Robots, Webs, and Maybe Love
by That One Artsy Kid
Summary: Megatron glared daggers at the human. The squishy crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at the Decepticon. "Not gonna happen frag face." She spat. Megatron gave her a cruel smile. "Shockwave, discipline my little pet." Spectacular Spiderman crossover
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my redo of the first chapter so be expecting another redo of the second chapter! And my new external hard drive came in so I can update more! *dances*

Thoughts: _ABC_

Comms: ::ABC::

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Animated or Spectacular Spiderman.

* * *

Chapter 1:

Hello

* * *

You've so got to be kidding me. An entire hour over here and not a single game to show for it. I glared at my game card for a moment before sliding it back into the arcade machine. Damn these stupid Mrs. Pac Man machines. How the crap am I supposed to make this thing work? My arms reached for my backpack. I'm so going out of here. Hitching my backpack higher up my shoulder, I scooped up my pile of games and made my way for the check out. Loud chattering went on around me. A low growl escaped me as a man in front of me counted out the last twenty cents of his fee out with pennies. How cheap can you be? Someone behind me seemed to agree. The person let out a loud huff and started tapping her foot. I clenched my jaw and finally left the line, dropping my selected items on a random rack and passed by the Mrs. Pac Man machine to scowl at it. My hands still clutched the game card. The items inside my backpack jiggled. Hm. Maybe if I can just slide in there… In no time I was under the device, armed with a screwdriver I always kept in my toolbox in my backpack. If you ask me, keeping a toolbox with you is much more useful then keeping make up with you. Girls are so stupid.

"I don't think that you're supposed to turn it on like that." A voice accused. I jumped, hitting my head on the metal. Stupid freaking arcade came. Grumbling, I slide out from the machine, wiping gunk off my sweatshirt and jeans. Easier said then done.

"Damn it, you don't just sneak up on people like that you know?" I frowned, still rubbing my head. Who the crap do you think you are, just jutting in on my game fixing like that? I looked up at the source of the voice, only to have my jaw drop. Ho. Ly. CRAP!

"Um. Anybody in there?" Sari SUMDAC waved her hand in front of my face. Wow. How dumb can I be? I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts. Just treat her like anyone else! Why the crap am I being so self-conscious right now? Did I seriously just think that? I shook my head in an attempt to clear my thoughts.

"Oh! Yeah. I was just trying to get this stupid thing to start." I grumbled. Damn it I'm such an idiot. Sari let out a small laugh and offered me a hand. Gratefully I took it.

"So you come here often? I never see you around." Sari asked, idly fingering her bag of purchases. Wonder what she has in there?

"Naw. I don't really like coming here. My Mom had me come here, says I'm being anti social during the summer." Not exactly a lie. I just don't feel like hanging around with some of my school friends. Sari nodded, eyeing the stack of fames that I had put down.

"Is that yours? I could pay for them if you want." Sari offered. I blinked a little. She wants to pay for MY games why again? I flicked my finger towards her bag.

"That's okay, what you got there?" My eyes fixed on her bag. Why am I so fixed on that bag again?

"Nothing much. Just some new video games for Bumble- BUMBLEBEE!" Sari's eyes widened, and motioned for me to follow as she zoomed out the door. Isn't Bumblebee one of those Autobots? OH YEAH! Sari basically lives with them! I forgot! Excitedly, I ran to catch up with her.

* * *

Peter Parker landed to the ground with a soft thud. With a quick glance over his shoulder to the tree he had jumped from, he started his way back to his house. _Who knew that those bags of meat could move that fast?_ The teenager rubbed his sore back tenderly. _And they're getting stronger._ The Tings Tings started to radiate from his phone. Peter let out a loud huff. _I'm so not in the mood to talk to her._ _I just barely managed to foil the Ock, and make it back before Aunt May notices anything, and now she calls me? Could this day get any worse?_

"Peter? Is that you? You're late! We were supposed to re-paint the kitchen together!" Aunt May's voice blared from house. The battered teen's shoulders slumped, making him wince. _Obviously it can._

"Yeah! It's me! I got ran into someone on the way here! I'm coming!" _Not entirely a lie. I did slam into one of those thugs slinging home. How was he even able to get to me that high?_ Peter couldn't ignore his phone any longer. A soft growl escaped him as he flipped open the phone.

"H- hello?" He winced at the creak in his voice. "Hello?" There was a loud laugh on the other line.

"Voice finally creaked?" The sarcastic remark made Peter roll his eyes.

"No, I already went through that. I just came back from a…" he shifted his eyes to the ground trying to think of a way to put it. "Scientific confrontation." There was silence for a while.

"Was it the eight legged freak?" Came the question. Peter nodded, forgetting that she couldn't see him.

"Yeah. My shoulder's killing me." Peter whined. _I really shouldn't be. I came out with my life, I should be grateful._

"Oh. You know, you shouldn't be so brutal. You know, to them. I'm sure you beat the crap out of them." Peter could just HEAR the smirk in Grace's voice.

"SURE Grace. We need to work on your language." Peter finally reached the house to find his Aunt struggling with can of paint. Quickly he set the phone down and placed it on speaker. "Aunt May! Be careful with that!" Peter swiftly scooped up the paint and dipped his own brush in it. _Aunt May really needs to take it easy._

"I'm fine! Peter, I can handle myself you know." Aunt May laughed, rolling more paint on the walls. "Is that Grace on the phone?" Aunt May spread her arms out in a long stretch, dripping paint on her nephew. He protested at the gesture. "Sorry Peter, here's a towel."

"Oh! Hey Aunt May! Didn't know I was on speaker. How's it going?" The girl's voice made the elderly woman's face curl into a smile.

"Grace dear! I haven't heard from you in a while. I'm doing fine. Peter here might tell you otherwise, but I'm fine." Aunt May laughed. Peter protested in the background rolling more paint onto the walls. The boy couldn't help but smile at his aunt. _I'm just glad that she's doing better._

"That's cool. I was just about to tell Peter about stuff back her in Detroit." Grace paused for a moment. "It's just awesome." There was something in her voice that made Peter wonder.

"What is it? I know something's going on over there." Peter shouted over his shoulder. He could just see his friend's face curl into a smile.

"Nothing, really, I'll tell you about it later." Peter frowned at Grace's response. Aunt May only laughed.

"If you wanted me to leave so badly why don't you just say so?" Aunt May teased, giving Peter a quick wink. Said boy smiled at his aunt as she left the living room, her feet crinkling the plastic on the floor.

"So what is it?" Peter asked, attention still on the wall. His friend laughed into the phone.

"You'd never believe me if I told you. One second." There was a bright flash, Peter blinked against the bright blue and green splotches in his eyes.

"You could warn me you know." Peter wined, glaring at the small hologram projected over his phone. The hologram put her hands on her hip, a scowl on her face.

"I did, now shut up." There was a male voice in the background. "DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Peter had to cover his hands over his ears. _I forgot how loud she could be._

"Damn it. Peter. I got to call you back. I have to do some damage control." Grace grumbled. Peter tisked at her. _Maybe I should put soap in her mouth. It would be easier then trying to tell her to stop cussing. _In the back of Peter's mind, he knew that he wouldn't ever get her to stop.

"Fine. Go clean out your mouth." Peter ordered, glaring at Grace. She stuck her tongue out at him. _Still has the maturity of a five year old. A five year old with a dirty mouth._

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't bite my head off." She rolled her eyes, before clicking her phone shut.

"What are we going to do with her?" Peter mumbled to himself.

* * *

Crap it, this isn't good. This is so not good! Loud angry curses erupted from my mouth as Bumblebee sneered at me.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? YEAH, SPEEDING'S FUN, BUT YOU NEARLY RAN INTO ME! YOU HIT ONE OF MY CARS! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!" I roared, ignoring Sari's stunned look when I started sprouting curses.

"Don't blow a gasket! I said I was sorry." Bumblebee huffed. I'm so gonna kill him. It's not like I won't get the chance, especially since he had hit one of my cars. Of coarse, he didn't get totaled. My Mustang did. My vintage 2010 one. That took me years to find. Plus he managed to give himself a flat tire in the process.

"Grace, come on. He didn't mean to, why don't we go on inside?" Sari suggested, gently taking my arm, gesturing toward my house. I sent her my death glare. She squirmed, but didn't look away. Shoot.

"Fine. Bumblebee, go in the garage, I'll fix you up later. Sari, I should have some extra clothes in my drawers, my room's over there." I lazily gestured toward the door on the porch. Speaking of porch, my eyes floated over to it. I'm glad that Mom isn't smoking or drinking or whatever she does now on it. That's not exactly what I would want Sari SUMDAC and an AUTOBOT to come home to. Well, then again, I glared up at Bumblebee, he did total my Mustang. My sweet, fast, sleek, red mustang. My eyes shifted again towards the towed and totaled sports car. A low moan escaped me. My poor baby.

"I don't think that any of your clothes with fit her." Bumblebee snickered. Oh I hate him. So much.

"Why? Cause I'm short? I don't think that you're the one to talk, you're a freaking compact car." I scoffed. He glared at me, and rolled his optics before giving the house a good look. The small rickety house looked like it was about to topple over.

"You live in that thing? How do you even FIT in it?" He snickered, transforming and rolling into the equally as small garage before I could do anything to him. Sari laughed at her friend before I disappeared into the house, telling her to wait there. I shouted experimentally a few times, earning no response. Good.

"Come on in!" I shouted, trying to pick up a bit so that she has space to even WALK on. Just glad that I didn't leave that holo projector I was working on lying on the floor. Sari walked into the house, head swiveling wildly, taking in the shabby surrounds. Okay, it's not like a live INSIDE a crack house, I've seen them, but I have yet to stay more then three minutes inside one. Yeah, the house is crappy, but it's not like water is dripping from the ceiling or anything.

"Your house is… in need of a makeover." Sari commented, sitting on my bed. I rolled my eyes at her, scrimmaging around in my drawers. Okay, where is that stupid toolbox? I need that tire gauge! The bed behind me creaked, announcing to the world that Sari had moved from it. Looking over my shoulder, I could see her fingering some of my earlier hologram prototypes. I had to suppress a small growl. She's Sari SUMDAC; she knows what she's doing. Why exactly am I freaking out over the fact that she's Sari Sumdac? I know Harry Osborne. Osborne is like their biggest competitor. Speaking of Harry, I haven't talked to him in a while. Wonder how he's doing?

"One sec Sari, I gotta call someone back." I explained, earning a nod from the techno-organic. How cool is that though? She's like a cyborg thing. Huh, now that I say it like that it sounds odd. With a punch of a button, I was dialing Peter's number as I made my way towards the garage.

Peter flopped on his bed, arm over his eyes and phone in hand. _I've listened to JJ scream at me, then somehow managed to screw up Ock's plans, then helped Aunt May paint the kitchen, then did my chores and ALL homework, for the first time in a month, and called Gwen to tell her that I'm up for our date tonight. I've got nothing else to do. What is taking her so long?_ In the back of the teen's mind he realized that he was being impatient and that he should PROBOBLY cut Grace some slack, but he couldn't help. It regular teenager have problems, how was he supposed to be a teenager superhero? Finally, the cell started to buzz, making him jump a bit. Quickly, he flipped the phone open and pressed it against his ear.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey Peter! DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Grace bellowed into the phone. Peter had to pull his head away from said device. _Forgot how loud she could be._

"Bad time?" He asked almost timidly. There was a loud sigh one other line.

"No. This idiot is just giving me a hard time. Why'd I call you again?" There was a bit of comfortable silence. "Oh yeah! I wanted to introduce you to the moron." Grace hissed venomously. Peter face palmed. _Still a five year old._

"Sure. Whatever you say Grace." He sighed, trying to understand how they had become friends in the first place.

"You okay? Sounds like you just got your butt kicked." _At least she didn't cuss._

"Kinda, you'd think that after all the times I've kicked Doc's butt he'd get the message." He hissed almost venomously. _Oh God. Venom._ He shook his head. _I really need a vacation._

"Okay, okay, no need to bite my head off. At least you didn't have to worry about anyone being your damsel in distress this time." Peter could just HEAR the hatred that probably settling in her eyes. _She has a good reason to hate him so much._ Peter couldn't help but think back to the time that 'Spider-man' had saved her from said villain. _That didn't exactly end well…

* * *

_

Flashback

* * *

"Hold on!" I yelled. Doctor Octopus is in the control room, ranting on about how he somehow has got the drop on me. I ignore him, eyes on my friend pinned to the wall. Grace was pinned to the wall by his one of his mechanical arms. _Crap_. Vulture has me by the shoulders. _Oh come on! I'm so not in the mood for this! _Annoyed, I fire web balls at his eyes hoping that for once, he wouldn't dodge my attacks. For once luck was on my side. His talon like grips slips as he claws at his face. There was a red and yellow flash beneath me. The back of my skull starts to buzz. Following instinct and letting my reflexes take over, I dodge that volley of electrical blasts from Shocker. One shock came THIS close to my head. _Okay, that was WAY too close. _The shot goes awry as I grasp onto Vulture's leg and swing him into the shot. Electricity flows through his body, making him cry out in agony. He goes limp in my hands. _One down five to go._ Shocker glares up at me, shouting obscenities. _He and Electro are together and unless I can get them separated I don't have a chance of getting to Grace_. _Crap. _I land on the ground with a slight 'oof'. My body ached as I slowly got up, vision a little blurred. _Crap._ _How I did I manage to fall on my head? Doesn't help that Rhino is charging at me_. I flip out of the way only to collide with Sandman's fist. I whimpered a bit. _That didn't go as planned._ He makes another punch to my chest, sending me flying though the air with a loud yell. My back collided with a pipeline. The cold metal crunched beneath my weight. _Ow. That one hurt._ My head weakly looked up to the three looming figures. My gloved hands grip the pipe beneath me, small amounts of water leaking from the creaks. _Got to remember to thank Sandman._ I jump to the top of the pipe and pull with all my might. The pipe gave away, water rushing into the room. Sandman lets out a gargled scream, soon followed by the two electrified super villains and the already unconscious Rhino. All five were swallowed by the tidal wave of water. A triumphant smirk crossed my face, hidden beneath my mask.

"Oh come one guys! You can' be THAT washed up!" I smirk. Electrically charged water starts to fill the room. _Maybe that wasn't such a good idea. _I flipped out of the way and onto the way. _One last guy to get off my back. _Rage fueling my strength, I swing up towards the control room and burst through the glass window. Ock growled at me, three of his arms launching themselves at me. My body twisted, flipped and soared through the air to avoid the arms, skull almost constantly buzzing. Just as I was about to make a bold leap towards Grace, one arm encircled me, and another one came dangerously close to my mask. A low growl escaped my friend as she struggled to kick free. My eyes widened. _Don't do it! Don't do it!_ She did it. In Ock's anger, his head spun around to glare at her, only to have a foot connect to his face. _Okay, she may not be superhuman, but that has to hurt._ There was a loud crunch when her foot collided into his nose, making me wince a bit. But it didn't last long; his mechanical arms started thrashing around wildly, ripping my mask from my face. I cried out, shielding my bleeding and exposed skin from invading eyes. Again, luck seemed to be on my side. The sharp claws of Ock's came up to his face, along with his regular arms to cradle his nose, and in the process released Grace. _Good. Got the damsel in distress, let's go._

"I'M NOT A FREAKING DAMSEL IN DISTRESS!" _Must've said it out loud._ Grace glared at me, still not seeing my face due to my hands. Back facing her, I quickly scooped up the mask, slipped it on, and opened up the battery hold on Ock's moaning form. Turns out, Grace gave him a black eye too. _How is it that no matter how hard I try to land a punch on him, I can't but when she comes over here, she is able to bring him down with one blow?_ Ock suddenly pounced on us, rage fueling his attack_. I totally jinxed myself didn't I? _I quickly flipped into the air, barely missing a fatal blow to the stomach as the body of Doctor Octopus slammed into the controls. Hard. Electricity crackled around his limp body, error messages blaring on the screens. _Crap._ The electricity surge brought the arms to life, flailing around aimlessly due to their host's unconsciousness. _That's a sight you don't see everyday. _But everything has to back fire. One of the arms pressed a certain red button. Which activated a certain program. Which caused a certain secret lair to self-destruct in three minutes. Guess which one. _Seriously, why do they always have to make a self-destruct button? That makes absolutely NO sense. _Grace was shouting at me, screaming at me to move. With a soft sigh and a roll of the eyes, I quickly scooper her up and gave the mad scientist a glance. With another sigh, I picked him up with a net made of my specially formulated webs. Another glance proved that the five other villains were making a break for it; five villain filled pods were deployed. _Dang it!_ With one last sigh and a large heave, I pulled the mechanically armed villain and one of my best friends out the window and dragged the two through the rumbling and creaking hallways. We cleared the building with ten seconds to spare; I handed off the Ock to the police and was about to disappear into the night sky when I felt a pressure on my arm. I quickly spun around, to see Grace staring up at me.

"Hey." She whispered. Her voice was so freaking small. I've never heard her like this. So, as much as I needed to get home and study for that big chemistry test tomorrow, I stayed.

"What's up?" I asked, trying to sound optimistic. Her small voice kinda scared me.

"I was wondering, could we go somewhere private? I need to tell you something, and I'd rather other people not hear." My eyes widened a bit at her words. _Does she know? How could she? My hands were over my face. Plus she wasn't really focused on me. Was she?_ Nodding, I offered her a hand, which she took gingerly. Smiling a bit at her, I shot a web into the night sky, hoping that she would start screaming. Which of course she did at first. I winced at the high-pitched noise. But it stopped as soon as I landed on a gargoyle atop a skyscraper. Her eyes bugged out as she gasped for breath.

"You do know that you didn't have to scream like that right? I think you made my ears bleed." I smirked, 'tenderly' rubbing my ears. She roller her eyes at me. "Besides, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"What I wanted to tell you was that-" She paused a bit like the words refused to form on her tongue. "I'm s- sorry." Her face twisted in disgust at the last word. My eyes widened. _GRACE just apologized?_ "About the, you know, the hating you thing." She kicked at the dust at her feet and glaring at her already ripped and now tattered jeans. Her bright neon blue high tops shuffled. We were both silent for a while, neither of us knowing what to say. _Well, this isn't- awkward._ Suddenly, Grace let out a small laugh before pulling her camera from her equally as tattered backpack. "Peter is going to be so jealous! He didn't even show today!" She smirked evilly. I gave myself a face palm, blocking my view of the short tan girl who I called a friend. _Why? I don't know._ It wasn't until I heard music playing did I realize my mistake. My phone was blaring, the worst part? The Ting Tings were playing. _Oh crap._ I moved my hand from my face to see a confused Grace in front of me, a phone pressed to her ear. She stared at me for a moment, my eyes wide. "Huh, that's weird. Peter has the same ring to-" Grace froze up, realization crossing her feature. _This is not going to end well._ Her dark brown eyes narrowed till they were almost non-existent.

"What's the matter? I was borrowing his phone for today." I explained, but Grace was still glaring at me. Her eyes had intent to kill in them.

"Really? Come to think of it, you DO kinda sound like him." Her arms crossed over her chest. _Oh God._ A laugh forced itself out my throat.

"So? A lot of people sound like each other." _That has to be the worse cover up I've ever used. _Grace wasn't buying it.

"Uh-huh." She approached me, still glaring at me. _Stupid Death Glare._ "And Peter just somehow managed to the only person who has been able to get pictures of Spiderman like the first week you started appearing? The only reason I've been able to get pictures is because I know him." She growled, hands balling in fists. "Plus ever since you came into the picture, his grades have been declining, he's missed classes, dates, and locks himself in his room half the time. Not to mention that we barely get to see him half the time." She put her hands on her hips. "Peter, take off the mask." She concluded, death in her eyes. A low sigh escaped my lips as my fingers came up to the bottom of my mask and slowly peeled it off.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry that the title sucks so much…. And that this chapter is so VERY tiny… -_-;

Thoughts: _ABC_

Comm: ::ABC::

Disclaimer: I don't own TF:A or Spectacular Spiderman

* * *

Chapter 2:

Telephone

* * *

"Hello? You there? Peter?" The voice had me jerking back to reality as I cleared my throat and shook my head.

"Sorry, zoned out for a second." I hastily replied. God, my by is SO sore right now. "I was thinking about the night that you first found out… about the… community service I do." She was going to ask what I was thinking about anyway. There was a loud laugh over the line.

"I really did beat the crap out of you that night didn't I?" She chuckled. I winced at the memory. Grace was NOT happy to find out that I had lied to her for so long.

"Yeah, my body is sore just thinking about it." Man, a ticked off Grace has to be scarier then any villain I've ever faced. I'm just glad she didn't hate me after that.

"I know it! But you know that is why you love me!"

"Because you beat me up?"

"Ha ha Peter very funny. And NO, because I was able to do that and still be friends with you after that." There was a bit of scuffling on Grace's end of the line, making my brows furrow in confusion. "Ah crap. I'm really starting to hate that bot. Oh yeah! Haven't told you about that yet have I?" Her voice sparkled with mischief. "You know those Autobots in Detroit? Guess who has one in their garage right now!" She cheered into the phone. Oh God. She doesn't! No way!

"No way! You met the Autobots?" I was on the verge of cheering into the phone, just like her, but on the risk of her making fun of me, I didn't.

"Yep! He a real PAIN IN THE ASS!" There was a bit of a pause. "Oh whatever Bumblebee, you little-" I stopped her before she could teach the bot anymore new words.

"Grace. Come on, you don't need to teach the guy any new words. He probably didn't mean it." My voice creaked a little bit. Again, it seems to be doing that a LOT lately. Grace of course, being the jerk she is, laughed.

"Your voice finally creaked? I have to tell Bumblebee, no, even better, I have to tell SARI." She cackled, probably overdramatically clutching her stomach. Wait, Sari? Who's Sari?

"Hu-uh?" Of course it had to creak again. Today is so not my day. But it's weird, it usually doesn't creak unless it's late at night. I checked the clock resting on my nightstand. It ticked softly, the second hand twitching. 9:57. Oh. That's why.

"Oh my God. Your voice!" She laughed again. This is getting annoying. Really annoying. I growled slightly. "Oh shut up!" There was a small air of mischief in her voice. "Sari SUMDAC is in my bed room right now." My jaw dropped. Which it shouldn't have, being that I know and am friends with Harry OSBORNE. But I couldn't help it. "Speechless I see? Another reason why my life is just so MUCH better then yours." Grace and her huge ego. Oh God.

"Oh COME ON Grace, I am NOT speechless." I paused for a moment. "Can I talk to her?" A small hint of hope seeped into my voice.

"Sure Peter," There was a bit of a chuckle with the words. "As soon as I get this Jacka-"

"Grace."

"Ugh fine. IDIOT of an Autobot to stop squirming." She hissed venomously. Wonder what he did to make her so ticked off at him…

"Thank you. I'll wait… again." My shoulders slumped as I fell on my bed again with a soft thump. Watch her take an hour to finish up.

"Hey! That was an accident! I forgot! Not my fault that Bumblebee here decided that it was a good idea to almost melt his hands in my garage." Grace's voice dripped with hate. Well at least now I know what he did.

"Haven't you melted stuff before though in your garage?" Not all on purpose either.

"Yes! Now shut up!" A small protest made its way through the speakers.

"Put a muffler on it! It's not my fault that the slagging thing turned on! You weren't even paying attention anyway, you wouldn't know!" I'm guessing that that is Bumblebee.

"Um, Bumblebee right?" I asked, finally putting the slim phone on speaker. Need to clean up anyway. Can't even see the vacuum bot.

"Uh yeah? Who else? And who the slag is this? You're making Grace weld my fingers together weirdly.

"AM NOT!"

"Uh, Bumblebee, if I were you, I wouldn't do anything to tick her off. Grace can be scary with that blow torch of hers." I warned, frowning as I picked up a pair of pants. I thought that I had already put that in the dirty laundry. Oops. A quick scan of my room proved that there were a LOT of clothes that I hadn't put in the dirty laundry. Looks like I'm going to have some chores to do tomorrow.

"Ha! She isn't anything compared to Meg-OW!" There was a loud squeal from the phone, well, more like a metallic screech. I'm assuming that was Bumblebee. But the volume had me scrambling over the clothes, books, and chemistry sets strewn in the floor to turn the phone down.

"That's what you get bitch!" Grace cursed loudly. She won't EVER learn will she?

"Grace!" I hissed, almost darkly. But not before I tripped on a shirt. Great job Peter, great, you'd think with a spider-sense I'd be able to avoid that kind of stuff.

"Oh put a sock in it! You know that he deserved it!"

"Grace, just because you have-"

"Peter, PLEASE tell me your not going to start on one of those responsibility speeches." She whined. I crossed my arms and glared at the phone on my desk. "Okay, FINE! I'm… s… so…rry… Bumblebee." The words were almost labored. It's funny. I laughed at her. "That's not funny!"

"I'm sorry! You just sounded so pained!" I chortled. Glad she's not here, she'd be beating the snot out of me by now.

"You are so luck I'm not there right now Peter!" She echoed, a horrible scraping noise in the background. Maybe I was wrong, maybe Grace IS taking her anger out on him. Poor guy. Another voice entered the line.

"Hello? Is everything alright in here?" Wait a second, I know that voice, I've heard it on the TV before!

"Ms. Sumdac?" What am I supposed to call her?

"Uh… yeah, who's this?" The tentative and slightly suspicious voice had me a bit nervous. My feet painfully collided with my bed's leg, my teeth sunk into my foot as I struggled to keep the pained squeal from escaping. But at least the room is starting to come around. I can actually see the broken soda bot in the corner. It was covered with clothes and what I told Aunt May were cobwebs.

"Its just Peter. He's a friend of mine from New York, I was supposed to call him back earlier today." Grace waved the question off, and addressed me again. "Anyway, Peter, Sari Sumdac. As if you didn't know that. Sari, Peter Parker." Sometimes I wonder how we managed to be friends in the first place. I really, REALLY do.

"Nice to meet you. I wish I was really there." I politely smiled, forgetting for a second that she wasn't there to see it. Even after I said that I wished I were there. My palm slammed into my face in a facepalm. A loud yawn entered the line.

"Call me Sari." Another yawn. "And it's nice to meet you too. Uh, Grace, is it okay if I crash on your couch or something?" Sari asked. There was a small snort.

"No way in heck are you sleeping on that couch! It smells like vomit! Just sleep in my bed, I was going to ask if you wanted to crash here for the night." Grace herself yawned a bit. "That's all I could figure out Bumblebee, ask one of your friends to fix up the rest, you should be able to drive without buckling up in pain." Just hearing them yawning had me yawning. My floor was pretty clean, I guess. I'm going to have to finish it tomorrow it seems. It's 10:14 now.

"What is with all the weird air intakes?" Bumblebee nearly screeched. Someone sighed, I would bet ten dollars that it was Grace.

"Good night Bumblebee," Sari's voice trailed off a bit. A sudden wave of tiredness suddenly had washed over us. "We'll explain later, and don't forget to call Prime and tell him we are staying over at a friend's house. Oh! And good night to you too Peter." One last yawn.

"Yeah, you too." With that, the rest of us said our good byes and hung up. The last thing I did before saying my prayers and flopping on my now clean bed was what I was going to have to do the next day.

* * *

A bright orange mech marched up and down the aisles of a high security prison, bright blue optics flickering from one cell to the other. The mech grumbled to himself, wanting nothing else then to get on with the rest of his day, but with the regular patrol guard out for the day, he would have to step in. The large cube of energon held in his hand didn't spill, even as he shoved it between the electrifying bars that held the dangerous mech in his cell.

"Here's yer 'gon yah slagging excuse of a mech." He grumbled, watching as a large imposing mech emerged from the darkness of his cell. Two large pincer like digits grabbed the huge cube of energon. Five crimson optics were glaring at the orange mech, the muffler on his mouth keeping him from screaming at the Autobot. Lugnut's cuffed arms swiftly came up to his mouth, waiting for the Autobot to wireless remove the muffler. Ironhide did so with a glare. Pink energon flowed down the Decepticon's mouth and tossed the cube at the cell wall's. The translucent cube evaporated into thin air.

"Autobot filth! Where are you keeping my mast-" The clamp screwed itself back into place, silencing Lugnut's rants. Ironhide rolled his eyes and leaned in closer towards the cell.

"Yer glitch of a leader ain't gonna be going nowhere. Don't worry yer petty one track processor about it, he'll be offline soon enough." Ironhide tapped his own helm, cold blue optics boring up at the Decepticon before moving own to the next prisoner.

::Find anytzing?:: The accented comm. rang in Lugnut's processor. He replied to the highly encrypted signal.

::Negative. The scum didn't even let me finish.:: Lugnut growled a bit under the muffler, optics twitching towards the direction of Blitzwing's cell. Not that it was in optic range.

::I'm dealing with zome zcum right now. Orange and over zized ego?:: The fighter jet asked.

::Affirmative.::

::Ooh! He haz a funny accent!:: The loony voice made Lugnut roll his optics. ::When we get otta here I'll crush him to iron filing!:: The mood switched again. ::And I LOVE iron filings! And servo salad! Aren't you happy that we can talk to each other?:: Lugnut growled again. Leave it to Blitzwing to point out the obvious.

::You're the one who got Syringe to design the signal.:: He growled again, not that he would say it out loud, but he was grateful of the mech. Now they can plan to find their glorious leader and crush anything that stands in their way.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers animated I forgot to put it in the last chapter so, yeah. Or spectacular Spiderman

Author's note: I was rereading all of the other chapters and I realized how confusing they were because of all of the POV changes. From now on, I am going to keep it in Peter and Grace's POV only.

Grace's POV:

They are going to LOVE this! Good thing Dad saved me most of his money in his will. Picking up things to clear up for Bee, I run over to the control panel next to my light switch. The button flashes when I push it. I smile to myself, I've seen this like a million but it makes me smile every time. The roof of my HUGE room folds into itself like a planetarium. A smile spreads across my face before I run back to the garage.

"K Bee, you can come into my room now." The yellow autobot cocks his head. I roll my eyes for like to millionth time today.

"Just go outside." Bee glares at me before walking outside. 1, 2, 3, 4… clicks and whirrs of surprise are coming from outside. Sari opens her mouth to ask something. I push her outside before she gets to say anything.

"Whoa." The yellow clothed and armored pair stares at my room with their jaws on the floor. Sari, the one who had spoken, pivots around toward me.

"How'd you get that?"

"Dad; he left some money for me." I resist the urge to bite my lip. I don't want to talk about him.

"What do you mean left… oh, I'm so sorry." Sari voice softens, great yet another person with all of their sympathy. I laugh and pretend to dislodge the comment.

"It's okay, he always was complaining about the state of my old room. It had chemistry sets and crap spewed all over the floor. So, being as rich as he was, he left some money for me to update my lab." I shift my feet. I don't really like to refer to my room as a lab. It makes me feel like some mad scientist.

Soon we were all in my room, Bee was in his car mode recharging and Sari was sleeping in a sleeping bag I found from one of the many camping trips I used to have with Dad. I swear he had to put something in my backpack. I was like two pounds heavier every time I put it down. Memories come unbidden from a place in my mind reserved for them. Camping trips, pranks, road trips, video games, first days, tournaments, and spot games all flood my mind. I chuckle to myself. Dad and his pranks, none of them you would ever think that a fifty-year-old man would pull. There was the time he told me that if I stood out in the sun for more than two hours I would dry up and turn into dust like in that old museum movie where all the exhibits that turn to life at night would turn to dust if they were outside at sunup. I spent an entire week of my three-year-old life pushing Rex, our newly bought Great Dane puppy, inside after his daily walk around the neighborhood. Then there was the time he would set all the clocks in the house five hours forward at night, then in the morning, he would set them back ten hours. I was three hours early for school and Mom and Dad wouldn't pick up their cell phones. I fell asleep on the fountain outside the school building and was soaking wet for the rest of the day. God, I miss him. Flashbacks and memories float in my head until I slowly fall asleep.

**The Next Day**

I groggily open my eyes, note to self: remember to set alarm back to ten now that junior year is over. I seriously need to invest in a music alarm clock. My hand slaps onto the clock. I really don't want to deal with morning Mom. She's probably still drunk from her outing with John. God, I hate her boyfriend. All he ever does is beat on me when he's drunk and yell at me when he's not. I lift myself off the bed. Sari's still in her sleeping bag, and Bee's still recharging I think. Kind of hard to tell when he's in car mode. My eyes shift toward the door. Now if I can just get to it…

There's nothing like bacon and pancakes to wake you up. With the bacon sizzling and the pancakes, um… pancaking, I run to the garage, open up as many oil cans as I can and pour the liquid into a large oil drum. Don't know why I have it, but it came in handy. I zoom back inside and attend to breakfast. Okay, Pancakes, check, Bacon, check, Eggs, check. What else do I need? Oh juice, wonder if Sari likes OJ or apple juice? I'll ask her when she wakes up. I pick up my cell phone to check the time. Wow, it's ten forty-five. Peter should be up. The phone rings as I push speed dial. Pretty soon, Peter's croaky voice enters the phone.

"Hello?" I can just see him rubbing his eyes and suppressing a yawn.

"Hey web-head! Just-" Peter cut me off.

"DON'T SAY THAT!" He hisses, I pull the phone away from my head, and he said _I_ was grumpy in the morning.

"Okay, Okay! Don't bite my head off!" I growl back. Water runs on the other line.

I wait for it to stop.

"I was just calling in to see if you and Aunt May were okay."

"Yeah, I'm- CRAP! I'M LATE! Sorry Grace, JJ is going to kill me if I'm not at his office in ten minutes, well ten minutes ago." I laugh at Peter. Always getting the short straw. I say goodbye and hang up. Poor Peter, his life sucks so much. I would be covering for him, but I moved so that would be kind of hard.

I knock on the door to see if Sari or Bee was conscious. Obvi not, because I could hear snoring coming from the sleeping bed when I peeked in. I grabbed her shoulders and gently shook them.

"Sari? Sari. _Sari. _**SARI!**" I finally scream at the teenager. Her eyelids flip up so fast that they remind me of those old curtains that roll up when you pull on the string

"WHA? WHERE? HUH?" Sari's panicked voices wake up Bumblebee who transformers screaming as well.

"**SHUTS UP! BOTH OF YOU!**" My vocal cords strain with the volume of my voice. Both the mech and the techno-organic cringed at my scream.

"What I WAS going to say was that I got breakfast ready for both of you." I growl and lead the two out of the room, Bee goes outside with his oil and I bring out the food and we all have breakfast together. I bring my I-pod out with me. I set the blanket out on the grass and I sneak a look around for my rent's car. Mom's not here, good. Must be my lucky day. The song shuffles to some song that was recorded like fifty years ago. One of my favorites. Sari's eyes widen with realization.

"Isn't this song a little… dirty?" I roll my eyes.

"Can you tell what he's saying?" The lyrics continue to play as I ask that question.

"No." Sari's gaze fixed to the ground.

"Then you'll be fine. Just don't repeat it." I swipe the grass that had collected onto pants off idly. The blades twist and turn in the wind, flowing together in a dance so complicated and intricate and beautiful, even the blades don't know what they are doing. Dance. Oh Bee's going to love this! I quickly stand up and wait for the right time in the song. 1,2,3. I switch my feet, and when they go back into their regular position, I bend back my left foot and hit it with my right hand. I continue on the dance till I get to my favorite move. The Superman. I hop on one foot and push my arms out in front of me like I'm doing the breaststroke. Okay so I might have missed a few steps in between the Superman and the beginning, but I did do some so that has to count for something! I mean come on! This dance was made up over fifty years ago! Soon Sari and I are dancing simultaneously, with her correction of my moves every so often. I try to coax Bee into dancing but he just won't. Stubborn little sparkling. Our meal long since forgotten by everyone except by the bugs, we try almost every dance we can think of, old ones, new ones, REALLY old one, and just thrashing about like crazy people. My mind flashes back to the last time I had done this. It was a Peter's B-day party. Only me and Gwen and Harry were there. I had bought him the newest version of Dance, Dance Revolution, remembering how much he used to love him. The newly seventeen-year-old Peter had refused. Now that I think about it, while I continue to thrash my body around like a wild woman, I think he didn't do so he wouldn't be embarrassed, I think he did it to not hint to us that he was Spider-man. He had just got his new 'contacts.' Anyway, I had seen Peter dancing and tripping over himself, later right after we left, in his room. Maybe I was wrong; maybe he still sucks at that game. Soon, after all of our energy is spent, the electric blue eyed girl and I flop onto the ground.

"That was fun." I feel like stating the obvious. Sari laughs at me. Oldies, as in late 1900's oldies, radiate through my cell phone. Okay as much as I like Michael Jackson, I don't think that was the most… popular pick. I flip open my phone and am greeted by a blue scan and Peter's holoform pops up. I wave at him.

"Hey Grace!" Peter grins madly at me. What happened now?

"Your on speaker." I state flatly. He ignores my remark.

"Guess who won three tickets to the next Piston game?" He waves the tickets in front of his holographic face. I grin wildly. The Piston's next game was here in Detroit.

"Guess the old Parker luck gave me a break," the holographic boy had his back turned to Sari and Bee, who tuned out of my conversation, and rubbed the back of his head.

"I lost my shoes and tore my... suit on my last encounter." I laugh at him. Somewhere inside of me I feel sorry for him; spandex isn't cheap, but I'm too happy. Either that or my heart is too frozen, hard, or small to care.

"Parker luck. How'd you get the tickets then?" I await for the tale of how either Spiderman or Peter Parker broke the cursed Parker luck.

"I won them in a essay about the genetic possibility and possible origin of a certain masked hero." Peter smirks. Both broke it I guess.

"Cheater, you know him." The lie slides off my tongue with ease, that's what happens when you have joined the Drama Club in all of your eleven years of school, will do to you. I think about the possibility of him winning a pair of basketball tickets for a scientific essay.

"Weird prize for a geeky subject." I tease. Peter gives me a look that says 'it's not geeky!' I roll my eyes at him.

"Peter, if you give a topic like that, what are the odds that someone will want to have them?" Like I care, Peter is coming! Peter obviously sees through my cover. He smiles at me.

"Gwen's coming." Those two words almost make me have a break down right there. I squeal. Okay, maybe I freaked out a little.

"What about Harry?" I almost forgot! I can't imagine them without the almost equally nerdy, nervous redhead. Peter frowns.

"He won't come. Says he doesn't like b-ball." I giggle mentally at Pete's attempt at the new 'lingo' as he would say. He's such a nerd.

"I guess two out of three isn't bad." I'd probably be more upset I hadn't been just been enjoying myself.

"He's paying for our plane tickets though, I should thank him again." I raise my eyebrows. Again? How many times has he thanked him? Knowing Peter, probably dozens.

"When you coming?" I shake my head at him and anxiously await his answer so I can start planning things to do with them. A nervous smile creeps across his lips.

"Twelve this afternoon."


	4. Chapter 4

FOR THE LAST STINKING TIME! REVIEW! I KNOW IT MANY NOT BE YOUR FAVORITE CROSSOVER BUT YO CAN STILL REVIEW!!!!

Sorry, to much M&M's! Sugar Rush! Anyway about The Thing About Holoforms, I am only using that one when I have writer's block. So don't be expecting anything soon, BUT if you have any idea what ideas of what you think happened to Sam please review or PM me! I LOVE comments and opinions! Oh and I don't own Transformers Animated or Spectacular Spiderman. Now, ONWARD WITH THE STORY!

"TWELVE! PETER IT'S ELEVEN!" I scream into the phone catching Sari and Bumblebee's attention. Peter only cringes at my yell.

"What about all of your photographs?" Peter knows what I mean.

"Johnny owes me a favor." I remember Peter telling me about the Fantastic Four, or the FF, they we a team of superheroes, sometimes I wonder if that's why they seem to have much more success when it comes to regular life, they have other people to count on.

"How'd you get here that fast anyway?"

"Blame futuristic travel." Peter shoulders move up in a shrug.

"The game is not for another month!" Why am I finding excuses for him to leave anyway?

"Harry paid for a ride and a hotel there for today, only time left, everything else is booked." Gwen's face pushes in the hologram. By this time Sari had stepped behind me and was listening to my conversation.

"Hey Grace." Gwen gives me a warm smile, and then she seemed to realize something and gave me the Look.

"What?" Gwen may have taught me the Look, but she still does it SO much better.

"You two are hiding something, I could tell, at the beginning of the conversation." Her blue eyes that are almost as piercing as Sari's eyes bore into my chocolate mine

Peter's head whirred around toward her.

"You where _supposed _to be asleep!" Gwen's accusing stare turned toward Peter, who squired under it. I fight the urge to laugh. After all the super-villains and giant super armed gangsters, he can't stand to be in the spotlight when Gwen gives him the Look. Gwen just shakes her head.

"I'm not even sure now if I want to know." I laugh at her.

"You definitely don't." Gwen just shakes her head. With a speed that I'm sure even Peter would envy, she snaps her head back up. Her attention flicks over to Sari.

"You're Sari Sumdac!" Gwen stresses the last word with the wide eyes and gaping mouth. Peter seems to copy her.

"Yeah, Yeah. Professor, Scientist, and Inventor extraordinaire. He was just got really lucky. If you think meeting me is exciting wait till you meet Bumblebee."

"Who's Bumblebee?" Gwen cocked her head. I leave them to their introductions and head to my garage and search for my skateboard. Okay, I know I have it. I used it a couple days ago. A flamed curvature sticks out from between my table and tool chest. I rip out the board, ignoring the fact that it'll probably scratch the decal at the least. I skate toward the other side of the garage and place the faded jean bag, jam-packed with my helmet, kneepads, and elbow pads, and sling it over my shoulder. I return to the crowd Sari and Bee who was tapping his foot impatiently. Sari was talking to Peter and Gwen about Detroit and Peter and Gwen were talking about New York.

"So there really is a Spiderman?" Sari rocked back and forth on her feet. Gwen looked just as excited, and nodded her head. Her eyes seemed to glow a little more. If this is how she talks about him when she thinks he is not there, wonder what she would do if she knew about Peter.

"You should ask Grace about him. She used to be his photographer, well, her and Pete that is." I check my watch. Crap.

"Come on! Of we don't hurry we'll be late!" I start to push Sari toward Bumblebee. Bumblebee transformed and rocked back and forth on his wheels. Peter laughs at me.

"I'll see you guys in a little while." The line goes dead.

Sari and me rush inside when we arrive at the airport, as I thought we were late. Gwen and Peter had already collected their bags and were waiting in the checkout. We lead them out toward Bumblebee. I run up to both of them and give them a big hug. It's so great to see them after all of these years of only communicating through the computer and the phone.

"Nice to see you too." Gwen chokes out the greeting. God, I missed her! Peter smirks at me.

"What? No hug for me?" I release Gwen and run to Peter. With him having Spider-strength, I want for him to be able to feel it when I jump on him.

"Nononononononononono!" Peter protests. He's probably getting a signal now because his eyes widen. Wow, great job spider sense, way to warn about the obvious. Peter sidesteps my hug. Peter laughs, HAHA, very funny. I collect myself, jump at him and wrestle him to the ground. Peter easily pushes me off of him but I'm back on him in an instant. We continue our grapple, I hear Bumblebee softly sigh and groan in impatience. He STILL hasn't transformed, Sari must've told him to wait. I faintly hear Sari whisper to Gwen.

"Do they always do that?" Gwen shakes her head at me when I kick at Peter, only to have it blocked.

"Yeah." She stresses the vowels in the word. My back is to her but I know she's rolling her eyes at me. It's not my fault Peter and I act like brother and sister. I miss a block and I let out a small hiss in pain. He hit me on my back. That's John cut me the last time we had an… argument. Peter instantly stops and checks the area where he hit me. I roll my eyes at him.

"I'm fine, just a little scrapped from my last trip to the skate park yesterday-" I lie, crap I was with Bee and Sari yesterday. On queue, Bee's interrupts my lie.

"You didn't go to the skate park yesterday it was closed." Gritting my teeth, I stomp toward Bee. Gwen gives me a look of confusion.

"SHUT UP BEE!" I yell at him as I lightly kick his bumper.

"EH EH EH EH!! Watch it!" Bee protests. Ignoring him, I give him one more kick for good measure.

"STOP KICKING MY AFT!" Bee rolls forward to avoid another kick. Sari and Peter stop laughing at my antics when I give them my Death Glare. No way in a million years would they not stop. My Death Stare is basically my own version of the look. But I only use it when I know the Look won't work for me. The Look is more of a Gwen thing that I borrow from her sometimes. Gwen does the same with my Death Glare. Peter and Sari stop laughing. Gwen probably rolling her eyes at me, but there's no way I'm giving HER the Death Glare.

"Who was that? And don't even think that you got out of that problem. You and I are going to talk about this later." Gwen crosses her arms and commands me in a motherly tone. I ignore her first question; Sari can explain it later. Peter is instantly at Gwen's side. I almost roll my eyes at him. Typical Parker. Wonder if they're dating yet. So, I decide to change the subject.

"So, you two together yet?" Peter instantly blushes and Gwen ducks her head. Okay, no verbal answer. I look around for Sari, she seems like she'd be able to tell. She's nowhere to be found. Of course she's in Bumblebee. After Gwen started going on about my little problem, she probably got bored or shy and slipped inside, unnoticed. I scan Peter and Gwen. I fail to notice how close they were together, but I DO notice one obvious thing. They were holding hands!! A foolish grin starts to spread on my face, wait. The grin stops. Does Gwen know about Peter? Peter must have caught on, because he silently mouths 'no.' while Gwen face is still down. So I frame the perfect excited-tomboy-best-friend-reaction-to-them-finally-being-together-when-every-one-knew-that-they-were-perfect-for-each-other reaction. I grin foolishly.

"Finally! Both of you guys got it!" I roll my eyes playfully at them. Gwen looks up and groans.

"Even you knew? Where were you when I was having break downs about him?" Gwen accuses. My hands fly up in defense.

"Hey, you know I can't deal with all that girly-boyfriend-problem-things." Gwen opens her mouth to say something. I internally wince. Gwen is going to give me another lecture. Sari interrupts her. Thank God for her.

"Gwen, Peter, I want you to meet someone." Sari jumps out of Bee's cab. I swear I heard Bee's sigh, and he transforms. Bee gives me a glare. I return it with my Death Glare. Before he looks away he angrily opens his trunk on his chest and gives me my skateboard and my jean bag. Putting the bag on my shoulder and the skateboard under my feet, I roll towards the new couple, well new to me couple. Gwen mouth is opening and closing like a fish. Probably deciding wither to scream or run. Peter stared him wide eyed. His hands are placed where his concelead web cartrige belt would be, him and his instincts. I roll my eyes and stare at the pair. Crap, I have a lot of explaining to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Spectacular Spiderman or Transformers Animated.

Okay I can't think of anything to say so here goes!

"You're much easier to meet over the phone." Peter's eyes didn't move from Bumblebee. Gwen only stared. Okay, this is akward. I made a point of it. Placing my hands on top of each other, I moved my thumbs in the akward turtle position. I quietly skated toward Gwen. My hand met her shoulder. She jumped.

"You okay?" My voice was filled with concern, if she reacts this way to Bumblebee; she's going to flip when she hears about Peter. I steal a glace at him, why didn't he tell her?

"I'm fine," Her voice shook out of her throat. "Just a little-"

"Freaked?" I finish for her. She nods, blue eyes as wide as frying pans. Sari shifts on one foot to another. Bee looks almost, if not more, uncomfortable.

"So…" The statement floats in the air. Takes me a while to figure out that it was me who said it.

"How about this? We all load up into Bee, bring you guys stuff to the hotel, and we all can go skateboarding?" I step off my board, step on the curvature, making it flip up into my hand. Silence meets my suggestion. Okay harder than I thought.

"If it make you guys feel any better, I screamed for five full minutes when I met him. After that I took so many pictures I think I may have temporarily blinded him." A laugh escapes from the gang. I smile; okay I kinda-half-way-maybe broke the ice. Gwen turned to me.

"You didn't tell me you meet him because…" I shrug off her question. I mumble an, 'I don't know' and turn toward Peter.

"NOW can go to the hotel? I want to show you some of my new moves!" I roll around on my board. Come ON! I've been waiting for them to come one day so I could show them this! Peter laughs at me. At least Harry wasn't here. I didn't want to have him complaining about being at the rink anyway.

"Fine, we'll go but you have to be careful; you know I don't like you doing that stuff." I almost choke on my own spit. Peter, telling me about safety? Yeah, cause web slinging is SO much safer than skateboard tricks.

"Yeah Peter, because almost falling off lampposts and sides of collapsing buildings trying to get a picture for the Bugle is SO much safer." I lie. Man, I seriously need to think of other ways to insult him in front of people without lying.

"Sides, I got my helmet and stuff." My smile widens even more, if that's physically possible. "You always could take up my offer to teach you." I had offered him to learn the day I met him, but he always refused.

"NO WAY. I like to keep all of my appendages attached." Peter makes a show of moving him arms and legs. Sari and Gwen had already loaded into Bee and were out of earshot. Even Bee was out of audio range. I hiss into Peter's ear.

"Yep, battling guys that can run through walls, have extra mechanical appendages, molecules that are made up of sand, and have sick and twisted minds not to mention exploding pumpkins and a glider with daggers at the front is a great way to ensure that. Even if you do lose a limb, or a head, at least your health care benefits will go up." I roll my eyes at him. I seriously need to talk to him. Why didn't he tell Gwen? The only reason I can think of is that they just got together on the plane, and couldn't say anything out loud. But guessing by the way they were comfortable holdings hands, that's apparently not so. We both climb into the car. Which was hard, with the fact that he's a compact and all.

"God Bee, why you have to be so small? We're not going to be able to fit the luggage into you." I whine. Okay, maybe I shoudn't have, but I did.

"Shut up Grace, I'm still bigger than you." I roll my eyes. When will her ever see?

"SO? I'm six foot ten! Your what? Twelve feet? Maybe thirteen? Proportionally wise, you're still shorter." Bumblebee growls something, before transforming his right arm and pushing me out.

"Fine then. I can make two trips. Who else want to stay?" I think Bee was threatening. I almost kick his bumper again. Peter volunteers to stay.

"It's okay Bumblebee, we can get out own transportation."

Okay, I'm not really sure Bee meant it, but he opens his door for Peter and urges him out. I pick out my skateboard before he skids off. This is definitely not how I imagined how Peter and Gwen would meet him, but hey, toe-mae-to, toe-mah-to.

"Well, that was unexpected." Peter's voice broke the silence. Way to state the obvious.

"Gee, you think?" My hand grabbed his as I lead him down an alley.

"You've got three seconds to explain why Gwen doesn't know yet Peter." I growl. Peter should have told her. I've never dated anyone, but I have a feeling that you being a genetically altered super hero isn't something you hide. Peter shrugged nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"I haven't got to it?"

"Peter how can you not get to it? You disappearing on dates and stuff? None of that has happened yet?" Peter had already started to shed his regular clothes, revealing his costume. His movements were jerky and rough. Guess he wasn't used to being watched while he did this.

"Actually we just got together last week." His voice sounds odd when he said 'got together' he sounded like the dude off of the newest remake of The Titanic. How many times can you remake a movie? Leonardo De Caprio did a fine job on the first one. They should just leave it like that.

"Okay, but still, she hasn't noticed anything? Hasn't said anything?" I cross my arms.

"No," Peter pulled on the mask. Spider-man stick out his hand toward me. "I was going to tell her when we got here, but your friends." Spider-man's voiced his discomfort and apology in the way he said it.

"Sorry Pet- I mean, Spidey. You better record those words, because I'm repeating them." I roughly pushed my hand into his. Spidey's eye covering squinted in the only way he could show a smile. Without a word, he shot a web, and we were soaring through the skies. People stick their head out their windows as we swing by, I try to laugh but it won't come out. I look to Spidey; his left eye was squinted in a wince. What the heck? My five senses strain to figure out what the problem is. Screams are piercing the air. I mentally yell at them to stop, let's just say that my vocabulary needed to be cleaned out. My vocal cord strain. Wait a sec, I listen to the scream again, that's me! Cheeks burning ferociously, I duck my head and shut up. WOW that was stupid. I mentally kick my self. Maybe I should just watch and keep my mouth clamped the entire time. Yeah, that's a good idea. Just shut up and enjoy the ride…err swing; I mean ride, I mean, yeah whichever one it is. Spidey's mask curls in a smile when my mouth disobeys my mind. My whoo-hooing and whooping rings through the streets, attracting the people who weren't looking already. Although I don't see how you can't notice a seemingly flying red and blue clad person. I look down at the citizens of Detroit. Haha 'citizens of Detroit', I feel like a narrator when I think that! The cars look like the size of Beetles and the people ants. One yellow 'beetle' catches my attention. Bumblebee is there, sitting in a traffic jam. If I squint, I can see Sari's open jaw and Gwen's surprised and amused face. Bee's probably firing questions and getting no reply. HA! Sari's going to be so jealous! I wave to them, swinging around the board like a pendulum. Before we disappear around the corner, I give them a soldier salute before cackling and snorting. Spider-man is stifling a few snots and chuckles too, but he won't let it come out. I feel my body start to slip because of my already tiny frame getting smaller as I suck in air between laughs, only to burst out again. When I finally gain control of myself, tears are streaming down my cheeks.

"THAT WAS RICH!" I sputter; voice disturbed my small laughs distorting my exclamation. Spidey finally give into to his laughter. His joyous howling is slightly muffled by his mask. I feel his strong muscles shake. Wonder if he has a six-pack? Of course he does! He's Spider-man! WAIT! STOP! BACK UP! BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! THIS IS PETER, NOT SOME RANDOM TEENAGER! I shake my head to clear the sick and slightly disturbing images out of my head.

"I would pay BIG money to see that again!" Spider-man's eyes squint as he lands with a flip onto the closest tower.

Spider-man makes sure no one is near, and pulls off his mask. Wow, he's gotten more carefree during my two years of absence. It's still so weird. Peter's head looked like it was mounted on Spider-man's shoulders.

"Whatever Pete, you wouldn't have to money to pay it." I punch Peter's shoulder. He pretends to wince in pain and starts to clutch his arm.

"So? I'd still pay money to see the look on Gwen's face." Peter's remark makes the spot next to right eye rise and fall with laughter. His face lights up with glee.

"Peter, I'd pay a million to see Bee's face when we swung by. Heck I'd pay that much to _hear_ what he said." I nearly fall off the building, from the cramps in my stomach. I wonder if it's possible to get stuck in the process of laughing and be laughing for the rest of your life? We continue our bets of how much we would pay to see a certain event. By the time we got to the rink I was busting my gut at the things Peter was saying. We had decided to walk the rest of the way, so we wouldn't draw attention. My skateboard easily kept pace with Peter's jog. We rolled into the skate park laughing. Too bad a ticked off Gwen was waiting for us in the parking lot. Crap. Bee and Sari must've dropped her off. They were nowhere in sight. I slightly lean into Peter and quietly whisper into his ear.

"You're a going to be a squashed, Spider." I joke; he's in for it. We slowly approach Gwen. Peter opens his mouth; oh, he's going to give one of his lame excuses. I am NOT going to just watch as he and Gwen get in a fight. I step in front of Peter protectively.

"Hey, don't get made at Peter, I asked him to bring Spidey over. I guess I kinda missed him. Besides there's a new superhero group in NYC." Okay, I know that Gwen suspected something. She could see through my act in a minute. She didn't say anything, just gave Peter a look that said 'We'll talk about this when SHE'S not around.' Cue the awkward silence.

"Well, not that this isn't fun and all, but who wants to skate?" I produce a pair of roller blades. Peter smiles at me.

"I'm guessing you have something else for one of us to use?" Peter raises one of his HUGE eyebrows. God that looks so nerdy. I open up my pack, and pull out the small pod I got from Wal-mart, courtesy of Sumdac Industries. I pressed a few buttons that seemed out of nowhere. The shin long pod unfolded more to form a futuristic scooter. I could almost feel Peter's smile spread in his face behind me.

"Who wants to try it out first?" Peter smiles and picks up the roller blades.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Animated or Spectacular Spiderman!

After reading countless Transformers fanfics, IT'S FINALLY HERE! But I just read the epilogue for Meet the Cousin. WHY DID BLURR HAVE TO DIE! ***bawls* **Now on with the chapter! P.S. AFTER ALL THE FAVORITES I GET STILL NO REVIEWS! BOO-HOO! ***runs off to cry in a corner ***

I haven't been this tired sense I was in New York. Looking over my shoulder at the top of the vert-pipe, I could see the insect sized Peter and Gwen cheering me on. I wave at them from the top of the ramp. Wonder which tricks I should do first? I list the tricks in my head. Favorites first. The front-side heel-flip varial gay-twist! I may not be able to land it every time but, hey, they don't know that. My skateboard and I launch off the side of the vert-pipe. After a couple times for momentum, I try it. I spin my body in a front-side 360, and do a spin my board in a 450 with a flip. I look down at Peter and Gwen who are smiling and cheering, okay not a good move. I grab my board, but my feet to make it. I fall. Crap, Peter's never going to let me go back here. I string of curses stream out of my mouth. I land on my leg. HOLY CRAP! I feel the bone shatter like broken glass. I'm surprised that it doesn't shatter the bone into a million little pieces. Even more curses fall out of my mouth along with my scream, which hurts my now bleeding head despite my helmet. Like I care, it doesn't matter, all I want is to stop falling. I land on my shoulder. More shattering pain ripples through the bones. I slowly peel open the eyes that I didn't know I had closed. Screams still rip through my throat. I catch sight of a brunette boy and a blonde girl sprinting toward me. I know them. What are their names again? I don't care, as long as they can stop all this pain. Something is special about the brunette, I just know it. I look up into his chocolate brown eyes. The deepness of them is the last thing I see before the invading black dots swallow me into their darkness.

* * *

Grace isn't moving. GRACE isn't MOVING! I haven't seen someone that still since Uncle Ben. No, she's not dead, she can't be dead. I shake the thought from my head. She needs help. Come on web head, think! I sprint toward her. I can't think of anything else. Her brows are furrowed in pain as she sleeps. She color is draining. I examine her injuries with Gwen, trying to see if we could temporarily dress them before we search for phone. Of course I left mine in my bag that was in Bee, they probably left them at the hotel. Stupid. Great job. I search for the sources of her leaking blood. The side of her helmet had broken off when she had landed on her head. Now side of her head under her of her head was spilling blood. I rip her shirt in half, exposing her midriff. I don't care if this is her favorite shirt, although she'll probably care when she wakes up. Wrapping it around her head, I look to Gwen. Her eyes are streaming tears, isn't this a time when a boyfriend is supposed to help?

"Gwen?" I lift up her chin with my fingers.

"We need to get her to a hospital." Her face is red and wet. I hate seeing her like this. I shake my head.

"No, I don't have the money or the transportation, I can't call Spidey either, I left my phone in my luggage." I sadly look at my feet, they suddenly seem more interesting. What else are we going to do?

"Do you think that she has her phone with her?" Gwen's voices creaks in her last attempt to get help. Grace isn't known to take her phone around with her. She usually leaves it at home. I let a small amount of hope trickle into my features. Without a word, I speed toward her phone, please have it, please have it, PLEASE have it. I sift through the contents of her purse. I don't see it! Come on it has to be here. I unzip almost every zipper I could find. I see almost everything in every pocket, but I can't find it! Shoot! Where is it? I shoot a glace over my shoulder, Gwen is using Grace's now broken skateboard and her shoelaces as a splint. Grace needs dome help, I need to find that phone! I pour the contents onto the asphalt. I throw things aside. Where is it? A wave of relief floods me. I finally find the red tip of the cell phone, okay please tell me that Grace has her phone number on here. I can't pay for a hospital, and they mentioned that they had a medic there. He must've learned enough by now so fix this right? If not they can always give us a ride to the hospital, and maybe Grace's insurance will cover it. I flip through her contacts and call Sari.

Later:

Bumblebee fishtailed to a halt, along with an ambulance. I let out a sigh of relief, I don't care if I have to pay for anything. Grace's bleeding had just gotten worse, She's lost at least a pint of blood. Bee transforms and with out a word, scurries toward Grace, being careful of where he starts.

"What happened?" A gruff, old voice emits from the ambulance. I don't even wait for the driver to come out.

"She fell down the top of the vert-pipe." I don't even bother with the rest of the fall. Like they need to know. All they need to do is make Grace better, I would hate myself if anything happened to her. If this had happened to Gwen… I just cover my eyes. I don't know what I'd do. I hear another series of mechanical whirrs. I spin around. Yet another Autobot is standing before us. He was taller than Bumblebee and his front looked like the wind shied and the top half of the car. The sides of an ambulance made up his shoulder panels and his wheels were attached to his hips and knees. He was red and white, had a double chin and a couple of dents around his cheek, making him looked old and experienced. He quickly knelt by Grace, scanning her body of her injuries. After a few minutes of silence the bot spoke.

"Fragging young organics and their sports." The once ambulance grumbled. Okay, I haven't exactly been around Autobots for a while, but did he just cuss? I look to Gwen she looked equally as confused. Bee just rolled his optics. Okay, I guess this is an often occurrence.

"Just load her up would you? She doesn't look too great." Bumblebee taps his foot in impatience. I almost smile, he acts so much like Grace. The red and white Autobot transforms and Bee starts to pick her up. I almost decide to help, but I'm not sure if I should, would that clue them to my alter ego? Bee squeals. Gwen reads my mind.

"NOW WHAT?" Bee is so in for it. When Gwen's mad, she holds a grudge FOREVER.

"She's leaking red stuff!" Bee pokes Grace, trying to find the problem. I almost whip out my web shooters and spin him in a cocoon so I could use him as a punching bag.

"That's cause she's bleeding. If humans loose too much blood they go offline, now load her up in my cab you glitch head!" The medic yells at Bee. A least one of them knows what they're talking about. I seriously don't care anymore. I slap Bee's armored leg.

"OW! What was that for?" Bumblebee whines. I roll my eyes at him, copying Grace.

"Just load her in." My voice is flat and angry. Grace could be dying right now and he's complaining about getting his precious little servos dirty?

"Okay, Okay, I'm loading her in Ratchet. Keep our aft on!" He gently picks her up and loads her into the ambulance. The bot I guess is known as Ratchet opens his doors for us.

"If got a feeling you'd like to ride with me?" Guessing by the grumpy tone he used, I don't think we have a choice. We clambered into his front seats.

"I need one of you two to stay in the back with her. I can't drive and watch her at the same time." I start to turn around when Gwen's petite hand stops me.

"I'M sitting with her. I've already had a small amount of medical training. My dad IS a police chief." Was that a small smirk on Gwen's face? I only nod and sit back down. A long silence fills the cab. I copy Grace.

"So…" Did I hear Gwen stifle a laugh? She smiles at me, well as good of a smile as she could manage as of right now.

"Yeah…" Yet another awkward silence envelops Ratchet's cab.

"So how long have you been in the human medical practice?" Gwen continues to gently unwrap Grace's temporary bandage around her head and clean up the wounds. The ambulance growls at her. He probably would have rolled his optics at her if he were in his bipedal form.

"Long enough." Ratchet grumbles. I almost yell at him. Okay maybe I was loosing my temper, but I've already witnessed one of my best friends fall from a 14-foot ramp, then my girlfriend breaks down, then Bumblebee decides to freak out, now Ratchet being rude to my girlfriend.

"Look, I don't care how old you are. I don't care if you're an Autobot or a human ambulance, but one of my best friends is back there, you could at least _try_ to show some find of sympathy, or at least _act_ like you care!" I ground out. Ratchet scoffed.

"I do care you glitch head. I may not look it, but I do, so I suggest that you stop yelling at the medi bot who's going to be taking care of your friend kid." The white and red ambulance growled. Stupid freaking robot. My best friend is back there, could be dying and he's scolding me like a five year old. I guess he does have a point; he's probably been through things like this before. No wonder he's so seemingly calm. We pulled up to a warehouse. Bumblebee transforms behind us and rushes toward us.

"All right, unload her and for sparks spark's sake, be careful!" Ratchet growled at the small yellow robot. Bumblebee rolled his optics before gently sticking his hands inside Ratchet's cab and pulling Grace and Gwen out on the collapsed stretcher. I hop out and Ratchet transforms. It's funny, normally I'd love watching them transform. Ratchet ushered us into the warehouse. We passed by a few other Autobots. I don't exactly remember all their names. I recognized Optimus Prime, the leader. Ratchet led us to a pair of large Autobot sized doors.

"All right, which one of you kids is gonna help me?" Ratchet pointed at Gwen in Bumblebee's hands and me on the floor. Gwen gives me a look. I really want to go through. Gwen will be of more help. She should go, even if I want to. Gwen raised her hand, still pressing a wad of gauze on Grace's side with the other. Ratchet nodded and him, Gwen, Grace and Bumblebee. I stayed there, sitting on the cold concrete floor. What am I going to do now? I just hope that Grace is okay. If she's not I don't know what I'll do. Something catches my attention. Jetpacks. I was on my feet in a second. How did Vulture get here? Much less find me? He would have to know that I was Spider-man. I'm lucky that Ock's memory was wiped when the electricity shorted out and up his spine. That was _way_ too close. Just play it cool Parker. The owner of the jetpacks came into view. A feminine figure came souring through the air, her yellow dress flapping and her blue optics glowing bright. Her helmet covered half her face and small little wing like projections sprouting from her back.

"Peter?" Sari's voice came from the robot. I froze. _That's_ Sari?! My mouth fell open. Sari laughed.

"I'll explain it later. I heard about Grace, is she going to be okay?" Sari landed net to me and retracted the mask on her helmet. Sari's face features came into view. Oka-aay. I nodded. I think she is at least. Sari let out a sigh.

"Good. How about you meet the gang, it might take things off of your mind." Sari suggested. I guess it can't be hurt to meet the Autobots right?

It has been a while since Grace went into the med bay I was told it was called. Optimus seemed cool. I had met Bulkhead and Jazz too. Everyone one else I had already met. Bumblebee was out of the med bay after a while. He told us that there was a lot of blood. My face went white when he told me that. I hope he's just exaggerating. Optimus gave him a look after seeing my face. I was chatting with Optimus when screams shot out through the air.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT?!" Ratchet's voice echoed from the med bay. Optimus pushed his little cap looking thing over his optics with a sigh. Bumblebee sniggered. Silence.

"OOOWWW!!! GWEN!" Grace must've woke up; my shoulders sagged in relief. If she can yell that loud that she's okay. Thank God.

"STOP IT GWEN!!! I HATE THOSE THINGS!!!" Grace screamed again. My heart rate rose slightly, probably some kind of needle. Grace isn't a fan of those, which is weird considering the small tattoos she has all over her. The last time I asked she had a couple small stars, some music notes and a skull on her back.

"STOP SQUIRMING YOU OVERGROWN PROTOFORM!!!" Ratchet's unmistakable shout made Bumblebee fall over in laughter. But after a few minutes Grace was wheeled, out looking as angry as always. Her arms were crossed over her chest and a lecturing Ratchet behind her. Gwen was rolling her out, looking as uncaring as possible. I smiled at the sight.

"What do you expect?! You were like five inches away from my face when I woke up. I was just defending myself! You should make your metal blowtorch proof." Grace snapped. Ratchet let out a groan.

"I don't care, that doesn't give you the excuse to try to weld my digets together kid!" Ratchet bent down to Grace's level. Gwen rolled her eyes and was soon beside me holding my hand. The ambulance and Grace continued to argue.

"How'd it go?" I whispered to Gwen. Gwen laughed at me and stuck her thumb at the arguing pair.

"How do you _think_ it went?" She gave my hand a light squeeze. I squeezed back. She's such a great girl. I still can't believe we're together. Something was gnawing me in the back of my mind. I really should tell her. That's it, I'll tell her today, I can take her out to dinner first and then I can tell her and take her webslinging. That is, if she still wants to be my girlfriends after.

"YOU!" Grace interrupted my thoughts and wheeled toward me. What's the problem now?

"You were the one to rip my shirt in half now weren't you?!" She hollered. Only Grace could yell this loud right after losing that much blood.

"Maybe." I'm not gonna lie to her! Grace glared daggers at me and started ranting at me. I tuned out of her words.

"Excuse me?" Optimus stepped in; Bumblebee was sniggering behind him. Bulkhead was painting, trying to block out the noise, and Jazz was meditating.

"ONE SECOND!" Grace shouted, giving Optimus a one minute sign. Ratchet's face turned three different shades of red.

"HEY! NO ONE TALKS TO PRIME LIKE THAT!" Ratchet bent down and growled at Grace. Grace growled back. How did she mangage becoming one of my best friends.

"MAKE ME YOU OVERGROWN TRASH HEAP!"

"MAYBE I WILL YOU GLITCH HEAD!"

"HAVE A NICE TIME TRYING WHEN YOU FIND YOUR HEAD WELDING TO YOU BUTT TOMARROW MORNING!"

"I WILL, RIGHT AFTER I SLAG THE FRAGGING PIT OUT OF YOU!"

"JERK!"

"SLAGGER!"

"SHUT UP!"

"YOU!"

"FRAG YOU!"

"SCREW YOU!" Grace's face was red. Oh no. Optimus and I quickly pulled the two arguers away from each other. Grace almost bit my hand when I put it over her mouth.

A/N: The other one I had posted up was a draft for the next chapter that I accidentally saved over this chapter. I had to use one of my AutoRecovery savings and rewrite the rest. I hope you guys like it!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Animated or Spectacular Spiderman.

I FINALLY GOT A REVIEW! It's not that really long of a review, but hey, it is one. Even if it is only one word. I'm a review lover! Please Review! Onward! Hope you like the story so far. No worries, action is coming, just wait. Hopefully later in this chapter or the next one… or the one after that. I really don't know. I've been listening to as much music as I can trying to get inspiration. I even had a dream last night about my story. Well, it was my story. I guess that means I need to update more? Okay I also realized that the time concepts are kinda confusing so I'm here to clear it up. Grace lived in New York all her life. When her Dad died after freshman year, she moved out of New York after her sophomore year, and visited often. And yes I said that I would keep it in Peter and Grace's POV, but hey, this is fanfiction. Nothing really goes as planned. My stories kinds just write themselves!

I give Ratchet my Death Glare. He returns my glare with his own. Neither of us moves as Gwen pushes me toward the TV in the wheelchair. Jerk. Not my fault that he was three inches from my face when I woke up. Blame the fight or flight reaction when I grabbed the blowtorch. I smile to myself. Bumblebee would've loved it if he had seen it. I stare up at him. His cheeks, if they are cheeks that is, looked as red as Optimus' armor. I glance over my shoulder to Optimus. I was ticked off, so what? This is the last shirt that my dad gave me. It used to say 'Nobody's perfect… except me' but now it just had the top of the Happy Bunny's ears. Poor Happy Bunny. My hand idly raises itself to rub the throbbing flesh that is on my head. Despite the anesthetic, the stitches still hurt. Gwen said something about the anesthetic not being able to kick in, in time. She said that she had to sew it up as soon as possible because it wouldn't stop bleeding. I had rolled my eyes. Everyone knows that spit stops almost every wound from bleeding. Well, at least most. Maybe it's not the same with scratches and cuts in you head. Wow I feel like an idiot. Optimus was talking to Peter about something. The big green one was walking back to a giant canvas. I almost nudge Gwen to wheel me over there when I think twice about it. What would everyone else think? That would ruin my tomboyish reputation. I look up to Bee who seemed to have gotten taller now that I was sitting.

"Wow, Bee did you grow a few feet?" I smirk. He glares at me.

"Shut up shortie." He replies. I roll my eyes playfully at him.

"So, Optimus going to hate me for life now? He doesn't seem like he is the sort of person you yell at." I really hope he doesn't hate me. Between Ratchet and him, I don't think I could manage.

"No, he's just a little steamed from the last Decepticon attack last month." Something in the Bumblebee's tone told me not to ask.

"So, have you heard from the creeps since then?" Bee shakes his head. Another awkward silence. We've been having a lot of those lately. I flick my finger toward the Xbox.

"Watcha got on there?" His grin appears once more.

"You know the usual. Halo, Mario, Rock Band, the basics." He picks up a controller and yawns, like he's bored.

"Yeah, it gets kinda boring now that I've already beaten all of Sari's high scores." I smirk at him. It takes so much more than a couple thousand points to beat me. I raise an eyebrow him. I crane my neck to see if Gwen would wheel me there. I don't really feel like getting up, bending down and getting the controller. When I move my neck backwards, there's no Gwen. I look around for Peter. Not one clue. In my search, I see Optimus wave for me. I glance back at Bee to give him my 'hold that' look, and wheel off toward Optimus. God, I hate how weak my arms feel. The other bots pay no attention toward me except Ratchet he gives me a glare. I know he cares if I get hurt; heck he's a freaking medic! He's supposed care if his patients get hurt. My tongue finds its way out of my mouth and sticks itself toward Ratchet. With a bump, I hit Optimus' feet with my mind being preoccupied and all. He looks down at me. A nervous chuckle escapes my throat. After all, I still am a fan. Even if I was kinda rude (to put it in a nice way) to him. What? Can't a girl freak out that her best friend ripped her favorite shirt in half to save her life? Wow, even in my mind that sounds mean. Mental note: remember to do Peter a favor for being mean to him. I pull my neck up to look him in the eye, er- optic.

"I just wanted you to know that with Peter not being able to afford for your medical services, we'll be helping you out for a while." His voice sounded so formal, great, now I felt bad. I tapped my neon green converses.

"Thanks, er… um… sorry…. 'bout before." I look back down. Maybe that wasn't exactly the best idea to yell at him, but it seemed the best at the time. When I look back up to his face, he has a warm friendly smile on his face.

"That's okay, you seemed pretty attached to the garment that Peter tore." He smirks. I smile back at him. If he thinks that's funny, he should see the other things I do with him. He gestures toward the water bottle on my chair. I roll my eyes, before giving him a smile to show that I was just playing, and take a swing from the bottle. When my thirst was satisfied, I opened my mouth, which was dripping with water by the way.

"So where'd Peter and Gwen go?" It was kinda unnerving how fast that pair could leave.

"Peter said he was taking Gwen on a 'date'. He was nervous and perpetrating, like he was afraid of something." Optimus had that slightly over protective father look in his optics. I almost felt bad for him. Almost. It's not like Peter can't take care of himself. Then again, they don't know that. Okay, so maybe I do care. I feel like the Grinch, with my heart slowly enlarging. I wave his comment off, even though I am concerned, something, tells me that Gwen's gonna remember this date for the rest of his life.

"They'll be fine. They're probably just going out for a swing." I smile, sharing a joke with myself. Optimus give me a questioning look, but he must have dismissed it.

"What does Peter do for a living in New York? He mentioned that he had to get a paycheck from someone that goes by JJ." Memories of my cranky and cheap ex-boss fill my mind and I can't help but chuckle at a few.

"Pete's a photographer for Spidey. He takes some really good shots, but Jameson, or JJ, is really cheap so he never gets enough money from him. I used to work for him too, but I moved after sophomore year." Because Dad died. I add silently to myself. Optimus raises an optic ridge at me.

"Yes, I did hear about this 'Spiderman' while you where in the med bay I looked at some of his photos on Tel-Tran One. I'm guessing that not all organics are like that?" I nod, was that a hint of fear in his voice? Unexpectedly, Gwen bursts into the base; her face is cold and angry at the same time. I'm guessing their date didn't go well. Fuming she stalks to an undesignated destination and slams a human sized door. I cringe at the large boom. All optics or eyes turn toward the direction she had been in. Screaming, and yelling could be heard from the room. All of the Autobots raised their optic ridges or their visor in concern. Peter stumbles in through the door, holding his cheek. I give him a questioning stare. He nods, still cradling his face. Bulkhead is the first to speak up.

"What's her malfunction?" He tilts his head slightly to down and sideways, assuming a questioning stare to match mine.

"Let's just say that we had our first fight." Peter removes his hand to reveal his face. On his right cheek, a red handprint is branded onto it. I hiss; that has got to hurt. My hand instinctively rubs the sore place on my back. I've been there done that. Hits like that hurt, they may not bleed but they hurt like crap. Bee's optics enlarges.

"What'd you do? Call her fat?" He jokes. I slap his leg, careful to aim for his ankle, where I can see some sensitive looking wires.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" He screams jumping up and down on the leg that hadn't been slapped.

"Just shut up Bumblebee!" I grind out the last word. "Peter and Gwen just got in a fight and your being a jerk! SHUT UP!" The other Autobots stare at me due to my outburst. I wheel toward, Peter rather angrily, my free hand grounded in a fist, and my eyes most likely have flames in them. Peter doesn't even look up, and lifts his hands to his cheek again in an attempt to stop the stinging.

"Don't touch it." I command, he stops instantly, knowing that if he doesn't I'd probably do something worse. My hand slips into my bag. I always carry a first aide kit in it, being that I get beaten on a regular basis. I unscrew the cap to some cream.

"This might sting a little." My warning comes a little late. Peter was already hissing through his gritted teeth. Normally this would be the time where I would tease him about the wounds he gets as Spidey compared to this; but my eyes steal a glance over my shoulder. Those dang Autobots are here. Not that I don't like them. No not a all. I LOVE those guys, they're like, SO cool. But I can't lift the mood with my sarcastic remarks.

"Stop your whining, I was worse off today." After his injuries are accounted for, Peter thanks me, and follows Gwen's path into the extra room. As soon as he's out of hearing range, Jazz pipes up.

"What happened to him? He looks bad." I roll my eyes at him. Apparently Sari was never into guys.

"Girlfriend, boyfriend crap. Don't look at me, I don't really know that much on the mushy, gushy stuff." The large computer starts to flash a bright red.

"Decepticon activity detected. Suggested tactics: engage, wait for reinforcements, stay put, hide." A female computerized voice comes from the super-computer's speakers. I swear I heard louder yelling when the computer repeated itself. Obviously Peter wanted to help and Gwen was freaking out. I leave the Autobots to their bickering, and follow the easily heard uncomprehendable screaming to their source. My ears press against the cool, steel door to hear the muffled voices. Well, slightly muffled.

"PETER! YOU CAN'T JUST GO OUT THERE! WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO YOU! WHAT IF YOU GET HURT! THESE THINGS ARE WAY BIGGER THAN THE VILLIANS IN NEW YORK!" Gwen's voice was loud and clear to my ears now that I had my ears on the door. I can sympathize for her; I felt the same way after I found out. Well, after I stopped beating on Peter and calmed that is.

"Gwen, I've taken on several enemies that are bigger and smarter than me. Besides, this time I have reinforcements." Sniffling whimpering followed Peter's statement. I was turning to leave and tell the Autobots that I was staying here with Peter and Gwen, when the door opened, pouring me into the room.

"Ow…." My head met the floor causing the soft mumble to come out my mouth. Four eyes stared at me.

"Hey," I stand up nervously. Shoot, she's gonna kill me! Lucky for me an explosion in the distance caught our attention. I turn toward Peter, who's already decked up in his classic red and blue costume, maskless.

"Go kick some Decepticon Butt!" I push him toward the window. He gives me that smile of his, with one of side bigger than the other.

"Only if you promise to get some pics for me." I roll my eyes at his compromise playfully. He quickly puts on his mask and lands on the top right corner of the window.

"We'll see about that, depends on how beat up you get. If you get really hurt don't bother coming back here, I'll only make it worse." I shove him out the window, knowing that it doesn't really matter. Spidey never loses his balance; Peter on the other hand, powers or not, is still clumsy. Spidey's hoots of pleasure can be heard from out window. In between one of his swings he waves, free falling. I scream him a good luck, waving back. I close the window, pivot on my feet, and make a beeline for the door. There's no way in heaven that I was waiting around for Gwen to scream at me.

Bumblebee's POV:

WHEN DID BLITZWING GET THIS GOOD! Even Bulkhead couldn't tackle him and take him down! Oh Primus I'm gonna go offline! And it's going to be slow and painful. I don't want to get slagged. Even my battle grade stingers didn't even scratch his paint. Well, none of our attacks worked by themselves. Optimus' comm rang in my processor.

: Bumblebee, do you think you could clog his flamethrowers or something? : I dodge anther attack.

:I don't know Boss bot. I can't get up that high. Vertically challenged remember?: Optimus gives me a glare from his side of battlefield. What are gonna do?

:Now's not the time to joke Bumblebee, we need to work as a team to win this battle.: I roll my optics at him. Him and his teamwork speech.

:Yeah whatever boss-bot.: Optimus doesn't retaliate.

:Do you see anything you could use as a ramp? You could melt some of the tar and shove it down them while me and Bulkhead distract him. Ratchet will keep his throwers as jammed as possible until you clog them up.: I groan, why is it always me that has to do the hard stuff? I look over towards Optimus and nod. As much as I Don't want to do this. I can't really think of anything else. I search for a ramp as I exchange attacks with Blitzwing along with my teammates. Slag it. The only thing that I could use as a ramp is WAY to far away.

:Optimus, do you think we can lead him to that building over there? I might be able to use that one.: I look toward Optimus, who gives me a nod. Next thing I know, Bulkhead was using both of his cannon balls as a slingshot for himself. If I wasn't so busy melting piece of tar I would give him a remark about his weight. Ratchet is jamming Blitzwing's ray/throwers things with his magnet, trying to keep them in a position to I can throw the tar in them.

"GO KID!" Ratchet screams over his shoulder. Despite Ratchet's magnets Blitzwing still can blast me with his one side. I scoop up as much of the tar as I can and run toward the building. Hitting him with my stingers along the way.

"WHAT BLITZY? NO BACKTALK?" I skate forward, only getting a growl from him. Still airborne, he shoots at me.

"HA! IF THAT'S ALL YOU GOT I COULD DO THIS ALL DAY!" I yell back. I transform on the go. Why wasn't he getting distracted? The normal Blitzwing would have blasted me to bits at the speed I was going at. I dislodge the thought, for once I have to listen to Optimus. My compact mode speeds up the car parking lot. My processor flashes back to the first day I met Sari. I was doing the same thing, speeding around on a parking lot. I jump. Frag, if I mess this up I am so slagged. The tar squishes in my servos. I almost gag. Definitely getting Ratchet to get the stuff of after this.

"HEADS UP BLITZY!" I scream, landing on his back. As expected he trashes and spins trying to throw me off.

"WOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! THIS IS WORSE THAN RAGING WATERS WITH SARI!" I scream, that's saying something. That thing was crazy. My servos slip on his back. I borrow a phrase from Grace.

"CRAP!" I scream as he sends me tumbling to the ground below.

Dear Primus, I'm sorry for being mean to Peter about Gwen, if you can tell Bulkhead that I secretly like all of his paintings. Even his abstract one of Sari. Sort of. I'm sorry that I broke part of Ratchet's scanner. Yes that was me. Tell Optimus that I kinda looked up to him during his teamwork speeches, and Sari that she was the best friend I could ever ask for. I kinda liked being human in Soundwave's virtual world. It made me jealous of all the things that Sari got to do. I wanted to actually go inside an arcade, instead of waiting outside for her to get the games. Oh and tell her that I was the one who accidentally spilled oil on her jetpack. One more thing tell Grace that I thought her skateboarding was cool and that I wanted to learn. Tell her that she'd never would've beat me at Mario Races anyway.

My prayer is interrupted by something catching me. I don't take the time to think about what happened. I roll down it, hoping to gain traction and eventually stop. For once it actually works. I land on the ground with a 'Oof'.

"That hurt." I state the obvious. "Thanks Ratch." I turn toward him waiting for his welcome. He doesn't even look my way.

"That wasn't me kid." He continues to stare out in space, dumbfounded. I roll my optics at me.

"Ratchet, I said I was sorry that I broke part of you scanner-" The bot interrupts me like the grump he is.

"YOU WHAT?!" Ratchet turns his head in anger, unconsciously letting the magnetic field power down. It didn't matter, something, or someone was already stuck to the back of Blitzwing. I squinted while Ratchet screamed at me. What is that thing? It doesn't seem to have any trouble holding onto Blitzwing's back, that's for sure. I ran into the fight, launching myself at him. Borrowing a move from Bulkhead. Normally this wouldn't work, but since Blitzwing is distracted, it worked for once. The unknown figure flipped out of my way. Friendly or not, he's helping. He landing next to me and… ran up Blitzwing's side. I stared at him, jaw down. The thing leaped toward Blitzwing's spark chamber, and split it open with his bare hands! Wait a nanoclick, hands? I took a good look at him. It looked like a human! The human ripped open Blitzwing's inner wirings.

"Hey, cool parts! Mind if I take a look?" The human looked up to Blitzwing, and pulled out his spark! Oh I hope he's friendly! Blitzwing immediately went offline and started to fall out of the air. I immediately started screaming and praying again. The human only laughed. Was he homicidal, or suicidal, or whatever the word was? I closed my optics and prayed for some kind of miricle. Thwirps and twangs rang in my audio receptors. What the slag? I opened one of my optics. The human was making webs out of his wrists! EWW! I yelled out in disgust. The human laughed.

"What? Never seen a spider web before?" we suddenly came to s soft stop. I looked down. Blitzwing's body, me, and the human had landed in a giant spider web, a few feet off the ground. I quickly jumped off. The ground swayed a little under my stabilizing servos.

"OPTIMUS!" I screamed for boss bot. I don't want to be the next one to have their spark pulled out. All of the Autobots were at my side. I took in the figure behind me. It was a human, around the same height as Peter, or Gwen. Except this human was wearing a mask and some kind of costume. It was red and blue, and had spider web patters all over it. On his chest, was a spider symbol. His mask had white optic, er, eye coverings, surrounded by black lines. The rest of it was red with spider web patterns, like the rest of his outfit. It wasn't that weird really. Some of the human super villains we have look a lot worse. Actually all of our villains look worse.

"Sorry, I can't stay. But it was nice seeing all of you." The human didn't even wait for a reply, just shot out another spider web out of his wrists, let it hit a building, and swung off on it. I stared at the direction he was going in. Who the slag was he?

"Who was that?" I looked up to Optimus. If anyone knew it was him.

"I think Grace told me about him. I can't remember what his name was, but she said she and Peter used to take pictures of him together in New York." Optimus didn't look at any of us, just stared off in the direction the organic had took off in. I tried to imagine Grace and Peter taking pictures of him in New York. It did seem like something Grace would do, but for Peter… for some reason, it just didn't link together in my processor. Taking Optimus' transformation as a signal, we all transformed and headed back toward base. I tried to think about the Spider-organic again. Something was really weird about him. Besides the fact that he wore weird clothing and webs came out of his wrist, and that he could rip metal apart with is bare hands. Something was off about him. I pushed the thought away, not allowing my self to think about it. I could ask Peter, or Grace when we get back to base.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers *runs off to cry in room*

I wheeled as fast as I could out the room. Too bad that Gwen caught my wheelchair before I could even inch out of the room. Oh crap. I'm so dead. So, so, so dead.

"Oh no you don't. We need to talk." Gwen spun my wheelchair around. Okay, this is so not going to end well.

"What's there to talk about? I knew, you didn't let's leave it at that." I nervously shrugged. Okay, there's not that many things I'm afraid of, but a 'talk' with Gwen is one of them. Gwen shook her head.

"I'm not mad that you didn't tell me." Gwen closed the door quietly. As soon as she let go, I made a break for it. Gwen defiantly stepped in front of the door. I glared daggers at her. Definitely not liking the way this was going.

"Okay, you're not mad, then I can go right?" My eyes narrowed at her. Gwen sure has come a long way from the nerd I met when I first came to M3.

"No way. We need to talk about that sore you had on your back." Gwen pushed me away from the door. I gave it one long look before turning my stare back towards Gwen.

"Why? It's just a bruise. Nothing that bad. I promise." I totally and completely lied. Well, not entirely, that was just a bruise, I've gotten worse from Mom's ever changing boyfriends. What the name for the newest one? James? Jeremy? John? I can't keep track of them.

"And you got it doing…?" Gwen left the end open for me to fill in. Uhhhhh……

"I was sparring at my martial arts dojo?" Why did that come out as a question? Gwen looked at me funny.

"Huh, I thought you told us a while back you couldn't afford to pay for your training." Gwen put her hands on her hips. Oh crap. I'm so dead.

"Yeah, about that, I was actually visiting a friends dojo and I guess I got excited and didn't pay attention." Why is lying to Gwen hard? I'm fine with Peter! Even Optimus! Gwen is just too hard to lie to! A rumbling of engines got my attention.

"Hey the Bots are back! We should you know go check up on them, see how the battle thing went." I sped out of the room before she could say anything. Thank God! That was way too close. My wheelchair crashed into Sari. She yelped when my wheels clipped her foot. I winced slightly.

"Watch where you're going would ya?" I grumpily mumbled. I mean it's not like she couldn't see me. I let her grab onto my wheelchair arm to pull herself up before I zoomed to the entrance. Bumblebee instantly started asking me questions.

"Who the slag was the red dude in tights?" Bumblebee transformed and looked at me for answers. How could he not recognize him from out swing to the skate park?  
"You seriously don't recognize him? We swung by you guys laughing and screaming on the way to the skate park." I put my hands on my hips. He really is clueless. Sari piped up.

"You guys didn't take me on the one mission that Spiderman was there? That is so not right." All of the bots looked at her. Jazz just shook his head.

"I'm gonna go back to Cybertron as soon as the space bridge is up and running dawg." Jazz dragged his stabilizing servos back to his room and closed the door not wanting to take on the extra stress. I winced. Mental Note: talk to him after.

"Grace, how are you sure you can trust him. On my experience, all of the masked humans I've met haven't turned out so great." Optimus asked optic ridge raised. My own eyebrows scrunched together.

"Whatcha got against Spiderman?" Surprisingly, the question didn't come from me. Gwen had finally gotten to the 'living room', as I had silently dubbed it, and her head was quirked to the side. Ooh, if Optimus chews out Spidey now, he's gonna get it.

"I don't have anything against him, I'm just being cautious. I have yet to meet a human that hides behind a mask that isn't a criminal. I'm not exactly sure if we should put all of our trust in him." Optimus' hands scratched the bottom of his axe anxiously. Gwen's hands crossed over her chest.

"I'd beg to differ. I owe my life to that man. He's save my life so many times that I've lost count." Gwen strutted up toward Optimus cold blue fire in her eyes for her boy friend. _Optimus is so _toast_!_ During their conversation neither of them noticed the soft clanks against the ceiling. A quick glance upwards proved that Peter was sneaking back into the base, guise off and trying his hardest not to be heard. My eyes redirected toward the two arguing figures. My wheels slowly made their way out of the room and toward Peter unnoticed. As soon as I was securely in the room, Peter shut the door.

"You just seem to cause trouble everywhere you go you know that?" My head bumped against the door. Why does everything have to be so complicated? Why can't Optimus like Spidey? Why can't Gwen stop poking around in my business? Why haven't I told her the real reason I have bruises and buts every time they see me? Why do I still allow my mom to do that?

"You okay?" Peter gingerly walks toward me like if he makes any sudden movements that I'll run away like some scared bunny. I brushed tears out of my eyes.

"I'm great." My voices warbled, I cleared my throat and repeated myself. Peter gave me a concerned look. Why do I have to be such a baby? I mean it's not like I don't deserve to be beaten on a regular basis. It's my fault he's gone. I closed my eyes. Dad. I miss you so much. My eyes opened more watery and pain inflicted than before. I forced a laugh out of my throat.

"If you could hear what Optimus thinks about you! He's probably worse than JJ." I wiped the tears from my eyes. Maybe one day I can talk to someone about it. Peter gave me a weak smile.

"Great, yet another person that hates me. This time I have an alien robot against me." Peter groaned. I smiled at him. He's such a baby. But I like him all the same. Together we reached the small living room where Optimus and Gwen were still arguing. Peter stepped away from the two and cocked his head toward them.

"Yes, let the experts handle this." I patted Peter's back. Peter playfully rolled his eyes at me. Silently, I rolled in between the two. My head swiveled between the two.

"Gwen, I'm not trying to be unreasonable or anything, but I'm telling you, I'm not a spider person!" Optimus' voice grew louder so that by the end of his statement he was yelling. Gwen defended her boyfriend in disguise.

"Just because _you_ don't like spiders, doesn't mean that all of them are bad." Gwen argued.

"But-" Optimus started, but was interrupted by me.

"Would you two just SHUT UP!" I rolled my eyes at both of them. I wonder how OP would react if he knew that Spidey was standing not three feet from him. I'm tempted to just blurt it out to freak him out.

"Grace, this is something important. We can't discontinue just because it is a displeasing subject." Optimus lectured. What the crap? He can't be serious.

"OP, I'm telling you. No, I'm ordering you. If you make so much as a beep against Spidey, I'll take that cute little axe of yours and shove it up your aft." My words ground out of my mouth as my hands clenched into fists. Ratchet cut our argument off.

"Sorry to break up this little love fest, but incoming transmission from Sentinel Prime." Ratchet spat out the last two words, making my wonder what the crap this Sentinel guy did to make him mad. Then again, Ratchet isn't that hard to get mad so… Optimus let out a large sigh, very human like behavior.

"Optimus to Sentinel, do you copy?" Optimus asked as he approached Teletran-1. Instantly, this double chinned blue Autobot flashed onto screen. He had these little antenna things where ears where on a human. On his face was the most disgusted frown I've seen on any living thing in my entire life. And I used to work for Jameson.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the famous Optimus Prime." The bot looked Optimus up and down. I did the same in return, not that he could see it, being that I was off screen.

"What do you want Sentinel?" Optimus huffed. So _this _is why Ratchet hates him. He's a stuck-up-know-it-all-bot! I can't wait to meet him.

"Blitzwing just broke out of prison, and a couple joors later we got a transmission from a patrol ship that they saw him traveling to Earth with some other Deceptions. Ultra Magnus ordered me to come with Jetfire and Jetstorm as back up. Primus knows you'll need it." Sentinel sneered. I rolled my eyes at him. These Jetflame and Jetwater bots, whatever their names are better be at least half as nice as him. I can only deal with a certain amount of lunatics at a time. Bumblebee jumped in.

"Hey! We kicked Megatron's can last time! We can deal with Blitzy" Bumblebee pushed his way into his the camera screen. I rolled my eyes at his statement. Yeah, just barely while almost half of Detroit was destroyed.

"Yeah, well obviously, you seem to have a problem when it comes so structural damage." Sentinel shot back. Wow, great come back! I rolled my eyes again.

"We're landing right now in some park. I'm sending the coordinates now." Sentinel cut the line. I let out a loud sigh. Great. I'm _so _coming for this one. I'm gonna enjoy kicking his aft.

"Seems like we're getting some more guests. Autobots transform and roll out." Optimus dejectedly commanded. I turned toward Peter and Gwen.

"You coming with?" I asked tipping my head toward the now in alt mode Autobots. Jazz had rejoined them too. Peter shook his head.

"Nah, we're gonna stay here." Peter held Gwen's hand and rubbed it affectionately. I mocked throwing up. Gwen let out a laugh. I nudged her in the side with my elbow.

"If I come back and you guys are making out, I'm gonna scream." I teased. Both of their faces turned red at the mention of making out. I cooed at them.

"Aww, look at the little couple blushing." A smile formed on my face. Sari honked Bumblebee's horn. Where was she the whole time?

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Just wait a minute!" I yelled as I wheeled toward them, waving goodbye to the blonde and brunette couple. Bumblebee opened his passenger door for me. I hopped in and slammed the door behind me, earning a protest from Bumblebee. A smile curled onto my lips as we pulled out of the warehouse. Sari tried to squeeze as much information about Spidey as she could out of me. I told her about all of the times I've talked to him. Of course, he only did that when I knew who he was, but she didn't need to know that. I told her how much I used to hate him, using the excuse that I was afraid of him secretly at first. It's not like she would understand why I really used to hate him. No one I could think of would probably understand. My shoulders sagged a little at the thought in sadness, but was soon replaced with anger. I swear, when I find the real person that killed Dad. I'm going to make them wish that they were never even born. My head shook in an attempt to clear the disturbing thoughts, and I continued to smile and talk to Sari. Bumblebee finally interrupted. Wow, he was silent for a couple minutes. New record!

"So why's he like that? I mean it's not like everyday you see some guy shooting spider-webs out of his wrists." Bumblebee's radio flashed with his words. I wonder why it does that. I mean, his mouth doesn't glow blue. Maybe that's where his optics are. I don't know. I wish this was a normal non-sentinent car, I'd creak it open and see if it was.

"So, are you going to answer or what?" Bumblebee nudged his seat a little, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"God, a girl can't think things through with you can they?" I smacked Bumblebee's dash, earning a protest from Bumblebee.

"ANYWAY, I think it was some kind of genetic thing. No one really knows what happened. I'm pretty sure that it wasn't hereditary though." Why did I lie about that? I mean, it's not like it'll give away his secret identity. Bumblebee let out an electric beep.

"Was there some kind of accident or something before he appeared in New York?" Bumblebee pressed. Why's he so curious all of a sudden?

"Not that I can think of. He just appeared out of nowhere. For the whole summer before we got pictures of him in the Bugle everyone thought he was just a myth." I explained. That wasn't a lie.

"Oh." Bumblebee stopped suddenly, lurching to a stop. My head smashed into his dashboard. Rubbing my forehead tenderly, I cursed under my breath.

"Be more careful next time will ya?" Still massaging my head, I took a glance out of the window. A long whistle escaped my mouth. Holy crap this ship was huge! I stepped out of the yellow car shakily and pulled my collapsed wheelchair out of his back seat and sat down in it. I looked the ship up and down. How could such a stuck up jerk get such a nice ship? All of the bot's transformed and grudgingly entered the ship as it's gate lowered. Me and Sari followed in the back. Sari was in her robot mode. I wheeled up ahead toward Bumblebee.

"So, is Jazz going back on this ship?" I asked. Bumblebee looked down at me and nodded.

"Yeah, he hasn't been himself since Prowl died." Bumblebee's optics dimmed in sadness and his shoulders sagged. So that's the name of the Bot that passed in the last big Decepticon attack. Bumblebee's optics looked away from me as he walked.

"I really miss him." Bumblebee let out a weak laugh. "There's no one to annoy when their meditating. Jazz doesn't really care. He usually just stands up and leaves." Bumblebee smiled. I smiled back at him.

"What about you? What about your Dad?" Instantly, images flooded my brain at Bumblebee's words. A smile formed on my lips.

"I used to annoy the crap out of him when I would shove every invention I came up with in his face. Especially when I finished them really early in the morning." Memories of the times when I had jumped onto my parent's bed and jumped up and down showing them things ranging from RC roller skates to my early holo-projector prototypes.

"How many do you got?" Bumblebee tilted his helm. I cocked my own head. Come to think of it, I've lost count.

"I'm not sure. I mainly just do cars and computer upgrades for extra money these days. My mom cut me off." So she could use the money for alcohol, I added silently to myself. I waved off Bumblebee's concern at my comment. Our conversation was cut short when we came to the control room in the ship. Another whistle escaped me. Look at all of this! My fingers grazed across some of the controls. They twitched as they touched the equipment. I wish I could just creak it open and analyze it. One of the doors wooshed open and revealed three new bots. I instantly like the two twins. They were so cute! The Jet twins I'm guessing. The third bot looked Optimus up and down, and silently approached Optimus. A silently argument went on between the two. I rolled my eyes and let the bots talk.

* * *

HAHA! I HAVE RETURNED! Sorry, I took down my stories. I was going to delete my account but someone PMed me and asked me to continue. Thanks to all of the people who read this! A special shout out to Willowleaf2560 for being an awesome friend and reading my stories!


	9. Chapter 9

Sari appeared next to me and we both watched the bots argue with pursed lips. Not that I knew what they were talking about. So I busied myself by looking through the ship's main computer. It was surprisingly similar to Sumdac's latest prototype. Well, in design. I know I could figure it out if I knew what these symbols mean on the keyboard. Guess it's their native language thingy. A loud yell caught my attention.

"WHO LET THE ORGANIC ON THE SHIP?!" Sentinel yelled pointing his large digit at me. His face curled into a frown of disgust. Perfect. An Autobot that probably screams like a girl. Don't ask me how I know that just by looking at his face. I rolled my eyes at him. OP let out a tired and defeated sigh.

"Sentinel, this is Grace. A friend of Sari's. She got hurt and can't afford human medical care so she's staying with us." OP explained.

Bumblebee nodded in conformation.

"You mean you got another one! And I have to stay with you?" Sentinel screeched. Even better he hates humans. This will be fun. While no one was looking, I spat a loogie in my hand. I pulled on a fake polite fiasco and smiled at him causing most of the other bots to look at me

weirdly. I wheeled up to him and tapped on his leg. He squealed a little before looking down at me.

"What do you want organic?" it took all the self-control I had not to kill him. I smiled sweetly up at him and pulled the shy card.

"Um, I heard about you. Being all brave and stuff catching those Decepticons a couple months ago. I just wanted to thank you. I mean you have to be a great Autobot if you captain this great of a ship right?" I smiled warmly up at him. Behind me I could hear Bulkhead's jaw drop and Bee's attempts at words that only came out as noises.

Sentinel looked surprised at my words. I put my hand that contained the loogie up to him as a handshake, giving Bee and Sari a wink before

Sentinel took my hand. Sentinel let out a scream and instantly let go of my hand. A cackle exploded out of me as he started shaking his hands screaming cybertonian curses. The two Jet twins were at his side.

"Sentinel, sir! Are you being okay?" The two young Autobots asked in unison. My head quirked at their accent. I like it. Jazz tried and

succeeded in calming them down. I started laughing again at Sentinel's antics.

"Its just a loogie you loser! Think of it as an officially unofficial welcome to Earth." I spat. I almost spat another loogie at him but got a warning glare from Ratchet. Obviously, I was pushing it when I called him loser. Somehow, Sentinel convinced Ratchet to look at his servo, but I could see the small smile on his face as he grumpily pushed Sentinel in the ships med bay for 'repairs'. It's like baby sitting a bad tempered two year old!

"Is Sentinel sir going to be okay?" The orange one asked his blue brother. The blue one threw his hands up in the air.

"Of course Sentinel sir is to be Okie to dokie!" He exclaimed. I laughed at their words. I like these bots even more. They're so sweet!

Suddenly they both looked down toward me and squealed a little, but didn't back away.

"Please don't be melting our armor!" the orange one squeaked. I almost laughed myself out of my chair. So that's what their afraid of! I was tempted to kick my legs about over dramtically. Jazz let out a chuckle.

"Grace here wouldn't hurt a fly, well, that is if the fly didn't do anything to her." Jazz laughed and picked me up and put me down as a demonstration. I playfully scowled at him before he put me back down.

I wheeled my way toward the two twins.

"I'm completely harmless." I laughed as I poked their legs. I could hear Bee snort.

"Yeah, if threatening to shove Boss Bot's axe up his aft is harmless." Bee teased. I spun in him.

"What? I happen to be friends with Spidey." The two twins cocked their heads at the name.

"Who is this Spidey?" The blue one asked. My wheels squeaked as I turned around to face them.

"A friend if mine. You'll love him! He's cool. Maybe I could call him." I suggested. Bulkhead spoke to me for the first time, a shy one

I guess.

"You have his phone number?" he asked. My head bobbed up and down.

"Yep." OP eyed me nervously. I sent him my Death Glare.

"If you so much as say a word I'll tie all of your limbs together with your axe handle." I threatened. Jetflame or whatever his name was took a small step back. Great just when I thought I was getting to them. I

really need to get my attitude checked. Crap it, I'm starting to sound like Peter! My finger pressed Peter's speed dial. The ring tones finally stopped and Peter picked up.

"Hello?" he asked. I smiled, why do I get the feeling that I interrupted something? Something that involved Peter and Gwen?

"Hey Spidey! Um... Could you try to explain to Optimus Prime here that I'm not crazy and that you're a good guy? He won't listen to me no matter how much I threaten!" I screamed into the phone. I could just see Peter pulling his phone away from his ear. A large sigh filled TV speaker.

"Just put me on speaker." Definitely interrupted something. My fingers pressed the speaker button on my phone and Peter's voice filled the air.

"I'm guessing I'm talking to the famous Optimus Prime?" Spidey's holoform flickered to life in front of us. Ooh, looks like he took Gwen out on a date! Swinging I presume, it makes sense, it is rush hour. Optimus warily eyed Spidey, I swear I saw a look of fear in his optics.

"Yes. I'm Optimus. Are you Spider-man?" Wow Optimus. Great job. Who else would he be?

"The one and only." Spidey jumped up and hung upside down. Fine if he wants all the blood to go to his head that's fine with me.

"Show off." I coughed into my hands. Bumblebee sniggered. Spidey glared at me and I smiled sweetly back. I just know under his mask Peter was rolling his eyes.

"Why'd you come to Detroit?" Bulkhead piped up. Spidey turned toward him, still upside down.

"My photographer came down here. Its not like publicity is cheap in

New York." Spidey shrugged his shoulders, but Optimus just didn't seem to be buying it. Sari was bouncing on her toes.

"Oh! Intros!" I pulled Sari out from the crowd of bots by her shoulders.

"This is Sari Sumac. Of course you already know that." I pointed to

Sari.

"Sari, Spidey, Spidey, Sari." Sari waved and smiled sheepishly.

I smiled at her. Spidey waved back smiled. Well, the fabric on his mask curled and his eyes squinted in a smile.

"Cool! Not that many people that have money like me." Spidey joked. If he was here I would've elbowed him in the ribs. My eyes flickered at

Spidey's abs. They were so fit! And tight! Look at how they ripple when he hangs like that! Then he laughed. Sari must've said something funny because everyone started laughing. I chuckled along with everyone. Peter's laugh echoed in the ship with everyone else's. Why the crap why was I thinking like that? I've never done that with any guy

I've been a friend with. Oh crap. Spidey is not just some guy. He's

Peter. He's Peter. He's Peter! How could I be crushing on him now?

That is so sick! I shook my head. Probably just seeing him in costume,

I mean who doesn't like Spider-man? He's so dragging awesome. Wow,

I've picked up on Cybertonian curses really fast. Probably because their the only one that Peter won't give me a lecture on. Sometimes I wonder about that boy. Spidey and the Autobots were all talking about the battle they just had with Blitzwing, Spidey was fooling around with some mechanical part in his hands. My eyes furrowed together. It has some pistons and some tubes that looked like they were still dripping oil. I tuned back into the conversation.

"I pulled this out of Blitzwing's chest. It looks too primitive for you guys." I nodded at Spidey's statement.

"I could get all of those parts out of a car. It's not in goods condition either. See? The pistons aren't oiled enough. This thing must've been working really hard. A few minutes longer and there would've been some sparks flying if there wasn't some already." I finished my explanation pointing toward the thing. Everyone raised an eyebrow or optic ridge.

"I fix up cars." I explained. "Looks like that guy went from model to model some of these aren't the same size. Someone just slapped all of this together. It looks like its made for intense work though, its just not constructed that well. They got the basic idea though. I want to see the idiot who attached the tubes to it. It looks ready to bust. No, I might be wrong, I'll need a better look at it." Ratchet entered and raised an optic ridge.

"Sounds like you know what you are talking about." He looked me up and down. My shoulders shrugged. Bulkhead smiled at me.

"Looks like Doc Bot has a new apprentice." He laughed knowing fully well how much we DON'T get along. Ratchet muttered under his vocalizer and put his bit in.

"Are you absolutely sure?" He questioned. I nodded enthusiastically.

"Then I don't think that we killed the real Blitzwing. If the kid is right then all the parts are earthen based and not cybertonian. We probably offlined some drone." Bee shot up.

"So THAT'S why he didn't say anything! Blitzwing usually talking our audio sensors off!" Bulky put his bit in.

"There wasn't any sign of his Random personality either!" OP nodded and let out a sigh.

"So that means the real Blitzwing is still out there and that there

was someone who knew enough about mechanics to put together something like this." A snort escaped me.

"Yeah, someone who can't wield a blowtorch." I muttered under my breath. OP sent me a warning glare and turned back to the while group.

"But Sentinel said Blitzwing just escaped prison, how could one of his drones be here on earth? Sentinel shut down the entire Space Bridge system." There was a certain edge in his voice that told me that shutting down the entire system wasn't a good idea.

Everyone fell silent trying to piece it together. Nothing came to me. Our conversation was cut short by Sentinel storming back into the main room. Well, crap.

"What the slag did that thing do! I can practically feel its slime burning through my armor!" He's seriously still going on about that?

Wow, he is an idiot. Sentinel spun on me, I had to move a little to avoid being stepped on.

"Who do you think you are to treat an Elite Guard like that anyway?!" he bent down to my level and screamed in my face. I pursed my lips and rolled my eyes.

"Someone cooler than you'll ever be." I muttered just loud enough for him to hear. His optics narrowed, I'm just glad he's not a con. Its not like we need another egoistical creep in Detroit.

"I'll be watching you." He threatened. I shook overdramatically in my

wheelchair.

"I'm so scared! I think I'm going to wet myself." My sarcastic remark earned me a sneer from Sentinel. I don't think Ratchet understood how much I wanted to spit another loogie in his face. I spit it down his throat, I know I have enough aim to do it. Fragging older bots and their rules. I had to settle for giving him my Death Glare. He shifted a little uncomfortably under it and sent me his own glare before barking orders at Optimus to start their search for Blitzwing. A cough got my attention. Spidey! He's still on! I quickly wheeled toward him, Sentinel's optics boring into my back. Spidey was right side up and his arms were crossed over his chest. Making sure no one was watching, I whispered to him that I'd tell him and Gwen when we got back to base. He nodded and ended the call. Air blew out between my lips. Before all of this is over I'm going to have an heart attack. When Peter is out of Detroit I can go back to saving enough money to get my own apartment and get away from my mom. Sari tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" She asked as she waved my hands in front of my face. I smiled as she continued to wave in front of my face until she ended up yelling at me.

"Grace! We're leaving! Gwen and Peter need to get back to the hotel and you need to get home!" Sari laughed as she pushed my wheel chair to the now transformed Optimus. My neck craned backwards and I pouted at her overdramatically.

"But I don't wanna!" I pouted and smiled at her, hiding my real dread. It's way too late and Mom is going to be so mad. Sari nudged me inside Optimus, and as much as I tried to not get in, soon I was in his cab and staring at the blinking lights of all the controls Optimus had. I just hope that Peter and Gwen get back without having any of the Autobots see him swing in. If he's still in costume that is. Even worse if he's not. He better not be out of costume. I'll kill him if he is. We came to a halt in front of the base. I could see Peter and Gwen's silhouettes in the living room, thank God. It wasn't until we were in the warehouse did I realize that I hadn't said anything to Optimus the entire way. A cough escaped my throat. We stayed park as the rest of the bots explained what happened at the ship. Of course, Ratch had to skip the part where I whipped a loogie on Sentinel's servo. I rolled my eyes as I watched them explain everything. Optimus suddenly started up a conversation. Well, tried to anyway.

"So what about your Mom and Dad? Are you sure they'll be okay with you being here for this long?" A low growl came for his answer.

"No, my mom won't mind." I lied. "And her boyfriend isn't my dad." I spat out the word 'boyfriend'. All of them are sniveling, conniving, and only after-one-thing sons of a glitch. There hasn't been a single one that hasn't helped my mom give me at least… I thought about it for a second, twelve scars or bruises. That's if I'm lucky and she doesn't have him for longer than a couple weeks. It wasn't until her thirty-second boyfriend did she start getting into achohol. I'm waiting for the day for her to get into drugs. Something tells me that day isn't that far off. Optimus' A/C cut on for a second and his engine whined. My eyes widened for a second.

"I was thinking out loud again wasn't I?" I asked. Optimus' voice came out a little oddly.

"What do you mean?" He asked in confusion. My eyelids closed in relief. Thank God.

"Nothing." I quickly replied. Optimus' engine stalled a little. Like he wasn't sure if he should get into it or not. Peter and Gwen tumbled into the cab before he could say anything.

"So where to first?" Gwen asked as she climbed into the cab. I slumped back into the seat. Peter soon followed after. Optimus' gears slowly changed into reverse and didn't say anything.

"We interrupted something didn't we?" He winced. Yeah, no duh. I rolled my eyes at him playfully.

"Interrupted something? How can you have something with a fire truck? No offence OP." I rubbed the steering wheel affectionately. Optimus heated his seats, in a blush I think, and his seatbelts wrapped themselves over the three of us. Okay that is still kinda creepy.

"None taken." I replied as Gwen readjusted herself in her seat nervously. Peter blushed.

"That's not what I meant." Peter leaned forward in his seat and told Optimus the address for the hotel they were staying at. I turned to Gwen and smiled at her.

"Wanna hear a funny story?" I asked with an evil smile on my lips. Gwen inched away from me.

"Is it a _funny_ funny story or a scary funny story?" She asked. I rolled my eyes. When were any of my stories scary?  
"They've been scary since the first time you put jell-o in Flash's locker. That was a scary funny story because he took out his anger on me." Peter frowned. I laughed at the thought of that.

"I saved your butt after!" I defended. Peter glared at me.

"Not before he managed to give me a baseball sized bruise on my back!" Peter exclaimed. I rolled my eyes at him.

"He did not, it was only the size of a golf ball. Anyway, with my story…" I told them everything that happened at the ship. Peter laughed when he heard about Sentinel and my loogie. OP interrupted me in the middle of my story.

"What exactly is a 'loogie'?" He asked. A smile crept on my face. My mouth opened but Gwen put her hand over my mouth.

"Don't even think about it." She gave me the Look. I swallowed my small amount of snot. Peter gagged.

"Google it when you get back to base." Peter said before we pulled into the hotel parking lot. Peter and Gwen waved us goodbye and entered the hotel. We rode in silence for a while on the way to my house.

"What do you mean 'her boyfriend'?" OP finally asked. It took me a second to realize that he was relating to the conversation we had started before Peter and Gwen popped into the cab.

"I mean, he isn't my dad." I huffed, crossing my arms and looking out his window, refusing to look him in the… steering wheel? I don't know.

"I thought that most humans had two parental units. What about your father?" The question was so innocent, it was like when a little kid asked you to take them to the ice cream store. Well, not really, but yeah.

"He's gone." My eyes reverted to my hands, my nails, my neon green high tops. Optimus' heater turned on in embarrassment.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" I cut Optimus off.

"It's all good OP. Well, this is my stop. I'll see you tomorrow for a little 'check up' with Ratch." I laughed as we pulled up to my street. I groaned. Great, _she's_ here. Her car was parked next to my vintage Mustang. I just can't wait to get inside. Not.

"Is everything all right?" OP pressed as he popped open his door for me. I tentively stepped out, pulled out my wheelchair and sat down on it.

"Yep, just a little tired." I replied. OP didn't seem to be buying it but he let it go.

"Fine, but if you need us, here's a number you can contact my comm. with." OP opened up his glove compartment and there was a scrap of paper with a number on it.

"THX OP! See ya tomorrow!" I waved him goodbye. He pulled out of the street and as soon as he was out of sight, my back slumped and I dragged my self into the house.

Finally another chapter! Sorry this one is so short. Well, it will be compared to the next one. Hope you guys had a great New Year!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers!


	10. Chapter 10

I was up all night trying to figure out how I was going to hide the new bruise I got last night from Ratchet. Well, I think I got a bruise, it's really sore on my stomach where the gauze covers my torso. I wasn't able to check for it because Ratch would be able to tell that I took it off and let's just say that I know that he won't be… ecstatic to find that my mom beats me. Not that I don't deserve it. It's my fault anyway. My mind tried to find some other thing to think about. Some games would be nice. I wonder if Tomb Raider is too old for Bee? Oh well, he's gonna get into it eventually, besides he has Halo. I took my backpack and stuffed it with Tomb Raider: Legend, and some older versions of Halo, and Sonic. You just can't beat the classics. I just LOVE Sonic, it never gets old no matter how many times you play it.

I strode out to the drive way, waiting for one of the Bots to pick me up. A small groan escaped me when I heard Mom's still drunk shouts from inside the house.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" She screamed I had to cover my ears. Like she actually cares.

"What is it to you?" I was so tempted to cuss her out. She deserves it, sorta. It's not my fault she's a glitch.

"DON'T USE THAT TONE WITH ME!" Mom stumbled out of the house, in an extra small sleeveless shirt and panties. What are those things called? Some kind of noodle strap. I don't remember. You know, most teens would be embarrassed that their Mom came out of the house in her underwear, but I don't. Mom can embarrass herself as much as she wants.

"NOW! Where are you going?" She growled. The growl itself didn't scare me; it's just the fact that after she growls she normally punches my gut that scares me. Instinctively, I cowered a little and took a small step away.

"Just hanging out." It's annoying how small my voice was. Mom leaned in a little closer and swayed. Thankfully, she wasn't going to hit me. I hope.

"You don't have any friends. You're about as important as Dean." Her last boyfriend. She holds a grudge for forever. Her breath was shot up my nose. A cough escaped me and I batted at the foul smell. A loud rumbling of an engine got both of our attention. Bulkhead finally had come to my rescue. Mom scowled at the SWAT truck.

"You finally got SWAT after you." She whispered. "TAKE HER!" Mom roared grabbing my arm and shoving me at Bulkhead's alt. "I CAN'T STAND HER ANYMORE!" She flung open the door. A large, bulky teen was in the driver seat. I started to panic. This can't be Bulky. My feet dug into the cement as I tried to resist. Not that it helped. The teen took my arm gently and strapped me in before giving my mom a glare. It made me relax a little, that's one more person that hates her. The door shut by itself, hiding Mom from view. I frowned and looked toward the driver, he fizzled out of existence. Oh slag. Slaggity slag. My hands edged for the door.

"Whoa! I'm not gonna hurt ya!" A deep reassuring voice came from the radio. My muscles relaxed at the sound of it.

"Bulkhead! Don't do that! You freaked me out! Didn't even say anything or nothing!" I accused, and smiled at the radio and rubbed the steering wheel affectionately.

"Sorry you had to see that." I apologized. Wow, I apologized. Maybe I AM slowly maturing. Slowly.

"That's okay, she looked like she had a lot of toxins in her systems." Bulkhead started off toward the base-warehouse-thing.

"Yeah, that happens on a normal basis." I waved off his concern trying to keep my problems from him.

"Humans have random levels of toxicity?" He asked. I couldn't help but laugh at his question. Obviously, he's never been to this side of Detroit.

"No! She gets drunk a lot." I laughed, it's funny how naive he is.

"Should I be concerned?" Bulkhead took a wide turn off the interstate and parked by outside the warehouse.

"Naw, I can handle it." I totally and completely lied. Bulkhead gave me a suspicious look, but didn't press it. Good, I'd have whooped his aft if he did. Huh, a welcoming committee. Never got one of those before. All the Autobots were out on the front of the plant waiting for me. Wow, that's different. Well, I think all of them. My eyes strained at the fast approaching group.

"Where's OP and Sari?" I asked the big green truck when we came to a stop. Bulkhead let me out and transformed.

"Boss bot went to get some human fuel with Sari. I hope you like Burger Bot." He explained. Who doesn't like Burger Bot? A huge smile spread on my face.

"I hope they got a chocolate shake, I've got a craving for a shake and fries." Especially after James's horrible breakfast. I really need to learn how to barf up crap. As if on cue, OP and Sari arrived, my jaw dropped. Prime has a jet pack?! WHAT THE CRAP?! Bumblebee laughed at me.

"Yeah, Prime doesn't like to use them that much but Sari insisted." Bumblebee crossed his arms and smirked down at me. I smiled when I saw Sari on her jetpack carrying a couple to go bags from Burger Bot. OP and Sari landed on the concrete with a loud thud. Okay, I've seen a lot of weird stuff, but Optimus flying is definitely in the top ten, well, fifteen. I wheeled toward the two jet packed pair, smirking.

"You didn't tell me because…?" I left the end open for them to fill in Sari playfully rolled her eyes at me.

"Just take it and give some to Peter and Gwen." She shoved the bags at me, smirking the entire time. I laughed as I peered in the bag. Sari was still holding the cup holder, which I eyed hungrily.

"Pete and Gwen ain't here." I admit, still eyeing the shakes Sari had in her hands. Sari gave me a stern look noticing how I was looking at ALL the shakes.

"They should be coming Ratchet should be picking them up." She rolled her bright blue eyes and gave me one of the shakes.

"Hope you like Strawberry." She smiled and offered me a large Styrofoam cup. Not my favorite, but it'll do. I greedily swiped it from her hand and opened the bag, pulling out the fries that came with my burger.

With my hands full, we walked into the base, with the other bots who had already gone in, waiting for us. I sat on the giant concrete coach and ripped open the bag, and took out a burger. I left the other two in the bag, even though I was still eyeing them. The top of my shake popped off when I lightly squeezed the side of the cup. Sari started to eat next to me, taking a long sip from her vanilla shake. I took one of my fries and swirled it around in my shake before shoving it in my mouth, savoring the salty and sweet combo in my mouth. I continued to eat it until I saw Sari, she had frozen mid bite staring at me. I almost rolled my eyes until I saw her smile and swirl one of her fires in her shake. I smiled again. She gave me skeptical look after pulling it out. I motioned for her to go on. Slowly, she put the fry in her mouth. Her eyes widened and she took some more and stuffed more in her shake. My smile grew.

"Shakes and fries are best ever!" I cheered, pulling out a fry covered in strawberry goodness from my beverage. Whoever doesn't like them are weird. Really weird. Peter is a living example. He doesn't like them and he's still weird. Sari pumped a fist in the air as an agreement.

"It just sounds weird, fires in a shake? I've heard of it, I've just never tried it." Sari shrugged and took a bite of her burger. I myself took another large bit of my burger, halfway through. When my large chunk of chewed beef slid down my throat, I spoke.

"There's so many weird combos I've tried, I've lost count." I laughed. "You should've seen Peter's face when he first saw me do it!" I sniggered, thinking about how grossed out my secretly super hero friend was. Sari laughed as I explained how Harry had laughed so hard milk came out his nose at seeing Peter freak out over my weird food combos. Bee had come in while I was talking about New York. His face glowed when I described the city to him.

"Do you miss it?" He asked suddenly out of the blue when I was telling him about my job at The Daily Bugle. I stopped mid sentence and gave him a look.

"Did you not hear my description of JJ?" I asked brow raised. Bee shook his horned head.

"Not the paper, New York. You said that you stayed there for a while." He tipped his helm down at me, waiting for my answer. Come to think of it, I haven't really thought of New York, yeah, I've thought about the friends I have there, just not the city itself. I guess the lights and the bustling and the rushing was nice. Still contemplating the question, I nodded my head.

"I guess, I've moved around so many times, I never really gave it a second thought." That wasn't a lie either. I really never thought about it. Another vehicle started to roll into the base. All three of our head turned to look at the sound of the engine, Ratchet. I rolled my eyes at the ambulance. Bee smirked down at me.

"He's not that bad once you get to know him. He's just really grumpy." He nudged me with his foot. I just rolled my eyes again. Ha. Get to know him my aft. Peter and Gwen hopped out of the ambulance, scowling. Great, more drama. Ratchet transformed, looking really ticked.

"All I want to do is run a scan! It's not going to kill you!" Ratchet screamed at Peter. Slag it. Gwen gave Ratchet The Look, but the medic didn't even flinch.

"I don't care! You sliced your finger open digging around in that thing that spider organic gave to you!" Ratchet screamed after hearing Peter mumble something unintelligible. I cocked an eyebrow. What did he do? Sliding off the coach and into my wheelchair, I made my way toward the arguing trio. Optimus was in another room, Bulkhead was painting in his quarter, and Bee wouldn't be any help.

"What exactly is the problem?" I asked. Bee, Ratch, Sari, Gwen and I were all bending over Peter now; he had his hand in a hankie, which was slowly turning red. I frowned at the wound. He really does cause trouble everywhere he goes doesn't he?

"Nothing! I just got a small cut when I was digging inside the mechanical heart thing this morning." Peter hugged his hand closer to him chest, wincing at the movement. Gwen shushed him and gently reached for the hankie. Slowly, she unraveled the hankie. Peter winced at the touch and it his lip against the pain. We all gawked at the huge cut Peter had from his knuckles to the bone of his wrist, thank God that it didn't cut his main vein there; he'd be dead by now. My eyes grew twice their size.

"Holy crapcakes, how did you do that?" I asked and didn't wait for his answer. "We need to call the hospital." I announced. Ratch huffed at me.

"You don't think that I am capable of doing it myself?" Ratch glared down at me. My eyes shifted to the left trying to find an excuse.

"Yeah, well duh, but his hands as small, you can't put stitches on something that small." I protested, trying the lamest excuse ever. Ratch's frown deepened.

"Gwen can assist me." He stated flatly. Uhhhh….. Gwen finally spoke up.

"Peter has some special health problems and you don't have any of his records, we wouldn't want to mess that up would we?" Gwen lied. WAY TO GO GWEN!!! Ratchet frowned at the excuse, but seemed to notice that Gwen and I wouldn't take no for an answer and surprisingly, gave in to our stubbornness.

"Fine, you may contact the human _hospital_." Ratchet spat out the word like it was a curse. For some odd reason, I had the urge to hug his foot. My frame shuddered at the thought. Gwen, Peter, and I excused ourselves so we could help him clean off the wound. The three of us retreated to the bathroom and shut the door behind us.

"Peter that was too close! If Ratch scans you, he definitely would be able to read the abnormality in your blood." Gwen went on even more in biological confusing explanation. Okay, I know nothing about this kind of science that I'm too lazy to think of the name. Peter interrupted her.

"What are we going to do? We can't go to the hospital they'll notice it too." Peter hung his head still cradling his hand. We all fell silent.

"Do you think you could go as Spidey? Maybe you could go to Sumdac Industries, they're bound to have a hospital there, and Gwen and me could go with you. Sari is bound to have told her dad and we could say you got hurt battling that drone." It wouldn't exactly be a lie; Peter was technically hurt by the drone's engine/heart. My two friends thought about it for a second.

"I don't like it, but I can't think of anything else." Peter admitted. We looked toward Gwen; she seemed hesitant, but nodded.

"I'll help you get on your costume." She started to help Peter pull off his shirt gingerly, as to not upset his hand. While she was doing that I was cleaning his hand off with a wet paper towel. This time I didn't even look at his abs. Neither of us noticed the clanging of heavy metal feet until the door opened. Peter was so concentrated on staying still so I wouldn't open up the wound even more that he must've dismissed his Spidey sense as him moving too much. We froze staring at the tall form of Bumblebee and the smaller form of Sari who was staring at Peter's blue and red clothed chest.

YES NEW CHAPTER!!! Wow, Bee and Sari wasn't supposed to know until the end of the story. But my stories write themselves, fate had something else in store for Bumblebee and Sari. Please review!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Animated!!


	11. Chapter 11

Sari had that 'Oh. My. God.' look on her face. Bumblebee was making weird noises that I think were supposed to be words. Peter was sweating bullets, staring wide eyed and twitching. Gwen was just standing there probably trying to think of an excuse and hating the fact that she had to think of one. I bailed.

My arms pumped turning the wheels to get myself out of the most awkward and difficult situation to explain ever. Sari caught me by the hood of my hoodie.

"Don't even think about it." Sari hissed in my ear, probably kinda ticked at us for lying to her about Peter's 'health condition'. Technically, it is a health condition. To quote Gwen, 'Peter has an abnormality in his blood'. My face twisted in a grimace at Sari's words.

"Uhhh… we were playing dress up?" Gwen's shoulders rose in a shrug. Oh you have got to be kidding me.

"Dress up Gwen? Really? That's the best you got?" I asked, brow raised. Sari let go of my hood when she heard my voice. Bee still had yet to say anything. Slowly, I made my way back to Gwen and Peter, trying to help explain.

"I'm sorry." Peter whispered and ducked his head. His cheeks burned the entire time. Bumblebee finally got the balls, er… lugnuts to speak.

"So y-you r-ripped out that drone's engine?" Bumblebee stuttered, his optics staring off into space. Peter's uninjured hand rubbed against the back of his head and twirled his dark brown locks.

"Y-yeah." Peter launched into his story after Bumblebee asked his how he was the way he was. He stumbled on the part with Uncle Ben. Gwen's head was bowed and Sari's eyes unblinking. I know Gwen was thinking about Uncle Ben and how much he, her and Peter used to do things together. Gwen told me about how close they used to be, how whenever Peter wanted to go anywhere, he'd suggest if Gwen wanted to come. My own sad smile spread on my face. When my dad was shot, Uncle Ben had comforted me more than any of the counselors ever did. Or ever could for that matter. Peter was about to explain to the two about some of the villains in New York, Ratchet's voice could be heard.

"Are you kids gonna hurry up or what?" Ratchet's voice came from outside the door. I winced at his voice. Great. Just perfect. Sometimes I really need to just take a vacation from all this drama. I frowned at Bee and gave him a pleading look. He cast Peter one last look before shouting back.

"Y-yeah Ratch, we're almost ready, I was going to take them if that's okay." Bee yelled back, his voice still sounded a little strained and confused. Ratchet must've noticed because there was a tap on the garage like door.

"Everything okay in there kid?" For once there was some concern in his voice. It was kinda wierd.

"Yeah, just itching to get out the base." Bee called back. Obvi, it was enough for Ratch cause he didn't say anything. Bee transformed and we put Peter in Bee's back seat and me and Gwen got in Bee's front seat. Sari wanted to go, but it was stuffed with just the three of us. Besides, Ratch would be suspicious if all four of us went. After all of us were strapped in Bee, we took off, Peter started his story again as soon as we were out of base.

Bulkhead trudged around base, trying to find a spot usable for his next painting. He grumbled to himself when he had no luck. He was walking the halls, sticking his heads in doors trying to find _just_ the right place. Nothing seemed to inspire him. That is until he passed by a certain door. He was hesitant at first, not wanting to enter or disturb anything in the room. It was to be just as he had left it. Bulkhead dared to peek inside. The peace he felt almost instantly drove him a little further into the room. He let out a mechanical sigh. He set his easel on the floor and fixed his optics on the tree in the center of the room. He smiled a bit and set to work. Deep splashes of red, yellow, and brown found their way onto his canvas. It wasn't until hours later did he finally step back to admire his work. It made him smile, but he could tell something was missing, the bottom left seemed a little empty. He looked around the room for inspiration. His baby blue optics fell on one of the tree's branches. A sad smile curled on his facial plates. Prowl's favorite meditating spot. He got another idea and more darker colors made their way onto the painting. To finish it off, he put circle of yellow on his work. He stepped back and gave it a grunt of approval, looked back to the tree, back to his painting and carefully picked up this art supplies. He made careful to not disturb anything and turned just before exiting the room. The big green Autobot took one last look at the room.

Memories came unbidden to his processor. He sorted through them to the most memorable. The time he spent with Prowl on Dinobot Island seemed to stick out the most. It was the first time they had encountered the Dinotbots and Prowl had seemed set on teaching Bulkhead to be 'graceful' and 'soft' like the wind. A small chuckled escaped Bulkhead when he remembered falling on Prowl while they were still training at the base. Something within him knew that if Prowl might as well been teaching Bumblebee to standstill for more than two nanoclicks. Bulkhead shook his head trying to clear his thoughts and turned off the lights making his way to his room to hang his picture in his room. He was just in time to hear Bumblebee skreetch off to who knows where. A frown came arcoss his face when he caught sight of Sari. He found it odd that she didn't go with him. The pair was usually inseparable. He bent down to her.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, concern lacing his voice. Sari looked up with a snap of her neck. She winced at the creak it made before rubbing it with her hand.

"Yeah Bulkhead, just bored. Bee had to take everyone else to the hospital. Peter cut his hand pretty bad. He didn't want Ratchet working on it for whatever reason." She mumbled, her bright blue eyes shifted around. Bulkhead noticed that her heart rate was increasing, but didn't press it. In an effort to change the subject, he coughed. A very human gesture.

"Sari, what does the word 'drunk' mean?" Sari shot her head up at the green Autobot's question.

"Where'd you hear that?" She asked, her voice seemed a little off, like something was bothering her. Bulkhead blinked. Didn't Grace say that is was normal?

"Grace. She said that her Mom got drunk all the time. What does that mean? Her toxicity levels were high… Grace's Mom. Not Grace." Bulkhead stumbled on his words. Sari's eyes fixed to the floor shifting and fitting pieces into place. Suddenly, her eyes got wide and without a word she zoomed off toward Optimus' office in a hurry. Bulkhead blinked at her sudden departure and followed her.

Sari flew through the halls, searching for Optimus and fearing for her new friend. Did Peter and Gwen know about this? No, they would've told me by now. But then again, they didn't tell me about Peter being… gifted. Sari shook her head trying to dislodge her own thoughts. Her fist pounded against Optimus' door.

"OPTIMUS! OPEN THE DOOR!" Sari screamed. The door retreated into the ceiling and Optimus was standing before her. He frowned at down at her.

"What's the problem Sari?" Optimus asked concerned. He bent down and put his hand on the floor to let Sari on. Sari shook her head, just activated her jetpack and floated to the control panel and closed the door. As soon as it was sealed, Sari spilled her guts.

"PLEASE tell me that Ratch checked on Grace before they left." She pleaded. Optimus furrowed his optic ridges together in confusion.

"Why?" Optimus didn't like the way this was going. Sari threw up her arms in frustration. Optimus shuttered his optics in confusion. Sari yelled and started to pace on his desk.

"I swear! Optimus you are so…GGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Sari paced back and forth grumbling to herself. Optimus didn't know what to make of it. He reviewed everything he had done that day. Nothing he could think of that would make her act like this. Sari seemed to have calmed down because she finally looked at Optimus in the optic again.

"Optimus, has Grace told you anything about her parents? Particularly her mom?" She asked. Optimus shook his head.

"Nothing really. She told me that she didn't have a Dad. That her mom's boyfriend isn't her dad." Optimus frowned when Sari cried out in frustration. Finally she blew off her stem after pounding a few dents into the wall.

"I swear, when I get my hands on that girl… Optimus, have you ever heard the term child abuse?" Sari growled out. Optimus frowned, he may not have heard the term, but he could put two and two together.

"No, but guessing by the name it's not something good is it?" Sari gave Optimus a 'no duh' look at his question.

"Optimus, when Grace gets back, I'm gonna give her an aft whooping. She's been hiding that from us!" Sari pounded a few more dents into the wall with her hammer. You didn't have to be Einstein to know what she meant by 'hiding that from us' meant. As if on cue, the squealing of tires signaled Bee's arrival back. Optimus frowned again, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Bumblebee is early. They aren't supposed to be back for a hour." Optimus stood up and walked back to the living room just in time to see Bumblebee transform with Grace on his shoulder laughing. Sari's spark twinged a bit. She should've gone. She should've been there. But she shook her head again to clear her thoughts before approaching Grace with her hands on her hips. Optimus crossed his arms and tapped one of his stabilizing servos, copying the movement from Gwen.

"Anyone care to explain to me what is going on?" Optimus boomed.

I was laughing with Bumblebee telling him about one of my favorite comedians when Optimus demanded what was going on. Both of our heads snapped up, to lock eyes and optics with a very PO'd looking Optimus. I rolled my eyes.

"Slag it Bossbot! You nearly gave me a spark attack! You don't just sneak up on bots like that! Nothing's the matter, Gwen and Peter wanted some 'alone time' while Peter got his hand stitched up." Bee made a face when he metioned Peter's hand. He was NOT happy when Peter's blood dripped onto his steering wheel. Optimus shook his head, his foot tapped even faster against the floor.

"Sari just talked to me. I believe she would like to say something." Optimus stepped aside to reveal a equally mad looking Sari. Her flew straight at me, in her Autobot mode. That's not a good sign. She shoved an accusing finger in my face.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?! I had to hear it from Bulkhead! How mad do think I am to find that one of my friend's Mom is abusive?! I swear when I find that woman I'm gonna slag her to pieces! And you! Who were you trying to fool?! I would've found out sooner or later! What did you expect me to do? Roll my eyes like it was nothing?! This is serious Grace! I'm not going to slag you for it?!" Sari puffed out. Her computerized voice made her seem even more scary. By the time she was finished, I was laying on my back with her bending over me still jabbing a finger in my face. There were a few moments of silence until anger boiled inside of me. How dare she?! She's only known me for two days!

"What do you care?! It's none of your business! You've only known me for what? Two days? Make that two and a half days! For all you know, I could be some gang member or a robber!" Well, I was. But I'm NEVER doing that again. Sari's eyes/optics glowed. She inched even closer to my face.

"If someone needs help, I give it! I'm not gonna just sit there and watch my friends get beaten! I saved Optimus life in the same few days that I met him! He was dead for a couple minutes! I don't care if I barely know you. If I know you period it's my business!" She huffed. My anger grew as I shoved her off me. She did a couple back flips and landed against Optimus' chest. Before any of them could stop me, I let out a loud scream.

"You know what?! I don't know why the crap I'm even here! Just because you see a problem, doesn't mean you HAVE to fix it! SOME people don't WANT help! Not ALL problems are fixable anyway!" I screamed again, letting it pierce everyone's audio receptors. My head swiveled toward Bumblebee. "Put me down." I tried to keep my voce low.

"I don't th-" Bumblebee started, but I sent him another glare.

"I said to PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed into his audio receptor. There was a loud electronic screetch, like when a hearing aide is messed up or something. In the back of my mind, I knew that it my loud voice had hurt me but I didn't care right now. When he wouldn't do anything, I jumped from his shoulder, onto his chassis. Sari flew at me, I let her grab me. She growled into my ear. I growled right back.

"GRACE! We just want to help!" She yelled. I could feel my eyes starting to shimmer, but quickly shook off my weakness. My eyes saw red. My fist connected with Sari's head. It hurt like crap, but the unexpected blow made Sari's grip on me loosen. Luckily she was low to the ground. For good measure, I elbowed her in the stomach, bit back the pain, and dropped to the ground. I winced when I landed wrong. Luck has been on my side lately, because after a little while of running, it wore off. So no sprained ankle. Just my landing was a little off.

I ran and ran, until my legs gave out. I could still hear the gang searching for me. But I didn't care. If they find me I'll just take the huge aft whooping and be on my way. I crawled behind one of the dumpsters behind the warehouse. Everything seemed to be going right for just a moment, then of course, it all came crashing down. Like the idiot I was, I actually thought I had found some new friends. Ha! Like they cared. They're just like all of the other councilors and therapists I've seen. All they want to do is 'help'. Unless they can bring Dad back from the dead, I'm not interested. I cried as I hugged my knees to my chest. Some coach roaches skittered around my feet, but I didn't move. Some even crawled on me, mistaking me for a common piece of trash. That's what I am though. A worthless piece of trash. My fist connected to my knee when another tear ran down my cheek and soaked my torn jeans. Why am I so weak? I can't do anything right without having a total meltdown! My body shuddered against the dumpster. Slowly, I got up, and climbed into the dumpster to throw myself away. I shut the top, only a small sliver of light seeped through the lid. There were bags of rotting long forgotten trash. My back leaned into them, hoping to become just as forgotten as they were. Another roach nested in my hair. At first, I tried to swat it away, but more came anyway. Eventually, I just gave up, letting every little freaking pest in this Primus-forsaken trash heap nest in there. Slowly and fitfully, I fell into a restless sleep.

I was running again. I panicked, skidding to a halt. I didn't recognized anything. My clothes, my surroundings, the only thing I did recognize was the black and red bandana on my arm. I was in a white nothingness, just standing on some invisible surface. My old boss suddenly appeared before me. His pale white skin made me shudder. He leaned in closer to me, his overly white teeth showing my distressed expression in their reflection. He smiled wickedly.

"It's not much. This assignment will bring you and your entire family out of debt. This is your chance." He disappeared as quickly as he had appeared. My breath became loud and ragged. He suddenly appeared again behind me. He craned his neck so that his mouth was against my ear.

"Don't fight it. You know you want it. It's right there, just waiting for you to take it. Just think of how happy your old man will be." He snapped his fingers and in the nothing that surrounded us, I was suddenly back in my old home in New York. I wasn't able to control anything, only able to watch as my body moved on its own accord. I was running again, to my parent's room. The lights were out and the blankets slowly rising and falling. I could see a dark brown hand on top of the covers. Without warning, my body flung itself onto the bed, jumping up and down.

"Dad! Wake up!" I shouted. Mentally, I was overcome with joy even as my mouth moved by itself and my voice formed words that I had not thought. Dad was alive! He was alright!

"Racer? What are you doing up?" The too familiar voice came from the covers. I couldn't believe it. It was Dad's voice, he was alive, he was okay! He even called me by my nickname.

"You promised that you would get up early to go with me!" My own words puzzled me. Where were we going? The covers lifted to reveal Dad. Dad! He was alright! His eyes were red and blood shot, but he seemed happy. Grumbling playfully, he got up and slipped on his Goofy slippers. THE Goofy slippers! They were his favorite! Suddenly, he seemed to have a sudden burst of energy and shoved my off the bed. I landed on the hard floor with a laugh. It really didn't matter if I couldn't control myself, I was happy. My body lifted itself from the floor to tackle Dad. He landed on the floor with a grunt. We rolled on the floor, exchanging playful punches and kicks. He finally seemed to have gotten enough and pushed me off of me and ran into the kitchen. He slide to a halt, the soft bottoms of his slippers making him slide a few feet further than where he had meant to stop at. He laughed again and waved me over. I knew what was next. We both stood in front of the open fridge. Both of us eyed the OJ, our favorite. His hand twitched and I immediately dived for the carton. His hands found the way to the juice before mine. How he always won the first swing, I'll never know how. Dad did a little victory dance.

"You'll never learn Racer! I always win!" He sing songed and lifted the carton to his lips and I watched as his apple bobbed up and down in his throat. He finally finished it and handed it to me. I took a swig and put it back in the fridge. Mom never even suspected that we did that every morning. She would've made us stop if she did. Dad clapped me on the back.

"Come on, or we're going to be late!" He smiled and disappeared in the bathroom to freshen up. I must've been ready already, because he came out and dragged me into his car. He smiled at me. We set off in his old pick up tuck. It wasn't long until I noticed where we were going. The old car dump!

"I think it's time that you get to pick your own car Racer. Any year, any model. You don't even have to worry about the price. You don't even have to pick a dinosaur. It could be 1959, 2005, or 2050. I don't care, today's your day!" Dad smiled brightly at me. I could feel my mouth curl up in a smile.

"REALLY?! Dad you're the BEST!" I squealed, grabbing him in a hug. Dad shook me off.

"Racer, driving remember?" He smiled brightly at me. You couldn't tell that he had just woken up a half hour ago. His brown eyes twinkled. I wanted to melt in relief at the sight of them, but instead, my fist collided with his arm. Dad laughed at showed off a little by letting go of the steering wheel.

"No hands!" He shouted to the world. I laughed again and before I knew it, we were at the junk yard. It was just a gold mine. Old car bodies were everywhere. Some had parts, some didn't have any at all. Some just needed a few new parts, so needed looked like they just needed a good wax. It's amazing what people will throw away. I ended up with a rusted and dinged up 2010 red Ferrari 458 Italia. We hitched it up to the back of the pick-up and towed it back home. We had settled it into the garage and were happily working on it. My hand reached out to grab a tool from his hand when his hand recoiled, his pupils shrunk, his body convulsed, and he fell to his knees. Dad curled into a pitiful ball on the floor. I panicked, still not able to control my body. Thankfully, my body moved toward him.

"DAD!" I screamed to him. Dad didn't say anything, his hands started to claw to his chest drastically. Redness was coughed out of his mouth and onto my shirt. I didn't even flinch. I tried to find the source of his suffering, screaming for him to stay with me the entire time. But there was nothing I could do. I grasped his hand, squeezing it until my knuckles turned white. Tears streamed down my cheeks but my hand quickly whipped them away. In the back of my mind, I realized that I could control my body now. But it didn't matter. I was watching Dad die again. No! He's not dying! He can't be! NOT AGAIN! As suddenly as it had started, it stopped. His blood shot eyes rolled to the back of his head. His grip loosened in my grip until he went limp, his once warm chocolate eyes now black and unseeing.

"DAD! DON'T GO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! WAKE UP!" I screamed into his ear. Nothing. He was gone. Dad was gone. He left me. I'm all alone. I hugged my chest with my arms and laid prone on the floor, my face on his still, unmoving chest. I sobbed into his grey shirt. It smelled of motor oil and old cologne. I don't know how long I laid there. Years, minutes, days, I don't know. Suddenly, Dad's body dissolved into thin air, leaving me alone in the dark and vast nothingness again.

I cried out with someone grabbed my leg. Letting my instincts take over, I rolled over, making the grip on my ankle release. I shoot up and faced my opponent fists raised. There was a dark shadowy and hooded figure, his right hand was balled in a fist, his left held contained a knife. Without a word, the figure lifted the knife, it glinted before he brought it down, showing the dark blood already dripping off of it. My hands grasped is wrist battling for my life before he had the chance to plunge the knife into my throat. The blood dripped off of the knife and onto my face. I spat when the blood dripped into my mouth, a coppery metal taste filling my taste buds. Something struck me then making me see red. With amazing strength, I pushed the figure off of me, sending him flying. He came to a screeching halt on his back, on the ground. Fire burned in my eyes as I leaped onto him and ripped the knife from his hands. I pressed it close to his throat, grunting with pleasure when I heard him shriek and squirm under the sharp blade.

"You killed my father, now it's your turn." I pressed the knife deeper into his skin; there was a shriek and terribly satisfying squelch when the knife went clean through his throat. With a crazed grin and blood on my hands I ripped the hood off of my father's murder, only to jump back in surprise. He was staring at me, his head rolled away from his body when I ripped the hood off, leaving blood trailing on the ground. The knife fell to from my hands. Peter's head rolled away from me, away from his body, dead. Gone. I let out an agonized scream, realizing I had just killed my friend. I sobbed again, hating how much I had enjoyed his death. Suddenly, my eyes fell on the knife. It had killed two people now. Or maybe Peter had just killed Dad's murderer. But then why did he attack me? Either way, I had killed my best friend; now two lives were ended at my hands. Peter's… and Dad's. Shakily, my hands found their way to the knife handle, the blood dripped off it onto my hands when I held it. I placed the tip to my chest, my former boss' words rolled in my head. How I hate him. His pale skin and white hair gave me the creeps. But before I could plunge it into my heart, everything disappeared. I was in the dumpster again. Wetness rolled down my cheek, disturbing the bugs that had settled on it. Why did I have to wake up? Why couldn't I just end like Dad? I sobbed into my knees, screaming for Dad to come back. To not leave me, to come back and take me to the junk yard, to hold me close, to promise that he will never leave me again. But no one answered. Once again, I fell into fitful nightmares.

* * *

A/N: I'm evil I know! Sorry, I can't help it! I love writing stuff like that. It's so much fun. I mean, who doesn't like putting their characters in turmoil? Seriously, I couldn't resist. OH! Whoever can guess who her old boss was gets a one shot of their choice! P.S. He's from the Spectacular Spiderman 'verse, he's not JJ and he's EVIL!! MWAHAHAHA!!

Grace: I hate you so much right now. (Punches me in the shoulder.)

Me: OW! (Rolls shoulder and rubs it) I'm sorry! The story isn't nearly as interesting without your torture and you know it!

Grace: (Slaps me upside the head.)

Me: HEY! (Slaps her back.)

Both: (Chick Fight.)


	12. Chapter 12

Ratchet grumbled to himself while he wandered outside the base. He couldn't believe that slagger of a femme had run off like that. He's probably seen worse in his life time than she could even begin to imagine. Running way like a protoform. He shook his head at the human youngling's actions. As soon as he finds her he'll be able to give her the lecture she needs. Just was he about to make his way back to the front of the base, Ratchet heard a small whimper. As much as the old medic hated to admit to himself, he was concerned at the sound. His head snapped up as he scanned the area for the slightest heat signature. It was coming from behind the base. Ratchet quickly transformed and followed the signal. It lead him the trash heaps, old abandoned 'dumpsters' were scattered everywhere. Some were still filled with forgotten trash and garbage. Ratchet's facial plates screwed up in disgust when he got a whiff of the place. But he continued to scan for any signs of organic life. He didn't need to. Something let out a pained cry from somewhere in one of the dumpsters. Ratchet's spark tinged at the sound. He's heard cries like that in The Great War. Someone was mourning. More whimpers came from a dumpster not that far from his left. He walked quietly up to it. He looked behind it, expecting to find the tortured soul, but found nothing. The sound started up again, warbled and painful. The old medic's spark softened and twisted again. He shook his head and continued his search. The dumpster which he had been looking beside echoed with the cry. He placed his audio receptor next to it, gripping the top gently. Sobs and sharp cries came from it. He swore he heard someone crying for their mech creator. Slowly, he opened up the top and peered in. He spark nearly shattered when he saw Grace curled up in a pitiful ball wetness streaking her cheek and pest nestled in her hair. Ratchet tried to degrade himself for being such as soft spark but when Grace let out another sorrowful sob; his spark felt like it was splitting in half. He gingerly reached down and picked her up. He transformed the small youngling still in his hands and made sure to safely deposit her in his cab. The old Autobot made sure to wrap his safety belts around her before starting for his med bay. Whatever was troubling her, Ratchet had the feeling that it was something big. But what was he going to do about it? He wasn't able to speak like Prime, and he wasn't as soft as Bulkhead, slag, he wasn't even as caring as Bumblebee. He let out a sigh. He missed Prowl; he would know what to do. He knew he couldn't treat her like Sari; she just wasn't as open as she was, all tangled up in problems. Ratchet wondered how he seemed to have gotten so attached to her in just two days. Mentally he shook his head. Slag these organics. By the time he gets back to Cybertron again, he was going to be reduced to an emotional slag heap. He just knew it. He wasn't even that attached to her. He was just acting on instinct. That's it. He was just concerned for her as he was any other human. That's right. Ratchet pushed through the doors of his med bay, unclasped his seat belt around Grace, transformed, and laid her on one of his berths.

:: Prime?:: Ratchet opened up a line with his team leader.

:: Yes Ratchet, have you found her yet?:: Prime's voice sounded concerned as always. Ratchet nearly rolled his optics at his over protectiveness.

:: Yes you over grown sparking! I've got her right here! Why else would I be comming you? :: Ratchet scowled. There was a beep signaling someone entering the conversation.

::Oh I don' know, if there was a Decepticon attack, if you got yourself slagged by someone like Slo-Mo or Nanoclick or the Angry archer, if Sentinel started having a glitchy fit. You know something around those lines.:: Bumblebee's sarcastic reply made Ratchet actually roll his optics. That slagging youngling needs to be taught a lesson. Ratchet side glanced at Grace, it seemed like she was coming to.

:: Just get your worthless afts back to base. I need to get to work on some… difficult matters.:: Ratchet terminated the connection and turned to Grace. She seemed flustered at first, looking around her trying to make sense of her surroundings, but once she realized where she was she calmed down and pulled her knees up to her chest and whipped the leakage from her eyes. Her nasal structures started to leak. Grace growled and angrily swiped at it, trying to stop the leakage. Ratchet shook his head. With a roll of his optics, he produced some a box of tissues from one of the hidden compartments on his body that he had started to carry around with him after seeing Sari get that human virus. No way had he wanted to get their fluids to seep into his upholstery. Slowly, Ratchet made his way to the berth.

"I think you might want to use these instead of your human servos." Ratchet shoved the box at the started human. She had jumped up to her feet at his entrance. He hands were up in a defensive stance. It made Ratchet even more concerned for her. As soon as Grace caught sight of him though, she dropped her fists and sniffed again, crossing her arms.

"I'm fine." Her voice shook a little and she cleared her throat. Another weird human act Ratchet thought to himself.

"Didn't sound like it to me. Something bothering you?" Ratchet sat down next to her. He almost smiled when she didn't flinch. She just watched him and stared at him. Her eyes watered and her mouth gaped open slightly like she wanted to say something but narrowed her eyes and looked away.

"Nothing. I'm fine, nothing for you to worry your big ugly helm about." Grace coldly shot back. Ratchet's temper was almost about to burst.

"What's your problem anyway femme?" Ratchet growled at the teen, and lowered his head to come face to face with her. Her human optics were red and puffy, her nose was running and her cheeks were wet. Grace made a face at Ratchet and spun on her heels turning her back from him.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe that everyone is sticking their fragging noses into my business?!" Grace roared at Ratchet. Ratchet had finally had it. This slagging femme doesn't scream at him and get away with it!

"WE'RE TRYING TO HELP YOU OVER GROWN SPARKLING! WE DO ONE THING AND YOU BLOW UP IN OUR FACIAL PLATING!" Ratchet activated his magnets and picked her up by the back of her shirt. "AND ANOTHER THING! DON'T YOU YELL AT ME LIKE THAT AGAIN OR YOU'LL FIND YOUR WORTHLESS SLAGGING SELF STUCK IN THAT WORTHLESS TRASH HEAP AGAIN!" Ratchet roared at her. Grace glared back at him. Optimus might cower at that look but not Ratchet. OH NO! He was going to get the bottom of this, humans be slagged! Grace finally seemed to have it.

"FINE! YOU WANT TO KNOW THAT BAD! I'LL TELL YOU WHY I'M SUCH A GLITCH! MY MOM BEATS ME, HER BOYFRIENDS ALL HATE ME, AND MY DAD IS DEAD ALL BECAUSE OF ME WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT TO KNOW YOU FRAGGING MECH SHORT OF MOTHERBOARD SON A GLITCH?!" Grace kicked and thrashed trying to get rid of Ratchet's grip. Tears started to slide down her cheeks again. She growled at her weakness and roughly slapped his magnets.

"THERE YOU HAPPY?! I'M AN EMOTIONAL WRECK! I KILLED DAD! YOU HAPPY?!" Grace's face made Ratchet pull his head back in surprise. Before he could question Grace to see if she really WAS a murderer she broke down in tears. Her hands came up to her face and salty water streamed between her fingers.

"It's my f-fault. He was trying to- to save me. He's dead. Gone, because of m-me." Grace sobbed. Ratchet eyed the young teen with concern and suspicion. Whatever she had done she regretted it. She was torturing herself for it and that qualified as a punishment for him. He placed the sobbing femme onto the berth and let her cry it out.

"I KILLED HIM!" Grace suddenly cried out like someone had stabbed her in the gut. Ratchet moved to stop her, but she roughly pushed his servo out of the way as she slammed her fist into the berth. She let out a whimper at the pain and ended up in a heap on the berth, crying her heart out. Ratchet bent down to her level again, concern in his optics. She didn't seem like she would _actually_ kill someone herself.

"Hey." Ratchet lightly grasped her chin and brought her face towards him. Just looking at her usually bright eyes red from crying made his spark shake. He opened his mouth to say something, but he found himself short of words. It wasn't in his programming to handle something like this. His optics searched her face, in the back of his mind, he was still angry at her for throwing a glitch fit, but he ignored it for now.

Their moment was ruined by the rumbling of engines. Soon, Optimus and the crew were rushing in the med bay following Ratchet's energy signature. Bulkhead fell to his knees beside Grace, asking what had happened and wiping away her tears. Grace's eyes shifted a little trying to think of a lie. She forced herself to look straight at Bulkhead realizing her slip. If Bulkhead saw that, then she'd be busted. Grace was cursing up a storm in her mind, failing to think of an excuse. She let out a loud sigh before looking to Ratchet for help. He huffed and crossed his arms. Ratchet considered if he should tell them or not. He didn't really like secrets, but if he told, the girl would never talk to him ever again, why did he care so much about her anyway? He shook his head. This was too important, but one look at that face made him think again. He hated being put on the line like this.

"Don't you slaggers know anything about humans?! She's crying because she's happy! You should know that much! She doesn't have to stay with that glitch of a femme creator!" Ratchet snapped at the rest of his team. Grace's eyes went wide for a split second. She wiped her tears away with a huge smile on her face.

"Ratchet said I can stay!" Grace cheered and smiled up at the medic, not believing her ears. Ratchet nodded and let a smile tug at his lips, but settled it before the others saw. Everyone cheered. Bumblebee and Bulkhead's optics twinkled and the yellow Autobot was grinning like crazy and ranting about how he had to get another room ready. Optimus let out groan thinking about how Sari had reacted to her stay. That didn't end as well as they had hoped. But he was glad either way that she didn't have to stay with her mother. Obviously, she was in no condition to take care of a youngling. Especially a youngling as… spirited as Grace. The jet twins must've over heard.

"Is Grace to be staying with us?" Jetfire turned to Jetstorm, Jetstorm's visor glowed happily with a nod. The two high fived each other.

"We can finally be taking her on a ride brother!" He cheered. Grace's eyes fell on Sari, she wasn't cheering, and her head was bowed, her red hair falling in her face. In the back of her mind, Grace realized that she was wearing it down. Grace bowed her own head a bit remembering how she had hit her. So, as everyone cleared the room and Bee, Sari, and Ratchet were to the only ones left with her, Grace mumbled something under her breath. Even the bots had strain to hear her. Ratchet put his hands on his hips, still grumpy from having to lie to his team. Grace glared up at him before turning back to Sari.

"Sari, I'm sorry for hitting you. I didn't mean to, well, I did, at the time, but not now anyways. But yeah you know what I'm saying." Grace rambled. She winced at how clumsy her words seemed to her own ears. Sari smirked at her.

"I forgive you, but only if you tell me what is going on." Sari put her hands on her hips, knowing she had Grace caught. Grace let out a pained groan.

"Nothing, nothing's going on." The teen didn't realize her mistake until the words came out of her mouth. Number one rule when lying. Don't deny it. Always dodge. Crap it, she thought to herself. I'm in denial. The teen in question squirmed a bit. Sari gave her a commanding look.

"You promise not to tell?" Grace lowered her head like a beat puppy with its tail between his legs. Sari's spark fell at it. Grace never looks like that. Sari cast a look to Bumblebee. He gave her a nod.

"Cross my spark and hope to die." Sari smirked and crossed out the small glowing orb on her robotic chest. Grace let out a sigh and launched into her story.

-Flash Back-

A smirk fell on my face. This is the first _real _mission I'm gonna have. This is just what I needed. Dad can finally get rid of Mom with the extra money and we can cover legal fines and bills with this money. Tombstone gave me that toothy white grin of his.

"I'll take your smile as an acceptance of my offer." He cooed before shutting the briefcase. He offered his hand toward me. This is it, not backing off now. My hand readily shot off to grasp his. Holy crap it's cold! And he has the tightest grip ever! Tombstone gave me a nod, sat back down in his chair and pressed his fingertips against each other.

"I'll assign you a partner when I have the time. This is your first real assignment Cobra. If you fail this time, there will be grave consequences. I need you to take the underground passage to the Hudson. We need to take the harbor. I've gotten a tip from a less than… dependable source, but I need to be sure that some of our competitors are trying to take our territory." Something about his tone told me that it wasn't just about the gang's territory. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"And if I find anyone?" I pressed. Tombstone nodded, and opened a drawer. He seemed to be shifting through something. Metal by the sound of it.

"Take care of them." He tossed me gun. Luckily, I caught it. Gun?! I didn't know guns would be involved! At least I know how to shoot one. Tombstone caught my unease.

"There's no backing down now Cobra. Your probably won't be using anyway. It's just a scouting mission. Bring it just in case." Tombstone's face was void emotion. No hatred, no pleasure, or anything. Just a thin line of lips, cold eyes and stoic brow.

"You may leave now." Tombstone flicked his eyes toward the door. With a nod. I was gone, fingering the holster on the gun. The cool black metal gleamed in the small amount of light. I need to do this. Dad needs the extra money to divorce Mom. She'll take all of our money if I don't. I need to do this. For Dad. I connected gun to my hip and covered it with my hoodie. My ripped jeans dragged on the floor, gathering dirt. All I gotta do before I go home is trace the 'underground' ally ways that lead to the harbor and get out of there before Dad notices that I'm gone.

Okay this is it. The big night. I get to meet my partner and go scouting. Nothing serious. Just a little spying. That's it. I checked Dad's room. Sound asleep. Good. I tapped the gun on my hip, fingering the gang insignia on the handle. A cobra. Just for me. Just a pistol to start out. I can do that. I creaked open my window. Okay, I've done this a million times before. I made my way to the drainpipe beside my window and shimmed up it. Counting to three I jumped to the roof. Thank God that Dad can't hear that. My legs climbed up the roof, grasping the rafters until I made it to the garage. My hands slipped to the garage door opener in my pocket and pressing the button. The garage door came up with oiled silence. I rolled onto the upright door and onto the roof of Dad's truck. With one last pounce, I jumped to the bed of the truck and onto the ground. This is it. I cast one last look to the dark window of my room and set off. A Chevy was idling in front of the driveway. As soon as I spotted the symbol on the door I made a b-line for it. The door clicked open to reveal a huge buff guy a little older than me around sixteen or seventeen at the oldest maybe. By the looks of it, he'd seen a lot more action than me. His dark green eyes were cold and hard staring at me. His black trench coat and black boots seemed to melt into each other. He quirked his head.

"You gonna get in or what small fry?" He growled. I bared my teeth in an animalistic warning at him before I climbed in. Just because I'm short and small doesn't mean I'm weak. A growl escaped me.

"Fine you freaking teddy bear." I mumbled. The van's door shut behind me. The dude next to me growled and started off the road. Nothing really happened after that. It was silent, except for my fingernails tapping against the metal of my pistol. Another growl escaped big teddy bear dude.

"Will you stop?" He ground his teeth, gripping the wheel with his gloved hands making them squeak. I smirked and continued, this time tapping an older tune. I can't remember the name of it though. He growled louder, lifting his hands off the wheel.

"Ah- ah- ah. Keep your hands on the wheel at all times. Huh. You'd think that they'd teach you that in driver's Ed. Or did you even go? I'm guessing not by your horrible driving." I teased. The guy growled at me, then seemed to reconsider. A smirk grew on his face as he grabbed a hold of the wheel. His gloved hands jerked at the wheel. The car jerked backward riding on its back wheels. I whooped and screamed in joy. The guy next to me smirked and put the car back down on all four wheels. As soon as I had caught my breath again, he spoke up.

"That was unexpected. Most of my partners would be screaming still." His lips quirked upwards a bit. I chuckled and reclined in my chair.

"I'm not five. It's not like I was going to pee on your interior." Maybe I was wrong; he's a nice driver. The guy smiled a little.

"Cobra." I stated, still smiling up at the ceiling. The dude looked down at me with an eyebrow raised. I rolled my eyes again.

"Boss calls me Cobra." I repeated. Odd code name, but hey, not that bad if you think about it. I still don't get why boss comes up with names like that for us. The guy nodded in understanding.

"Sharks." He nodded at me. I chuckled a bit. At least mine isn't _that_ bad. He scowled at me, but was silent. We made a bit of small talk on the way there. Sharks sometimes doing a couple more wheelies and skis. We finally arrived at the harbor. Sharks parked a couple blocks away, and turned off the headlights. He put a finger to his lips and led us to the dock. We made our way across the harbor, sticking to the shadows. I was about to shoot across the dock onto the ship when Sharks stopped me by putting his arm in front of me. I gave him a look, but soon saw what he meant. Two other people were patrolling the harbor. If I squinted, I could see a foreign gang insignia on their jackets. Not that I could remember the name of it, but all I know that competition is a bad thing. More people were patrolling the place. How are we going to get in? My eyes darted around for an entrance onto the boat. They settled on the porthole a few levels up. Oh this is going to be easy. All we need to do is get in, find the control room, and take the 'captain' hostage, and maybe then the gang will leave. I poked Sharks and pointed to the porthole with my head. He nodded. With one swift movement I rolled across the dock. As soon as I had made it to the edge, I dived in the water. Holy crap it's cold! Shivering and teeth chattering I swam for the anchor. Of coarse the water has to be cold idiot! What were you expecting?! For it to be as warm as your bathtub? I mentally scoffed at myself. Another splash behind me made me look over my shoulder. A couple people dove into the water. CRAP IT! I DIDN'T GO UNDER LIKE I WAS SUPPOSED TO! My legs propelled myself faster, trying to loose the three teens behind me. Okay, scratch that. A look behind me made me mentally wince. Make that two ripped men and one lanky teen. Too bad that teen was the fasters. Anyone else hear the chorus of 'well crap'? The teen dove under, which I copied. The water stung my eyes for a moment before become numb. Everything was murky and dark, making things hard to see. Suddenly, a fist swung at me. It struck me in the gut making my loose air. Oh hell no. I'm not gonna drown down here! I clawed my way to the surface, choking out water and gasping for air. A hand brought me down again. I kicked and thrashed, hitting my attacker somewhere that sounded pretty sensitive. I give you one guess where it was. Sure enough, the teen was clutching his balls sinking the process. One part of my mind told me that I should just leave him there, but I mean, this guy has to have a family right? I swum deeper into the cold water, but he was sinking too fast. Something else caught my back. I had to cover my mouth to stop from grunting in pain. I thrashed, unfamiliar on how to spin around under water. The person did that for me. It was Sharks, he gave me one reassuring look before swimming faster than I could imagine towards the sinking teen. He grabbed his wrist and we both clawed our way to the surface. Both of us sputtered and spat out water. The teen was unconscious. Crappity crippity cruppity crippity crap. Sharks pulled his dead wait with ease. Now I know why he's called Sharks. We dumped him on the harbor. Sharks grimaced and started pumping his chest. Come on, come on. He's not doing anything! I hesitated. It's now or never. Pushing Sharks away, I smashed my lips onto the teens, how I how much I _hate_ CPR. I lifted my lips off of his, and placed my ear against his chest and repeated again. Uugh I hate how slimy his lips are! Then again, he was just swimming after me in the bay. Suddenly his body lurched, and I pulled back as he coughed up water. That's our cue. Sharks and I disappeared into the water again, not leaving so much as a ripple. We could hear the two other buff guys rushing over to the teen, asking what had happened. Sharks smirked at me and offered his hand. My eyes narrowed as I gently kicked my legs to keep myself afloat. He rolled his own eyes before grabbing my hand and pushed off through the water. Holy crapcakes he's fast! In no time we were at the anchor again. Sharks and I bobbed to the surface making sure that no one saw us this time. Everyone had gone to check up on that kid. That doesn't give us much more time then. I grabbed a hold of the chain first, familiarly straining my muscles with the effort. God I love climbing. Easily, I scaled the chain. A quick look down made me smirk. Sharks is about as clumsy as, well, a fish out water when he's climbing. But he can do it himself. I easily made it to the top and crouched low to the ground waiting. After a while, like fifteen minutes, well not really fifteen minutes, but yeah, whatever, Sharks finally slipped aboard. His breathing was hard and loud. He crouched down with me.

"Tombstone should've named you monkey or something. How'd you climb that fast?" He whispered between gulps of air. Wow, he is pathetic when it comes to climbing. I giggled a little.

"I'm just that awesome now be quiet." I ordered. Surprisingly, he shut up. I laid my ear to the floor waiting. Soft footsteps could be heard. I rose up to a squat, hidden in the shadows. Three, two, one. With one swift moment I pounced on the dude, hitting a pressure point and in no time, he was knocked out, slumping in my arms. Adrenaline gushed through my veins again. God I love that feeling. So, so much. Sharks let out a low whistle.

"Nice." He commented, bobbing his head. I grinned at him. They don't call me Cobra for nothing. I strike fast and quick, it just comes naturally. We retreated back into the shadows, repeating the pattern. Stop, pounce, strike, and move on. My eyes flickered to my watch. Crap, it's one in the morning, if I don't get home soon I'm not gonna be able to get to home to finish up my physics. I frowned at the watch, hoping it was just glitching. Nope. Crap. After what seemed like ages, we made it to the control room. Only to have someone in there. I grimaced. Silvermane. I thought Tombstone took him out a while ago! I cringed again. Okay, I can fight, but not _that_ well. Sharks had the same look on his face. Well, technically, Tombs had said for us to go scouting, he didn't actually _request_ that we open fire or attack anyone. Sharks seemed to know what I was saying, and we both retreated, running down the hall, hoping that none of the guards I took out came to. How cruel fate is. We slammed into someone. Well, Sharks did, I had heard the footsteps and dove for cover. What? I thought he had heard it to! There was some scuffling, I dared to peek over the crate I was using as shelter. My eyes nearly popped out of my head. HOW DID HE FIND ME?! Sharks growled at the man. The much bigger tougher man. The man I thought would never find me out here. Dad. I nearly screamed. Dad caught sight of me. Boy did he look pissed. Not like when you break something at home and scratch the paint on one of his cars. That's just his frustrated pissed. This is a _pissed_ pissed. I sheepishly climbed out of my hiding spot an slapped Sharks head.

"Stop you moron! That's my dad!" I mentally cringed at the word 'Dad'. That is, if he doesn't disown me. Dad's eyes burned fire, he opened his mouth to say something but shut it again, cursing and pacing. Sharks lowered his hands his head swiveling between the two of us. Dad got like two inches away from my face, just glaring at me. I am _so _dead. So very dead. He pushed himself away from me, cursing and spitting on the ground. Oh hell. I'm so in it when we get home! We maneuvered the halls silently, with Sharks casting Dad and me nervous looks. Not that I blame him, I would too if I was in his shoes. Crap it, we gotta get past those fu-

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Small expositions hade us diving for cover. Bullets pinged off the metal walls, barely missing us. Dad was cursing up a storm. Adrenaline gushed through my veins again as I risked a peek over the oil drum I was using as cover. Some tuff looking thugs the size of Mount Everest where raining bullets at us. I cried out as one came too close to my head. How the crap do I end up in situations like this? Sharks and Dad had pulled out their own guns and where shooting the crap out of them. Why did I agree to this anyway? What am I supposed to do? My thoughts clouded my mind, making my vision swim and get hazy.

"GRACE YOU IDIOT! PULL OUT YOUR FREAKING GUN AND START KILLING THESE STUIPID BITCHES!" Sharks screamed as bullets shot holes where his head was moments ago. I froze at the mention of death, these are real people, with families and loved ones and friends and lovers. How can I kill them?! Sharks let out an agonized scream. My head turned sharply back to him just in time to see him fall to the ground, clutching a bleeding leg. Anger boiled inside of me, blood rushed through my ears; my hands found smooth metal and aimed the gun at the chest of one of the goons. One swift flick of my finger had the gun recoiling and sending a projectile into the vulnerable chest of one of the enemies. He let out an agonized screech and fell to the ground; dead by the time he reached it. Blood pooled around him, quickly running down towards me. Not that I noticed, we all shot at each other for a while, until we ran out of bullets that is. One of the girls on the opposing side's bullets rang out one last time, her being the last to fire a shot. Metal clattered against metal as the firearm fell to the floor. All of our eyes darted from one to another. All I need to do is kill them and get on with my life. Then Dad can finally divorce Mom, and still have some money left over and we can forget this ever happened. One beefy gangster let out a savage cry, spit flying everywhere and lowering his head to charge at me. Oh bring it on. I fell to a crouch, one hand on the ground, my toned stomach barely kissing the concrete floor. Out of the corner of my eye I saw some of the others launching themselves at Dad and Sharks. Sharks was the only one with shots left apparently, people where falling before they could get five feet to him. But I ignored them, my breath slowed down, taking in as much as I could before the goon could get to me. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. The gangster's mouth hung open in a defiant battle cry, spittle raining from his mouth and his head bowed, his hands clenched into fists. My own free hand was clenched, drawing a bit of blood from my palm. My other hand rested on the smooth floor, my breath echoing in my ears, adrenaline fueling my strength. Just as he was about to slam his head into me, I jumped to the side, landing on my feet as gracefully as a cat. I pounced again, trying to aim for his pressure point, but he counter attacked, his fist connecting with my stomach. I let out a loud 'oof' and nearly crumbled right there. But shaking it of, my own fist slammed into his skull. He staggered back with an enraged scream. A small smirk of satisfaction curled on my lips as I leapt for him again, using my speed to my advantage. I quickly succumbed him, just as another person swung at me. Using my momentum, the gangster swung just in time for his jaw to block the punch that was aimed at my skull. Bones shattered under the force as the body slumped to the floor. My attacker came back onto me again, his limbs swinging in a blur of kicks and punches. I had to block most of them, not that I didn't get my own share of hits in. Someone grabbed my neck from behind, squeezing the breath out of my lungs. I squirmed for a bit before I reacted, my elbow colliding into his gut. His breath gushed out of his mouth, the smell of beer and cheap TV dinners invading my senses. With a quick cough and a swift kick at my original attack that sent him flying, my other elbow striked his nuts, making him let out a small high pitched squeak and crumble to the floor, moaning and clutching his crotch. For good measure, I took my empty gun and slammed the barrel into his groin, making his let out a girlish scream. Ha! That'll teach you! There I was enjoying my small victory about to spin around to start and assault on some of Dad's attacker, small but sturdy arm wrapped around my waist and a blade pressed against my throat. Judging by the yell my attacker let out, she was female. Of course, outdone by a girl. A cornrow fell into my line of vision. Of coarse, way to stick the stereotypes girl! Everyone froze noticing that one of us was at the mercy of my attacker.

"ALL OF YOU!" She shouted again. I made a mental recording of her voice. "LISTEN! Leave now and this bitch might not get it." She growled past my ears. Her breath tingled, smelling of spearmint and Orbit gum. Piña Colada. Her knife threateningly flicked at my throat, producing a small cut. I mentally cussed myself out as I whimpered at the movement. My gaze fell on Dad, his fiery gaze locked onto the girl holding me.

"You lay one finger on her-" Dad's threat was interrupted.

"Already am, old man." The girl sneered digging on of her fingers deeper into my stomach. Another yelp escaped me when her sharp nails drew blood. Biting my lip, I looked back to Dad. He looked nothing like the Dad I knew. His almost bald head looked like a cat's back, his hair standing on end. His teeth bared in an animalistic snarl, his nose crinkled and flared. But his eyes were the scariest. They looked like the gateway to hell they were burning so hot. It had shivers running down _my_ spine. The girl gave a scoff, as if challenging him.

"Try it, I dare you." She cackled Dad's eyes flickered a bit to the left, before charging for us. I could just fell blade digging into my skin, but before she could do any real damage, a shot rang out. She fell to her knees grasping her side in screaming in agony. The knife clattered to the ground, releasing me. Tears streamed down my cheeks. I hadn't even realized I was crying. My knees gave out just in tome too, Dad landed on her. Just at the same time, a window crashed in, letting a blur of red and blue come crashing in.

"Wow, nice place you got here!" The figure cast a look around, pretending to take in his surroundings. We all froze, instantly recognizing the voice and figure. Spiderman.

* * *

Holy crap. Holy. Crap. Yeah, this didn't come out the way it was supposed to! Yeah sorry about the language, I tried to rewrite it but it didn't seem to have the same affect without the cursing. And no, this is not a Ratchet/OC story; I was trying to make him a little more cuddly and grandfather-like. So… OH! Velvet Iron, I'm working on ur one-shot right now! Well, not literally right now, but you know what I mean. Oh, and sorry Willowleaf2460 about the language again, I seriously did try to edit it out, but it just didn't turn out right. Believe me, I'm not gonna use them again!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Don't you just love it when authors take forever to update and leave you at a cliffhanger? Or an action scene? *Grins evilly* Anyway… You're not getting the next chapter until I get five reviews at least and it can't be from the same person! *coughVelvetIroncough* *coughWillowleaf2460cough* XP LOL I've already finished the next chapter, so as soon as I get an email for the fifth review, there will be an update. Smiles all around? No? Well then deal with it. LOL, OH! And all of this stuff happened _before_ Grace found out that Peter was Spiderman. She's friends with Peter right now, but she had just moved here a year before and Peter never saw her in Tombstone's gang. Oh and for the people who didn't figure out who the guy in her dream was it was Tombstone.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers

What happened next was all a blur. There was a panicking churning in my stomach upon recognizing Spiderman. Someone grabbed my arm and took me away from the fight. Well, dragged me kicking and screaming away from the fight. An agonized scream came from the room. The someone grabbing me grip almost squeezed the flesh off my bones.

"Cobra!" In the back of my mind, I realized that it was Sharks limping trying to get me to shelter. I broke free of his grip. I know that scream. It can't be. This isn't happening. None of this is real. My breath caught in my throat. The lights where shorted out, but there was no mistaking it, someone was crouching over Dad, hand on knife handle. No. Dad! I scream ripped from my throat, catching the attention of the figure above him. The person's head snapped up, stammers coming from him. Anger boiled inside me. He did not. He did not just- my hands balled into fists, drawing blood from my palm.

"Leave." Rage laced my words; he stabbed him. He stabbed Dad. I kept repeating the words in my mind. The figure leaped into the air, flying off on a string of web. Spiderman. That sleazy… I propelled myself forward, legs, pumping, heart racing, blood roaring. Sirens flashed through the windows and sounded through the walls of the boat. Dad grasped my and when I fell to my knees beside him. He lay in a pool of blood. His blood. I gagged at the sight of it. One of Dad's shaky hands shakily gestured toward the knife beside him. There was a gaping hole in his stomach.

"P-p-poi-s-soin t-t-t-tip." His teeth chattered, distorting his words. A light breeze caressed my cheek, shouting behind us. Dad gave me a sad look. "I'm s-s-s-or-r-r-ry Rac-c-cer." Dad stuttered, staring up at the ceiling. His eyes never did flick back to me. No. This isn't happening. He's not dead- no. This is all just a bad dream, any second now I'll wake up and Dad will help me get back to sleep. He'll ruffle my hair, give me a glass of water, maybe even let me work a bit to get the memory out of my mind. This isn't real! It can't be! Screaming could be heard; it took me a while to figure out that it was me. Men in blue dragged me away from him, what was left of him. No matter how hard I pulled, they were always stronger, keeping me away from him. NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!  
"DAD!" My scream rocked my body, wetness rolling down my cheek. "DAD! NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!" I screamed, but to no avail. He was gone. And it's all my fault. It's all my fault… It's my fault. The door of the police cruiser slammed in front of me, rain coursing down the window. It was like the earth was mourning too. Mourning for Dad. Because I killed him.

~End Flashback~

The memory rolled in my mind, as fresh as an open wound. My white bangs fell in my face, hiding everyone's reactions. Tears blurred my vision, so it doesn't matter anyway. Like I care. I killed Dad. There was silence, then mechanical whirrs, and the soft touch of a human hand on mine. I sniffed, carelessly wiping my nose with the back of my hand.

"After that, my mom became my only legal parent, but since I'm still underage I couldn't inherit any of Dad's money he left for me in his will." Anger started to boil inside my blood. "She wouldn't even give Dad a nice funeral. Gave him the bare minimum. I wasn't even able to go. I was in juvie. That glitch." I ground my teeth. She just wasted all the money on drugs and alcohol. Wouldn't even bail me out. "That's why she beats me…" I paused, should I really say it? Ah to pit with it, I've said so much already. "Because I killed Dad… and I deserve every single bit of it." I whispered. More silence.

"Grace-" Bee's voice could be heard from my wall of hair. My head snapped up, angry tears still falling from my eyes.

"NO! DON'T EVEN! I DON'T WANT YOUR SYMPATHY!" I screamed, ringing my own ears. The world was a blurry as my mind was, but I could see Bee's hurt look.

"You didn't kill your dad. You didn't plunge the knife into his stomach." Sari continued. I gave her a glare and swooped over to her, not caring if I got in her face.

"Are you that dumb? If I hadn't been there in the first place, he wouldn't have died!" How could've I've been so stupid? Like that amount of money could've paid it all off anyway. Sari fell silent. The strangely warm touch of a large finger carresed my hair, pushing the green and white highlights out of the way. Ratchet was looking me in the eye.

"What are you talking about kid? If your dad died, it wasn't because of you. There are just some things that have to happen. If he died, then it was his time." Ratch's tone suggested that he was trying to be nice and comforting, but I didn't want his comfort. I angrily wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I don't wasn't your sympathy. Now go!" I screamed. Ratchet's hand jerkily pulled away from me. In the back of my mind, I couldn't help but wonder if he felt mad or insulted. Sari stubbornly stayed, even as the others left. She let out a light laugh.

"You just kicked Ratch out of his own med bay." She gently smiled at me. I smiled back. At least she isn't trying to give me her sympathy anymore. I just want to take my daily punishment from Mom and get on with my life.

"Grace. I know that this isn't what you want to hear, but I'm sorry. You need anything, you name it, I'll get it. I promise." Sari wiped the tears from my cheeks and offered me a tissue for my nose. I still don't know where she got those tissues.

"Thanks." I sniffed and wiped my nose. We both sat there in silence, with Sari gently dabbing away at the tears that still streamed down my cheeks. When my face was dry, she offered me a soft smile.

It's been three weeks since then. No one else knows about the break down I had and frankly, I don't think that my mom will be bothering me for a while. Hey, I didn't know that Bee had access to government files! I didn't storm her house and get her arrested! You can blame Fanzone for that. Not that he and I are… friendly. He's a pain in my aft. But he's a good guy. Kinda. Sorta. Maybe. Ratch had decided to let me be his apprentice person. Well, not exactly _let_ per say. Convinced is more like it. OP didn't want me causing more trouble after I welded Sentinel's aft to the wall. After I stuffed chewed bubblegum into his exhaust pipe when he was in alt mode. And the bubblegum wasn't just any bubblegum. It just seemed funny at the time. Especially when Sentinel transformed and started pulling at his aft like he had a mega wegie. Ah good times. Decepticon activity has had its ups and downs, but all of them turned out to be drones. Still trying to figure that one out. But now I'm in the med bay, messing around with some of the parts I savaged from the last attack. Not that I've been in one yet, Ratch brings some parts in for me to examine every time there is on. I've got to hand it to whoever is making these things… they're getting better. Sari was with me, helping me fix some of the glitches in my holo-projector. Now that I've known her for a while, she turned out pretty cool. I'm teaching her to skateboard right now. So far… not coming out so great. The Pistons home game was later today and I can't help but bounce in my seat. What? I'm like that.

"Someone looks excited." Sari teased and bumped me. I fell to ground, clutching my shoulder in mock agony.

"OH MY GOD! SARI JUST SHATTERED MY SHOULDER! HOLY SLAG! I CAN'T FEEL MY SHOULDER! I DON'T THINK I'LL BE ABLE TO LIVE ANYMORE!" I cackled when Sari gave me a dark look. Oh come on Sari, you know it's funny! With another laugh she turned back to her modifying my holo projector.

"_Anyway_. I was looking at this thing, how did you manage to do this thing? I mean seriously, my dad can't figure it out." Sari screwed it back together after making some adjustments and toying with it. It wasn't really that hard, I mean seriously. I got back up.

"It's not much. The only reason I'm able to do this kind of stuff is because I used to take apart Mom's cell phone." Mentally, I was cringing at the mention of my mother. Sari must've caught on because she fixed her eyes back onto my projector. I rolled my eyes at her. "It's fine. She's just a glitch anyway. Boy was she ticked when she saw that I had ruined it the first time. I was only eight when I first took it apart." I shrugged. "I guess I have a knack for it." Yeah, and having Dad explain how most of the parts worked at first didn't help at _all_. Sari caught on to my joke.

"Sure you did." She shot back before tossing my invention back to me. "You should think about submitting the design to Dad. So many people could use that thing." She smirked at me. "I could pull a few stings if you want." Her face broke out into a grin. My own face pulled into a frown of consideration. Overly blinking, I bobbed my head.

"Maybe. I'll think about that." I gave Sari another shove and continued to work on the part Ratch had given me. Sari let out a laugh again and placed her hand on it. A soft blue light encircled her hand and her eyes closed. It's still gonna take a while for me to get used to that.

"Wow. You weren't kidding. They have gotten a lot better." She admitted and I gave her a hurt look.

"You didn't believe me?" I pouted, giving her puppy dog eyes. Man, I haven't had this much fun just talking in a while. Just as sari was about to give me a smart retort, Peter popped in, upside down of course. He just came back from a patrol thing.

"Time to go." A mischievous glint came into his eyes. "Unless you just don't want to go. I mean, I can always ask Sari or someone to come instead of you. Or I could just let the third ticket to go to waste." He grinned. Oh very funny Peter. He landed on the ground with a soft thump, holding the ticket out to me.

"Ha ha. I'm laughing my aft off. Come on." Peter looped an arm around mine, which I quickly slapped away. Sari let out a laugh at us.

"You sure that you two aren't like brother and sister or something? You act like it." Sari teased and pushed us forward. I sneered at her and followed Peter out the door.

I returned back to the base pumped, full, and sweaty. It turns out, that those competition people weren't holding back. We got front row seats. And one of the players signed my ball for me! That was freakishly awesome! Peter however, didn't have that good luck. The old Parker luck prevailed. HA! He got some fat man's Gatorade poured all over him, one of the players nearly squashed him at the end of the game, and Gwen kept accidentally slapping him with her foam finger. Plus his blue wig that he bought flew away because the wind caught up when we were walking back to take the bus to the hotel. OP was the first to greet me, waiting for me outside like an overprotective parent. Primus OP!

"How the game?" He asked as I approached him. His optic ridges furrowed together at the sight of me. I take it Sari doesn't go to many basketball games.

"What happened to you hair? And why is you right servo enlarged and blue?" It took me a second to realize what he was talking about. Nothing seemed the matter with me. OH! Wow he needs to be exposed more to Earth culture. A loud cackled escaped me.

"Nothing is wrong OP. It's just a wig and foam finger. Most people get them at basketball games!" I laughed. OP quirked his head.

"Why?" His hand lowered to let me climb on. Come to think of it, I don't know why. OP lifted me onto his shoulder, something we had grown accustomed to doing. Don't know why.

"Can't really answer that one. Google it." I playfully slapped him upside the head. By now, he was used to it and just rolled his optics at me. What? I'm like that. I can slap the leader of the earth team Autobots if I want. Bee was competing against Sari on some racing game. How Bee was able to get to level 213 and Sari is only at level 23, I'll never know. OP smirked at me.

"You would be surprised how many hours he spends on that thing. You humans have interesting forms of entertainment." He chuckled. I made a face at him.

"What? You guys don't have that kind of stuff back on Cybertron?" I questioned. OP shook his head.

"No. Well, not exactly. We do have virtual simulators, but they aren't for entertainment." He explained. Oh. So they use if for like training or business training or whatever? An idea popped into my head.

"Wanna try?" A smile spread on my face. OP made a confused face at me. Primus, he's never played one before has he? "You've never done something like that before?" I squeaked. OP suddenly looked sheepish and his heaters switched on.

"No." He admitted and his hands folded behind him. Aw. OP is being all embarrassed and crap! Another laugh shook my frame.

"Okay then, let me go get a game for you in my room." I snorted. Wow, OP has never played a video game before! I should have a bot sized controller in my room. And I guess Mario is a good place for him to start. Sari let out a loud moan.

"No! How do you do that? You always bet me on head to head!" She whined. Bee puffed his chassis with mechish pride.

"I'm just awesome like that." He winked at me. HEY!  
"THAT'S MY LINE!" I accused. Bee stuck his glossia at me. My own tongue found its way of my mouth as OP put me down on the floor to retrieve my games. OP pushed me along.

"Hurry up. Ratch has a lesson planned for you today." Something in OP's voice had a simper playing on my face.

"He actually plans out his lessons?" My brow rose in suspicion. OP's optics lifted to the ceiling, considering his answer.

"Somewhat." His answer came out a bit odd. Oh whatever, Ratch just starts his sessions with whatever questions I have and builds up from there. I've been kinda curious that about protoforms lately. A blur of red and white flashed by as I ran towards my room. Ratch. My door flung open in front of me and I ransacked my room for the games. Okay, I know I had some Mario in her _somewhere_! There's only so many places that a video game can hide! Not underneath the dresser. Or in the closet. Or the bed. Or the desk. Or the TV. Or the between the mattress! Crap it where is it!

"Knock knock. Need some help?" My head swiveled to find the source of the voice. Sari was leaning against the doorway. Oh. But wait…

"No! I can find Mario Sonic racing by myself! It's not like I lost it or anything…" Sari gave me The Look. Frag you Gwen for teaching her that! "I just… misplaced it. In my room. Or the rest of the warehouse. Or somewhere else in Detroit." I murmured. Sari rolled her eyes at me and started her own search.

Alarms started to blare in the base. My hands flew to my ears. "Sari!" I screamed over the noise. Sari had transformed into her robotic mode on instinct. Not a good sign "What's going on?!" Sari gave me a worried look at my question.

"I don't know. OP isn't responding to my comms." She replied. My heart fell. If OP isn't responding then-

BOOM! Shrapnel from an explosion in the wall behind us sent flying forward. There was a small chuckle behind us, but the soreness in my side prevented me from turning around. Stupid stitches.

"Wow. I was expecting more of a fight from you." A female voice chuckled from behind us. I could hear Sari growl. Who the slag is it? Ignoring the slight pain in my side and head, I turned around. I was met by a large robotic heel thing in my face. My eyes trailed up the leg belonging to the person who just blew in Ratch's wall. My eyes narrowed at the crimson optics that met my gaze.

"OP got another squishy pet I see." The female robot sneered at me. She came into the light, revealing herself. I frowned her. Something about her was off… Sari let out another growl.

"Black Arachnia." She growled. Arachnia, Arachnia. OH! Wow I'm an idiot. AS if the claws, four optics, and insect like abdomen wasn't obvious! So I'm guessing she's techno organic like Sari. I wonder why she's not the size of a regular spider? I mean Sari isn't a giant human. Why exactly am I thinking about this right now?

"Hey there squirt. I haven't seen you in a while." Black Arachnia rolled her optics at Sari and stooped down to her level. She seemed to be looking her up and down. "You changed since the last time I saw you. I guess those rumors about you being techno organic are true." She hissed. The two had a stare down for a second, Sari glaring at her, wrist blades activating. Wow. Those things are badaft.

"What are you doing here?" Sari's voice lowered, faceplate activating, completely hiding her human facial features. Her face was now void of emotion. But her voice made up for the lack of facial features. Anger, rage, and suspicion leaked into her words.

"Slow down there small fry. I didn't kill them… yet." She leered at us. My muscles tensed at her words. With one swift motion, I pulled out my blowtorch out of my dresser.

"Where are they?!" I demanded. This femme is really starting to get on my nerves.

"Calm down! I said I didn't kill them; don't get your circuits in a bunch. They're just temporarily offline." She explained with amazing calmness. Sari's optics widened and burned cold fire.

"What do you want Black Arachnia, you must be pretty desperate to pull the same stunt again." The blades on Sari's wrists glowed furiously brighter. Holy crap those things are cool. I shook my head. Focus.

"In a way I guess I am. I can't stand this organic half of mine. I don't know how you do it." She looked Sari up and down for a second before quickly lashing out at Sari capturing her in her grip. Sari struggled, angrily lashing out with her blades. But one of the little spike/spider legs on Black Arachnia's shoulders dropped, lightly touching Sari's stomach. Sari froze though, as if the slightest movement meant her doom. I made a step towards the giant spider but was stopped.

"One more step squishy, and I'll overload her systems with enough venom to offline her. Permanently." She growled. My grip got tighter on the blowtorch as I activated it, but I stopped advancing. Black Arachnia chuckled a bit before tossing an orange gun thing at me.

"Wake OP and his goons up with that. But the girl's mine. Try to stop me and she's dead." Before I could protest, she was gone. I could only shout after her retreating form in the dark night sky. How do I end up in these situations? I need OP' help. How do I use this thing anyway? I looked down at the little gun thing that Black Arachnia gave me. Who cares? I'll figure it out when I get to the gang.

As quickly as I could, I sprinted toward the living room, to find the prone bodies of the Autobots on the floor, even Sentinel, who had spent most of his days on earth locked in his room, 'scanning for Decepticon activity'. Ha! That loser. I quickly made my way towards the closest of my friends. OP. Now what? My eyes scanned his figure for any clues. Two small dents on the sides of his neck showed me where she must've hit him. I'm guessing she poisoned them or overloaded their systems or something to knock them out. I pressed the two-pronged end of the gun into the dent and watched with slight fascination as the gun glowed, and OP slowly came back online. He let out a hiss of hydraulics as he sat up. Warn me next time before you nearly hit me in the head with your freaking ear thingy's OP! Primus! OP brought up a servo to his helm, rubbing it tenderly.

"W-wha- Black Arachnia!" He exclaimed and jumped to his feet, battle mask down and axe raised. _Dang!_

"Slow down OP! Don't turn into me puddle of organic mush!" Ew. Organic mush. That has to be one of the worst ways to die. I shuddered at my own words. OP tipped his cybertitanium capped head at me.

"Grace! I didn't see you. Are you okay? Everything functional?" OP hurriedly asked, bending down and hurriedly looking over me with his optics. I snapped at him.

"Snap out of it! We need to get the others up. I think this spider lady dude person overloaded their systems. She took Sari!" I explained and held up the large gun up to him. Okay, this thing is getting heavy. OP hefted it with ease, and went around the room tapping it to the necks of all the Autobots. Sentinel was last. I let out a small groan.

"Do you _have_ to? He's been here for forever and barely comes out of his quarters except to get some oil and to help out in a 'con attack." I whined. OP gave me a commanding look.

"Grace. This is serious. If Black Arachnia's poison isn't removed from his systems, he could go offline." He preached. I mentally rolled my eyes. As much as I _hate_ the guy, I don't wish death upon him. My shoulders fell as OP tapped the antidote to his neck, almost instantly reactivating him. His optics shot open, and he jumped to his feet, scrapping OP on the forehead.

"Where is she?! I'll throw her in the stockades until she rust! Or until her rust's rust!" Something seemed to click in his processor. "Or until OP becomes an Elite Guard." What exactly was the beef between him and OP, I don't think I will ever know. OP gave Sentinel a commanding look.

"We don't have time for this right now Sentinel. Black Arachnia kidnapped Sari." Bee's head shot up at the words. His facial plates grew red and angry as he servos balled up into fists before transforming into his stingers. Energy crackled around them. Holy. Crapolas.

"What are we waiting her for then?!" He screamed, transforming into his alt. Before any of us could appose, he was skidding away. Ratch rolled his eyes at him, and with a simple movement, he was holding him back with his magnets. Sometimes I still wonder why the magnet's energy is pink. Bee screeched with rage and transformed, regrettably allowing Ratch to lift him back next to him.

"Not so fast there kid. We don't even know where she is." Ratch reasoned. As much as I hate to admit it, Ratch's right. We can't save Sari without knowing where she is.

"Dinobot Island! It's the only place big enough for her!" Wait; did Bee just call Sari fat? I gave Bee a face.

"Sari's not fat! And I mean, come on, the femme isn't _that_ big." I rolled my eyes at him. Wow he's an idiot. Behind me, a small laugh could be heard. My head rolled back to look the bot in the eye. It was Jetfire.

"Bee not being talking about the Spider-bot." Jetfire laughed. Oh. I like so totally knew that. Then what _is _he talking about?

"Spider-bot be using transwarp energy to test on Sari. Spider-bot is be needing lots of space for experiments." Jetstorm answered my unspoken question. Wait a second then Sari is- Oh crap. My own anger boiled inside of me. Like pit I'm gonna let her test on Sari like a freaking lab rat. When I get my hands on her- oh she is gonna get it! Ratch must've noticed my anger.

"Don't get all riled up kid. This is too dangerous for you." He preached. Ha! It's gonna get dangerous for you if you don't transform and let my hop in already!

"Ratch's right Grace. It's too dangerous for an techno organic, let alone organic." OP countered. Oh that little- Oh I'm gonna stuff the axe up his tailpipe! After I get through with him I'm gonna offline him to end his pain! OP' optics narrowed down at me and let out a small computer blip.

"You're staying here. I don't want you interfering with the mission." OP warned. Oh because I _always_ mess things up! OP and his leaderish self never throws himself into situations out of leaderish responsibility where he nearly dies! Oh no! That would never happen! I opened my mouth to protest.

"No. You stay here." OP demanded. I opened my mouth to protest, but Bulky gave me a sympathetic look.

"Sorry little guy." He muttered before picking my up and settling me down on the assembly line. Oh I am not a little guy! A feral snarl let me as he stood back up to his real height. I _am _going!

"And don't even think of sneaking out." OP warned.

"Again." Bee smirked, which earned him a glare. Thankfully, he shut up.

"It's for your own good Grace. We don't want to get hurt." Whatever. '_We don't want you to get hurt_' my aft. "If you come after us, I believe the term is 'grounded' for a week." My eyes widened. _Grounded?_ When did he get control of my life like that?

"Fine. Sure thing _Optimus_." I spat his name and stormed back to my room. Behind me transformations could be heard and the rumbling of engines. Oh yeah, one week of being grounded is _totally_ going to keep me here. Pft! You wish Optimus! The door that lead to my bedroom flung open, slamming into the wall behind it and bouncing back at me. Oh for the love of Primus! Eventually, I just managed kicking it open and storming inside. Where is it? I know I have it here somewhere? Come on this is not the time to lose something! The corner of a data pad peeked out from under my bed. YES! I tucked the data pad under my arm and strapped on my mechanic's belt. Okay blow torch, wrench, screwdriver, knife, Autobot specs, why do I feel like I need something else? Furiously, I ripped open drawers and strew the clothes in them on the floor. Then I saw it. The black metallic metal still untouched since that fateful night. That horrible night. Slowly, I picked up the gun. The one that I had used to kill all of those people, the one Tombstone gave me for my first scouting mission. It had a picture of a cobra inscribed into the side. Okay Grace come on. You can do this. My eyes slowly sealed shut. This is it. With a shuddering breath I pulled out the still unloaded magazines and despotized the unopened extra box of bullets and strapped the extra magazines in my belt. Lastly, I put the now loaded gun in its holster. Okay, that's it. Time to go. My eyes darted to the objects on my hip. A light chuckle shook my shoulders. I look like I'm going to try out to be Batgirl or something. My eyes darted towards the two weapons on my hip. A knife and gun. I didn't like either, but the knife I was more, even if slightly more comfortable with. I have to use knives on a regular basis, cutting food, slicing cables and stuff like that. Well, I don't really use knifes to cut wires, but I use blades anyway. Something about that gun just makes my spine shiver. I'm glad that none of the Autobots have guns as weapons or something like that. With one last look at the things I had collected, I sprinted out the door, picking up Sari's fallen jetpack that she had dropped when she was kidnapped on the way.

The battle wasn't doing so good. Optimus knew that. Black Arachnia had been ready for them. Sari was already in one of her little pods that would expose her to transwarp energy. As he beat back the newly repaired Waspinator, he wondered how Black Arachnia could be the same person he knew when he was still in training to be an Elite Guard. Waspinator unleashed a volley of shots at Optimus. His chest heaving up and down; creaked and leaking energon. Why was he here in the first place? A desperate cry erupted from on of the transwarp pods, the shadowy figure inside screaming for help. Oh. That's why. Optimus team was all strewn on the floor, in stasis thanks to Black Arachnia's poison. Said femme let out a laugh when Optimus was struck head on by one of Waspinator's blasts crippling him.

"Did you really think that I would be here alone Optimus? Waspinator here won't give a minute to myself." Black Arachnia teased, placing one of her claws underneath Optimus' chin lifting his face up to hers. The mech let out a groan of pain at the movement. Black Arachnia let out another laugh.

"You always were pathetic Optimus. Sometimes I wonder how you managed to make it this far. Especially with that ninja bot of yours being offline." The spider and Decepticon hybrid roughly pushed Optimus to the side, making the creak on his chest split wider and chip away. A cry of fury and pain was the result from Optimus. He shakily got back up on his stabilizing servos, and picked up his axe. Only to have it fall to the floor. He'd lost too much energon. Optimus knew that there wasn't much he could do. He squeezed his optics shut, blocking out the horrible images surrounding him. He shut his audio receptors off too, not wanting to hear Sari's cry for help. Help he knew he couldn't give. Not with someone crushing his spark chamber. But no, he wouldn't give up. If there were still some spark left in him, he wouldn't give up. He switched his sensors back online, to come face to face with Waspinator. His servos tightly clenched onto the servo that was causing him pain, pushing on it with all his might. His arms shook with the effort. Sari was screaming again, angrily slashing at the pod's glass with her blades. There were already large gashes in the glass, but none seemed to be able to break it. A plan hatched in Optimus' processor, if he could just get to his fragging axe!

Waspinator's claws dug angrily into the Autobot's chest plating wanting nothing more than to rip out his spark. In the back of his deranged mind, was wondering why he wasn't doing this to Bumble-bot. He was the one who screwed up his chance of ever being an Elite Guard, let alone an Autobot. Waspinator's head twitched to the side, staring at the prone yellow figure on the floor. But he was doing this for Spider-bot. Spider-bot was Waspinator's friend when Waspinator had no friends. So Waspinator help Spider-bot, and then Waspinator get revenge on Bumble-bot. Because Bumble-bot ruined his life. Bumble-bot ruined his chances of ever being an Elite Guard. Bumble-bot betrayed him. Bumble-bot was the real traitor. Bumble-bot betrayed Wasp. But Waspinator was born from Wasp. A better upgraded Predacon. That's what Spider-bot call them. Predacons. Waspinator was a Predacon. And Predacons get what they want. Waspinator wants Bumble-bot! Waspinator shoved Optimus away heading for Bumblebee.

HA! Cliffhanger! Sorta. Kinda. Maybe. LOL Yeah, remember to review if you want the next chappie!

Grace: You didn't have to be so mean to the readers you know?

Me: So says the OC that gave me a black eye.

Grace: You're the fragging author; I'm the character. I didn't really give you a black eye in the fight last chapter!

Me: You did to my Fanfiction self!

Grace: You are probably the weirdest person I have met in my entire life.

Me: Oh shut up. I'm the author remember? I can do what I want to you if you're mean I could kill you!

Grace: Yeah right! You don't have the guts to kill me. I'm your first OC.

Me: No you're not! Maria was my first OC.

Grace: Yeah but she doesn't have a big story.

Me: HEY! Don't diss Maria! SHUT UP!  
Grace: Make me.

Both: (Yet another fight…)

Maria: Yeah, sorry about that guys. How about you just click the review button so that I won't have to get Optimus to pull them apart. They're starting to bite… (Steps aside to reveal Grace and Sideswipe's Mechanic)

Grace: OW! LET GO OF MY HAIR!  
Me: GET YOUR TEETH OFF OF MY ARM!

Grace: YOU FIRST!

Me: NO YOU!

Movie verse Optimus: (sigh) (pulls them apart)

Grace: (Brings out her blow torch)

Maria: Oh crap. We really need to get her away from that thing. (Turns to Grace) GRACE STOP WELDING OPTIMUS'S FINGERS TOGETHER!!! (Turns to readers) Sorry guys. Review so that they'll stop fighting _please_!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers

Thoughts:_ ABC_

Comm's: ::ABC::

* * *

Chapter 14:

Gives You Hell

* * *

Optimus watched in dismay as the youngest of his team was quickly tossed into the air. Bumblebee screamed over the com-link. Optimus dragged his body toward his axe. Praying that whatever Waspinator planned on doing, that it would take a while. Black Arachnia was shouting, Bumblebee was screaming, and Waspinator was screeching. Everything slowed down. Black Arachnia was rushing for him; Bumblebee was tossed through the air, into a wall, the wall crumbling upon impact, burying Optimus' small yellow friend. His head was buzzing, signaling a data burst. But Optimus ignored the received folder of information, completely focusing his attention on the attacking figure. The two collided and rolled in a tussle of axe blades, claws, and servos. Black Arachnia hissed at him when his servo came close to her mask almost colliding with it. But then something struck her, sending her tumbling back. Sparks flew from her shoulder, as well as a chemical smell. Optimus' nasal processor recoiled at the smell of it. But his head spun in the direction the object had soared from. There was a barely audible chuckled before a small figure came into view. His jaw dropped. _Grace_. With the dangerous femme distracted, he opened up the data burst. He grew stiff and unresponsive with the information.

"Just thought I would drop by, see if anyone needed any help. Guess that Optimus does need a bit of back up." She laughed. Grace was tossing a can in the air and catching it again, playing with it. Black Arachnia glanced down at the small organic and to the sparks flaming from her shoulder.

"What the pit did you do fleshling?!" Black Arachnia hissed. She gaped at her shoulder then turned back to Grace. Optimus' own processor was cursing at Grace for her stupidity. Brave, but stupid. Black Arachnia hissed again and leaped for her, swatting her against the wall. Grace cried out in pain as Black Arachnia's claws dug into her abdomen. Red and blue bruises decorated her now exposed stomach. Black Arachnia snorted, a pushed off the ground back to turn back to Optimus. Only to be tackled by said mech. Optimus gaze bored holes into Black Arachnia. He roughly brought her up by her throat. _This is all her fault._ He thought as he slammed her into the wall. Black Arachnia clawed at his tight grip.

"You told them." He growled. Everyone else froze, trying to make sense of his words. But Optimus didn't notice, he was fully concentrated on the femme in front of him. Black Arachnia's smile grew, completely understanding.

"So what if I did? The Council gave me enough energon to fund my experiments for the tip." She smiled up evilly at her captor. Optimus pressed further, making her sputter and choke.

"Because of your tip they're going to pick Prowl's processor to make more warriors to fight the Decepticons." Optimus slammed her against the wall again. "PICK HIS PROCESSOR! DID YOU HEAR ME?! HE SAVED TWO ENTIRE PLANETS, CYBERTRON AND EARTH, AND THEY WANT TO PICK HIS OFFLINE PROCESSOR!" Optimus' optics flashed red. Everyone stared at the usually calm and sensible leader. Never before had they ever seen him loose his head or raise his voice like that. Even Waspinator and Bumblebee stopped struggling. Every conscious person directed their optics or eyes to the two.

* * *

All except Grace. She tore her eyes away from the two with all the force she could. She scurried towards the five fallen Autobots. Grace climbed onto the red and white medic. _Okay, now if I can just remember what Ratchet told me about energon poison. _Grace's eyebrows furrowed together in concentration. She opened up a file on her data pad. _Here it is!_ With a quick scan of the pad, she climbed up to one of Ratchet's many holds on his body. In no time she was prying open armor and slicing open energon lines and inserting the antidotes into his energon stream with a syringe. _Come on, this has to work! Ratchet said that he found out the antidote for her poison!_ Grace welded the line back together, purple liquid drenching her arms. _I really hope energon isn't poisonous to humans._ Ratchet slowly came back online, groaning and grumbling.

"Unnh- wha- Kid! I thought we told you to stay at the warehouse!" Ratchet grumbled, slowly getting to his stabilizing servos. Grace rolled her eyes at him.

"Forget that! OP's lost it! And we need to get the others back online so that we can rescue Sari and help Bumblebee! I need you to work on the others, I'm gonna try to get Sari. You guys get Bumblebee." Grace hissed into his audio receptor and nodded towards the struggling pair of techno-organic and Autobot, wiping energon off her arms. Ratchet nodded at her orders, not taking the time to realize who he was taking orders from. Grace slowly pressed herself into the shadows along the walls, hoping that all of her experience as a scout in Tombstone's gang would buy her some time. Thankfully, she found her way to the transwarp pods, one with a screaming techno-organic inside. Grace tapped one side of the glass, hoping to get Sari's attention. The human put a finger to her lips, praying that Sari could see her. Out of the haziness of the glass, Grace could see Sari's figure nod her head. With the quick flick of a wrist, Grace had unsheathed her knife. With soft taps, she drove the knife into the glass. The glass began to pop out if it's holdings.

* * *

Sari marveled at Grace's patience. She'd never seen her human friend so concentrated on one thing, and not getting frustrated. In fact, she seemed to be doing it with practiced ease. Almost like she had done this before. Sari shook her head to clear her thoughts. When Grace was finished, in a flash, she was gone. _Wow. Grace wasn't called 'Cobra' for nothing. She's fast._ Sari peered through the glass, hoping to find her friend. When she didn't see her, her spark fell. But just as she was about to try to blow the glass open with one of her energy balls, it started to fall. Sari looked up to see Grace perched on the on top of the pod, pushing the glass down onto the floor. It fell to the ground with a shattering crash, glass splintering, stabbing into the floor and any unfortunate mech that was nearby. But the fighting mechs hardly noticed. Bulkhead, Jetfire, and Jetstorm were bravely hacking away at Waspinator, Bumblebee in Waspinator clutches. Sari instantly sprang out of her pod, transforming into her Autobot mode in mid air, and crushed the glass beneath her feet with her landing. Her hands seemed to pull apart, bright blue balls of energy hovering above them. With anger and worry raging in her eyes, launched them at Waspinator, causing him to spin around with a roar. Which served as a distraction for Bulkhead and the twins. All three of them sent out wreaking balls, torpedoes, or flames at the wasp. The green mech screeched in pain as the flames licked his body, only to be extinguished by wind, then having his own wind blown out from him when a wreaking ball struck his stomach. His grip on Bumblebee released, sending the small yellow bot soaring through the air. Conveniently, he screeched to a halt by Sari. His optics shut and sparks and wires sparking everywhere. Sari's spark stopped. Never in her entire like had she seen someone so hurt like this. His chest was almost completely ripped apart, only hanging on by a small bit of armor. The wheels on his shoulder where gone, one of his arms barely intact. His helm supported gashes where Waspinator had dug his claws into his head. But the worst was his legs. They were completely demolished. They weren't even still connected to his body. Parts were strewn across the floor, crushed, shredded or broken. Tears steamed down Sari's cheeks, even as the three young Autobots continued to fight the large green Predacon.

"Bumblebee." She breathed, letting a blue light encircle her hand touching Bumblebee's helm as she closed her eyes. Grace appeared next to her, jaw dropped, drinking in the damage done to her newfound friend. Sari's eyes snapped open.

"His CPU and motherboard are damaged. His sensors are functioning at minimal activity, four main energon lines are severed and his spark chamber is creaked." Sari reported, tears streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

Grace didn't know what to do. Everything seemed to have stopped. After Sari gave her the report, she didn't know what to do. It was hopeless to try and look it up on her data pad. Ratchet and her hadn't covered most of the things that Sari had said. Yeah she could fix Bumblebee's CPU and motherboard; she's done that with any other computer. But a creaked spark chamber? Sensor malfunctions? _I_ _don't even know where to begin._

"I can't." The words came out hard and horrible to her own ears. Sari's face twisted into one of desperation.

"No! You have to do something! He could die! Seal up his energon lines or something! He's losing too much! I'M LOSING HIM! PLEASE! YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!" Sari wailed, beating the ground. More tears fell. Grace felt like someone had pulled out her heart and crushed it. _Sari's losing him. No. No one is going to lose anyone. Not as long as I'm still living._ But what could she do? There wasn't anything she could do! Her own eyes started to grow glassy. _NO! You have to! Ratchet! Get Ratchet!_ The statement sounded so simple. An easy fix to the problem. But something in her gut told Grace that it wouldn't be easy. A quick search for the medic proved why. Ratchet was bending over Sentinel, cursing up a storm. But the double chinned mech didn't seem to reply to Ratchet's efforts. He never stirred. Ratchet let out another roar of frustration and continued working. Grace bit her lip nervously, her fingers digging into her arm. An idea struck her.

"Sari! Here's your jetpack. I need you to fly over to Ratchet, and get him over here. I'll try to patch Bumblebee up as best as I can. Take these." Grace tossed an aerosol can at Sari.

"What's this?" Sari raised an eyebrow while wiping away tears. She caught the can easily. A small smirk grew on Grace's face.

"Bug bombs. It actually works. Just throw it at them and light 'em up." Grace let out a groan at the work she had to do. Sari nodded, took her jetpack and grabbed an armful of bug spray. _Glad I decided to get some along the way. Who knew it would actually work?_ Grace set to work sealing off Bumblebee's energon lines with her blowtorch.

* * *

Optimus finally lessened his grip on Black Arachnia, his Autobot programming starting to kick in._ Slag my Autobot programming._

"Get out of here. And bring your little wasp friend with you. I don't want to see you again." Optimus growled. _Never ever again._ Black Arachnia knew when she was beat. With a quick comm., she hailed her fellow Predacon.

Waspinator gave Spider-bot weird look. _Why Spider-bot want to go? Waspinator not yet got revenge on Bumble-bot! Waspinator stay here!_

::Get your aft over here now! We'll be back!:: Spider-bot commed. _Fine, Waspinator go. But Waspinator will get Bumble-bot. Bumble-bot will suffer! Bumble-bot will pay! Waspinator not rest until Bumble-bot's spark gone! Waspinator want Bumble-bot offline! _Like a trained dog, Waspinator let go of the blue Autobot he currently had in his clutches.

The blue Aerialbot transformed and leaped into the air, with every intention of following Waspinator.

::Stand down Jetstorm! Let them go.:: Optimus commed the twin and made his way towards Ratchet, still steamed. _When I get my hands on that femme! Black Arachnia will wish she'd never been onlined!_ Optimus knelt down beside Ratchet.

"Ratchet. Did you get a data burst from the Council?" Optimus' voice came out a scary calm. Ratchet nodded a bit.

"Yes Prime. But with all the battle and all, reading data burst from them isn't my top priority right now." The medic grumbled. Optimus' optics grew hard as he practically stared down the medic.

"Black Arachnia tipped the Council that the Decepticons have been testing out a new batch of drones, the same ones that we've been fighting with here on earth. Because of the ratio of Decepticons to Autobots, the Council voted yes on the effort to pick at Prowl's offline processor to get the years of training and experience in Circuit Su and download it to the new protoforms!" Optimus growled. Ratchet's optics grew and his jaw dropped. In the Great War, he knew that sometimes, when need was great, Autobots used fallen comrades armor and parts, but he'd never heard of actually picking at an Autobot's central processor. Ratchet's own anger grew inside of him. But before he could say anything a terrified and crying Sari zoomed towards them. In the back of his processor, Optimus was relieved that she was still in one piece.

"Ratchet! Get over there! Bumblebee's hurt bad!" Sari's bright blue eyes conveyed concern, worry, and panic. Optimus' heated mood cooled at the sight. Sari grabbed Ratchet's chevron and guided them thought the darkness of the newly abandoned lab. Soft sparks illuminated a dark corner, revealing scratched yellow paint and dented armor. Optimus did a double take at the carnage before him. The fuel in his tanks began to swirl, the whole world seemed to dance before his optics. Never before had he seen such butchery. He placed a servo to his mouth, and stepped away back into the darkness.

* * *

I don't know how much longer I could've taken of this. Seeing Bumblebee like that made me want to puke. But there's no way that I'm gonna just stand here and watch. Oh Primus I'm turning into Optimus. Oh slag it all. That fragger Optimus didn't even try to help. Frag! Now I'm being all Sentinel like! Blegh! I really need to get away from the Autobots for a while. Ratchet is barking orders at me, Sari is crying in the corner, and I'm thinking about turning into a Sentinel? Well, that's still a _very_ serious thing to think about, I mean, there can only be so many jerks in the world, but still. Shaking my head, I returned my attention to Ratchet.

"Kid! Did ya seal off all his main energon lines?" He questioned. Jaw grinding, I nodded. Ratchet let out a low grunt and whipped out his magnets.

"Good, I don't want his spark to loose any extra energon when you transfer his spark chamber to my cab." Ratchet's head lowered a bit at his words. Wait, transfer his spark… oh hell.

"_I'm_ going to do WHAT?!" I roared. Ratchet covered his audio receptors with his servos.

"Slag it femme! This isn't the time for it! Bumblebee's body is in too bad of a condition to be repaired and I can't do two things at once." Ratchet's voice was surprisingly calm and cold. My spine shivered at the thought.

"How many times have you done this?" I really don't know why I just asked Ratchet that. Ratchet's face grew as red as his armor.

"Put a muffler on it kid! And do as I say!" Ratchet roared. In the background, I could hear Sari's wailing, Bulkhead's worried ranting, the Jet twin's hushed whispers… Optimus' silence. My hands shook. Oh slag. Tears began to trickled down my cheeks.

"Grace." Ratchet bent down on one knee next to me. My head ducked. This isn't the time to cry! Slaggit! Bumblebee's dying right next to me! "Grace. Come on. I know you can do this. Just one step at a time. I'm right here." Ratchet lifted my head up with his hand, wiping away tears with his thumb. Ratchet creaked a smile at me. "I know this is hard, but I know you can do it. You're not gonna let fear get in the way are ya?" Ratchet smiled. His smile was contagious.

"That's probably the most cheesiest line you've ever said Ratchet." I choked out, sniffling. Ratchet laughed, oddly enough, it sounded like an engine rumbling.

"Come on then. Let's do step by step." With that, Ratchet transformed opening his back door for me.

"Okay." I whispered. Ratchet grunted a bit and scooted closer to me.

"Good. Now, I need you to clear any remaining debris around the spark chamber." Ratchet instructed. Okay, I think I can do that. Carefully, I made sure that the area surrounding Bumblebee's spark chamber was cleared. My breaths came out wheezy and shallow when a bit of his armor came into contact with his spark causing an electrical jolt.

"Ratchet-" Said mech ignored my protest.

"It's okay, calm down, and breathe in slowly. Right, has the shard reached the core?" Ratchet inquired. Once I stopped hyperventilating, I peered down at the glowing blue orb. Thank Primus the armor hasn't reached the core of his spark.

"No. It just grazed the outer shell." I breathed. Ratchet himself let out a sigh.

"Good. Slowly pull it out, don't jerk it." I did as Ratchet told me. The shard came out easily. Thank God. I continued to clear away anything around his spark chamber. Ratchet rumbled again when I told him I had finished.

"Now, remove the spark chamber and place it in the extra laser core that I have in here." One of Ratchet's drawers slid open to reveal a housing case for Bumblebee's spark. Sweat lined my brow and I screwed my eyes shut. Sari was still wailing, pounding the dirt.

"I-I can't! I can't do it!" I screamed, tears once again falling. What if I kill him? What if kill him?!

"STOP IT! PUT BUMBLEBEE'S SPARK CHAMBER IN THE LASER CORE NOW!" Ratchet barked. Instinctively, I jerked away from the ambulance. Ratchet cycled his vents and lowered his voice. "Come on kid, this isn't the time to doubt yourself. Just do it." Ratchet prodded. My gaze fell to the exposed spark nestled into Bumblebee's body. With shaky hands, I pried out, almost choking on my own spit when I saw his body grew grey when it was finally removed. Sari's screams pierced the air, spilling more tears from my eyes. The spark chamber somehow managed to find it's way to the laser core unharmed. With a soft hiss, the drawer containing the now filled laser core sealed shut and the lock clicked into place. Ratchet ordered me inside and shut the door, leading us back to the base. Not that I was paying any attention. My gaze was focused on my shaking hands then entire way.

* * *

Okay, like wow… Don't know how that came out like that… I'm just gonna go now. Don't forget to review! I'm naming all of my chapters after songs that I think relate to the chapter BTW!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Animated!!!! Or Spectacular Spiderman!

* * *

Chapter 15:

Everything Is Not What It Seems

* * *

It's amazing how fast things can change in one day. Earlier today, I was going to try and dual with Optimus on Mario Racing, and now I'm holding carrying Bumblebee's pulsating spark back to the warehouse. Sari's eyes were red and puffy; she was standing next to me, stroking the laser core. Everyone was a silent like we were marching in a funeral. My own head was bowed, concentrating on the object in my hands. I swear every time that the spark missed a pulse I nearly choked. Sari felt the same way, we both faltered a bit when the spark missed a beat. Ratchet nodded to Bulkhead, the big green Autobot took of with amazing speed ahead of us to the back of the property. My head tilted a bit at the sight.

"Bulkhead's calibrating the space bridge, we need to transwarp to Cybertron if we're going to get Bumblebee a new body." Sari explained voice creaking. I gave her an understanding nod.

"But, I need someone to stay here with Bumblebee, an exposed spark is too weak to make the jump. Optimus and Bulkhead are going to stay here with you. Jetfire, Jetstorm, and Sentinel need to get back to Cybertron anyway. The Elite Guard is going to need all the help they can get with the latest Decepticon outbreak." Ratchet explained with a cycling of vents. I frowned. Stay here with Optimus? This is going to be fun. Wait did he say Decepticon outbreak?

"What Decepticon outbreak?" I adjusted my grip on the laser core so I could face Ratchet. Optimus let out a small groan.

"Black Arachnia tipped the Elite Guard off that the Decepticons have been testing out a new batch of drones. The Council voted yes to raid Prowl's tomb and pick at his processor to extract his vorns of experience in Circuit Su to upload to the processors of the new protoforms." Optimus answered, slightly irritated. I glared at him for a moment. I wasn't talking to you. I turned back to Ratchet.

"They can't do that! They're acting like freaking Decepticons!" I growled, clutching Bee's spark a little closer between the two of us. Ratchet gave me a dark look.

"Grace-" I cut Ratchet off with a scoff. I'm gonna shove Optimus' axe up their tail pipes and string them up by their chevrons. I gave some of the bots a quick look over. But compared to the gang, I think that they'll do worse then anything I could dream up. We finally arrived to the back of the warehouse with the now online spacebridge. "Just wait here until we get back. If we're not back by the end of the day send Optimus or Bulkhead." Ratchet ordered. Sentinel, Jetfire, Jetstorm, and Sari leaped into the bright blue orb and disappeared. Wow that looks kinda cool. I gave Ratchet a pleading look.

"But do I have to stay here with sir tight aft here?" I jabbed my thumb towards Optimus, whose face recoiled at the name. Ratchet let out a loud sigh before nodding and disappearing into the spacebridge. Great. I'm gonna have to stay here. Thanks a lot Ratchet. Grumbling, I pushed past Optimus and made my way back to the med bay.

It's been three fragging hours since they left. They left at eight. Where the slag are they? I grumbled as I ran the 178th diagnostic on Bumblebee's spark. Lets just say it ain't in tiptop condition. If they don't get here soon, Bee's spark is gonna go into shock. Bulkhead made his routine thirty-minute visit to the med bay.

"How's the little buddy Gracie?" Bulkhead sat down next to me and fixed his optics on the laser core. In the back of my mind, I considered lying to him and telling him that everything is okay. No. I'm not THAT nice. A small smiled tugged at my lips at the thought.

"Honestly? Not too hot. I managed to keep him out of shock, but he's not responding to it like he did when I first started. I think his spark is getting used to the treatment. We need to get his body here now." I reported. Why do I suddenly feel like I should be on Grey's Anatomy or ER or something? Bulkhead's face fell. Come to think of it, I never did spend as much time with him as the others. A wave of guilt hit me as my hand rested on Bulkhead's servo.

"Sorry bug guy. About Prowl too. I never knew him, but if it makes you feel any better, the next time I see Ultra Magnus, I'll shove that hammer thing down his throat and watch it come out his aft for ya." I smiled. Bulkhead frowned at the thought, but shook his head dismissing my comment. I wish I knew this Prowl guy. He must be one pit of a mech if he got Optimus nearly choking Black Arachnia like that. I gave Bulkhead an apologetic look.

"Look, how about this, why don't we get your processor off all of this. What's your favorite memory about Prowl? I never hear much about him. From what I gathered, he sounds kinda cool. Stiff, but cool." I smirked up at the big green Autobot. Bulkhead creaked a smile.

"I don't know which to chose from, there was the time when we first found him when we were repairing a spacebridge. Then there was the time when I fell on him when he was trying to teach me a bit of Circuit Su, oh! And the time when we went off to Dinobot Island and he was watching those vegetarian horned animal things." Bulkhead rambled. I let out a light laugh at him.

"Deer Bulkhead?" One of my eyebrows rose. Bulkhead nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! That's why they're called! Prowl was a really big nature bot. You couldn't wake him from his meditation for nothing. Well, unless there was a Decepticon attack. But he was **great** in battle. Man, you should've seen him. He had these throwing stars things, and then he when he got this upgrade and he had this taser thing and a shield and this sword thing. But he usually only used his stars. But anyway, he could just sit there for hours just watching a cat catch a bird, or wait days to see a nest of eggs hatch. And at Twister, there was no one better, he always said 'stillness then strike' I know it sounds weird but it really works." Bulkhead smiled down at me. I let out a small chuckle. Prowl sounds cool.

"He sounds like someone Bumblebee would prank and pick on." I smirked up at Bulky. Said mech nodded as enthusiastically as ever.

"Yeah. Bumblebee would always be on him about his fascination over nature. Sari had to upgrade the TV's memory with her key to make room for all the nature documentaries that he recorded. He really liked the Animal Planet too." Bulkhead opened up a compartment on his chest and pulled something out. "Look. I was painting one day and I made this." He held the painting up to my face. A smile spread on my lips. There was a HUGE tree in the center on the painting; it's leaves brown, yellow, and orange. A couple blew in the light breeze slowly swirling down, some getting caught on the thick brown branches. Everything had an orangey tinge to it, like it when the sun was setting. But on one branch there was a brown and black mech. His armor reminded me of a Japanese Samurai. He even had a helmet to match. He was upside down with his sunglass like visor dimmed a bit in meditation. A small yellow bird was perched on the little horns of his helmet looking like it was on a little swing. Soft light entered a big hole in the ceiling that the tree climbed out of, gleaming off the shining black and brown armor. Wow.

"Nice Bulkhead. You did all this with oil paint?" My finger grazed over the painting. Bulkhead's heaters switched on. I love it when he gets all embarrassed like that.

"Yeah. I was going to hang it up on Prowl's door, but I never got around to doing it." He responded. A content silence followed. I wonder what Ratchet and everyone is doing right now. Without warning, Bulkhead's huge servo came up to the side of his head, lightly tapping the side of his helm. His face grew grim and scared when he lifted it.

"The Decepticons are attacking. They can't get to the assembly line for Bumblebee's body. They need back up." Bulkhead nearly leaped off the berth and stomped outside. My own face drained of color. Oh pit. My gaze shifted towards the laser core on the berth then towards the direction that Bulkhead was last seen. Sorry Bee. I got to go. With one swift leap, I landed on the ground on all fours and caught up to Bulkhead just as he and Optimus were entering the spacebridge. SLAG IT! How am I supposed to help now? Besides, someone's gotta stop the Council from picking at Prowl's brain! I turned my attention to the spacebridge console. I could make out the controls in the darkness by the slight glow that they gave off. What about Bumblebee? My head turned back towards the base. Besides, Cybertron is built for giant robots, with giant streets, and giant everything, how am I supposed to get around? Their sidewalks are probably the size of the interstate! An idea struck me. I wonder if he's up right now? My shoulders moved up in a shrug. Ah well. My hands dug into my back pockets and fished out my phone. Just hope that he doesn't have his on silent. I punched in his speed dial and placed the phone by my ear. The phone rang out four times before a groggy voice entered the line.

"H-hello?" Peter's groggy voice entered the line. My eyes shifted toward my watch. Slag it, 11:47. Wait, Peter's on vacation, why is he still in bed?

"Peter? Good you're up. I need you come over to the base. Bumblebee's hurt bad. We need to transwarp back to Cybertron to get him a new body. I can't go by myself." I hurriedly explained. Peter let out a groan.

"Why don't you get one of the bots to help you? I'm sure Bumblebee's fine." Peter groaned. Forgot how clueless he is when he's sleepy. Subconsciously, my hip cocked and my face twisted into my Death Glare.

"Get your aft over here. I'll call Aunt May and tell her that you guys have to stay a day or two longer because I'm sick or something. The Autobots are all on Cybertron battling Decepticons. Bumblebee needs a new body **now**." I ordered. On the other line, I could hear Gwen tiredly order Peter to do whatever and get back as soon as he could. Peter let out a small 'yes ma'am'. Then it was like a pitcher of cold water hit him. His voice lost all tiredness. I could just see him straightening up.

"Wait. Bumblebee needs a new body?" Peter squeaked. I rolled my eyes at him. What do you think I said dumbaft? I swear Peter can be so oblivious at times.

"Yeah. After I got back from the game, this spider robot hybrid thing attacked us. She took Sari was going to experiment on her. Of course, we went after her and-" Peter cut me off even as I heard the soft thwips and twangs of his web spinners.

"Wait, Optimus let you come?" Peter, well I guess Spiderman right now, asked. I bobbed my head from side to side thinking about it.

"Not exactly. I more or less snuck out." A blush formed on my cheeks. Why am I blushing? Spiderman let out a sigh.

"Great. What happened?" Spiderman asked, irritation in his voice. Another blush crept onto my face.

"Um… let's just say that- um… slag why is this so hard? Um. I had to give Bumblebee a spark transfer." Okay, that didn't come out totally awkward and stupid. I rolled my eyes at myself for it. Yet **another** blush blazed on my face. Why the slag am I blushing?! I frowned.

"What exactly is a spark transfer anyway?" Spiderman asked. Oh yeah idiot! Of course he doesn't know what a spark transfer is! He hasn't spent half of his days here stuck in the med bay with Ratchet! Idiot! Why am I beating myself up over Spiderman? I mean Peter! Slag it all! Slag it all to the pit!

"When a cybertronian's body is badly damaged beyond the extent of repair, you can save him by taking out their spark, aka their soul, and put it in another body." I explained. Why exactly did that come out so official sounding? Spiderman was silent for a moment in thought.

"What happens if you can't get a body in time?" Spiderman asked. My heart fell at the thought of it. That'll never happen to Bumblebee. I just had a hard time thinking that the spunky speedster was reduced to a pulsating orb sitting in the med bay. I choked on my spit before I could form the idea into words.

"Oh…………. I should be there in a few minutes. Just get the spacebridge running… Don't forget to call Aunt May." Spiderman hung up without a good bye. The seriousness of the situation fell on me like a freaking anvil. After leaving a message at Peter's house telling him that he was going to be here for a few more days, (using my best sick impersonation, which is pretty good I have to say) I set to work on the space bridge. I hope I can figure this thing out. Slag it! Why won't this blasted thing work! Now I'm sounding like Ratchet! Frag! I still hadn't gotten the thing to work when Spiderman dropped to the ground next to me. My body twitched with surprise before I sent him an annoyed look.

"You really have to do that every time don't you?" I elbowed him the ribs giggling. Spiderman let out a loud sigh. Why does his sigh sound so cool? I found my eyes shifting towards his abs again. Slag it Grace! Focus! Spiderman gave me a curious look.

"You do realize that you can just use the co-ordinates from the last warp right Grace?" He asked his mask curled into an impression of arched eyebrow. Yet ANOTHER FREAKING blush formed. Slag it idiot! Why didn't I think of that?! With a few clicks, the spacebridge was humming to life with the glowing blue orb of light flickering to life. Spiderman turned to me and offered a hand. Gratefully, I took it and together we disappeared into the orb.

It was weird. Traveling by spacebridge. It was like I was surrounded by liquid metal. I could feel myself seeming to be pulled apart and reassembled on Cybertron. Like on Star Trek. I shuffled as close to Spiderman as I could, relishing his closeness and warmth in the cold nothingness. We both came together at some kind of hallway. Spidey and I rolled away just as some Cybertronian almost squished us. Thanks you moron! Try warning us next time! My jaw dropped to tell him so but Spidey put a finger to his lips. In the back of my mind I thought of Sharks. I wonder how he's doing right now. A smirk played on my lips. Probably not evading being squished by a giant alien robot. Spidey grabbed my hand, strung me around his back like I was some kind of dead animal and scaled the wall to follow the bot that almost squished us. You know, if I wasn't currently upside down following some Autobot that had a weird facial mask and ear fins I'd be slapping the crap out of Spidey for making me latch onto him like I was five again and getting a freaking piggy back ride! We came to a door, which the Autobot quickly opened with a few punches of a keypad. Spidey snuck in through the rapidly closing doors with speed that only he has. Spidey's muscles rippled underneath me.

"Spidey. Do you even know where you're going?" I whispered. The bot swirled around, searching for the source of the noise. Slag. Forgot that these guys have super advanced hearing! Frag! The Autobot swirled around his head. Just as his head was about to move up towards us, Spidey jumped into the shadows. Thank Primus for his Spidey-sense. The Autobot's ear fins flashed to a really bright purple then settled down to his normal baby blue. Cautiously, he made his way to wherever he was leading us to. Then we came to it. There was this massive meeting room. Spidey crawled down the wall and gently placed me onto the ground. I waited a sec for all of my blood to drain from my head.

"Next time you decide to strap me to your back like that- don't." My hands really hurt from holding onto his chest like that. Another blush crept onto my face. I had my hands wrapped around his neck! Spidey elbowed me in the ribs.

"Oh shut up. We need to get to a computer to find a map or something of this place." Spidey stated before putting his finger to his lips again. I didn't even get time to come up with a good comeback when Spidey pushed me out of the way. A massive foot landed right where I had just been. Spidey stepped out into the bots line of vision with a quick motion for me to go. Stubbornly, I held my ground. Spidey glared at me and jabbed his finger towards some empty desk like things. Fine Spidey, but if I see one clue to a fight, I'm coming out. My feet pounded on the floor away from the potentially threatening cybertronian. Only to ram right into his other foot. Everything that can go wrong today just is ain't it? A servo reached and lifted me up to the owner's facial plating. No matter how much I squirmed, nothing would release me from my captor's iron grip. Ha. Iron grip. Spidey called out to me as I was brought up to face my captor in his grip. Streams of curses erupted from my mouth.

"LET GO OF MY YOU FRAGGING SON OF A GLITCH! I SWEAR TO PRIMUS WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS I'M GONNA TAKE YOUR SERVO TIE THEM TOGETHER LIKE A PRETZEL AND SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT! OR BETTER YET! I'M GONNA SHOVE MYSELF DOWN YOUR SLAGGING THOAT AND RIP OUT YOUR VOCAL PROCESSOR AND REFORMAT YOU INTO THE OPPOSITE GENDER!" I roared. You know, I shouldnt've have said opposite gender, I shoud've said femme. I mean, someone with servos like this can't be a femme. Opposite gender just isn't as scary sounding. The mech holding me was the same one we had been following. Just my luck. Slowly and almost hesitantly, the bot put me on his out stretched hand and held me up to his face. Oh that little! Well not really little…

"Did you even here me you idiot? Let. Me. Go." My teeth grounded against each other as I crossed my arms. The bot's optics brightened a bit.

"Amazing." His stupid ear fins flashed as he spoke. He cautiously brought his other hand up to me. My eyes narrowed again as an animalistic growl left me. His swiftly pulled back. Wise move.

"Awesome, I can speak and think and crap. Can we skip the intros and drop it?" I growled. The Autobot pulled back. Good now put me down. The Autobot's face seemed to brighten up at my remark.

"My Bad. I've never seen a organic before." The Autobot said in almost awe. Oh YEAH! Boss bot mentioned that cybertronians were banned from other organic planets. I've yet to see any other bots on earth. Wonder why…

"Great." I rolled my eyes at the bot. But then an idea struck me. Purposefully, I slowly sagged my eyes and shoulders like I was reconsidering my words. (Which I wasn't by the way.) "You know what? I'm sorry." The words tasted like bile. He should be the one apologizing! Picking my up and nearly making me throw up on him from being scooped up that fast! "Look. One of my friends is badly hurt. I need to get to the closest batch of protoforms and transwarp back to my planet. Can you help me? Please?" I pulled the best puppy dog pout I could. I really hope this works. I haven't pulled on anyone's heartstrings in a while. Well, not like this in a while. But he doesn't even really have a heart. So I guess it would be sparkstrings… The bot's optics seemed to sag a bit. Almost there! Come on! He didn't say anything for a while. Not a good sign. I willed tears to form in my eyes. Got to remember to thank Sari for teaching me how to cry on demand! "I don't know what to do! One of my best friends is dying! How am I supposed to help him when I can't even get around this place?!" I cried, burying my face in my hands. The bot quirked his head a bit.

"Are you okay? Your optics are leaking." He gently put me down on the floor and bent down next to me.

"It called crying. It's something we humans do when we feel sad, or scared, or totally helpless to save the people we care about most!" I sobbed. I really do need to than Sari for telling me that. The bot finally seemed to creak and his fins turned yellow. Huh. Odd.

"Okay. Okay. I'll help you. As long as it'll make you feel better." The bot looked at me with concern. I can't believe that worked. The bot stood back up and transformed. Wow his is much more complicated then the other bots. But I got to admit. His alt is cool. It kinda looks like a Lancia Stratos Turbo custom. A 1980 one maybe. Not exactly sure. He popped his door for me, which I gladly entered. At least this time I don't have to strap myself to Spidey's- whoa. Okay. It's official. This interior is awesome. Dated but awesome.

"I hope that you're comfortable. My interior isn't exactly the most comfortable of Autobots out there. And I can't help you out with your problem." He seemed a little hesitant. I nearly exploded. "BUT- I do know some people who can help. I've just finished repairing them, and I don't think that they've managed to sneak off back to battle yet." I could just hear the smirk in his voice. We continued in silence for while. It's hard to believe that there's a battle going on right now. Everything is just so… calm. The Autobot finally came to stop in front of some giant doors. Looks like the med bay doors. He ushered me out of his cab and transformed. Again, he pushed a couple buttons on the keypad by the door, making it whoosh open. He gently pushed me inside with his hand.

"I've got other duties I have to attend to, but if those two slaggers give you any trouble. Be sure to ask around for a 'Wheeljack'." His ear fins flashed a bright blue as he spoke and his optics conveyed his excitement. I gave him a big thumbs up before the door closed again. Then, silence. Eerily silence. My shoes clicked on the floor as I ventured deeper into the room. It did remind me a lot of Ratchet's med bay. Yet not. There were machine parts were strewn all over the floor, some looking like they had been pulled from a flaming car. I shuddered. You know what, I don't WANT to know. Then there were voices. Low at first then got slowly louder. Following instinct, I crouched behind what looked like a giant engine block.

"Oh come on Sunny! You can't be that focused on your waxing!" The first voice almost whined.

"Ah shut up! My paint deserves the most attention that I can give! I actually care about how I look, not like some bots I know." The second voice retorted. Oh I can just hear him look the other guy up and down!

"Haha Sunny. Very funny. At least my processor isn't completely fragged. You've already gone through what? Three, maybe four processor transfers?" The first voice spat. Oh I like these guys. Quickly, I made a break for the next object of cover. Slowly, I was making my way towards the arguing voices.

"Oh look who's talking! I'm not the one who decided that it would be a good idea to jump onto that Blackout clone and thought that he could jet judo him without any help." The second voice scoffed. My eyes finally landed on the two bots that were arguing. One was a bright red, the other a bright yellow. The yellow one was consistently petting and smoothing his right arm with what looked like a wax cloth. The red one rolled his optics before slapping the yellow bot upside the head.

"He was heading for the space bridge! What am I supposed to do? Let him get to it and transwarp to Primus knows where? We might've lost the battle!" He frowned. The yellow bot returned the slap.

"Yeah. And you managed to slice off your stabilizing servo in the process. You're lucky that Wheeljack was nearby helping some other medics and was able to reattach it." He grumbled, turning back to his waxing. I had to slap a hand over my mouth to keep myself from laughing. The yellow one narrowed his optics. He turned my way, as if searching for someone.

"Wheeljack? You there? Get over here! I asked for that energon cube like five breems ago! My energon levels aren't going to refill themselves you know!" He shouted. His red friend stifled a laugh. The yellow one spun on him, the little fin things on his face hitting some stuff on a nearby berth and sent them crashing towards at me. Oh slag. With a small squeak I dove out of the way… right into the two bots line of vision. Seriously, everything is going wrong right now.

"Hey! What the- what the slag is this thing!" The yellow one screeched, scurrying up the berth. The red one laughed at his friend and bent down to me. Another growl left me, but he ignored it, picking me up by one of my legs.

"Whoa. Weird looking thing aren't ya?" He smiled. "Wheeljack's little experiments are getting better. If I didn't know better, I would think that you look fragged off." The red one's hands made its way to me side. Instantly, I snapped at it, catching it in my mouth. The red one let out a squeal and tried to shake me off. He managed to pry my jaw from his finger.

"Hey! I'm not a little bug!" I protested. The yellow one peeked at me. Oh that little fraidy bot!

"Whoa. Wheeljack overdid him self this time. It can talk!" The red one smiled back at his friend. I frowned again at them. The yellow one glared at me. I glared right back.

"Shut up both of you. Wheeljack told me to find you. One of my friends is hurt bad. I need to get to the protoforms. Now let me down or I'll bite your hand off." I growled. I'm gonna slag them. The yellow one rolled his optics.

"Suuuuure. Like a little experiment has any friends. I bet you've never been outside this lab before." The yellow one scoffed. "Don't even think about biting me. I don't want you scratching my paint." The yellow one almost protectively shielded his arm that he was still waxing. What did the red one call him? S something. Sammy? Sidney? Oh! Sunny!

"Yes I have thank you very much frag face! Come on one of my best friends is dying by himself on a completely different planet all by himself, so put me down NOW!" I roared. The red one's other servo flew up to his audio receptors. I might as well rip their audio receptors out! They aren't listening anyway!

"Fine! I'll put you down!" The red one relented. Finally! All my blood was going to my head. My feet finally rested on the berth. I glared daggers at the two mechs and crossed my arms.

"So am I going to have to reformat you two into femmes or are you going to get me there?" My eyes shifted up and down, as I looked them over. They both looked like they transformed into some pretty fast looking cars. Well, guessing by their armor they do.

"Do you even know how to do that femme?" Sunny rolled his optics. Fine be like that. With a roll of my own eyes, I lifted one of the smaller little cogs beside me and chucked it at his head. It lodged itself right between his optics. He made a little noise before pulling it out of his helm.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY PAINT!" He screeched. The red dude stifled a laugh with his arm. I glared at him too before launching another cog at his face.

"If one of you two don't transform already, I'm gonna take some of these, shove one of them up your tail pipe, and crave your protoform from your bodies." My hands balled up into fists. Everything was silent for a while. Almost hesitantly, the red one stood up and transformed into a sleek red vehicle. Much as I hate to admit it, they have really nice alts.

"Wait Sides! You're going to let that thing ride in you?" Sunny squeaked. The red bot now identified as Sides revved his engine in a scoff.

"Yeah. I'm gonna see if I can help her." Sides said. He let out a small chuckle. "Besides, I can finally get out of this Primus forsaken lab. And I don't having my protoform carved from my main frame doesn't exactly spell out fun to me." He laughed. I'm liking this guy a little more.

"But- ugh. Fine. Wait up okay?" Sunny whined. Sides let out another laugh at his comrade and sped off with me inside him. Wow he's fast.

"Sorry about my bro. Sunstreaker's like that around strangers. I'm Sideswipe. What's your name squishy?" Sideswipe laughed. Ooh I really like this guy. I wonder how he got a name like Sideswipe?

"Grace. What'd you mean- whoa." We skidded to a halt by a large window. Well, it was a glass door I think, but it looks like a giant window to me. A HUGE battle was going on outside, but I don't see the gang. Where are they? The battle can't be that big… can it? My stomach churned at the thought. Autobots fell to the ground, cold grey and dead. Medics decorated the field, some taking parts from dead bodies and using them on the injured. I gagged.

"The protoforms are kept all the way back there see?" Sideswipe nudged the seat towards a large building/dojo thing. Why would they keep them there? A large explosion erupted by the building. A Decepticon clone flew from the fireball shaking the two Autobot bodies from his legs and shoulders. A shiver ran up my spine.

"I don't know how you're going to get there. They have all the remaining ninja bots guarding it. You'd have to have years of experience of Circuit Su to get past them." Sunstreaker pointed out through the radio. Sure enough, I could barely make out the small form of an Autobot bravely leap into the air, his sword glistening in the light. My jaw dropped in awe as I silently watched the small Autobot take on the large Decepticon. That's so fragging cool! But how am I going to get in? My mouth slowly curled upwards with an idea. I can kill two birds with one stone.

"Sideswipe. I know this is really important to you guys, but you guys still have the Allspark right?" I asked. Sideswipe's engine sputtered.

"What?! You want us to just up and tell you where it is?" Sunstreaker's voice screeched through Sideswipe's radio looking thing. Behind us, I could hear Sunstreaker's engine growl at me.

"Well, yeah. Come on! I just need to see it! It could save two bots lives!" I wined. Sideswipe still seemed a bit suspicious. His seats tensed up a bit. Slag it.

"Look. Bee's like family to me. He's a brother I never had. I'm not just gonna sit here and wait for him to die. Pit, he could be dead right now, but I know that he would want me to do this if he was here!" Tears started to fall again. I punched my knee for being so weak. "Sideswipe, please! I can't just let someone die on me again!" I cried. There was no response from the red Autobot. Come on! I can't just let him die. Please. Sideswipe slowly started to creep forward. Tears still dripped down my cheeks when I gave his upholstery a hug. "Thank you." I whispered. Sideswipe revved his engine in response. His brother remained surprisingly silent the entire way. The two navigated the halls with ease. Then after what seemed like hours, the two came to a stop. I frowned a bit. Where the door? I was expecting some overly elegant doorway or something. Sideswipe nudged me out of him. The two siblings transformed almost solemnly and scanned the area. A keypad seemed to materialize out of nowhere. That's is SO cool. Sunstreaker pushed his brother aside and punched in some codes into the pad. The wall slowly retreated upwards with a mechanical whine. I frowned a bit at what it revealed.

"It's in here. Come on." Sunstreaker grunted. With my brow furrowing in confusion, I followed the two into the cargo hold. Why would they keep it in here? No guards? No nothing? Sideswipe bent down and pulled a vent off the wall.

"In there." He gestured toward the airshaft. Why are those things always just so conveniently placed?

"Why keep it there?" I pried. Sunstreaker rolled his eyes at me. Sorry for asking. With a scoff and a quick lift from Sideswipe, I was crawling around in the shaft.

"How the slag did they manage to get it so far down here?" I cursed when my head bumped against one of the walls. "To pit with these tiny air vents. They're giant robots, you'd think that they'd have bigger- OW!" I rubbed my forehead when I slammed into something. Anger filled my eyes as I looked up to see what I had hit against. A small grey little box with thick black lines decorating it was before me. This is it? This is the Allspark? Tiny if you ask me. Slowly, I reached out to it, laying my hand on the metal. Warm. I frowned a bit at the sensation. "Okay. Now how do get you get it to open?" I tried everything, it just wouldn't open. Frag! "Come on you hunk of junk!" My fists pounded against the metal, only to regret it as a shock of pain shot up my arm. Stupid hard metal! My fist pounded with pain. Stupid box. I glared daggers at the box. Fine, you want to play dirty? I pulled out one of the larger of my flathead screwdrivers and drove it through the seams of the metal. It gave away a bit. Good. I frowned a bit when the metal seemed to whine. What the- oh no. The Allspark gave one last whine before crushing my screwdriver and popping it out of its shell. The ruined tool clattered to the metal floor. Is it me or does the design on the front look like a satisfied smirk? A soft growl escaped me as I drew more screwdrivers from my belt and drove all of them into the box and braced my feet against the box. "Come on! You have to open!" I grunted. Slowly, the case started to forcefully open. Finally! Then, it just snapped open. This thing is stronger then it looks! Tapping gently, I hacked away at the glowing glass like orb inside with my knife. Slowly, I was breaking apart one small sliver from its holding spot. It popped out of place and into my hand just like a piece of glass. I rolled the small piece of the Allspark in my palm and quickly shoved it in my pocket. This had better work. I clambered out of the vent and into Sides' waiting hand.

"Slag it femme! What took you so long?!" Sunny folded his arms over his chassis, staring me down. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh shut up. Its hard to move around in there." I spat. Sunstreaker rolled his eyes before transforming. Sideswipe let out a small laugh at his brother before transforming and strapping me in his seat.

"Where to now?" Sides drove out of the cargo hold and stalled in the corridor. To tell you the truth, I'm not exactly sure.

"Um. You guys now about that bot Prowl right?" I asked. Sunstreaker huffed at me again.

"How could we not, he saved two planets, maybe even the entire universe. What glitch head wouldn't know about him?" Sunstreaker started to pull up in front of us and started to lead us to some unknown location.

"Good. I need you guys to take me there." Suddenly the two screeched to a halt, narrowly missing each other.

"Primus Sides! Be more careful around my paint! Femme, back up. You're not actually gonna do what I think you're going to do are you?" Sunstreaker screeched. I had to slap my hands over my ears. Any louder and my ears would be bleeding Sunny!

"That depends on what you think that I'm thinking about thinking about doing." A small smirk ghosted across my face.

"Your going to try to bring Prowl back aren't you?" Sides asked. Well, that's the plan dumbaft.

"That's the plan." I reclined in Sides chair and folded my arms behind my head.

"You do realize that you're crazy right?" Sunstreaker huffed. A large smirk grew on my face as a laugh escaped me.

"Yep. Figured that out a _long_ time ago. And I'm loving it." I smirked. Sunstreaker gunned his engine.

"So you want to illegally raid a tomb, shove an Allspark shard in his spark chamber, and hope that he can get you into the dojo?" Sides veered off into an exit out towards the battle. Tension rose inside of me as I watched the merciless slaughter of mechs and femmes. Sunstreaker had to swerve when a poorly aimed volley of arrow like things came his way. Another loud sigh escaped me as adrenaline pumped though me. Flashbacks hit me like waves. Images of blood, the dying, and the dead flashed before me. The horrifying sounds of painful wails rang in my ears. I shook my head to dislodge them.

"Yep." I frowned down at my lap. Slowly, one of my hands slipped into my pocket. I wrapped my hands around the coin-sized shard and drew it from my pocket and squeezed, hoping that it would relieve some of the anxiety. Huh. Nothing. Bumblebee had better appreciate this. My thoughts floated back to the spark on the medical berth back home. I really hope that he's okay. He better not have fallen into shock. Horrible screams pierced my ears as I watched a femme bot go down on the battle outside. A hiss of pain left me.

"You okay in there?" Sideswipe's tentative voice hit me like a ton of bricks. I sure hope I'm okay…

"I'm fine. Just a little nervous." Why did I just openly admit that? I don't even tell Peter when I'm nervous. Peter. I wonder where he is right now. I hope he's safe. He had better be safe. I'll whoop his aft if he isn't safe. Which he probably isn't, knowing him. Him and his hero complexes. Muffled booms and crashes erupted all around us. A group of mechs was consumed in an explosion. The Decepticon laughed cruelly and set off in search of another group of victims. Medics busied themselves with disassembling and reassembling parts. I watched hopefully for a glimpse of a familiar red and white one. None. I moved on to another group of large mechs. No sailing green cannonballs. My eyes drifted to the air. No soaring yellow flashes. Lastly, I looked to the small group of brave and desperate mechs, but no axe blades were seen. Tears once again started to roll down my cheeks. I've seen people dying before, pit, I've killed some myself, but I've never seen so many innocents dying so quickly like this. Then we came to a stop. I almost threw up when Sideswipe quickly transformed and jumped in the air to avoid a missile. Sunstreaker caught me with a swift movement. He scowled down at me and put me on his shoulder gingerly.

"Try to move next time will ya? Or at least scream or something so I can find ya better." He grumbled and ran as fast as he could to some unknown destination.

"Sides! Come on! I'm not gonna take the pest in there by myself!" Sunstreaker shouted. I rolled my eyes at him despite my current situation. Oh come one Sunny! Sideswipe let out a growl as more Decepticon clones landed and brandished their weapons. The red Autobot let out a low growl and large wrist mounted blades slid from his wrists.*

"Looks like you're going to have to bro. I'll take care of the Decptifreaks." That was all it took for the clones to launch at him. Sideswipe neatly dodged to the side and sliced at one only to have his attack dodged. Sunstreaker let out a groan and gave his brother a concerned look before taking off into the building. As soon as the doors closed behind us my jaw dropped. A large descending stairway looped it's way down deeper into Cybertron. Sunstreaker carefully made his way down them. If it were possible, my jaw would've fallen off its hinges. An intricate and detailed hallway of metallic arches that could easily triple Sunstreaker's height was lined before us. Cybertronian glyphs were etched into the metal. But it was fascinatingly odd. The archways had large spikes jutting out from them. Like they were metallic trees stretched to make an archway. Amazingly beautiful holographic art was projected along the walls and small electric lights were placed on the floor barely lit up the pathway. Sunstreaker was silent and solemn as he walked through the archways and his head swirled around as he admired the art and architecture. The ceiling wasn't even looked over. It was like one giant mosaic of metal, all of them having to do something with nature. It was amazing. Ever so often, a couple small metal shards would come loose from the ceiling and clatter to the ground as a muffled explosion sounded above. Sunstreaker didn't even seem to notice. Sometimes he would stop and just stare at one piece of art or pause and crane his neck upwards and face his helm to the ceiling and just let his optics scan over a certain piece of the large mosaic.

"I can't believe they want to just raid this place." I whispered. Somehow, just speaking sounded wrong. We were in a tomb for Primus' sakes! Sunstreaker let out a sad little bleep and moved on. He no doubt had heard about the Council's decision. Then he just stopped. A monumental doorway stood before us. This time, I'm sure that it was twice the size of Bulkhead. At least. This guy had to be really important to them. I wonder how long it took for them to build this tomb? Sunstreaker peered around for a way to open the door. A small little metal chain door lock at the side of the door got his attention. Well, little to him. It would take a strong pair of chain cutter for me to be able to get through that thing. But could it really that easy? Sunstreaker carefully lifted the chain and slide it into its resting place. He gave the door a light push. With virtually no creak at all, the door slid open. I let out a small gasp.

The room was huge. A large mosaic of a giant tree lined the walls. Even the floor was made of a connection of brown and green metal. It was like you were nestled safely inside a large tree. In fact, metal 'branches' jutted from the walls and branched out and held a large case. It almost looked like one of those protoform cases that Ratchet showed me a picture off. Sunstreaker gingerly picked me from his shoulder and spread out his palm so I could sit. I smiled up at him. I knew he saw it, even if he didn't turn his head to face me or smile back. His optics flicked toward me for a moment before they settled back to the protoform looking case, well, casket I think, in front of us. Almost hesitantly, Sunstreaker advanced toward the casket. We finally came into view of the open-faced casket. There was the mech that Bulkhead had made a painting of lying on it. His grey hands were folded over his grey chest and his grey face staring up blankly into the ceiling. His lips were set in a straight line on his dark face and his black armor seemed so dull compared to the bright colors of the room. Sunstreaker carefully put me down on the body. I frowned solemnly. Prowl. I'm so sorry. I didn't even get to know you but I guess will soon. A thought hit me. What if he doesn't want to come back? I mean, if I was in heaven, I wouldn't want to come back to earth. It would be like a cruel joke! But Bumblebee needs him. We need to get to those protoforms. My eyes started to water. Sari would be crushed if he died. Then I suddenly realized it. The way that Sari cried when she saw Bumblebee's body torn up like that. How Bumblebee reacted when he found out that Sari was kidnapped. Sari's look when Bumblebee and I both came back from Sumdac tower that day. Almost regret. My hands unfurled around the Allspark shard as I ran my eyes over it. They loved each other. They might not admit it to each other but they do. An inaudible laugh escaped me. Just like Peter and Gwen. They had better not take as long to get together as those two. I swear, there was more drama in Peter and Gwen getting together then them actually being together! The Allspark shard glowed brightly as if sensing the body before me. I placed it on the body's chest and was about to pull out some tools from my belt to open up his chassis to get to his spark chamber when with a small hiss, it opened up. A soft confused and amazed computer beep came from behind me. I turned to Sunstreaker. He stared amazed at the Allspark shard. You and me both dude. I wrapped my hands around the sliver again and stared at the temporarily empty spark chamber.

"Please let this work." I whispered before plunging the shard in his chest. It glowed brightly and white light filled the dimly lit room. But as if a switch was flipped it disappeared and once again, a spark was pulsating and growing in the chamber. I can't believe it. Tears of happiness fell down my cheeks. I leaped out of the way to let Prowl's chest plates close. Sunstreaker and I both stared expectantly at the still unlit visor. Color flashed back to his body and finally, it happened. The visor flickered once before activating. My heart stopped. The Cybertronian sat up and smirked evilly at us. But I couldn't take my eyes of that blood red visor.

* * *

*Grins evilly* Plot Twist! Don't you just love it when an author leaves you at a cliffhanger? This time, I'd like 3 reviews before I post the next chappie up. I didn't tell u guys how many I wanted last time that was my fault.

Sari: What did you do to Prowl!

Me: *grins* I'm not telling you! But I didn't really do it to Prowl per say…. *smirks*

Sari and Autobots: *glares*

Me: (to readers) P.S. If you can guess who sang the song that is the title in a review I'll write another oneshot for that person!


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own Transformers or Spectacular Spiderman!

* * *

Chapter 16:

Disturbia

* * *

"Foolish Autobots! Did you really think that you could kill me that easily?" The brown and black bot hissed. Grace's eyes were the size of frying pans. _I thought he was an Autobot! No, I KNOW he's an Autobot! What the slag is going on?!_ The newly revived mech leaped into the air and almost seemed to waver a bit. Sunstreaker growled, but hesitated to pull out his flamethrowers. Grace's eyes darted between the two cybertronians even as she slowly reached for her blowtorch on her belt.

"Don't even think about it organic scum! One touch of that blow torch and you're history. Same with you Autobot." The flying bot spat out the words. The girl felt her eyes grow hard and her hands clench into fists.

"Who do you think you are telling me what to do you motherboard short of a mech?" Grace spat. The bot in question let out a small laugh.

"You're a spitfire organic. I like that. You've got a bit of Decepticon in you." He teased. Sunstreaker instantly revealed his weapon and activated them flaring them warningly at the flying bot. The small cybertronian let out a cocky laugh. Grace narrowed her eyes at him. _He acts like that one con Ratchet told me about. What was his name again?_ "Oh Autobots, still as sensitive as ever. And the name's Starscream, exalted ruler of the Decepticons!" The brown and black bot raised his head in pride. _Wait, what happened to Prowl? What happened?_ Grace's jaw dropped and her hand fell from her hip. Even Sunstreaker's weapons lowered for a nanoclick.

"But-" Sunstreaker started. The self proclaimed Starscream cackled again.

"I'm not an idiot like that that fragger Megatron! How do you think that I got my clones to be split parts of my personality? You don't think it was a coincidence do you? I tampered with my Allspark shard so that I would never die! Now I am truly immortal!" Starscream boasted. The pair of listeners' eyes and optics widened in shock. Grace groaned quietly to herself. _What are the odds that I got the one shard that Starscream tampered with?_ Starscream laughed at the looks on his two enemy's faces. This was even more fun then he had imagined! "I may not be familiar with this body's exoskeleton, but with my superior processor, you'll be extinguished in cycles!" Starscream boasted and instinctively launched a taser like weapon at the two. The two leaped in opposite directions to avoid the electrifying weapon. Starscream let out a loud laugh. He was enjoying this. Grace's eyes narrowed at the newly revived Decepticon. _I still can't believe that I brought him back to life._ Almost instantly, Grace's anger melted away and the more vulnerable part of her personality surfaced. _Prowl, wherever you are, I'm so sorry._ Grace nestled herself deeper in the crevice between the metal branch and the wall. Sunstreaker bravely hacked away at the Decepticon. He cursed the Decepticons way of never seeming to stay dead.

"Hey! Fleshie! I can't hold him for forever glitch head! Get out of here!" The sunshine yellow bot barked. He growled at the Decepticon when a poorly aimed ninja star grazed his leg, scratching his newly waxed paint. _Oh Primus be with Starscream now. _Grace smiled a bit, but stubbornly held her ground. _No way in pit am I going to let Sunstreaker get his aft kicked. He's not that bad. Now if it was Sentinel, that's a different story…_ Grace crept deeper into the shadows and prepped some of her tools in case Sunstreaker need repairs.

* * *

Optimus let out a sigh of relief when the ninja bots that were guarding the dojo agreed to cover them on their exit from the dojo. Ratchet was centered in their fleet, carrying the protoform. _Now we can need to transwarp back to earth, put Bumblebee's spark in the protoform and come back to help in the battle._ Optimus' optics saddened as he drove through the battle and swerved around bodies. He felt a buzz in his processor and accepted the comm. request.

::Optimus Prime?:: The voice was unfamiliar to the fire truck. Mentally, Optimus frowned at the voice.

::Yes, who is this?:: He answered. He didn't have to wait long for an answer.

::This is Wheeljack. I just received a distress call from one of my recent patients. He claims that he has a organic with him and currently engaging a Decepticon and is in need of back up. I'm sending you a data burst with description and photograph of the organic. You are stationed on Earth correct? Do you recognize this organic? I'm afraid that she might be in danger. Here are the co-ordinates:: Wheeljack quickly sent the red and blue Autobot the data burst. As soon as Optimus opened that data burst, his anger boiled. _She has a tendency to disobey direct orders doesn't she? _Optimus groaned, catching himself in a Sentinel moment.

::Yes Wheeljack. My team and I are on it.:: Optimus closed the link and opened another line.

::Ratchet, Sari, head for the spacebridge. Bulkhead, Jetstorm, Jetfire, follow me. Sentinel…:: Optimus paused and took a side-glance at Sentinel with one of his mirrors. ::Sentinel, go with Ratchet and Sari… they might need some assistance keeping Bumblebee in line.:: Sentinel immediately protested at the order. Optimus cycled his vents and opened a more secure line with the former temporary Magnus. _He always had to question doesn't he?_ ::Or would you rather go on a rescue mission with us to rescue Grace?:: That immediately caused Sentinel to speed ahead and catch up with Sari and Ratchet._ Finally._

::You three,:: Optimus addressed the remainder of his team, ::Be prepared for battle. A certain someone has managed to worm her way into trouble.:: _Again._ Bulkhead let out a sigh.

::Grace somehow transwarped herself here didn't she?:: Bulkhead asked. The Jet twins fell into line behind them, transformed and combined to grab the two land operating Autobots and fly them to the co-ordinates.

::Grace is being able to get in much trouble isn't she brother?:: Jetfire asked. His twin gave him a mental impression of a nod through their brotherly bond.

::Yes. She's in Prowl's tomb right now. I'll give you one guess what she's trying to do.:: Optimus grumbled as they soared through the air. _This is the second time in one megacycle I've had to save her aft. _Bulkhead mentally slumped his shoulders at the mention of a Decepticon attack in one of his friend's tombs. They finally came to the sight of the tomb to find a red Autobot throwing one last Decepticon body from him. Optimus honked to get his attention. The red Autobot looked up to the see the four Autobots. He gave them a quick solute before motioning for them to follow him.

::I'm guessing that you're the reinforcements Optimus. My brother and Grace went into the tomb.:: He commed. Optimus' grimaced. _I was hoping that they were fighting outside the tomb._ With one order, the Jet twins put them on the ground and the group of five entered the tomb. Sideswipe following his brother's energy signature the entire way. They didn't have to go far. A blur of yellow could be made out of a doorway. Optimus transformed into his bipedal mode swiftly and speed ahead of the others._ They can't be in there. Anywhere but there!_ Optimus kicked the door of its hinges and busted into the room axe glowing ready for battle. The other Autobots followed. But as soon as he saw who the yellow Autobot had his flamethrowers aimed at, he froze. His jaw dropped.

"Prowl?" He whispered. Bulkhead and the Jet twins slowly lowered their weapons. The black and brown mech did the same. Optimus couldn't believe his optics. _How is he- But without the key- He's ALIVE._ The yellow Autobot growled at the flying mech and shot him to the ground with his weapon. Optimus' optics flashed red. _Why that-_ The yellow bot sneered at the newly revived mech and placed his stabilizing servo on his chest.

"Don't even think about it Starscream." He growled. Optimus' glared daggers at the ear-finned cybertronian, but his gaze fell to his friend. _Why he's calling him Starscream is beyond… me. _Optimus' gaze fell on his friends face. _His visor. It's red… why is it red?_

"What's going on here?" He demanded. The unnamed red Autobot gave his twin an odd look before addressing the leader.

"Sunstreaker said that it really is Starscream, he screwed up the Allspark shard that had kept him alive back on earth so that he eventually would come back." The red Autobot looked up at his twin in confusion. Sunstreaker growled and rolled his optics.

"And don't even think about blaming me. I'm not the one who wanted to revive him. Blame the SQUISHY WHO'S HIDING BEHIND ONE OF THE BRANCHES LIKE A LITTLE PROTOFORM!" Sunstreaker roared, sending a glare at one of the metallic branches. All of the optics focused on that one branch.

* * *

My eyes narrowed at the sound of Sunstreaker's voice. That little squealing-! I frowned at the sound.

"SHUT UP! It's not like I'm gonna leave you here you fragger! Besides! How am I supposed to get out when you're getting the slag beaten out of you?" I shouted back. It was silent for a while. A smirk fell on my lips. Ha!

"WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A FRAGGING WAR! I COULD'VE DIED TRYING TO SAVE YOUR SORRY AFT FROM BEING SQUISHED, NOW GET OUT HERE AND FIX ALL OF THIS!" Sunstreaker bellowed. My eyes flashed with hatred. That glitch! I'm trying to help him and what do I get?! Ugh! Fine! I might as well fix the Starscream problem. Quickly, I sprang to my feet and emerged from the darkness. I could see Optimus, Bulkhead, Jetfire, Jetstorm, and Sideswipe all staring at Starscream. I sent Sunstreaker a glare from his place atop the Decepticon. A small groan escaped me when I finally landed onto of Starscream's spark chamber. Starscream was pleading now like the cowardly Decepticon he is. My eyes flickered over to his visor. Even if he is a Decepticon, why should I kill him? My mind replayed some of the words that he had said.

_"I may not be familiar with this body… My Allspark shard… You've got a bit of Decepticon in you…"_ My eyes burned fire at him. How dare he take advantage of Prowl's body? Or tamper with the Allspark? Or call me a Decepticon? Everyone, even Starscream was quiet, whimpering, but quiet, when I forced open his spark chamber. The glowing Allspark shard was visible under Starscream's spark. But wouldn't I be proving him right if I killed him? I mean, I'm not really killing him am I? Starscream noticed my hesitation.

"What? Too cowardly to take one life?" He sneered. My eyes burned fire at his gamble. Nice try Starscream. I plunged my hand into his spark chamber, watching his visor flicker and his mouth open in a silent scream of pain. I could just _feel_ my eyes glaze over and grow crazed. I leaned in closer to his audio receptor.

"This isn't my first time." I hissed darkly, but not maliciously. I tore his spark from the chamber. It glowed faintly until the spark disappeared all together leaving nothing but the Allspark shard. My thumb ran over the shard. He didn't deserve such a quick death. The once again grey body of Prowl stood underneath me. Dark thoughts course through my mind as I stared at the shard. He's still in there. Quickly, I pulled out my knife and started hacking away at the shard. The shard was nothing more then small glowing little slivers. Then quickly, I cut out my pocket and one by one, I melted the shard down with my blowtorch over it. The liquid didn't even seep through. How? I don't know. I don't care. He was as close to dead as I could get him right now. But then, something happened. Guilt rushed through me, replacing my former anger. I had just killed. Again. Just like in New York. It's not like I enjoyed it then. I just did it to protect myself. Wrongly protect myself. I quickly dropped the bag and my blowtorch. It clattered noisily to the ground. There was an agonizing silence. My eyes started to shimmer and the world around me wavered.

"Grace-" I looked up at the voice to see Optimus approaching me. The look on his face… I couldn't tell. Was he mad at me? Of coarse he was! Why would he, _Optimus Prime_ not come here to scold me? Pit, he's not gonna scold me! He's gonna freaking turn me over to the Council. If I'm lucky I'll be able to worm my way out of it. I mean, he is a Decepticon. Optimus outstretched a hand towards me, waiting for me to jump into. My thoughts turned to all the times I had done it before. Tears rolled down my cheeks.

"No." I whispered. What was that look on Optimus' face? Disappointment? Hurt? Cold anger? I can't tell. My jaw trembled. Even Sunstreaker's face twisted into an unreadable emotion. Is everyone mad at me? Are they going to turn me over? What if the find out about all the other times I had killed? It's not like I went out trying to kill them. It was just self-defense. No. It wasn't just that. I had killed to protect myself from other gangsters. Horrible, bloody memories flashed through my mind as I broke down falling to my knees and eventually being prodded by a giant metal finger. Not that I could see them. My face was buried in my hands. My dirty, horrible killing hands. How did I manage to get myself wrapped up in Tombstone's gang? It had seemed so important then, to get out of debt. Of all the things I could've done, I joined a gang. One of the most stupid things I could do. I remember thinking that I wouldn't see much action anyways. Just as a scout and a tagger. Checking out areas and spray-painting whatever surface I could find to mark the territory. Like some kinda animal. Something inside me snapped. I took off. Maybe if I get far enough, I can forget all of this ever happened… and maybe everyone will forget me. Either way, I was running down the corridor of the tomb, a bleak future ahead of me and the shouts of my friends behind me.

* * *

Ratchet dove for cover, never before had he seen someone to crazed. Every time that the mech was still enough for a diagnostic, it seemed the he sensed when his sensors calibrated. Sari flew the air dodging fire.

"Bumblebee!" She screamed. The crazed mech didn't listen, he just upped the power in his stingers and fired in the direction of the voice. Ratchet couldn't believe it. He had finally fixed up a body for Bumblebee, it was similar to his original body, well, exactly like his original body, but he had decided to be little merciful to the youngling. He had added a half a foot to the body. But the minute he had placed his spark in the body, Bumblebee snapped up, activated his battle mask, and opened fire. Sentinel was no help, constantly trying subdue the youngling with stasis cuffs. Bumblebee's new sensors easily located them and destroyed them every time the Elite Guardsman tried. _What do we do now?_

"Sari! Get down here now!" But he was too late. The techno organic soared through the air straight toward Bumblebee. _Primus be with her._ Sari sliced the air, veering to the left and spinning when an electrical blast was unleashed at her. The shot missed and struck Ratchet's scanner, the device overloaded and burst into flames. Ratchet groaned. _My scanner! That kid is going to get it when this is over!_ Sari didn't even look over her shoulder. She screamed as a shot grazed her shoulder sending electricity through her body.

"SARI!" Ratchet screamed. Sentinel cried out as an electrical whiplash sent him flying backwards. Bumblebee easily caught the techno organic in his tight grip. Sari whimpered in the tight hold. Bumblebee brought the girl up to his face and stared at her. His optics were mixed with red and blue. Ratchet froze. _What does he want?_

"Bumblebee! You've got to stop!" Sari cried. Tears coursed down her cheeks mixing with the dirt and grime on her face. Bumblebee didn't listen; he let out a demented metallic shriek and aimed a crackling stinger at Sari's neck. Said femme cringed away from the dangerous weapon. "Bumblebee! You have to listen to me!" Sari's mind flashed to the day she had first met her yellow speedster friend. Her face softened. "You can trust this face, can't you?" Sari pleaded. The shooting stopped. The debris settled. Ratchet peeked over his cover to see Bumblebee's optics flashing blue and red. His stingers reassembled into his servo, disarming himself. Sentinel let out a groan of pain behind Ratchet. Ratchet slowly crept from his cover and slowly started toward the injured mech. His optics flickered toward Bumblebee. _Is it over?_ The medic activated his magnets. No sooner had they clicked into place did a volley of electrical blasts fly towards him, hitting him head on in the back. Ratchet crumbled over to his hands and knees, chest heaving. Warning signs flashed before his optics. One more blast like that and he would go into shock.

"Bumblebee!" Ratchet yelled. The yellow mech ignored him and approached him. Ratchet could feel the tip of a stinger tap his back. _Slag._ He craned his neck backwards to see Bumblebee still clutching Sari, and one optics red, the other blue. Ratchet noted the way he was holding Sari. It was more like he was cradling her. His optics widened. He knew that protective stance. _He protecting her! He thinks that we're trying to attack her! But why?_ Ratchet quickly ran a scan before Bumblebee could do anything. The mech didn't even flinch. His optics widened. _Grace isn't going to like this._ He read over the results again. _This isn't good._ His shoulders slumped as he regretfully deactivated his magnets. Bumblebee's optic shutters blinked. Slowly and almost hesitantly he deactivated his battle mask. Equally as hesitant, he switched his stinger to a servo. Ratchet let out a small sigh. _We got him to calm down. But how am I going to be able to find the glitch in his systems when I can't activate my magnets?_ Ratchet did the only thing he could. He commed Optimus.

* * *

_No sign of her._ Optimus placed one of the loose piles of debris back on the ground. _There are only so many places she can hide in the radius of the Prowl's tomb._ Optimus' optics sagged. _Prowl._ His spark fell at the thought of Starscream occupying his friend's body. He sliced through more debris with his axe. _No Grace._ They had calculated how far she could've gotten by herself, and the six of them, including the newest set of twins were searching the area. Optimus shook his head. _Those two are more uncontrollable then Bumblebee._ A sad smile crossed the leader's face. _I hope he's okay._

::Prime?:: Ratchet's voice echoed in the red and blue Autobot's processor. Optimus let out a relieved sigh.

::Is Bumblebee back online?:: Optimus asked, hope in his voice. To his left, Bulkhead threw a large rock letting it crash to the ground.

::More or less.:: Ratchet grumbled. That definitely got Optimus' attention.

::What happened?:: Optimus' worry was evident in his voice. His worry depleted a bit at the sight of the two arguing new twins. _Ratchet needs to teach those two a lesson._

::He's online all right. He's not exactly there, but he's online.:: Ratchet reported. Optimus stopped, confused.

::What?::

::To put it in a nutshell as the humans say, sparks are very sensitive when exposed. When Grace was transferring Bumblebee's spark to the laser core, the bit of armor that accidentally punctured his spark it corrupted his emotional status. He's extremely compromised. I can't even activate my magnets to fix the problem. I'm gonna need Grace's help.:: Ratchet responded. Optimus' spark sank.

::About that, we have a problem… Grace ran off.:: Optimus winced at his own words. _Ratchet is not going to happy._

::WHAT?!:: The medic roared. Optimus' servos flew to his helm.

::Long story, Starscream stole Prowl's body, Grace offlined him and just ran off. I don't know why. When she offlined Starscream, she seemed… I don't know… but when I reached out for her, she seemed afraid. After she just ran off.:: The Autobot's face fell. _Why was she afraid of me?_ Optimus couldn't figure it out no matter how hard he tried. Something just didn't click in his processor._ What was the matter with her?_ Optimus sighed and waited for the medic's answer.

::Well… then keep looking for her. The kid couldn't have gotten too far. Unless she got some help from someone. Slag. I don't know how she even managed to get to Cybertron by herself.:: Ratchet mused. Optimus' optic bridges furrowed together in confusion. _How exactly did she get here? But however she did, it would be logical to assume that she used the same means of transport back to earth._ Optimus placed his axe back into its holding facility on his back. _But now we need to figure out how she got here._ Optimus shook his helm. _This femme causes more trouble in one megacycle then Bumblebee in vorns._

::I'll expand the radius. Optimus out.:: Optimus closed the line with a faint click. _If Grace got here with the twins, and the twins said that she said that Wheeljack handed her over to them, then that would be the first cybertronian contact she had had on Cybertron._ His large shoulders slumped. _Well, I hope._

::Optimus Prime here. Do you copy Wheeljack?:: Optimus reverted back to a formal greeting. There was a slight crackle before the inventor accepted the comm. request.

::I copy. What is it?:: Wheeljack answered. Optimus optics slowly scanned the tomb behind him for any signs of exit.

::When you ran into Grace, did you see anything else with her? Anything that she could've used to get around?:: Optimus' optics narrowed as he spotted a small forced exit at the corner of the window.

::Grace? You mean that organic? I didn't see anything. Well, I think. Come to think of it, I thought I saw someone.:: Wheeljack mused, clearly searching his memory banks.

::Who?:: Suspicion rose in the red Autobot.

::I'm not sure. I could've sworn that before I picked that organic- **Grace** up, something small red and blue stepped in front of me. Maybe another organic. But I don't understand why an organic would need to be garbed in such bright colors.:: Wheeljack's confusion was evident in his voice. Optimus himself was confused. _A small red and blue organic? Who would that-_ Optimus froze. _It had better not be how I think he is._ Optimus shook his head. _Something about that organic doesn't seem right._

::Thank you. I think I've figured out what you saw. Thank you for your help.:: Optimus signed off and turned to his teammates.

"You guys keep searching here, I'm going to spread out a bit more." Optimus announced. His teammates nodded and continued searching. Optimus transformed, tires squealing as he tore off. _So where do I start?

* * *

_

I clung onto Spiderman's back; reviewing some of the things that had just happened. Spiderman was silent the entire time, no doubt thinking about the things that had happened to him while he was gone. Not that I know what happened. I just asked him to bring us home and that's where we were going, to the nearest spacebridge. Maybe I can break into Mom's old house and steal one of my old cars. Well, I guess I'm not really stealing, I mean I used to live there and they are my cars. Then I could get some of my stuff and move somewhere else. I should have _some_ money from my car and computer repair business. But where could I go? Maybe to Las Vegas. I can see if I can score some more money. Not likely, but what else can I do? I just want to leave. My eyes darted toward the swinging wall crawler beneath me. I knew I never really loved him. He's Peter for Primus' sake! He has a girlfriend. Maybe I was just attracted to Spidey. Yeah. That's it. When I look at him now, nothing seems to spike my interest. Same overly tight spandex, same sticky webs, some boy underneath. How was I even crushing on him before? A small annoyed groan left me. Stupid teenage hormones.

"You okay?" Spiderman asked, his head slightly turning back to me. My eyes dimmed a bit in sadness. I'm gonna miss him.

"I wasn't able to get the protoform for Bumblebee." I whispered. Spiderman's body beneath me slackened. It was silent the rest of the way to spacebridge. Spiderman fell with a soft thud in front of its controls. He pressed a few of its buttons and the machine hummed to life. One of my eyebrows arched a bit.

"Someone's been hanging around Bulkhead haven't they?" I half-heartedly joked. Spiderman scoffed a bit and offered me a small smile.

"Why don't you go back and try again? There had to be a way to get to the protoforms." Spiderman asked. My eyes started to water.

"Do I look like I want to do this? There's no way in. There's ninja bots guarding the dojo where the protoforms are kept. They won't let anyone in." I cried. Tears started to stream down my cheeks. Spiderman seemed to tense up a bit at my words.

"Did you even try going up there instead of finding someone to get you in?" He asked gingerly. My head shook no. Spiderman gave me a weird look.

"So you, Grace Tanner, the most stubborn person I have ever met, that never stops until she gets what she wants, are going to give up before you even try?" He asked, the spacebridge behind him hummed to life. The battle roared around us. Autobots fell to the ground, some offline, some fatally injured. My jaw trembled watching all of it over Spiderman's shoulder. So much death, I can't stay here any longer. I pushed past him and climbed up the platform to enter the spacebridge. Spiderman slung some webs to catch up with me. I climbed faster. Nothing can make me stay here. One of my friends is going to die, innocents are being killed, and I offlined one bot already. Without hesitation, I leaped into the spacebridge and not three seconds later I was back at the base, no Spiderman or Autobot in sight. I heaved a loud sigh. I'm finally alone. That is until a low yelp hit my ears. My eyes widened. I know that yelp! I quickly clambered down the spacebridge landing platform and down the ground. My ears strained to hear the sound again. There it was! My feet slapped against the pavement as I made a break for the source of the sound. Soon, I found myself in the med bay again. My eyes widened upon seeing the mech before me. His bright yellow armor almost made me fall to my knees. How is he- but I thought- Bumblebee! Tears rolled down my cheeks again. He's okay! How? I don't know, but he's okay!

"Bee!" I squealed. The mech spun around and fixed his gaze down to me. But something was wrong. His optics, one red, the other blue. My own eyes grew, what happened to him?! Sari was held protectively in his grasp, much to the techno organic's displeasure. Wow, did I really think displeasure? I shook my head trying to dislodge my thoughts.

"Grace! Get out of here! NOW!" Sari screamed. Her screams fell on deaf ears. My hand reached for my wrench on my belt. Bumblebee let out a growl. My hand flew back up. Wait a second… Experimentally, I reached for my wrench again. Bumblebee growled again. A few more tests confirmed my theory. But something about the crazed look in his optics got me. My eyes shifted from Sari to Bumblebee. Frag. My chuckle made Sari's optics widen in confusion.

"Wow. At least we know he loves you." I smirked. Sari's optics seemed to sparkle a bit at my words before hardening again.

"Grace, you've got to get out. Something's wrong with Bumblebee." She pleaded. A bit of my sarcasm reentered me.

"Really? As if the red and blue optics and the way he growled at me didn't tell me that." I scoffed. Sari rolled her optics. My smile faltered a tiny bit as I took a small step forward. "Isn't that right Bumblebee?" I asked, leaning a bit to the side. Bumblebee froze, as if trying to process why I was speaking to him. Sari gave me a confused look. "Come on Bumblebee, you remember me right? I beat you at Ninja Gladiators that one time. Wasn't able to do it again, but I did that one time. You had yourself a little glitchy fit." I smiled. Bumblebee's red optics flashed blue, but was quickly replaced by red. Slag it! Come on!

"What are you doing?" Sari hissed. I ignored her.

"Come on Bee, then there was the time when you found out Peter's secret, you nearly overloaded." I tried. Nothing. I stepped a little closer.

"You've got to remember me. What about your friend Bulkhead?" I asked. Slowly, my hands reached to my phone. Bumblebee narrowed his optics at me. My wrist flicked as I whipped out my phone. With a few quick clicks, I had brought up a projection of the giant green Autobot. Bumblebee's optics furrowed together and approached the projection. Come on. Almost there. Bumblebee was an arm's reach of the projection. Wait. Did he get taller? Oh my God he got taller! Bumblebee's taller! Ha! My lips trembled with laughter. With another few clicks, I adjusted the projection. Soon, the entire team was being projected. Optimus in his stereotypical hero pose. Ratchet with his back turned to the camera and his head turned over his shoulder with a scowl on his face. Bulkhead with a paintbrush in his servo and paint smeared on his armor. I remember the day Sari took that picture. That paint took forever to clean off. And there Bumblebee was, with his classic smile on his face. Oh Primus, that smile! I've seen that smile so many times, mostly after he gets away with doing something bad. Lastly there I was, perched on Optimus' shoulder, giving him some bunny ears. Bumblebee's optics flickered to and fro as if searching for someone. This should work. This has to work. If this doesn't work I'm going to scream! Bumblebee frowned like he didn't see something he was looking for. Both of his optics flashed red.

"Grace. RUN!" Sari screamed. Bumblebee's arm remounted into a crackling stinger. FRAG!

"HEY! DON'T POINT THAT THING AT ME!" I shouted. Bumblebee didn't listen. Slag. Slag it all to pieces. I ran deeper into the med bay, hoping to find some cover. Instead I found Ratchet behind the scanner. Ratchet! "RATCHET!" I screamed. Ratchet's head swiveled around to face me. His optics seemed to brighten at the sight of me. Why? I don't know.

"Kid! Get over here now!" Ratchet ordered. I did as he commanded. My muscles ached when I landed by him. Ratchet raised an optic ridge. "Nice leap?" He frowned, staring down at my knees. I followed his gaze. Shoot. One of my knees was completely skinned. Ratchet opened up a holding in his body and ejected a large roll of gauze. Immediately, I started wrapping the injured joint.

"Thanks. What's the matter with Bumblebee?" I asked, concentrating on my bandaging. Ratchet's neck creaked as he shook his head.

"No time. We need to get him to stay still long enough to get put him in stasis." Ratchet explained, calibrating his EMP blaster. Easier said then done fatso.

"And we are going to do that how?" I shouted as an electrical blast hit the scanner. I crouched lower to the ground. Ow. Okay, that hurts.

"I don't know. The only thing I can think of that would stop him now would be-" Ratchet paused a bit before shaking his head. "I can't believe I'm saying this. Processor over matter." Ratchet frowned at me. Wait, what's processor over matter?

"Huh?"

"Processor over matter. It's a technique that the ninja bots practice." Ratchet answered, still focused on his calibrating. My eyebrow rose. Okaaaay. Odd. But if it'll work, then I'm fine with it.

"Well, then we need to get a ninja down here ASAP." I shouted over the noise. Ratchet let a hand fly up to his head when an explosion rocked the med bay.

"Easier said then done. There's only one mech that practices it now. But he's not experienced enough to fix this." Ratchet reported. Well slag. Wait a second, ninja bots. He did say ninja bots right?

"What about Prowl?" I asked. Ratchet quickly crouched down to me. Thanks for shoving your face in mine.

"What about him?" I rolled my eyes at his question.

"Well, if Optimus was able to be brought back with Sari's key, then shouldn't the Allspark fix him up too? Pit, I don't think I'm supposed to be the one to do it judging by what happened the last time I tried." I winced a bit at my words. "But maybe someone else can." I picked up my phone and dialed Peter's number.

* * *

_This is just nuts._ Spiderman grumbled as he flipped his phone shut. _How do I even get reception here? _The teenager ducked into the shadows of a large alley and slipped back into his normal clothes. Spiderman was gone, in his place stood Peter Parker. Peter slowly reappeared from the shadows, to run straight into Optimus Prime. _This isn't good_. Optimus stared down at him.

"I can explain! It's just that-" Optimus cut the teenager off from his ramblings.

"I don't want to know how you got here. We need to find Spiderman." Optimus frowned. Peter's chest heaved a sigh. _That was too close._ Peter jumped into the Prime's offered hand.

"I don't think you'll be able to find him." Peter mumbled. Optimus' optics narrowed a bit at Peter. The human fought to think of a lie.

"Grace just called me. She said that the two of them made it to Earth. She says we need to get to the Allspark and revive Prowl if we're going to help Bumblebee." Peter reported. _Not a total lie exactly. Grace did just call me._ Guilt ran throughout Peter. _I hate having to lie like this._ Optimus' optics searched the ground as he thought it over.

"Fine. But we need to get past the battle if we're going to get to the Allspark." He frowned… again. Peter nodded and held on tight as Optimus transformed. Soon he was in the fire truck's driver seat. The Autobot took off, sirens wailing and tires squealing and streaking the road on every turn.

The two were making it back to the tomb in record time. The Allspark was carefully and securely carried on Optimus' alt back. His sensors were trained on the sacred relic. _Primus. I hope nothing has happened to it._ Peter bounced in his cab.

"So how does that thing work exactly?" Peter asked, craning his neck to look out the window and catch a glimpse of the artifact. Optimus growled a bit. _This is not the time to ask questions! Grace is missing, Bumblebee is overloading, Iacon is under fire and he's wondering how it works?! _Optimus cycled his vents. _Take it easy on him. He doesn't know. He's probably never actually stepped out into a battle. _Optimus forced himself to calm.

"Peter. I don't know. We're going to have to wait and see." Optimus ground out. Peter shut up and quit squirming in the seat. The Autobot heaved a sigh that was interrupted by the sound of an explosion going off in the distance. _I'm just glade that Iacon has these 'underground' roads._ Optimus heaved another sigh. _Things have gotten so complicated in one day. How does that even happen?_

BOOM!  
Optimus screeched to a halt, narrowly avoiding a large volley of missals. An extra burst of energon pumped through his systems.

"AUTOBOT SCUM! GIVE ME ALLSPARK IN THE GLOURIOUS NAME OF DECEPTICONS!" A large voice boomed. Optimus quickly threw his stick in reverse. _Obviously it can get worse._ Peter shouted as he was roughly thrown back against the seat. Seatbelts wrapped around him.

"What the-" He protested, pulling at the safety bringing strips of cloth. Optimus winced a bit at the tug. _He's stronger then he lets on._

"Decepticon. We need to leave. Now." Optimus warned. Peter shivered a bit against his upholstery. _I don't blame him._ The Decepticon transformed, slicing through the air, gaining on the Autobot.

"I SAID GIVE ME THE ALLSPARK! OUR LEADER DEMANDS FOR IT!!" Lugnut roared, raining missals down on Optimus. Optimus cursed loudly, stunning Peter. The teen's eyes boggled.

"Did you just use human curses?" Peter squeaked. Optimus revved his engine in annoyance, barely missing a direct hit. Peter yelped when he realized that the safety lock wasn't activated and his forehead slammed into the windshield. Peter grumbled to himself, tenderly rubbing his forehead. Optimus himself was wincing in pain, but shook it off. _We need a way to catch Lugnut off guard. Though I doubt that there's anything on Cybertron that'll do that. _Optimus roared as a missal went off directly behind him, sending him flying. Energon leaked from small scratches. Wincing, the Autobot transformed midair throwing Peter in the air. The teenager yelped a bit but seemed unfazed. Optimus was a bit confused at the reaction, but swiftly caught him and rolled to the ground, hoping to absorb some in the impact. The Autobot quickly rolled into one of the many alleys. Pain still gushed through his sensors as he shakily got to his feet. Lugnut growled in his alt form hovering above them, searching. Optimus tore his attention away from the Decepticon long enough to place Peter on the ground.

"Get out of here. I'll stall Lugnut for as long as I can." Optimus grunted. Peter's eyes grew large as he took in the Deception's form.

"I'm going to go look for back up." Peter flipped out his phone. Optimus growled a bit at the human.

"No. He can trace your call and comm. one of the other Decepticons to attack the reinforcements. We can't let anymore people get killed then we have to." Optimus' optics dimmed a bit at the thought. Peter's own eyes seemed to fall at the thought of the amount of innocents killed.

"Take this." Optimus shoved the Allspark at Peter. _Thank Primus that the old case got damaged back on Earth. He wouldn't be able to carry it if it hadn't._ Peter wrapped his arms around the Allspark. Optimus stared at the organic in confusion. _It doesn't seem like it's too heavy for him though. He's hefting it with ease._

"COME OUT AND FIGHT LIKE DECEPTICONS AUTOBOT!" Lugnut roared, an explosion rocking the ground. Peter stumbled a bit with the force, nearly falling on his face when his balance was thrown off. _Maybe I was wrong._ Optimus activated his battle mask, charged his axe, and sprung back into battle.

* * *

Peter didn't know what to do. He was torn between helping Optimus and reviving Prowl to help Bumblebee. _Why do I always end up in situations like this?_ Peter groaned, adjusting his grip on the Allspark. He stared at his reflection on shiny grey metal. _If I revive Prowl, then I can bring him back to help Prime._ Peter set the Allspark down and slipped his web slingers into place. Then teen bent over to pick up the Allspark and easily hefted it. Soon, he was swinging in the air, making sure to keep away from the two fighting warriors. But a thought hit him that made him stop mid swing. He dropped to the ground with grace. _What about Bumblebee? What if I don't get to him in time? _Peter slumped to the ground, covering his face in his hands. _What do I do?_ Peter's fingers grazed against the Allspark's handles. _But if I get to Bumblebee with Prowl, then I can get everyone else at the tomb to get to Optimus._ The thought had Peter smiling. _I can just hear Grace. 'Well duh you dumbaft!' _Peter swung through the streets again, some of the people fighting below him stopped to stare. Even some Decepticons. His smile grew wider as he saw some Autobots take advantage of the distraction and flee or bravely attack his opponent. His skull buzzed. With split section precision, he released his web and soared through the air. A pair of arrow like weapons whizzed past were he had been not two second ago. Peter quickly fired another line. His arm strained with the weight of the Allspark. _If a Decepticon sees me, I'm so dead._ Peter was swiftly coming into view of Prowl's tomb.

WHERE THE FRAG IS THAT GLITCH?! Grace screamed in pain as more of the crumbling concrete roof piled onto her leg. Pain raged in her already bruised body. Sentinel just had to the glitch that he is and wake up _**now**_ doesn't he? Stupid bot had tried to put Bee in handcuff again. Made him even mores pissed then he already was. Ratchet was engaging with Bumblebee, now that he's put down Sari to activate both of his stingers. But seriously, how the slag was he able to up the power on his stingers like that anyway? Of coarse the ceiling had to fall on _**me**_. Can't even yell of Sari. Stupid fragging scanner flipped over and I'm lucky if they even know I'm still under here. My voice was hoarse anyway from yelling so much. The fighting overhead drowned out all the noise. I swear, when Bumblebee gets out of this I'm so gonna kill him! I'm gonna cut off his freaking legs and replace them with wheels. No. I'm just gonna leave them like that. See how he likes not being able to use his legs. A mix of angry and painful tears streaked my face.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Sari screamed overhead in vain. Another loud clang and the crackling of magnets told me that Ratchet had just thrown her yellow over into something. GET HIM RATCH! Wow, didn't think I'd be cheering to beat the crap out of Bumblebee. I adjusted my position a little. Bad move. Rock moved shifted and fell. A large chunk fell on some the rocks already on my leg. There was a painful and grotesque snap. White hot pain ravaged my body as a scream tore from my scratchy throat.

* * *

Okay, I was planning one putting the 16th and the 17th chappie together, but I realized that it was like 16,000 words. My eyes were like O.O Didn't know I could write 10,000 words in one day…. *Giggles nervously* Yeah, click the magical button on the bottom!

Grace: *limps in* STOP TORUTRING ME!

Me: *giggles* NEVER!

Grace: *Attempts to tackle me but whimpers in pain becuz of leg* I hate you. *glares*

Me: I know. That's why you love me! *gives a thumbs up*

Grace: *purses lips* No I really hate you right now…

Me: HA! I told you! But no! You just keep in insulting me! HA!

Grace: *rolls eyes and crosses arms* I'm your OC, you designed me like that idiot.

Me: *deflates* Oh yeah. Well crap. *turns to readers* Just don't forget to review.

Sari: WHAT DID YOU DO TO BUMBLEBEE?!?!?!?!?!

Me: What? It adds suspense!

Sari: *Activates blades* SUSPENSE MY AFT! *chases after me*

Me: *Runs away*


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Guess what people! I saw a red and blue Peterbuilt Semi 379 with flames yesterday! What are the odds? XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Animated or Spectacular Spiderman.

Thoughts- _ABC_

Comm.- ::ABC::

* * *

Chapter 17:

Alive

* * *

Peter dropped to the ground. _I still can't believe that I swung around like that without a costume._ He adjusted his hold on the Allspark as his started to walk the rest of the way to the tomb. The teenager focused on making his breaths raspy and large like he had run the entire way here. _Well, I guess that no one besides Bulkhead and the Jet twins have been to earth. It doesn't really matter does it? _Peter frowned down at the ground. _I was so careless! How could I have been that careless?_ The boy stopped to slip off his web spinners. _Speaking of careless, I almost forgot to take theses things off! What is that matter with me all of a sudden?_ He finally came into view of the tomb. _Finally!_ Peter focused again on his breathing when Bulkhead caught sight of him.

"Hey! Come on! Prime commed us. We need to get that thing in there." Bulkhead lowered his giant hand and was careful to spread out his fingers for a proper landing for Peter. _Not that I need it._ Peter gratefully stepped on and sat, pretending to rub his 'aching' feet. _Dang. Grace's lying is really starting to rub off on me._

"After we revive him, we need to go back up Prime." Peter announced, clutching the scared relic close to his chest. Bulkhead looked down at Peter in concern.

"But Prime said-"

"Bulkhead, Optimus is getting his can kicked by that Hulk sized Decepticon. After this, we need to help him. The sooner this is finished the better." Peter replied, hating how cold his voice sounded. They walked in silence for the rest of the way. Bulkhead took the Allspark from Peter and placed it on Prowl's body. Peter let out a sigh and asked for Bulkhead to put him down beside the Allspark. Bulkhead did as asked. Peter knelt down on Prowl's body, thinking of Bumblebee. _This had better work._ The boy's eyes flickered towards the body as his hand rested on the Allspark. _Please, let this work! _The Allspark hummed, parts slowly unfurling. The grey relic was gradually pulling part, till the glowing blue orb was visible. The Allspark cast off a brilliant blue light. Peter couldn't help but gawk at the sight. An amazingly bright beam of light shot from the Allspark, illuminating the room with a bright blue light. Peter jumped out of the way as the beam plummeted down on the body. His eyes widened. _Wow._ Color seeped back into the body, growing from the edges toward the chamber. All of the Autobots couldn't tear their optics away. Even Sunstreaker. But Peter's eyes were on the spark chamber. A small flicker was starting to form in the body's chest. _What the heck is that?_ The human's neck quirked to the side, whatever it was the boy couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from it. The light started to grow, growing brighter and round. Particles started to materialize out of nowhere, collecting towards the center of the light, which was now forming a barrier, pushing the blue energy into a circle. Peter couldn't believe his eyes. Soft blue and white electric currents started to flow from the particles to the barrier, locking them in place. But, as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. The Allspark closed, the light disappeared, and the energy in the chamber stopped growing. Everything was silent when the spark chamber closed with a small hiss and gear clicked into place. The teenager crept off of the now fully colored body, pulling the Allspark with him. _Oh my God._ Systems started to boot up, gears started to turn with labored whines, Peter's jaw dropped.

* * *

I could feel my systems starting up. System checks flashed before my still offlined visor. Energon levels: Low. Seek source of energon when possible. Virus Detection: 50% Complete. Central Processing Unit: Functioning. Virus Detection: 70% Complete. Motherboard: Functioning. Virus Detection: 90% Complete. Weapon Systems: Temporarily offline. Virus Detection: Complete. Enemy Energy Signals: Negative. Activating Audio Sensors. My CPU was still processing all the things that Master Yoketron had told me. Apparently, my journey wasn't over. Destiny has more in store for me.

"… Is he…" An unknown voice.

"…. Careful… back…" I know that voice. Certain parts of my body seemed to refuse to online. My thoughts reverted back to a certain yellow mech, as I grew somewhat impatient. Navigation system: online. Sensors: Calibrating. Servos: Online. Vocal Modulator: Online. Sensors: Online. Optical Sensors: Online

"… Wait… moment… he's… online… while…" Another familiar voice. My systems finally competed their start-ups, my vision still a little blurry. But I could still feel my visor scrunch together in confusion. _Am I back on earth in my tree? How is that possible?_ My visor slowly came into focus._ No. This isn't correct. The green is all metal, not organic._ Reflexively, I flexed my hands, finding them functional. My back strained as I sat up. Three familiar figures looked down at me.

"Prowl?" Bulkhead asked, a little cautious. I smiled a bit at him.

"Who else?" I replied. _Where is everyone else?_ The big green Autobot's face curled into a large smile and crushed me in a big hug. _I forgot how strong he could be._ A small moan escaped me.

"Bulkhead. I think that you're crushing him." Another concerned voice stated. The first voice that I had heard.

"Oh! Sorry Prowl! Thanks for telling me Peter." Bulkhead looked down on my berth, I followed his gaze. A lanky human looked up at me. He gave me a lopsided smile, and ran his hand through the back his hair awkwardly.

"Hey. I'm Peter." He winced at bit at his awkward introduction. I nodded.

"It's nice to meet you." Peter smiled at me before telling me the same.

"Um, guys?" A red mech poked his head out from behind Bulkhead. _Who is this?_ My visor arched in question.

"This Sideswipe and twin brother Sunstreaker." Jetfire gestured toward the red and yellow twins. Jetstorm nodded. _Oh. How did they get here?_

"Sorry to crash the party, but don't you guys have to get him back to Earth for that guy? Bumblebee I think? And help out Optimus?" My audio receptors perked at the red twin's words.

"What's happened to him? And where is Ratchet and Sari?" I looked around for a familiar red and white medic and a yellow techno organic. Peter made a hissing noise before slamming his face into his palm.

"I totally forgot! Grace and Ratchet need to get to Bumblebee!" He looked up at me again. "We'll explain on the way, we need to get to earth." Peter jumped off the berth into Bulkhead's hand with ease. _How much did I miss in my visit to The Well of All Sparks?_

"Can you transform?" Bulkhead asked, looking me over with concern. Solemnly, I nodded, before reverting back to my earth alt. Bulkhead smiled a bit before transforming, following my friends out of my tomb.

* * *

Optimus stared the Decepticon in the optic. _I've taken on Megatron and came out with only outer shell damage! I can do this!_ Already, dings and scratches ran up and down his body. His one shattered optic threw off his vision, so he had offlined it cycles ago.

"GIVE ME THE ALLSPARK! MY GLORIOUS LEADER DEMANDS IT!" Lugnut shouted, firing more missiles at Optimus. The Autobot leaped into the air, activating his jetpack. _Then again, with Megatron, I did have the Magnus hammer._ Anger started to boil in the red and blue cybertronian.

"DO YOU EVER SHUT UP?" Optimus shouted back, catching himself in a Bumblebee moment. _No, don't think about that right now. I need to hold him off!_ Lugnut soared towards him, grabbing Optimus' neck in his servos.

"Pathetic Autobot!" He spat in Optimus' face, feeding the Autobot's anger. Optimus' one functional optic glowed brightly in fury, his own hands groping for his axe. His servo finally found the handle of his weapon, grabbed it tightly in his grip and roughly slammed it into the Decepticon's forehead. Lugnut let out a pained screech when the axe dug painfully in his central optic. Optimus let a small satisfied smirk come across his face when the Decepticon released him clawing at his face. He quickly removed the axe and bravely hacked away at his opponent. Lugnut's larger optic dimmed down until it went dark, his other optics swiveling around wildly trying to find his opponent. _As long as I stay in his blind spot, I'm good._ Optics trained on the Decepticon, Optimus tried every trick in the book. Spilled energon, both his and Lugnut's fell to the ground as they continued their fight.

* * *

Slag these stupid legs! Slag all of this. More pain roared in my body when I moved in the slightest. Ratchet was in front of me, trying to hold Bumblebee's shots off by using his magnets. Ever so often he would look over his shoulder and call out to me. I'm just glad that they finally found me beneath all this rubble. My broken leg refused to let me help. Frag!

"Bumblebee!" Ratchet cried, a deep scowl on his face. The crazed mech didn't listen. Sari was hovering in the air, obliterating the rubble that had fallen on me. Small little pebbles rained down. Another moan of pain escaped from me.

"What the-" Ratchet let out a loud scream, electricity crackled. Bumblebee had his battle mask down again, staring down at Ratchet's prone form, one foot pede on the struggling medic's chest. Shit. Sari screamed at her best friend, pleading for him to stop. Bumblebee's stingers pointed at Ratchet, the blue lights on it glowing. My eyes squeezed shut, not wanting to see his end. I braced myself for his scream. None came.

"Bumblebee!" An unknown voice commanded. My head snapped up. Who the slag? Bumblebee's rampage stopped. Even Sari's attempts to free me stopped. Um, hello? Girl in pain down here! I growled a bit.

"SARI! GIRL IN DISTRESS DOWN HERE? MY FRAGGING LEG IS CRUSHED!" I screamed, earning an apology from the techno organic, but not before I heard her grumble to herself. HELLO? My LEG is BROKEN! Anger started to boil in me.

"Nice to see you two again. Who's that?" The unknown voice asked. There was lighter but still loud, footsteps coming towards me. Definitely an Autobot. Slag it people! I need to get out of here!

"Good to have you back Prowl." Ratch's voice could be heard full of stifled emotion. Why the slag is he not helping? Like he was reading my mind, I could hear his magnets activating. Sari was squealing a bit in excitement.

"Prowl!" I can just see Sari hugging that mech's head with tears streaming down here cheeks. Didn't he have like a Samurai look or something?

"I missed you too Sari." Came the soft reply. Primus slag it! Get me out of here!

"What happened to Bumblebee?" Prowl asked. At least, I think that that's Prowl. Slag it Ratch!

"RATCH! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I screamed. Okay, this rock is starting to hurt a lot!

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Ratch screamed back. "We'll have to explain later Prowl, first we need to get the kid out of there. Sari, you start working, I'm going to work on Bumblebee." Ratch grumbled. Oh yeah, thanks! I'm just going to sit here in pain!

"Who is that?" Prowl repeated. I'm going to gorge his optics out, I'm going to. I really am.

"WHY THE SLAG DOES THAT MATTER RIGHT NOW? I'M BEING CRUSHED!" I screamed. The last of the rubble finally cleared away. A brown and black mech stared down at me. I couldn't help but think that his armor was kinda cool looking. With the helmet and everything. Sari was hovering by him, looking like a combo of worried, nervous, annoyed, and pissed off.

"That's Grace. She's a new friend of ours." Sari explained. Prowl nodded. Still, I gave him my death glare. Slowly and gently, he put one hand beside me and gently started to put me in it with the other. I hissed in pain.

"Where's an ambulance when you need one? Oh wait, THERE'S ONE OVER THERE!." I spat acidly, glaring at Ratch. But the moment my eyes fell on Bee, my anger melted. Slag these hormones. Why exactly am I blaming this on hormones? I clutched my head in my hands. "Never mind." I mumbled. Ratch grunted, knowing that that was the closest he was going to get to an apology from me.

"I've been able to get Bumblebee stable. Sari, you stay here with him." Ratch commanded. Sari looked torn. Her head kept swiveling from me to Bee. My own face twisted in concern.

"But-" Sari started.

"No buts, I need you to calm him down if he wakes up. Which he probably won't, not the EMP blast I gave him, but to be on the safe side," The medic transformed, pushing his gurney out towards Prowl. "You stay over here." Sari nodded to Ratch, and hurriedly soared towards Bee. A small smile curled on my lips.

"Just make sure that your boyfriend makes it so that I can kill him when he wakes up!" I called over my shoulder. Sari blushed a bit. Oh Primus, those two are so made for each other. Prowl gave me an odd look, but then quickly turned over his own shoulder and gave Sari a smile.

* * *

"So what do you think is going on right now?" I asked weakly, sitting in bed at the hospital. I seriously don't know why they're having me sit down right now; I'm not dead or anything. Ratch bent down and looked at me through the window.

"What do you mean?" He cocked an optic bridge. I couldn't help but look through the other window at Prowl. He was standing by one of the tree that was planted in the parking lot. A small smile curled on my lips when I saw his let a butterfly land on his arm. Carefully, he brought a hand beneath the insect peering at the bug.

"At Cybertron. What are they going to do?" I asked, finally turning towards Ratch again.

"I don't know kid. We should be getting there as soon as possible, but with your…" He glanced uncertainly at my leg. A small set back. Did I seriously just think 'set back'? Frag, I've been around Optimus for too long. "Handicap, it's a hard to… advance." Ratch frowned at me. My own frown plastered on my face. But my eyes glanced towards Prowl again. He needs a nickname.

"And Bee's going to be okay?" I asked, still focusing on Prowl. The small metallic creak told me that Ratch was following my gaze.

"Yeah. You want to say something to him kid?" He let his blue gaze fall on me. I looked up to the red and white mech, then to the black and brown one. Well, I guess… Maybe.

"Sure." I nodded. Ratch smiled a bit at me before calling for Prowl. The ninja bot looked up to the two of us and hurriedly came over. It's amazing how quiet he is all the time.

"You called?" He asked, looking at Ratch. The medic rolled his optics a bit before tipping his head in my direction.

"I think that she's got a few words to say." Ratch grumbled, glaring at me. Something about Ratch's tone told me there was no escaping it. I managed to catch myself in his trap. Slag. Slowly the medic crept off somewhere else. That coward.

"What is it?" Prowl asked, staring down at me with a bit of curiosity. My eyes titled towards the floor.

"Um… About what happened back there. I wanted to… well… Oh slag it all!" Why is this so slagging hard? Prowl gave me a small frown.

"Language." He repeated. I'm so gonna slag him.

"Ah to pit with my language! I can cuss if I want… besides, I wanted to say…. Thank you." The words finally formed and fell from my mouth. Was that so hard? Yes. No it wasn't. Wow, my mature self is fighting with my immature self in my head. Perfect, I'm going insane. Great. Just great. Small grumbles rumbled out of my mouth as I focused on the floor.

"Thank you." Prowl's comment made me look up. One of my eyebrows cocked in confusion.

"For what?" I asked. "I'm the one saying thank you, you're the one that's supposed to say 'you're welcome' or 'I told you so' or something like that." I frowned at the ninja before breaking out into laughter. "Or you could just be like Sentinel and tell me that he was forced to help me. Then I could laugh insanely and the next time there was a Decepticon attack I could sit there and watch the con rip you to pieces. Then throw cosmic rust on you. Then crush your remains with Bulky's cannonballs. Then dance on your dust." A large smile plastered on my lips when Prowl's visor grew listening to my probably gruesome rant. Not that I cared, I was too busy thinking of all the demises for Sentinel I could think of. Cosmic rust seems to be a new favorite lately. Or I could put his spark in a trash compactor and watch his distress signals radiate from the spark with Ratch's scanner. Do they even still HAVE trash compactors now with trash bots around? Maybe I could rewind time just to do that. That would be cool to be in the past. Ha! I could just see OP's face if something like that happened. He'd be pissed.

"Are you usually this graphic?" Prowl asked me, eyeing Ratch almost nervously. Or maybe he's wondering about my mental health. Either one works for me!

"Did I mention anything about a trash compactor?" I smirked. Prowl shook his head at me. Oh this bot is fun to mess with.

"Nonetheless, I wanted to thank you for thanking me. It seemed like it was hard for you to do." He nodded at me again. What's with the stiff demeanor? Once again, what's with the big vocabulary? I seriously DO need a vacation. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't mention it… Really. Don't. Mention. It." I growled. The Autobot smirked a bit at me. If he tells anyone my reputation is so down the drain.

"While I'm here, do you mind telling me exactly what's happened since my…" He seemed to think about it for a while. Wonder what it's like knowing that you were dead once? That has to feel so weird. "Absence?"

"Sure. I don't know about the first two months after you went belly up, but I can tell you everything since." Minus the Spiderman is my best friend Peter Parker and the emotional break down parts. I launched into the story, which was surprisingly interesting to tell. He even smiled when I told him about all the pranks I did on Sentinel. Well, not really smiled. More like this lips just curled at the edges. He never REALLY smiles does he? We'll have to work on that. After I finished my story, he asked a couple questions, which made me curious, which lead to him telling me some stories about himself. Master Yoketron has to be really chill, based on the amount of times that Prowl said he screwed up when he first started out training. Wonder why he decided to be a ninja? A small chuckle escaped me. Never thought I would ever think about something like that. Ninjas are kinda cool. Well, martial arts wise. I never was the best at all the spiritual stuff that you see in movies. Some of my older friends make fun of me and said that I was going to be a ninja when I grew up because I loved to fight so much. Come to think of it, I tended to get in more fights then stopping them. Which is weird because I'm usually breaking up a fight and then starting another one. Ratch finally seemed to have gotten bored or something. He was quickly approaching us, a large scowl on his face.

"Stupid slagging organics… not some… trying to drive me… slagger… think he is… there oughta be… against it." He mumbled under his breath. I pity the poor human that his retorts are aimed towards.

"What is it rust bucket?" I snapped, ignoring Prowl's look. The medic growled at me but finally answered. Thank you! I'm not getting any younger people!

"The hospital finally released you, you can move around on your crutches right kid?" Ratch pointed with his optics toward the crutches by my bed. I scowled at the offending objects.

"I can do fine without them!" No way am I going to be seen with those things! Prowl looked at me with a mix of concern and anger. What?

"Unless you want your skeletal frame to heal the wrong way, I'd try them out." He crossed his arms over his chest. I pursed my lips at him, but continued to stare at Ratch. The medic had finally lost it.

"GET YOUR SORRY AFT ON THOSE CRUTCHES OR PRIMUS HELP ME, I'M GOING TO BREAK ALL OF YOUR OTHER FRAGGING LIMBS! UNDERSTAND?" Ratchet screamed. Fine you glitch head. Still glaring, my arms pulled my injured leg out of bed, and stumbled toward the crutches. I'm so going to get Bee for this. This is all his fault. My still bruised and scabbed body protested with every move. It's not until you actually stop to think does your body start to hurt isn't it? Oh to pit with it. Angrily, I quickly took a couple more steps. Only to regret it. Pain shot up my leg and I let out as low hiss of pain. Something shot through the window behind me making me jump. Adrenaline pumped for a moment before I quickly spun around hands in the air, trying to ignore the pain. Prowl's hand was reaching towards me, trying to keep me from falling. My hands fell, wow that was stupid.

"My bad. I can be jumpy sometimes." I apologized, staring at the floor. Prowl nodded and reached for the crutches. I'm just glad that his arm can fit in the window. He slowly pulled his hand back and gently deposited the crutches by me. I smiled up at him. He really does need a nickname. He's pretty cool… Prowlie? No, too cuddly for him… Maybe just Prowl will be okay. No. He HAS to have a nickname! Um… Prowl something. Um… Prowler? Naw, that doesn't sound right. Prowling? No, that's not even a real name thing is it? Ugh! My eyes scanned over the ninja bot again, finally settling into my crutches. They smelled like antiseptic. My nose wrinkled at the smell. At least it matched the rest of the room. I hate hospitals. Primus! I'm so ADD! Nickname! I need to think of a nickname. Prowl just sounds so bare… maybe something to do with his personality, not his name. But I don't even know him that well! Ugh! I hate this! Okay. Um… I stared at his Samurai like armor. He's kinda cool looking, what's a cool add on to his name? Then it hit me. A small smile spread on my lips.

"THX PROWLSTER!" I cheered, satisfied with myself for thinking of a nickname for him. I love text talk. Who doesn't? Suddenly I got a mental image of some Beverly Hill girls talking to each other in text talk. I stuck my tongue out in disgust a little bit. Ugh. Beverly Hills. The glitch capital of the world. Prowlster seemed confused at the nickname but didn't question it.

"We need to get you in Ratchet and get back to base. Bumblebee still needs some attention." Prowl gently laid his hand out for me. Hobbling over as quickly as I could, I let him pick me up in his tight grip.

* * *

The fighting duo still had yet to respite. Both fought on valiantly for the opposite cause on the ground. Optimus' body was weakened, the same for Lugnut. Both were expelling exhaust fumes and servos shaking, but the continued to fight valiantly. Optimus' arms were weak as he tried another slice at the Decepticon. _I haven't been this tired in vorns! Even when fighting Megatron._ Lugnut had started to keep his comments to himself forever ago, trying to save energy. Optimus was grateful for that, he himself had quickly set other unneeded functions offline. More energon started to run down the Autobot's body, stinging exposed circuitry and grinding the gears in his joints. _Where the slag are they?_ Optimus wondered, praying to Primus that that Peter hadn't gotten hurt along the way. Unbidden, an image of Peter curled around the Allspark, blood pouring out the boy's stomach, hands and face staining the sacred relic while a Decepticon stood over him with a steaming weapon wormed its way into the young Prime's processor. _Come on! Concentrate!_ Lugnut found his opening, using his sensors to lock onto the Autobots energy signal and strike at it. The weakened, but still fatal blow struck the Autobot in the hip, crippling him. He fell to his knees, arms spread out in front of him, catching himself. Energon dripped from the back of Optimus' hung neck to the back of his head, finally dripping down his rugged and torn cybertitanium cap to the metallic ground. Exhausted and lame, the Autobot could do nothing but sit there and await his doom. _This is it._ He shuttered his optics before some more of his energon could leak into them. Warm liquid trickled over them, stinging the corner of this optic sensors. Lugnut too fell to one knee, placing a large servo on the bent joint taking a moment to cycle air through his vents cooling his over heated systems. Both opposing forces took the moment to rest. But the moment quickly passed in astroseconds, Lugnut finally gathering up what strength he had left and towered over the much small opponent.

"You've lost Autobot. Now give me the Allspark and you may live to see Megatron glorious return." Lugnut growled, sparks flying from his body to the metal abandoned street and onto the Autobot. Optimus took his time to glance around his surroundings, realizing that this place may be the last place he will ever live to see. But a small triumphant grin plastered on his facial plating nonetheless.

"You never got it did you? I don't have it. The organic left with it cycles ago." Optimus grinned, enjoying his victory. The Decepticon sputtered in shock, finally catching his enemy by the throat and lifting him to his height.

"What did you say Autoscum?" He hissed darkly, glaring at him with his side optics. Optimus couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Its gone Lugnut. And you'll never find it." _At least I hope._ Lugnut unleashed an enraged screech.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DENIED OUR GRAND, GLORIOUS, WISE, AND COURAGOUS LEAD-" Lugnut cut off when a blade struck across the other side of his face, two more of his optics being forced offline. He let out another pained screech, releasing Optimus and clawing at his face. The Autobot fell to the ground with the sound of screeching metal and sparks flying up around him.

"You talk too much." A familiar voice sneered. The Autobot leader focused his one functional optic towards a hazy cloud of red and orange. More blurs of colors started to appear. _What the slag is going on?_ His processor raced trying to keep up the movements. The purple haze that was Lugnut was weakly taking on a orange and red, blue and yellow, and green haze. The Decepticon let out an agnozied scream before leaping to the sky and making a rough and slow transformation and retreating as fast as he could. Optimus grunted in satisfaction that the Decepticon was gone, and succumbed to stasis lock.

* * *

A/N: Oh Primus this one was SO FRAGGING HARD TO WRITE! Ugh. *falls over exhausted*

Grace: *hobbles in* Says you. I hate you so much.

Me: *groans* I'm so not in the mood for this. Can't you just go torture Prowlie?

Grace: *grumbles* Fine. But some people had better give you some reviews so you can update. *walks off*

Me: *turns to readers* You heard her. Review!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: So like yeah…… sorry for the lack of updates… -_-; Writer's block sucks! Like really. It's always when you get to an exciting part do you get it isn't it? But exams take up my time too! Review if you hate this time of the school year! XD Anyway, ONWARD! XD

Disclaimer: I don't own TFA or Spectacular Spiderman

Thoughts: _ABC_

Comms: ::ABC::

* * *

Chapter 18:

Scream

* * *

Lugnut onlined his weapons and locked onto the Autobot's energy signatures. The Autoscum fell before they were even in optical range. _That's for my glorious leader._ The jet slowly and laboriously transformed, angrily crushing the Autobots' offline bodies beneath his feet. One of the scum was moaning pitifully clutching his injured chassis.

"Where is my magnificent leader Autobot scum? You are not worthy to hold our leader captive." The bomber growled. The purple Autobot moaned in pain again, weakly shaking his helm.

"You'll never find him Decepticon." He murmured, hissing in pain. _I've got not time for this._ Lugnut angrily roared at his enemy, scooped his helm in his servo and crushed it with his pincher like hands. The Autobot's body grew grey.

::Lugnut?:: The comm. entered Lugnut's processor inquisitive and commanding. Lugnut straightened and let the body clatter to the floor. He fell to his knees. _I am not worthy! I am not worthy to hear your magnificent voice!_

::Master?::

::I am here. I may be able to send you the co-ordinates of my location if you find one of the Autobot's security computers.:: Megatron replied. Lugnut quickly rose to his feet and scooped up the Autobot's body. One of his data-transfer ports slid open.

::Not to insult your superior knowledge master, but I believe I have a better idea.:: Lugnut commed and connected the port with the Autobot's torn body.

All the Decepticons pressed their servos to their audio receptors as a comm. rang in all their processors.

::Decepticons! This is your leader speaking. Our objective is completed. Retreat. I repeat, retreat.:: Megatron's gravely voice commanded. As if to confirm his words, an energy signature suddenly burst into the Decepticon's scanners. Some cheered and quickly offlined their enemies, some transformed and instantly followed his orders, some paused at the news to be slaughtered. Either way, the remaining cons leaped into the air and quickly left to follow the energy signal.

The space bridge flashed a bright blue through the giant hole in the med bay. I growled at the light. It's three in the freaking morning! Couldn't they have gotten back in later?

"Bumblebee?" Bulky's voice could be heard from outside. "Prowl?" Jeez Bulky! Just look inside. What I didn't expect though was for another voice to emit from outside.

"Hello? Anyone there? Grace?" Sari looked up in confusion at the voice. Ratch actually groaned. Prowlster just looked up expectantly outside. Sideswipe cautiously stepped inside the half destroyed med bay with Peter on his shoulder. His optics froze on Ratchet as his brother stepped in. The yellow Autobot rolled his optics. Oh slag. They know each other? Sari's head swiveled between the three bots.

"Who are they?" She asked, still stroking Bee's helm. Prowlster just stared at Ratch expectantly. This is so awkward.

"Two walking malfunctions that nearly cost me my aft in the Great War*." Ratch grumbled. My eyes bugged out. They were in the Great War? Bulky's optics swiveled over to the two. What the frag?

"Oh shut up Hatchet. Besides, we were only in the war for the last couple vorns." Sideswipe idly waved it off and crouched down beside Bee. Curiously, he tried to poke my cast. Not a good idea. A large wrench wedged itself in his helm. Peter flinched as the large tool whizzed past his head. Sideswipe rubbed at the spot the tool had hit. A loud laugh escaped me. FINALLY! Someone was able to hit them like that!

"Thank you!" I laughed, pointing and laughing at the red bot. Sunstreaker joined in on my laughter only to have his paint scratched by a flying wrench. He shouted in protest. HA! EVEN BETTER A TWO FOR ONE DEAL! Another, much smaller wrench hit my side. Okay, OW!

"What was that for?" I screamed. My hands quickly grasped my crutches and waved them around wildly in the air. I'm so gonna get him back for that. My eyes narrowed at the medic. Peter's eyes widened as they scanned my figure with concern, for his perch on the red Autobot's shoulder.

"Will you three put a muffler on it? I'm trying to work on Bumblebee! Where Optimus when you need him?" He grumbled, turning back to his work. Sari rolled her eyes and activated her jetpack and floated over to me. Much a curious Sides' delight. The red Autobot got his chance to get a good look at her when Peter motioned for him to place him down besides me. That little slagging glitch head. But even as Peter worriedly looked me over, I wasn't even concentrating on his annoying questions, instead deciding to smirk up at Sari and Sideswipe.

"Where'd you get that?" He poked at the jetpack with interest. Sari rolled her eyes again and pushed past him.

"None of your business. Now will you let me get to my friend?" She asked. Bulky was dragging something in. Not like none of us noticed. Well, everyone but Prowlster and Ratch. Sunstreaker rolled his optics at Sari and scoffed, and was trying to repair his paint. Where he found paint repair crap I'll never know. Just hope he doesn't keep some around with him. That would be obsession. Quickly he placed the can and cloth back in a hold on his body. Yep. Obsessed. Peter leaned in closer to me, eyeing the yellow brother with confusion.

"Any idea why he keeps that around with him all the time?" He whispered, trying his best not to get any attention. I gave him my best 'you've to be kidding me' look.

"He's an ego-manic. What other explanation do you want?"

"You're almost as bad as the other one." Sunstreaker grumbled. Sari's eyes burned for a moment before she transformed and aimed a glowing hand at him.

"Will you shut up now?" She grumbled, optics flicking towards her boy-friend-to-be. Make that bot-friend-to-be. Sunstreaker's optics widened as he slowly retreated a bit from Sari. Sari: 1. Sunstreaker: 0. Sides stared at the techno organic in surprise before nodding in understanding.

"Oh yeah! You were there when Optimus and the crew came back to Cybertron with all the Decepticon prisoners! Always wondered what happened to that little bot." Sides cast a look over to Bee.

"Where is the big guy anyway? We brought him down here for repairs I mean-" I cut him off. What repairs? Peter helped me get up, as did Sari to find Boss Bot. Crap, now I feel bad about being so mean to him! But he did ground me! Because I snuck out to help one of my friends! He would've done the same thing if he were me! I hope… Ratch had his back to us, working tediously on something. My stomach churned as I guessed what. Peter slowly helped me down on the berth, himself trying to get closer to Optimus to get a closer look. My heart fell. Ratch was trying to reline some of the broken circuitry in Optimus' hips. His arms were barely keeping it together, and scorched metal ran up and down his frame. His optics were barely intact, one having the glass shattered around it and the inner working of the optic lying exposed and hanging out of socket. Slowly, I pushed the optic back in its proper place, watching it close automatically. The way his face was twisted in pain, reminded me of Dad before he… yeah, before that happened.

"His hip struts are damaged, and his left servo will need to be replaced. But he'll live. Just looks like scrap metal right now." Ratch reported. A large breath blew out between my lips. Thank Primus. Prowlster and Peter both let out sighs. Huh, funny how they did it in unison.

"Can you put him online for a second?" I asked, trying to pull a pout on Ratch. He saw straight through it. Crap it.

"Don't even think about trying any of the slag on me kid. But, about your request…" There was a low hum. My eyes glued towards the prone figure on the berth. That little faker! "Looks like someone's already awake." Ratch grumbled. OP groaned a bit as he onlined his optics.

"You know, I hate you a lot right now you know that?" I teased, giving OP a quick flick between the optics. Slag me and my soft self. Prowlster looked down at me confused, before smiling a bit at OP.

"Greetings Optimus." He smiled warmly at him. OP shuttered his working optic in a blink. His mouth opened and closed weakly before wincing in pain from Ratch's fiddling. I sent him a glare. Which he returned. Peter rolled his eyes at me.

"Prowl? You're online?" OP stared at him unbelievingly. My mouth started to twitch. Primus OP! I missed you!

"Either that or we're all dead." I smirked down at OP. He frowned at the thought and looked up to Prowlster in concern. He is SO gullible.

"I don't think that organics would be in the Well of All Sparks." Prowlster stated, crossing his arms over his chassis. His bright blue visor focused on me. What? I enjoy sarcasm. Ratch grunted a bit behind us, trying to weld some metal together.

"You'll get used to her Prowl. She's like that. You can't get her to stop even if you stuffed a mouth clamp on her." He grumbled, digging around on the floor for another a large chip of OP's leg. Frustrated, he activated his magnets instead and set to work on another part. HEY! I'm not THAT bad! OP smiled weakly again.

"Curses a lot too." He smiled. I'm going to stuff a muffler down his throat. Peter of COURSE had to add his own bit in.

"And as stubborn as a mule." I'd like to see PETER with a muffler down his throat. Prowlster let out a small chuckle.

"Seems like you're going to be stuck with her for a while. Ratchet is going to want to keep both of in the med bay." He nodded towards my broken leg and OP's shattered ones. I winced at the reminder. Joy. Being locked up in the med bay sounds fun. But despite my situation, I smiled.

"Yep. Me and OP can be crippled buddies." OP made a face at my sarcasm. Prowlster shook his head at me. Peter pursed his lips a bit, copying me. Slag this is funny. "Bumblebee too! Him and Sari can both sit in the back." That definitely got the techno organic's attention. "If you want, we can put a curtain up. So we don't have to watch you two make out." A large smile spread on my face. Sari flew over to me, trying her best to shut me up. Playfully, I batted away her hands. "SARI AND BUMBLEBEE PARKED BENEATH A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-" Peter finally had wrestled me into a head lock with a hand over my mouth. No fair! I wasn't finished! She always gets to finish when she's teasing me! There was a low groan behind us. Ratch cursed beneath his breath. Followed by me. Well, as much as I could with Peter's hand over my mouth. Bee was slowly curling back up, tenderly rubbing his helm.

"Slag it. What happened?" He grumbled. My face lit up. Bee! Sari practically tackled his head, wrapping her arms around his it. The yellow Autobot protested and squirmed, trying to pry his crush off his head.

"SARI! Don't strain him! He's not even supposed to be online!" Ratch ordered, trying to keep an eye on both of his patients. I looked myself over. Make that three patients. Frag. Bee, of coarse, didn't stop trying to get the teen off his head.

"Sari! Would you let go?" He whined, trying to dodge Ratch's angry wrenches. A loud laugh escaped me watching Prowlster's reaction. His head lowered and blew out another sigh. I like this bot even more! Slowly and almost regretfully, Sari peeled herself from Bee's head, happy tears falling down her face. My own apprentice-medic-self started to slip in, brushing off Peter's hand.

"Okay. Now that we've been able to cut the cord between you two, can you lay back down so we can check your vitals? You're lucky that your spark didn't shatter into a million pieces yet!" I grumbled, matching Ratch's mumbling. Oh crap. Why am I turning into a copy of every single fragging Autobot I meet?

"Thank you. I need to look at Sentinel too." Ratch roughly pushed Bee back into a prone position. My shoulders depleted. Forgot about that glitch. Peter sent me a glare, which I returned. OP winced beneath me. Don't blame you big guy. There was a low giggle behind us. Sides was barely holding it together, elbowing his brother in the ribs.

"It's like a mini Ratchet." He snorted, making his brother snicker. My eyes narrowed at the two. They had better not be talking about me. "Just give her a wrench and Ratch's pot belly and you'll have another pair of twins." He snickered. Sunny fell into a fit of laughter. I had just raised my crutch to chuck it at them, when Bulky shouted over the noise.

"Um guys? Is anyone else supposed to be using the space bridges? I thought that the twins were supposed to stay on Cybertron?" Bulky asked in confusion. Not a moment later, did the a large looming figure erupt from the bridge. My jaw dropped. That is the biggest Decepticon I've ever seen. My hands instinctively fell for my blowtorch only to realize that it had been taken away when I went to the hospital. Slag. The room erupted into a flurry of movement, another battle starting to take place around us. Ratchet hurried to patch up Optimus' legs and start on stabilizing Bumblebee. Okay, even having Sentinel right now would be a big help. The large Decepticon roared as one of Prowl's ninja stars lodged itself in the Decepticon's shoulders. His dark face screwed up in a scowl as others started firing at him. He scoffed, like the attempts were like bug bites. Well, actually, they were like bug bites. Why the slag is he so fragging big? My hands gripped my crutch till the knuckles on my hands turned white. With one blast of his forearm-mounted canon, he blew Sideswipe and Sunstreaker through the already crumbling wall. Ratchet's magnets broke their fall. My eyes closed in relief. Thank Primus.

"You." The Decepticon growled, crimson gaze focused on Optimus. My blood started to freeze. His optics were just as crazed as Tombstone's in battle. On instinct, I cringed away from the giant mech. Peter wrapped a comforting hand around me, hands slipping towards the messenger bag he STILL had over his shoulder. Optimus glared back defiantly at him.

"Megatron." He growled, well, if you could call it a growl. It was more like a moan-growl-snarl thing. Wait. Megatron? My apple bobbed up and down. No wonder he's so fragging scary! In the back of my mind, I was cursing myself for my fear, but with no form of self-defense whatsoever I have a good reason- hold the phone. A large, dagger shaped piece of Cybertitanium lay on the floor. A quick inspection told me that it was the piece of Optimus' leg that Ratchet was looking for. I blinked at the sheer luck. But then again, based on the luck I've been having lately, it's probably going to come back to bite me in the aft. Peter glared at me, silently channeling his anger towards me. I stuck my tongue out at him, trying to summon up what little courage I had left.

"Don't think that I've forgotten that you're the one who put me in the Primus forsaken Autobot prison in the first place _Optimus Prime._" Something in Megatron's voice told me there was more to his words then there seemed. Optimus let a small smile cross his lips.

"Looks like you were able to remember my name even after your time in the stockades." He smirked. Extra points for the smart aftness Optimus! Peter slapped a hand over his face. Megatron growled at the smaller mech and roughly grabbed his helm, lifting him by the top of his head. Optimus wailed in pain. Anger started to boil in me. Bumblebee and Sari both tried combing their powers and firing at Megatron. I motioned for Peter to get moving, but his eyes darted to and fro, making it clear that he couldn't do anything. His eyes sagged as he seemed to have finally made up his mind. Without even a second glace, Megatron silenced the two love birds' attempts with a single blow from his canon, for extra measure, he fired at Bulkhead and Prowl. Both fell with pained screams.

"As I was saying. You may have been able to defeat me then, with your precious Magnus Hammer, but now?" He suddenly flashed a large sword, brandishing it in Optimus' facial plating. "You don't stand a chance." He smiled cruelly at Optimus' fear stricken face. Peter let out a low growl, slipping his web shooters on with the speed only he possessed. Oh hell no. He had better not be doing what I think he's doing. He glared up at the Decepticon overlord, spinners pointed at his head. Oh slag. My own hand came up to stop him, a look of worry twisting my face. He sent me an equally pained look before launching a web at one of the smaller boulders in the ruined med bay. Megatron's other arm pulled up to strike Optimus between the optics. With a roar of outrage, he swing his arm around, beautifully hitting the Decepticon in the head, making him stagger slightly. Optimus' optics widened in shock, who was soon copied by most of the other Autobots in the area. Oh pit no. Peter growled at the helicopter, ignoring the surprised shouts and leaped into the air into the darkness of the ceiling, chucks of web and debris falling from the air. Megatron himself roared in anger, still clutching Optimus and shooting blindly at the ceiling. Thankfully, Prowl was able to zoom by me, scooping me up in his arms and settling me down by Bee and Sari who were both firing at Megatron. Suddenly, a red and blue flash flew from the darkness, taking Megatron y surprise when Spider-man appeared, tearing brutally at his armor. Well, trying to. His armor was MUCH harder then that Blitzwing clone was. Most of the time he just ended up punching small dents in the armor, still causing the Decepticon pain. Finally he seemed to have gotten enough of it, and shot one of the many webs that Spider-man as clinging to. The red and blue superhero tried to spin in the air and catch his balance, only to be caught in the tyrant's tight grip. Anger started to boil in side of me, my own arms pulled back aiming for Megatron's head. The dagger like projectile struck the Decepticon leader in the forehead. He flintched a small bit, giving Spider-man enough time to squirm out of his grip. His blood red optics locked on mine, hatred seething in them.

"Try that one more time Megafreak. I dare you." I growled, trying to swallow my fear. But a sight behind him made me smile. He growled at me.

"I'd like to see you try insect." He managed to grunt out, still bearing attacks from my Autobot friends. He didn't get an answer as I purposefully focused on Megatron's optics. He opened his mouth to say something before quickly swiveling around, noticing the presence of someone else behind him. His sword went straight through Prowl's spark chamber. A small smile fell on my lips as 'Prowl' disappeared for existence as a taser like weapon struck him on the back, making him scream out in pain. Bright yellow electricity started to flow through him as a pink form of magnetism combined with the electricity, bending and twisting his metal armor. Bright blue crackling balls of energy followed, making him stumble back, all the while Bulkhead's attacks and Sunstreaker's and Sideswipe gunfire raining down on him. The Decepticon leader wailed from the pain, trying pitifully to aim his canon at the attackers. I expected him to crumbled to his feet, for him to go stasis lock or maybe even offline; what I didn't expect was for him to, with his last ounce of strength, scoop me us and send electrifying pain through my body. My high-pitched scream was the signal for the onslaught of attacks to stop. Megatron's vents cycled trying to cool his over heated systems, making his chest heave, I curled up as much as I could in his tight grasp.

"Try that again, and your organic friend is history." He leapt into the air, leaving my stomach behind on the ground. No! This isn't how it is supposed to go! My eyes squeezed shut as I prayed for a miracle. None. All I could hear was Megatron's cold voice. "I'm giving you three days to decide which is more important, this organic," He hefted me in the air, letting my dangle by my arm. A squeal of pain escaped me. I could see Optimus' face twist in concern. "Or your precious 'hero's' life." Bumblebee opened his mouth to protest, but was silence by the Decepticon over lord. "You're lucky I'm even giving you time Autobot." Without another word, Megatron transformed and dropped me in his cockpit. I banged against the glass, trying my best to find some sort of weakness in the Decepticon's interior. No matter how much I tried, no response came. Slag. Crying, I curled up in ball. Well, the best one I could manage with my broken leg. A low hiss escaped Megatron as a yellowish gas started to creep from his air vents. I coughed at it, trying my best to stuff my nose and mouth in my sleeve. But I could feel my consciousness starting to slip. My skull was buzzing painfully when the invading darkness overtook me.

* * *

My body ached. A lot. But the annoyingly painful sensation started to ebb away as I slowly came to. I opened my eyes, and waited for them to adjust to the darkness. My hands came up to my head, rubbing at a small bump. What the slag happened anyway? Where is a Primus forsaken lamp when you need one? Vaguely, I could make out large looming figures before me, weather they were looking at me or not, I couldn't tell. Memories started to flash in my mind. Oh slag. My body shivered at the cold and my nose started to run. Blinking back confusion, I tried to take in my surroundings. Okay, dirt floor, slowly I came up to my wobbly feet, angry that I didn't have my crutch. I'm going to slag whoever took my crutch. When I'm done with them there won't be enough to send to the scrap heap. My hands reached out blindly through the darkness. Rock and dirt walls, so I'm guessing I'm underground. Question is where? A small moan escaped me. Being captive sucks so much. I stared down at my already scabbed and bruised hands. Maybe I could claw through some of the wall? Experimentally my nails dug into dirt.

"You won't get out like that." The voice made my jump. The dark figure in front of me turned around, a pair of blood red optics stared down at me. I willed hatred to seethe in mine.

"What do you want? You know that they're going to try and rescue me. What the slag is you doing just standing there?" I growled. Megatron chuckled darkly at me. He crouched down to my level. A cruel, dark, and evil smile on his facial plates. Suspicion started to rise in me. I swear, he if he picks me up again like that I'm going to claw out his optics.**

"You're different from other organics I've met. While I had Isaac Sumdac in captivity, my slightest move would turn him into a sparkling." He commented, nodding his head at me. My eyes narrowed even more as my hands balled into fists. "Even when you are clearly injured you still dare to insult me. You've somehow managed to catch my attention insect." He mused, making a move to grab me. A low growl escaped me before I gathered up as much spit in my mouth as I could and spat in his hand. He roared in anger, pulling his hand back to hit me, but suddenly stopped.

"You're certainly a spitfire." He growled, something behind his voice warned me to back off. Rules were meant to be broken right?

"Still haven't answered my question yet idiot." Primus I wish I had my blowtorch. I really, really do. Megatron pulled his head back into the darkness, hiding his reaction. Damn it.

"None of that is of concern. By the time they organize a rescue party, the planet will be under my rule." Fury raged inside me as I watched the words come out of his mouth. My arms crossed over my chest. He glared at me as the words came out of my mouth.

"Not gonna happen frag face."

* * *

Megatron glared daggers at the human. The squishy crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at the Decepticon.

"Not gonna happen frag face." She spat. Megatron gave her a cruel smile and motioned for someone else behind him.

"Shockwave, discipline my little… pet." Megatron smirked to himself and smugly sauntered off to his make shift throne. If Shockwave had a traditional mouth, he would've been smirking evilly, Grace stared up at Megatron in suspicion before calling after the Decepticon Leader.

"No way in hell will I ever be your little pet!" Grace screamed, trying her best to dodge Shockwave's invading claws. The imitating digits flashed in the dim light. Megatron sat on his throne and rested the flat of his fist on his chin, relishing the loud screams echoing from the room he had just departed from.

* * *

Optimus reflexively ran a servo over his helm, catching himself mid-gesture. _If I know Megatron like I think I do, this is more then a simple quest for revenge on me._ His optics flickered towards Peter for a moment. _How could I not have seen it before? Everything was just too convenient._ The young Prime shook his helm weakly, trying to dislodge the thought. He blew a low sigh from his lips. _Another human gesture. _It was then that he realized just HOW close he had gotten to the planet. It was like home to him. When he was on Cybertron, Optimus found himself wishing that he were back on Earth, with the blue sky and organic life surrounding him. He shook his head. _I sound like Prowl._ His optics flickered towards the direction that Prowl had disappeared into, most likely to his old room, and meditating on what they should do next. _Prowl seemed a bit fond of Grace._ The thought that Optimus might not see her again made his energon run cold. Grace and Sari were like distant daughters to him. Along with Bumblebee and Bulkhead as his sons. Optimus' optics darted toward the rest of his team. _More like family. _Sari was sitting by Bumblebee, lightly stroking his helm, and trying to help him keep calm. One of Bumblebee's hands were tapping against the metal of the berth, the other curling and uncurling as Ratchet finished up the repairs to him and ran diagnostic after diagnostic on his spark. The red and white medic was grumbling to himself even more so then usual when his large digits slipped in a certain area or wouldn't fit somewhere. The twins were having a silent conversation with each other and Bulkhead was trying to repair the space bridge from the minor malfunctions it had attained from the battle. A solemn mood was cast over his family, Sari idly flicking a small washer on the berth with her free hand, letting it spin and subconsciously caught it without so much as a glance. Megatron's words rang in the Prime's head, waiting for his turn for repairs. _I know that I could readily give up my life for Grace's…_ But the Prime thought over his family member's reaction. Especially Grace's. A small smile crept on his face with the thought. _She'd probably cuss me out. She has a talent for mixing two different languages to berate someone. If I didn't know better, I would think that she was raised on Cybertron._ Optimus shook his head again, trying to concentrate on the matter at hand. _But what do I do? And what about Peter? _He thought of all the times that he had looked down negatively on 'Spider-man'. _He can't be faring any better._

"Next." Ratchet grumbled, glaring at Sentinel. The barely conscious mech groggily got up to the berth for repairs. Luckily, his damage was minor and the medic was able to turn to the more manageable patient quickly after. Ratchet gently picked him up and set him on the medical berth. Optimus let out a pained groan.

::Ratchet?:: Optimus commed. The reply came after a few seconds of hesitation.

"What is it? Can't you tell that I'm up to my elbows in your energon systems?" A quick check told Optimus that Ratchet was serious. His usually white and red armor was tainted pink and elbows hidden from view. _Must've deactivated my pain receptors when I wasn't looking._

::I can see that. But… what…:: The red and blue Autobot stumbled. There was a loud clang that echoed through the room.

::Don't even think about sacrificing yourself. That makes as much since as Bumblebee's addiction to those stupid video games.:: The medic gruffly answered, suddenly switching to his internal communications. There was a pause for a moment as Ratchet retrieved his wrench from the dent in Optimus' helm. _He didn't start doing that until Grace came._ Optimus whined to himself.

::But Grace is-::

::I don't give a slag! What's the matter with all you Academy bots? If you actually stopped to think about it then maybe you could actually find someway to fix this!:: Ratchet angrily welded an energon line shut and gave his patient a cold glare.

::Ratchet! What do you think I'm trying to do? I like staying online as much as you do, but I don't want to have someone else go offline for me to stay online!:: Optimus angrily tried to sit up only to be pushed back down on the berth with a clang. The medic pressed a servo against Optimus' still closed and damaged chest making him wince a bit. Optimus squirmed a bit under the glare.

::You listen to me Optimus. Grace may be immature, noisy, obnoxious, stubborn, and a bit of a show off at times, but I KNOW a leader when I see one. She might not want to admit it, but she's more like you then you know. She can be extremely self-conscious at times. Unfortunately, she also has the bad habit to get herself into trouble for other bots. I know that if she were here, she would give you a lesson. Unfortunately, I'm not as creative as she is when it comes to threats, but I can promise you this. She would rather die then have you sacrifice yourself. She'd be miserable for the rest of her life. You're like a father to her. She's already lost one, she won't want to lose another.:: The angry comm. made Optimus question what exactly Ratchet knew. _What does this have to do with anything?_

::What are you talking about?:: The silence that followed sent shivers down Optimus' back. The rest of the room had their optics trained on them, trying to decipher what the silent anger that was channeling from Ratchet was about. A small sigh blew from the medic's lips.

::You didn't hear this from me. The day that Peter cut his hand, and she ran off, I found her in a dumpster outside. She was crying for her mech creator. Before the rest of you came here, she admitted to me that it was her fault that her father was dead. When Bumblebee, Sari and me were left in the med bay, she told us about some of her… troubled past. Turns out that she used to be a part of a group of young delinquents.:: Ratchet's speech was cut off.

::WHAT?::

::For Primus' sake! Let me finish! She said that she had been promised a large sum of currency that she believed that could get rid of some debts for severing the legal ties between her father and mother. Turns out that her father and her were close, one night when she went out to mark territory, don't ask me why her boss felt the need to do that, her father followed her and a fight broke out. He father was killed trying to protect her. She was in and out of juvenile detention after that and has blamed herself for her father's death.:: Ratchet closed up a panel on Optimus' hip with a small hiss and opened up his chest panels, delicately working around the spark chamber. Optimus' world started to spin. _But she acts so carefree. How could that- wait a nanoclick._

::And you didn't think that I should know about this?:: He asked in slight annoyance, earning himself another dent in the head.

::Frag this. I keep this up, I'm going to have to pound out more dents in you then ever. Don't you see you glitch head? If she looks at you as a father and she's already lost one saving her, what do you think she'll do if the same thing happens again? Someone forgot to de-frag their processor. Sure anything is in there glitch?:: More silence. Optimus was really getting tired of the quiet moments that seemed to be popping up lately.

::This isn't the same! Her life-:: Optimus cut himself off. _Oh. I see._ Ratchet nodded at him and purposefully tightened a bolt a little more then usual making the red and blue Autobot cringe.

::Exactly. Now that that is out of the way, what are you going to do about it?:: Ratchet grumbled, tiredly reattaching some wires. Optimus couldn't help but wonder how much he missed Grace and her small fingers.

::I don't know Ratchet. I really don't know.:: Ratchet's optics kept flickering towards Peter, catching his attention a few times before hastily turning back towards his work. Optimus caught the action.

::I'm still trying to get used to it to, if that's of any consolation.:: Optimus' own optics flashed towards the organic, trying to find the logic in everything.

::I know kid. At least now we know why he's always so jumpy.:: Ratchet dryly joked, the lack of enthusiasm clear. Optimus shook his helm and let him finish his repairs, optics searching the ceiling, trying to sort everything out.

* * *

My chest heaved painfully, making the newly formed scabs on my back rip open again and ooze more blood on the floor. Pain roared in my body as my fingers grazed across the 'collar' on my neck. Stupid Decepticon scientist and their fascination over 'organic alien specimens'. I couldn't help but feel a little grateful for the Decepticon leader for screaming at Syringe for trying to dig around in my insides. I hate it. The freaky scientist thing didn't get away without a couple dents in his armor. I hate that mech. My chest heaved again as I tried to sit up from my 'bed'. Try a concrete slab with a rough carpet set on top of it. My blood ran down my back to the ground, mixing with the dirt. I followed the dark liquid with my eyes, swirling it in the ground. It amazing how something so simple could be so consuming. The coppery smell made my nose crinkle. What exactly did Shockwave carve into my back? Every time I move my right shoulder in the slightest, pain ripped arcoss the joint. My 'cage' door opened, a large figure looming before me. Instinctively I growled at it, earning a chuckle.

"Still not broken I see." The Decepticon hissed reaching down for me. His fingers wrapped around me, squeezing the air from my lungs. Panic raced in my mind and adrenaline pumping in my veins. A scream poured from my scratchy throat, my shoulder crying out in agony.

"You organics are so easy to break." He tossed me in the air and caught me over his head. Panic started to take over.

"Stop it!" I wailed, tears streaming down my cheeks. The Decepticon laughed again, squeezing me harder. I was cursing myself for my stupidity. He flipped me over, trailing a finger over the gashes on my back.

"Huh." He mumbled, before quickly pulling his hand away from the blood. A whimper from me made his hand return, pressing painfully into the wound. "Funny how easy it is to cause you pain fleshie." He hissed, rolling me in his palm. My fingers curled around his trying to stop the nauseating motion. He laughed again bouncing me in his hand and sauntering off to Primus knows where. My eyes squeezed shut against the shifting of parts as he transformed and leaped into the air.

Turns out that the guy that was holding me was named Darkwing. I hate him. A lot. A whole lot. Megatron likes to assign him as my baby sitter when he isn't able to take care of me. Despite myself, I found myself cowering at the Decepticon. Along with Shockwave. Especially Shockwave. Every time he passes by my cage a shiver runs down my back. But I'm not stupid. I took every punishment that was assigned to me. I even dealt with the 'fun' part of the day. Not fun for me. But Syringe was able to fix my broken leg. It was like fire being poured into my body. It hurt like pit, but he fixed it. Not exactly sure how he did. But it's not like it mattered. Most of the time he just busted my infected cuts and let the blood ooze. It hurt like hell. My heavily scarred arm snaked around my other one, refusing to cry. But a few stubborn tears trailed down my cheeks As gently as I could in order to not disturb my injuries, I curled my knees to my chest, shaky breaths of pain rocking my body. My new owner smiled cruelly at me, watching me as I flinched at his gaze. His right servo draped around me, surrounding me in a semi circle of dark metal. Small glimmers of my broken courage roared at me to glare venomously at him, but I just couldn't. Not with him looking at me. Not with Lugnut standing before my owner giving reports on how many of the human cities they had conquered. Not with Darkwing and Blitzwing backs almost brushing against the side of the throne, carefully guarding my owner. Not with Shockwave glaring coldly at me with his dark blood red single optic. Not with his long claws idly tapping against his armor. Claws that I have learned are painfully sharp. Not with the devil-like horns protruding from his deep purple head. A small smile flickered on my face, but went out like an extinguished flame. My eyes started to water. They remind me of Bumblebee's horns a bit. What is he and the others doing? Are they on Cybertron trying to repair Iacon or who knows what other city being attacked? Was Ratchet screaming over the roar of a battle demanding for parts for an injured mech? Was Sari and Bumblebee fighting side by side, sending each other looks of lovey dovey concern? Another smile tugged at my lips but fell as soon as I caught sight of Shockwave. What about Bulkhead? Him in battle with the new red and yellow bots made my frown deepen. No, more like he would be by a spacebridge, repairing it as soon as a hit struck it. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, somehow, I could see them working as in tune as the twins. Maybe they can double up too. An image of a yellow and red mixed bot suddenly flashed inside my fleshie brain. And Optimus? Optimus with his stupid courage. That stupid but loveable courage. I miss it. Being surrounded by cowards is like living in the pit. Optimus would be in that small and hardy group of mechs and femmes with defiant snarls on their facial plates, a certain doom staring down at them, but they would never give up. Not for anything. The thought made a real smile spread on my face. This time I didn't care about Shockwave's small warning growl. This was Optimus right? He wouldn't let me slip through his fingers would he? My smile grew. I still owe him a week of no TV or outings don't I? Megatron's grip lifted from me; instead, one of his fingers stared to trail along my arched back. The sensation it created had me flinching. Megatron's crimson optics flicked towards me for a moment, a small amount of pressure to the first wound that Shockwave had given me stopping the movements. The helicopter sent a small barely noticeable nod towards me. I tried to relieve my still throbbing shoulder by letting my mind wander again. Almost forgot about that ninja bot. He seems… interesting. Still a mystery, but interesting. But his bright blue visor was comforting. Especially after seeing his formally red one. I fought to keep the smile from forming on my lips. Wonder if he is as tight aft as Ratchet? From what I heard, he was worse. Then again, I heard that from Bumblebee. It's amazing how I only just met him and he already seems like a brother to me. No, not a brother, more like an uncle or something. Yeah, like the uncles that you read about, the ones that act really strict and stuff but let the demeanor melt away as soon as you were alone and would be your best friend. Another best friend would be nice. One that doesn't leave your stomach behind at the stoplight when you're riding in him. He was a motorcycle right? I don't think I've ridden on those things that often… Sounds like fun. The thought of that simple three-lettered word seemed foreign now. Scarily foreign.

* * *

"What the do you think you're doing?" Ratchet huffed grumpily, his blue facial plates almost simmering. The culprit that had his attention let out a small hiss of hydraulics as an even smaller form looked like she wanted to dig a hole for herself and die. _Well, maybe not die._ Ratchet tried his best to concentrate on the single yellow youngling on the berth but was distracted by Wheeljack's pestering comm. How he wanted to give that mech a face full of bolts. The smaller form looked up at the medibot with a blush.

"Hi?" The simple greeting made Ratchet's fury rage.

"What do you think you're doing? Bumblebee is supposed to have at LEAST ten hours of recharge! His spark nearly ruptured! What are you trying to do? Offline him?" The medic growled, catching a younger apprentice medic fiddling with some tools. "DON'T TOUCH THAT!" He roared over the loud noise of the crowded med bay. _Slag these stupid Elite Guardsmen!_ Another beep sounded in his processor.

::Ratchet? Um, we've a situation.:: The tone made Ratchet suspicious, he quickly deleted the message.

"We were just going to stretch I swear!" Bumblebee hurriedly tried to explain, Sari nodding along with him vigorously. The apprentice was once again fiddling with the tool. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH THAT!"

::Ratchet?:: The comm. rang in his head again.

"Really honest! We weren't going to do anything drastic! Bumblebee just wanted to stretch really!" Sari's pleads made his audio receptors hurt. _There goes that accursed apprentice again!_

"UNLESS YOU WANT YOUR OPTICS TO SHORT OUT, DON'T TOUCH THAT!"

::Ratchet? This isn't going to end well.:: _Wheeljack!_

"Come on Docbot!" _Bumblebee! _The apprentice was back for more.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT OR PRIMUS HELP ME I'M GOING TO RIP OUT YOUR INTERFACING CABLES!"

::RATCHET! THIS THING WON'T LAST ANOTHER ASTRO SECOND!::

"PLEEEEAAAAAAAAA AAASSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSE!" The pitiful plea couldn't belong to anyone but Bumblebee.

"ALL OF YOU! I'M GOING TO RIP OUT YOUR MAIN PROCESSORS WITH MY TEETH AND THEN SHOVE THEM UP YOUR ACTUATORS WHILE I TAKE MY EMP BLASTER, OFFLINE THE OVERHEAD LIGHTS, LETS THEM CRASH ON YOUR BODIES AND CRUSH ALL OF YOU INTO STATIS LOCK! THEN I'M GONING TO WAKE YOU AND SHOVE THAT FRAGGING APPRENTICE BOT'S REMAINS DOWN YOUR THOARTS AND THEN I'M GOING TO SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY TEAR YOUR OPTICS OUT!" Ratchet had finally had enough of it, and was stopped mid speech by a large bang that rocked the base.

::I told you.::

::Why didn't you tell me that your quarters were about to do something, I don't know, EXPLODE LIKE IT ALWAYS DID IN THE GREAT WARS!::

::Exactly, I thought you remembered that.:: The message made the medic growl in annoyance.

"THAT'S IT! WHEELJACK!" The roar made every mech in the crowded med bay stare at him in confusion. Ratchet cursed himself, realizing that he had spoken out loud. Optimus was groaning in the corner, trying to block out the sound of his arguing teammates and ignore his still painful wounds.. Like Ratchet cared. _Optimus can rust in the corner for all I care. With a case of cosmic rust. _Ratchet caught himself in the Grace-like moment. _Slag._

::Ratchet?:: The soft comm. reminded Ratchet that he wasn't the only one medic on base. He locked optics with a femme Medic, First Aide.

::I'll take care of the yellow one. The apprentice is mine. I just came in here. Seems that he doesn't want to co-operating with my temporary 'baby sitters' I believe the term is. I'll get him too. Don't worry your processor about it. Just go help out that idiotic inventor friend of yours.:: First Aide smiled at him warmly, her red face turning over to her apprentice, a deep scowl carved in her facial plates. The apprentice's former triumphant smirk disappeared. With a swift thank you, Ratchet departed. _Thank Primus for that femme._ He transformed and tried to avoid the land mines that were injured soldiers that spilled from the med bay out to the living room and into the hallways. "WHEELJACK!" _He had better be ready for a beating!_

* * *

Prowl's head feel to his chest, a small smile on his facial plates as he meditated in his room. _It's only been two days! How could things have gotten this out of hand?_ The ninja bot wasn't alone. One of his best friends was with him, meditating as well. Well, both were attempting too. Ratchet's screams interrupted them. Suddenly, Prowl's blue and white friend got his feet, shaking off the dust that had collected on his frame with a few flicks of the wrist.

"Yo, dawg. I ain't feelin' the vibe. Not anymore tha' is." Jazz mumbled playfully, his visor indicating towards the hallway outside the door that contained the furious medic. Prowl's smile grew a bit more.

"I suppose so. Ratchet's screaming could wake Unicron himself." Prowl gracefully got to his feet, his own visor flicking towards the door in concern. _How is it that we could ignore the battle around us when we were summoning the Allspark, but we can't concentrate during Ratchet's screaming?_ The brown and gold ninja's silent question was answered.

"WHEELJACK! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE TRYING TO **HELP** THE ORGANICS! NOT BLOW THEM TO SLAG!" Ratchet's loud voice made Jazz laugh. Prowl shook his head at him teammate.

"Now I know why the Well of All Sparks seemed so peaceful." Prowl sighed, walking up to his tree and staring up at the dark night sky. His thoughts slowly turned towards the organic that he had rescued from the rubble when he came back to Earth. _What was her name again? Something to do with refinement… _Jazz solemnly sidled up to his old friend, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Everything in tune man?" Jazz's question had Prowl heaving a sigh.

"What was that human's name? The one with the odd colored hair?" Prowl asked, much to the white and blue ninja's amusement.

"Don't let Grace catch ya sayin' that. She'd blow a gasket." Jazz laughed, looking up at the sky with the brown ninja bot.

"I could see that. She's very…" Prowl paused, trying to think of the right word. "Weird?" Jazz smiled knowingly. Prowl frowned. _Not the way I would put it, but I guess that he is right._

"You could say that." The night stars twinkled, reminding everyone of how little time they had.

"She's got her own style. And ain't afraid to show it." Jazz turned his head to look at his friend. No matter how hard he tried, he still couldn't get over the fact that he had been dead. "So we gonna just blast through the con's crib?" Jazz frowned, finally turning towards the more serious subject. Prowl's visor flickered towards his friend. Concern started to seep into his visor.

"To tell you the truth. I don't have the slightest clue. Optimus is sitting in the med bay probably trying to cook up a plan." Prowl explained, suddenly growing even more serious. If that was possible. He brought a hand up to his chin in thought. "But with this being a hostage situation, it only makes this more difficult. Knowing Megatron, he won't stop till he gets what he wants." _Maybe we should just 'give' him what he wants. I think we all know that Megatron isn't just after Optimus. He wants Earth and Cybertron. That's what he's always wanted. But why does he want with Optimus?_ Prowl shook his head, a sigh heaving from his throat.

"Should we' ya know… go round for another look out?" Jazz suggested, noticing the concerned way Prowl's visor dimmed. The black and brown ninja looked at his friend, a small nod sent towards him. Without a word, they both leaped into the tree, pushing past the foliage and flipped out the hole in the roof. Prowl gave Jazz a friendly smile before the both of them silently snuck out of the base.

_Slag these stupid medications._ Optimus growled to himself in the crowded med bay. _Why did I even let Sentinel call for back up anyway? _The Autobot's optics sagged as he watched more Elite Guardsmen being pushed into the med bay on gurneys. _Perfect, more injured soldiers. Frag you Megatron. I hope that Grace is annoying the slag out of you.

* * *

_

*Well, I always imagined them to be a bit older then Bumblebee and the Jet Twins and Slightly younger then Prowl. I mean come on! Prowl was in the Great War! They could've been too!

**HA! Pun! Well, kinda. LOL Claw out his optics! Any guesses where that came from? XD It's kinda obvious if you follow this fandom… Well yeah it is obvious. LOL XD

Ugh! My torture scenes suck crap! UGH! *Throws temper tantrum* JK guys! Just kidding! Anyway, seriously, this chapter was very bad… I'm glad I didn't combine it with the last one or else it would've been horrible! -_-; SLAG IT TO THE PIT! But seriously! I just said that didn't I? I'm just too lazy to press the backspace button. Anyway, I REALLY need feedback for this one! I'm not sure what exactly I did wrong, but something doesn't seem right! HELP! UGH! I hate Jazz's dialogue! And about the part with Peter's 'unveiling' as I call it, XD, sorry if it seems kinda rushed, I had finished the chapter when I realized that I forgot to put Peter in it! I was sitting in bed trying to plan out the next chapter and suddenly my eyes went 0.0 and I nearly woke my family up when I screamed into my pillow. I was all like "UGH! I'M SUCH AND IDOIT! SLAG IT!" That's what happens when I don't get enough sleep. Slag you exams. Slag you. LOL


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: No, this is not a Prowl/OC story either. Sorry guys if that were what you were expecting. I was trying to show the bond that the two seemed to have. Prowl and Grace are complete opposites, so it made sense to me that they would notice each other very quickly. Add in Prowl's fascination over organics, and his protective nature, then that adds up a bit. Plus I'm trying to show that Grace has an attraction to him because she thinks his armor is so slagging cool. XD That's because it is! LOL And I'm going for a darker section in the story. I'm trying to get serious! WHAT? LOL P.S. The story is starting to wind down a bit, I'm working on editing the first chapters, and I'm planning on only having two or three more chapters after this. Maybe, things usually don't do as planned with my writing, but the story is almost over…

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Animated or Spectacular Spiderman; I'm only borrowing their awesomeness. LOL XD

* * *

Chapter 19:

Sparks Fly

* * *

There were so many ways he could and couldn't say. But no matter how many times he tried, Peter couldn't bring himself to explain anything to Optimus. The mech was obviously still healing and confused. Not to mention deflated. Ratchet was easier to talk to, when he would sit still long enough for the teen to form words. Most of the time he was busing himself with different patients. Peter closed his eyes, blocking out the view of the twinkling stars he had from the rooftop of the hotel. _This is so wrong._ Peter frowned, staring down at the civilians down below. His mask crinkled in a frown, the people of Detroit were slinking around, head swiveling back and forth, watching for any unfamiliar robotic forms. _How can the Decepticons have taken almost half of the United States in two days? _The country was in turmoil. The bottom half of the country was under Decepticon rule. Underground media was their only way the Autobots knew what was happening to the conquered states. All of South America, Japan, southeastern Asia, and most of Russia were gone. No one knew what was going on there. Soldiers patrolled the streets, both human and Autobot alike. There skies almost completely belonged to the Decepticons, minus the small amount of air that surrounded the major cities under Autobot and human control. Like Washington, Detroit, of coarse, and Los Angeles surprisingly. But what had his stomach in a knot was his hometown. New York has been expecting a large fleet of Decepticons ever since the beginnings of the first day due to Mr. Osborne's large amount of technology centered there. Same thing with Detroit. Peter's stomach churned even more. _Half of the world just GONE in three days. It makes me sick._ His thoughts started to float towards his hostage friend. Shivers ran up his spine. _I don't want to know what they could be doing to her. She had better be beating the slag out of them for me._ Peter caught himself, slapping a red-gloved hand over his masked face. _I'm starting to curse like them._ The teenager in disguise's head started to buzz, making his eyes widen as he instinctively turned around, to JUST make out two fleeting forms. His eyes narrowed. _They had better not be Decepticons._ He finally got to his feet, taking a few steps back before leaping from the ledge, letting the air rush past him. A measly five seconds before he could connect with the ground, Peter sent out a line of web, swinging as low to the ground as he could to avoid attention. _At least I hope._ He swung through the streets, past military vehicles, regular cars, earning some gasps as his red and blue blur flew past them.

* * *

Prowl and Jazz didn't know what to expect, all they had intended was to take another patrol, checking for any Decepticon's around the city's perimeter. They hadn't expected to be jumped by one of the Starscream clones. To make things worse, it was the femme. The only one with a processor in the entire lot. She seemed intent on beating the slag out of them. Prowl ducked a large blast of null ray, just in time to jump into the sky and try to lead her away from Jazz. _Too many humans in the area add in that Jazz doesn't have any form of flight, and this is the only logical answer._ It worked; actually, it worked a little too well. The femme wasn't fighting him, just throwing colorful insults and dodging attacks. _Neither one of her trademarks._ _Starscream maybe, but not her._ The blue jet's engine roared, doing a quick barrel to avoid the ninja. Prowl growled a bit to himself, knowing that something was up. _Why lead me out this far without a single attack?_ The ninja bot had just turned to leave, noting that they were well out of the city's property lines, when another Harriet jet appeared to his side. He immediately started to decline, spinning and twisting in the air. The new orange and white jet laughed, following and pressing him towards the femme.

"Swift move Autobot. It was a magnificent manuveor. Especially at my sudden appearance." The jet 'praised' making Prowl want to roll his optics. _That's the last of my concerns._ The other clones were appearing fast, one of them seeming to warp from one spot to another, making Prowl uneasy. _Looks like some of them got themselves some new upgrades._ Prowl noted dryly, spinning down towards the ground again, and hoping that his small size and speed would come to his advantage. At the last moment he pulled up, hoping for some of them to crash into the ground. Nothing. Growling with irritation, Prowl's visor flickered back to his pursuers, noting that the femme and the orange clone had moved behind him, forming a semi circles with the rest. The ninja nearly brought a palm to his face at his stupidity. _What did I think they were doing? Leading me around for the pit of it?_ The jets continued to herd the ninja, firing at him when he careened off course. The ninja's head looked over his shoulder again towards the Decepticons. With one swift mental command, Prowl converted to his motorcycle alt, falling through the air, jet boosters still behind him. Pink null rays flashed around him, some scuff his armor plating, making his hiss at the dull pain. Wherever they were leading him, it couldn't be good. The half of the jets transformed, speeding up towards him. But Prowl had already spotted the difference. His sensors on high alert, he tried scanning the area for any transwarp energy. He could make out a slight glimmer. Just in time, he transformed again, and flew higher into the air, just barely missing a collision with the blue cowardly clone. Said clone squealed, claming how much he hated when he had to warp. Prowl allowed a smirk to cross his face before the battle mask slid into place. Not letting a moment of warning pass as he suddenly braked, letting himself jerk to a stop and the jets to flew ahead of him and have to hastily to a stop and turn. Then as quickly as before, he shut down his boosters, praying that luck would be on his side, too distracted to calculate his chances. The orange and white jet swooped beneath him, directly underneath him. Prowl twisted around on his back and landed on the Seeker's back, striking him in the neck with his taser. The clone let out a roar of pain at the electrical overload, and was sent crashing to the ground. Prowl pulled up, hoping that the clones were too far away for him to crash into. _Luck's on my side today._ The clones had stopped, hovering in the air and null rays pointed at him._ So much for that._ Prowl somersaulted in the air, trying to avoid as much impact as he could. In the haze, he hadn't noticed that the Lair Starscream had disappeared. Not until his back collided into him.

"Don't worry! I won't grab you!" The jet's arms encircled the small Autobot. Prowl cursed himself, almost instantly trying to kick free. The clone held him out at arm's length, much to Prowl's delight. A few kicks later, he was free, only to realize that the jets had surrounded him. His visor didn't show the amount of disappointment he felt. _Slag. _Prowl suddenly accelerated upwards again only to be blocked by the blue femme clone.

"Ah-ah. Too slow Auto_bot_." She hissed, tisking at him. Prowl growled in annoyance a bit and unleashed a volley of attacks at the jets, activated the sword on his wrist, and bravely took on the Decepticons. But he was outnumbered and overpowered. The clones quickly made use of his flailing limbs and caught the arms and legs in their powerful grips, making Prowl wince at the uncomfortable force. It wasn't until the orange and white Seeker grabbed his last and wildly flailing arm did the ninja-bot send out a quick distress signal to the Autobots back at base.

* * *

"Where's the other one?" Peter asked Jazz nervously, eyes spinning around wildly under his mask. Jazz didn't look any better. _Oh crap._

"Prowl and I were makin' another go-round 'fore the third day ended like last time. One of the 'Screamer clones came outta nowhere and started bashin' on us. Prowl flew off after her-" Jazz paused, visor distant. Peter easily recognized the look. "I just got a distress signal from Prowl. Imma callin' for some back up." Jazz's hand flew to the side of his helm, visor dimming a bit. But that was all Peter needed to hear. His hands came up to pull back the spandex on his wrist, checking the time. _At least Jazz doesn't know who I am. But no one will make it in time, not now at least._ The clock read 10:59. By the time any back up got here, it would be at least 11:30 and that would leave them only a half hour before the three days were over. _I know I can't do this alone though, and Jazz may not come with me._ Peter mentally groaned to himself, and nearly face palmed. _And that leaves who?_ Jazz looked down at the teenage hero.

"Cool your jets. They're sendin' some 'bots right now." He explained, still a little on edge. _He has a right to, one of his friends is in danger. As is mine._ He blew out a sigh, hating how the warm air collected at the edges of his lenses in the cold Detroit air. Gwen wouldn't like him going by himself. Heck, she didn't seem to like a lot of things when she found out that Grace was kidnapped. The smallest of things would send her into a small fit of cold silent anger. _I need someone small and fast. Someone who can get here on time. Like in the next five minutes._ An idea struck him. _Someone who can fly._ He didn't like the idea of endangering her though. He didn't like the idea of endangering anyone really. _Then again, everyone is in danger right now._ Quickly, he explained to Jazz that he was going to go finish up their patrol for any other Decepticons, and fled before the sports car could get a word in. As soon as Peter was out of sight, jumped onto a building, letting his right side adhere to the building before he fished out his cell phone from his messenger bag. A bag that he'd learned to take with him everywhere no matter what. Finally, with a few seconds of tones, someone picked up.

"Hello?" Sari's voice was a little concerned and on guard.

"Hey! Sari! Um… would you… ya know…" Peter was mentally kicking himself. "Here, I need a favor. A BIG favor. Did you guys get the message from Jazz?" He inquired. There was a bit of silence for a little while.

"Well now I did. What happened?" Her voice was filled with worry and concern. _She reminds me of Gwen so much._

"Prowl and Jazz got ambushed, Prowl's in trouble, but we need to find those Decepticons. So…" There was an awkward pause.

"You want me to go with you?" Sari guessed. Peter winced a bit to himself before face palming himself for his stupidity.

"Yeah, sure. Um… so will you?" _I must sound like such an idiot._ Sari laughed over the line and agreed. Peter let out a loud sigh.

"Thanks. Where are you?"

"By the arcade. Bee wanted some games to play while he was berth written." Sari explained. He could hear a bell sound as Sari exited in the background. Peter nodded, forgetting that she couldn't see him.

"M'kay. I'm on the eastern city border. It shouldn't take that long should it?" Peter asked a bit nervously. Sari quickly assured him that it wouldn't take long and that Bumblebee would have to wait, and hung up. Peter sighed to himself. _Now all I have to do is wait.

* * *

_

Prowl's cerulean visor stared blankly up at the Decepticon leader's crimson optics. _At least I know where the base is now. Too bad they jammed my comm. link. _The black and brown ninja refused to let any emotion to filter through his entire being. His scanners told him that an organic was close by, but with the dark light of the Decepticon's lair, he couldn't be exactly sure where. Megatron let a small smirk flicker across his features before he addressed the Autobot.

"So you're one the Autobots that my pet has been mumbling about." Megatron cooed, letting his optics narrow. Prowl didn't move a piston. _Pet?_ There was a soft whimper beneath him. His head inclined a bit at the sound as he carefully scanned the area again for any organic signatures. Again, the scan came scrutinizing close but not accurate enough to pinpoint. The helicopter snorted before cupping his hands around something on his throne's armrest. A soft growl emitted from Megatron as, whatever what was supposed to happen, didn't. But the growl was quickly replaced by a cold smirk and his brought his cupped servos up to the dim light. What they held almost made Prowl struggle against the captors that held him down on his knees. Grace was curled up in a ball, eyes lowered, and her back hunched. Prowl's mouth opened to say something before he shut it again. _Oh merciful Primus. _Strewn around her neck was a large bulky purple collar, with the Decepticon insignia emblazed in the center. Her cast seemed to be gone, but her tattered clothes exposed multiple scars and wounds that Prowl was sure wasn't there before. His fists clenched as Megatron uttered something, Prowl wasn't sure what. _What does he want now?_ Grace's dim eyes flicked up towards Megatron before she slowly, almost painfully, turned around. The back of her shirt was almost gone. Prowl's jaw fell agape as he took in her frame. Grace's back was heavily scarred and wounded. Some cuts still bleeding and dark red liquid dripped down her back. What Prowl noticed the most was the large gashes running down from her shoulder to her mid back. But the thing that got his most attention was on her right shoulder. There inscribed in her now healed flesh was clearly legible cybertronian.

It read: Property of Megatron.

Prowl let out a small growl at the Decepticon leader, cruel punishments and threats flashing across his processor.

"What Autobot? Too much for your simple processor to take in?" Megatron hissed darkly, hate seething in his optics. Prowl let his emotionless mask fall, instead his facial plating was twisted in immense disgust and hatred towards the Decepticon leader.

"You son of a glitch." Prowl ground out, dental plates scraping against each other. Lugnut, from his place behind the leader, roared out in anger.

"SILENCE! You have no right to insult out grand and magnificent leader Autobot filth!" Lugnut's loud swearing and shouts were nothing compared to the cold malicious glare that Shockwave was giving him. The two-timing mech's single solitary optic blazed in malicious intent. A soft growl escaped the horned Decepticon, making the organic in Megatron's hands whimper and scoot as far away from the mech as possible. _Oh sweet merciful Primus._

"ENOUGH LUGNUT!" Megatron commanded, optics still focused on Prowl. The overly loyal Decepticon quickly closed his mouth and stood at attention. "Your chastising is making my audio sensors split." He growled, slowly closing his fingers around Grace and placing her on his arm rest again, one digit slowly running down the organic's back. The teenager winced at each touch but did not pull away. Prowl couldn't stand it. "Darkwing." The name had a small mech come scrambling over, pausing at the throne and managing a quick bow. Not before he somehow managed to trip over his own stabilizing servos. Prowl caught Grace sneaking in an eye roll. The simple movement sent relief flowing throughout his frame. _She hasn't totally lost hope. At least, I believe so._ "Make sure our…" Megatron regarded Prowl for a moment. "Guest is comfortable. We wouldn't want to let him miss the show." His words confused Prowl, but Grace didn't seem so. She let out a pitiful moan and tried to scoot away for her 'owner's' invading servo. Megatron did seem to care when Grace's wounds were opened at his rough grab and oozed onto his hand. _I can't watch this._ Prowl struggled against his captors when he realized what he was going on. He struggled against the blue and orange seekers as the strapped him to a chair. He struggled as a rather imposing Decepticon pushed the seekers aside and forcefully pried open a hatch in the back of his helm and started poking around in his systems. The feeling made him want to squirm, but he refused. Megatron mercilessly tossed Grace to a human sized berth already stained red._ That's the last straw, as the humans say._ _I can't stand this anymore. _The ninja bot forced himself to calm down and started to hum softly to himself. The soft noise seemed to envelop him as a familiar feeling started to overtake his processor. _It's amazing. No matter how many times I do this; I'll never get over this feeling of bliss. _The 'medic' that was tinkering with his systems let out a small growl as his bypass codes were refused, and the heavily encrypted systems seemed to blockade themselves even further.

"Lord Megatron, something isn't right with this prisoner." He paused for a moment to stare at Prowl's blank visor before looking back up to his leader. Said Decepticon sent Shockwave a quick nod before approaching the black and brown ninja bot. The single opticed Decepticon quickly rose from his spot by the throne and stood guard over Grace. Prowl let his spark rate slow down even more as the helicopter got closer. And closer. And closer. Until he was leaning over Prowl's helm, optics whirring trying to think of an answer. Prowl's processor ached for control over something, wanting nothing more then to release the energy he had built up. His visor landed on a motor currently plugged to the Decepticon's main computer. By the looks of it, the motor was harnessed onto that piece of equipment pretty tightly. _That can be changed._ Without a single indication, the motor suddenly whirred down and slammed against the opposite wall, giving him a nanoklik of a distraction. Almost instantly, the Decepticon's energy signature's appeared on his internal scanners. _At least now they know where to find me._ He used it to mentally command the bindings on him to snap open, and transformed, giving Megatron a good five seconds of a wheel in his facial plate. The motorcycle leaped off and skidded on the bumpy floor, making it over to the tortured organic. The minute he transformed, he scooped up Grace in his soft but tight grip, but couldn't help but cast a look down at the organic as she let out a pained yelp. That small window of idleness was all it took for one blast to cripple him. Prowl let out a pained grunt when he fell to the ground, and groaned when a metallic foot rested on his chassis.

"You've tinkered with my plans for the last time Autobot. I WAS going to spare you miserable Autobot life, have a little fun. But now?" The imposing fusion canon on his arm aimed at Prowl's vulnerable helm. "You are of no further use to me." Megatron let a small simper grace across his facial plates before he fired.

He hit Prowl right between the optics. (Should I stop here? *grins evilly* Nah, I won't torture you guys.)

* * *

Too bad Prowl didn't even seem fazed by it. The shot harmlessly passed through the ninja bot, making Grace's eyes almost pop out of her head. The organic picked up the soft footsteps of an approaching cybertronian, and instantly sought it out once the 'Prowl' that was holding her fizzled out of existence. Two ninja stars sliced through the air and struck the helicopter in the back, making the Decepticon roar in pain. Grace rolled away not taking the time to get up when random pieces of machinery and even Decepticons themselves rose into the air to slam into their leader. Megatron let out a startled grunt when Blitzwing crashed into him, and their large computer landed heavily on the collection of Decepticon bodies. Prowl was swift to stand on top of the computer monitor and glare down at Megatron. Grace blinked, and stared up at the ninja bot in awe. His blue visor shined brightly in the dim light.

"You messed with the wrong Autobot Megatron." He growled, narrowing his gaze at the Decepticon leader. Megatron smirked up at the black and brown ninja bot, instantly making the organic quiver, realizing something was up.

"Foolish Autobot. You can not possible defeat the glorious Megatron." The all too familiar voice sent shivers up Grace's spine. On instinct, she scooted away from the source of the voice. Only to press her back against cool metal. Her eyes widened when her mistake was suddenly realized. The sharp metal that was pressed against her skin made her shiver. Shockwave glared down at her, single optic narrowed and claws flashing dangerously. Grace wasn't aware of the battle between Lugnut and Prowl going on. Her terrified and glassy eyes were locked on Shockwave's claws and imposing canon.

* * *

Spiderman and Sari followed Prowl's energy signature only to have it disappear mid trail. Spiderman quickly flipped off of the tree that he was perched on and dropped gracefully to the ground milliseconds after Sari. The teen in disguise held a small device in his hands, frowning at the readings he was getting.

"You reading that?" He asked, giving Sari a weird look. He just didn't get it. _How does an energy signature just disappear like that?_ Sari nodded and retracted the robotic mask surrounding her face.

"Yeah. I think the Decepticons might be shielding his signature." Sari frowned, scratching her head, only to remember that in place of hair she had metal. Her frowned deepened.

"Perfect." Spiderman mumbled to himself, heaving a large sigh. _What do we do now? This isn't working out like I hoped it would. Then again, when does it EVER work out like I planned?_ "So what do we do now?"

"Frankly? I don't have the slightest clue." Sari heaved an equally as labored sigh, finally transforming her head so that she could run her hands through her hair. _A habit that she's learned from me._ Spiderman thought grimly.

"So we came all this way for nothing?" _What's with my negative attitude?_

"What's with your negative attitude?" _What the heck?_ "Come on Peter, we'll-" Spiderman quickly stuffed his hand over her mouth, eyes wide.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT. Not when I'm in costume!" He hissed, eyes whirring around wildly under his mask. Sari blushed a bit in embarrassment but pushed his hands away.

"Sorry! I'm still not used to you- you know!" Sari huffed, crossing her arms at him. Spiderman shook his head and dropped his head in his hands. _Why did I even do that in the first place? There probably was OTHER options! What do I do? Spill the secret like an idiot!_

"No. That was my fault. I shouldn't have over reacted. We need to focus on finding Prowl and Grace. So we need to-" Spiderman never did get to finish his sentence. The device in his hands beeped loudly and flashed, energy signatures flashing to life on the screen. His brow creased as he shook the device.

"What the heck?" Sari murmured, checking her internal monitor. _Thank God that the Wheeljack guy was able to give everyone internal monitors of these things._ Spiderman's eyes scanned over the device in his hands again.

"Decepticon energy signatures. But we shouldn't even be able to read them! How the-" He wondered in awe. _Guess the Parker luck is giving me a break!_

"No time. Let's go!" The pair took off at Sari's words. Spiderman was jittery with excitement and worry as he followed his new friend. _I just hope that Grace is okay. She had better be okay._ He closed his eyes for a brief moment letting his spider sense take over. _I can't stand to loose someone else.

* * *

_

Prowl struggled against Lugnut's invading servo as the Decepticon reached for his helm. The ninja bot was sure that the bomber wanted nothing more then to feel his helm crush between his pinchers.

"You will pay Autoscum." Lugnut grunted. Shockwave was shouting something behind them, and Prowl risked a glance. Grace was held tightly in his grasp and screaming wildly. A single solitary claw dug into her flesh and tore at her wounds. Fresh blood ran down his hands and arm._ That smell._ Prowl's olfactory sensors crinkled at the metallic smell. _It's not right, that an organic should leak like that!_ He growled at the Decepticon, energy spent and processor aching.

"ALL OF YOU! SILENCE!" Shockwave screeched. Megatron grunted from his spot beneath the pile of Decepticons. _That lousy excuse for a mech._

"Someone with sense finally speaks." He growled at his large lumbering servant. Lugnut lessened his grip on Prowl and simply hung him over his head.

"What do you want me to do with him Lord Megatron?" His words almost sounded pained, Prowl noted. Grace's body slowly started to grow limp in Shockwave's grasp. Prowl started to panic slightly. _Stay with us! Come on!_ But the organic didn't seem to comply with his mental commands and flopped over in Shockwaves grasp.

"Fool! Shockwave! I wanted that thing alive!" Megatron growled, ignoring the pestering requests echoing from Lugnut. _This is getting annoying_.

"Master!" Lugnut pestered.

"Silence Lugnut! Shockwave! Did you kill the fragging thing?" The leader growled, trying to block out the noise around him. _Oh Primus._ Prowl's spark started to race.

"I don't believe so Lord Megatron. Her fluid level is critically low, and her wounds are infected, but she is still online." He reported, tossing Grace's limp body towards the medic that had been tinkering with his processor before. _Thank Primus._

"Good. Syringe. Fix the glitch." Megatron growled starting to push Decepticons from atop him. The medic proceeded to lay the organic on the stained berth and fiddle around. Prowl wanted to purge his tanks at the gruesome acts he was witnessing.

"Megatron! She's lost too much fluid! I can't keep her stable!" Syringe shouted, grimacing as he sliced, stitched and monitored. Prowl shuddered. _That noise! That horrible squelching noise!_ Prowl switched off his audio receptors for a brief moment only to snap them back on to listen in.

"Find a way to keep her stable! Use energon for all I care! I just need her online! I'm not going to go out and get another squishy just because you fail to do your duties!" Megatron roared, finally freeing himself from the pile of Decepticons.

"Lord Meg-" Lugnut started. Megatron shot him a narrowed sideways glare.

"YES Lugnut. You may offline the scum." He rolled his optics and hunched over Syringe, watching the procedure carefully. Prowl visor widened.

* * *

All I was aware of was the pain. Searing pain. My body was leaking in places in shouldn't and wasn't in places it should. My skin was wet, my mouth was dry, my eyes squeezed shut and my throat refusing to make any noise. Oh just make it STOP! I was tempted to give up. Hell, what is the point? Living is just means pain. Pain and captivity! What do I have to live for? A scream finally poured from my throat when a large needle was shoved into my arm. Hot liquid poured from it into my body making my eyes snap open on contact. What the hell are they doing now? My back arched in pain as my voice entered a new boundary in volume. The liquid being poured into my body was white hot, and was quickly spreading. I could FEEL it moving through my body, leaving a stabbing tingling sensation in its wake. It refused to let me give up. But I wanted to. I wanted to so badly. Nothing more was left for me here. Nothing that is of importance right now. The only thing that matters right now is getting rid of this pain! Tears streamed down my face mingling with sweat, blood, and grime. Raw energy flowed through me, making me scream even louder as it the fluid traveled towards my chest. It burned. It stung. It hurt SO much. I could feel my consciousness slipping. I could feel myself slipping. My rest was so close. So very close. But the fluid was gathering around my heart. I could feel it. My vision started to blur, my body started to go numb.

"Megatron!" The deadened cry had me shifting my gaze towards the sound. The sounds around me were muffled and muddled, I couldn't concentrate on each one. But it didn't matter. Dark blotches were consuming my vision, and I closed my eyes, waiting for them to overtake me.

* * *

Spiderman propelled him through the missile filled air, spinning more webs to pull two of Lugnut's weapons together letting them collide and explode above him. _Dang. This is the BIGGEST battle EVER._ Prowl was now free, thanks to Sari and was taking on four Decepticons that were at least double his size. He had to hand it to the guy. He was AWESOME in battle. With his multitude of weapons and holo projector, he understood why. But something didn't make sense; there were just TOO many instances that he got lucky. A boulder would conveniently ram into his attackers when he had his back turned to him and some Decepticons

would fly further then expected into his opponents when he was pinned down allowing him to get up. _Holy cow that was way too close! _A blast of blue energy flew past him, erupting into ice when it came into contact of one of the Decepticons that was fighting Prowl. The ninja bot gave him a thankful nod. _At least I managed to take ONE down…_

"ZE ITZY BITZY ZPIDER WENT UP ZE VATER ZPOUT!" The black manic face of Blitzwing cackled. _Oh God not THAT one again._ Spiderman rolled his eyes at him as he ducked from another volley of shots and sent them back to the con that had fired them in a whiplash. The nameless con exploded in an eruption of metal and inner workings. _Oooh. That looked painful…_

"OH LIKE I HAVEN'T HEARD THAT ONE BEFORE!" The super growled with annoyance. Blitzwing's face spun wildly. _He is the weirdest bipolar robot I have EVER met._

"I vill crush zu like zhe insect zu are!" The double chinned face exclaimed, fire roaring from his flamethrowers. Spiderman rolled his eyes again at his words. _He just doesn't shut up does he?_

"I'm not a bug! It's arachnid!" He called back leaping onto the Decepticon, trying in vain to rip open his armor plating. _Okay, his armor is MUCH stronger then his clone's were. _ Blitzwing growled in annoyance, angrily swiping at the organic on his back, but was failing miserably. The teenage mutant finally came to the jet's chest, and considered his surroundings, projectiles flew through the air, at the two Autobots and at him.

"I've got zu now fleshling!" The now cold and blue-faced Decepticon exclaimed. Spiderman flipped through the air flying through the invading hands of the Decepticons. _How in heck are we even FARING against these guys? There's only three of us!_ A loud explosion rocked the Decepticon's lair. A large shadowy figure emerged from the smoke, weapons glowing a hazy orange. _Jinx_.The smoke swirled around the new mech's ankles, traveling up his body, bright blue optics burning through the darkness.

"Re-match." He almost growled, three other mechs suddenly appearing into view. The first mech's maroon and orange armor glinted in the dim light. There was a loud cocky laugh behind him, one of the three mechs appearing into the light.

"Never DID get you back to blasting my leg off." A younger looking blue, yellow and red mech smirked, arms starting to sprout fire, optics locked on a particularly large and imposing Decepticon._ EVERYONE has flame throwers nowadays don't they?_ Spiderman's mouth fell as the giant hole in the wall was filled with Autobots. _Holy crud. When Jazz says backup, he REALLY means back up._ The maroon and orange Elite Guardsman was the first to ready his attack. His servos tightly clutched his double loaded bow, slowly drawing the illuminated orange string, weapon at ready.

"Autobots! Attack!" The two words sent relief flowing through the small organic. An immense crowd of Autobots charged into the pit of Decepticons, energon, chips of armor, and ammunition was soon soaring in the air, the already exasperated teen didn't seem to be able to get a single Decepticon to himself. No matter his attack, a missile, arrow, blast of energy, flame, or blade finished off his every attacker. _Not that I mind._ His eyes locked onto his friend, lying on her back on the horribly red berth, an IV shoved into her shoulder, pink liquid being pumped into her body. Her horrible screams still echoed in his mind. _Now if I can JUST get over there._ The trip wasn't more then thirty meters, not much for the web-slinging hero, well, under normal circumstances that is… Spiderman's skull was on a constant buzz. He had long ago deserted the idea of trying to find the source of the trouble; he just let his hypersensitive senses react. _Now if I could JUST figure out to get there without being blasted.

* * *

_

The battle wasn't faring well for the Decepticons. For once. Megatron knew that, his optics scanned the lair for the Autobot responsible for his imprisonment. The red and blue Autobot seemed nowhere in optical range. _These pesky Autobots don't know who they are messing with_. The one that seemed in charge was the first and only bot brave enough to tackle him. Or maybe he was the only one stupid enough to take him on. Megatron didn't care. The Autobot had discarded his bow, instead using the arrows alone to attack the Decepticon leader. Much to Megatron's annoyance, the Autobot's aim was better then anticipated. _For spark's sake! The fragger is better then that pit spawn Optimus Prime! _Two arrows magnetically attached to his back, exploding on impact. The pain made the Decepticon leader roar in agony._ That's it!_ He quickly scooped the Autobot in his grip, crimson optics narrowing into slits at the struggling Autobot. The maroon and orange Autobot gagged, cooling systems starting to freeze up and hot energon dripping from his frame. The helicopter scoffed at the Autobot's pitiful attempts to free himself.

"Tell me where that cursed Optimus Prime is and I may spare your life." The dark gaze narrowed as the Autobot weakly shook his head. _I've got no time for this._ Megatron's optics flickered towards his pet on its berth before settling back on his prey. _It should be the last of my concerns right now._ But the Decepticon couldn't help but wish that his pet would make it. He would miss out on the fun he had torturing the little cretin. His grip on his bow and arrow wielding enemy's neck tightened. "I grow impatient. I will ask you one more time." He brought his other arm up to his enemy's chest, fusion canon charged, glowing and gently tapping the Autobot's armor. "Where is Optimus Prime?"

"Won't fine him like that." The five words were the only warning to the twin set of stabbing jolts of pain to prick his back. _Wait a nanoclick…_ Megatron released his grip on his captive to gasp his back. His servos found two star shaped projectiles lodged in his back, one of them creaking the glass of his cockpit. The Decepticon quickly pulled them out of his back without a single grimace, crushed them in his grip and turned towards his attacker. It was that slagger of a motorcycle bot.

"Then I'll have to settle for you then." Megatron's fusion canon shot at the hazy form of the motorcycle. The blast was locked on the Autobot; Megatron knew that. _Then why in pit didn't it hit him?_ He growled in annoyance, shooting repeatedly at him. But his shots always managed to veer to the right or left at a precise moment, almost as if something else was controlling them._ As if someone else was controlling them. _Understanding finally dawned on the Decepticon. _Lockdown warned me about this pit spawn! _"Too cowardly to fight me Autobot?" The black and brown ninja bot didn't reply, visor still staring off into space, and his servos still clasped together, two of his digits pointed up like some pesky mantis. Megatron's servos balled into fists, and without warning he charged.

* * *

Prowl saw Megatron charging. How could he not? But did he move? No. He continued to hum softly to himself, focusing on the things that Master Yoketron had taught him. _Closer. Closer. Almost._ Prowl swiftly retreated, pressing his back against the dirt wall. The Decepticon leader plummeted into the darkness behind him, grunting as his armor collided with one of his Decepticon troops for a moment. _That won't last long._ Megatron growled again, using his swords to get a grip by stabbing his own troop in the back, and pushed himself off of the wounded soldier. The ninja bot unsheathed his own swords on his wrist, his processor flashing for a moment to the time he had used them to overpower the Starscream clone. A heavy body slammed into him, a loud grunt of surprise erupted from his mouth and Prowl's visor widened as a sharp blade was gently pressed against his neck. _Slag._

"It's a shame. You Autobots are just to easy." Megatron growled, the side of his sword pulled away from his neck and the Decepticon's optics locked on Prowl's spark chamber, even as his sword pulled back to strike. Prowl's processor ached, the mind over matter starting to take its toll on him. He weakly commanded the sword to pause, Megatron battling with himself for his weapon to strike his desired target.

"Mind if I drop in?" The slightly cocky and teasing voice chimed in. Both cybertronians paused, stretching their necks upward to find the source of the voice. _Just in time._ There hanging upside down, was the unmistakable form of Spiderman, looking as if he was smiling beneath his mask. The red and blue hero splattered Megatron's optics with a spray of webs, and flipped down to land a kick on the helicopter's chin. The helicopter yelped in a bit in surprise, pulling away, freeing Prowl. "Need a hand?" Spiderman smirked again at Prowl, stringing a web on the wall and landing on Prowl's shoulder. Prowl's visor arched as he gave him a look. Together, the two of them both charged at the Decepticon leader.

* * *

A/N: YES! Finally finished! I just got a hard drive so I've been able to write on my computer again! Who knew that saving all those pennies in your account could actually account for something? Sorry this one is shorter then usual. I've hit a major roadblock in this story. ROFL U'd think it's be NOW that I'd have ideas spurting everywhere. Don't forget to review!


	20. Chapter 20

Thoughts: _ABC_

Comm.: ::ABC::

A/N: -_-… I REALLY don't have an excuse for how late this one is…OKAY, there's only one or two chapters after this one guys! And I'm still working on fixing the first couple chapters too so don't worry! And if you guys don't like blood… well then you shouldn't read this chapter… Kind of a late warning huh?

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Animated or Spectacular Spiderman

* * *

Chapter 20:

Broken Hearted Girl

* * *

The battle was nearing its end. Anyone could see that. Spiderman's suit had sustained it's own collection of cuts and rips. _Does anyone here realize how much I had to pay for this suit?_ His skull buzzed, right before he leaped from his perch on the wall, a fusion blast incinerating where he had been not two seconds earlier. Still, no one had made a grab for Grace.

"You Autobots will pay for this!" Megatron roared, one of his swords lay on the ground, but the other still in his grip and his canon still attached snuggly to his arm. _Slag._ Spiderman caught himself. _Oh no. Grace is starting to rub off on me. Or would it be Bumblebee?_ Prowl sent Spiderman a concerned look before clashing his painfully smaller sword with Megatron's. Prowl grunted with the effort to keep both of the blades from clashing with his chest.

"Get. Out. NOW." The ninja bot managed to ground out. The teen shook his head violently and catapulted from his hiding spot and whipped Megatron's back with flying debris. The cybertitanium armor clanked painfully on the Decepticon leaders back giving Prowl a split second of advantage. The ninja bot transformed, catching the Decepticon's chin mind transformation. Metal screeched against metal, the horribly shrill noise ensnaring Spiderman's ears. _Holy cow! They're going to melt off!_ The genetically altered human felt someone grab him in a headlock. _Why didn't my spider sense warn me? _He wondered before reacting with hair splitting precision, flipping his opponent over his head and bringing their arms behind their back and pressing them against the wall.

"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! LET GO!" His captive squealed. _Oops._ Sari was in front of him, howling in pain from his full strength. _I'm so dead when this is over._ He released her, wincing when she rolled her shoulder painfully.

"Darn it Peter!" Spiderman winced at his name. "That hurts like slag! Come on! We need to help Ratchet!" Sari was still clutching her shoulder painfully, and Spiderman couldn't help but notice that it was jutting out at an odd angle. _Oh no._

"Sari! Your shoulder!" His hands flew over towards the injured joint, hovering over Sari's frame, unsure of what to do. Sari swatted his hands away, with her uninjured arm, Spiderman noticed.

"Yes. My shoulder. Now hurry up and help Ratchet out." She growled, ducking as a bit of armor flew their way. Spiderman's white 'eyes' searched through the large throng of fighting cybertronians. If he squinted, he swore he could've seen a familiar flash of red and white. _Only problem? A giant Decepticon is duking it out with him. Great. And how are we supposed to get past him?_ _Not to mention the actually getting TO the Con and past the other ones. And all the flying missiles. And the random blasts of energy. And flames. And bullets. _Spiderman let out a small groan. _Perfect. Just perfect._

"Sari. Think you could fly past those guys?" He gestured towards the swarm of Autobots and Decepticons trading shots and energon. Sari shot him a dark look. It wasn't until then did he realize the amount of torn armor she had sustained and the different colored energon that decorated her frame.

"What do you think? It was murder getting over here." _Pun._ Spiderman shook his head violently, not wanting to even think about it. His own body felt like it was going melt. But it's not like traveling by air was the best idea right now anyway, with the other Decepticons and a select few Autobots battling and all. _This is not exactly the vacation from New York I had in mind… _His eyes naturally reverted towards the ceiling, noting the small amount of concentration that the fighting factions had on it. _Getting around those stalactites is going to be fun with her strapped to my back. _Spiderman winced at the mere thought. He was debating whether or not if he could have her hover close by. His decision was made for him. Spiderman's skull buzzed, his entire being surrendering to natural reflexes. The superhero flipped out of the way of a sword slicing through the air towards them. _Well that isn't good…_ Spiderman shot a web at one of the stalactites plummeting to the ground. _This is going to hurt._ It did. His already sore muscles felt like they were tearing as the teen swung the giant rock formation at the sword, crushing it where it lay. Metal creaked and blades bent, rendering the weapon useless. Megatron let out an astonished gasp before Spiderman scooped Sari up from her perch on the ground and adhered himself to the wall, slowly, but steadily making his way towards the spiked ceiling of the cave.

* * *

At first, Ratchet couldn't do anything but stare. Well, kind of. His sensors were sending him detailed heat signatures, toxin reports and her roller coasting heart rates. _Primus. Those heart rates nearly gave ME a spark attack._ At times, Ratchet wasn't sure if she was offline or not. But then her heart would flare to life again almost to the point of combustion. But when it got to the 200's it would stop suddenly, and wouldn't beat for a few seconds. But the worst were the toxin levels in her systems. A few cycles more and whatever was actually IN her would reach her heart… But right now, he was a little worried about the Decepticon that seemed intent on ripping his spark out. With his bare servos. The only thing that was keeping him from beating the slag out of the dim witted Decepticon? It was Lugnut._ Frag. How is he even functioning? Four of his optics are shorted out!_ It was true. All of the optics were shattered, but the single central optic was still functioning.

"Whatcha going to do Decepticon? Offline me with the human wasting away on the berth?" Ratchet countered, swinging he incoming missiles with his magnets, and pushed them back at his attacker. Lugnut didn't respond to the question, instead charged at the medic. _Nothing gets through that stubborn one-track processor eh?_ Ratchet easily dodged the attack, ducking and diving for the ground, performing a little roll for extra measure. Lugnut's bulky and lumbering figure was still tumbling forward. _Right where I don't want him to go. Frag._ Lugnut was in stasis lock, the impact and damage of his own missiles taking the toll on the giant mech's systems. Things slowed down for the old mech. One moment Grace's doom seemed so close, the next; the sickly human was being carefully deposited in his servos. He looked up expectantly, optic twitching. Sideswipe had energon on his blades and armor, looking down almost worriedly at the human.

"Get her out of here. I think she has some energon in her systems." Sideswipe hurriedly explained, retracting one blade on his wrist to turn the human over in the medic's servos. Grace whimpered in her sleep, pink energon drenched her right arm, puss and blood mixing with it from a small and throbbing point on her shoulder. _An energon transfusion! What the kind of glitched medic would think this would work? She's an organic!_ Ratchet watched for a moment when she coughed harshly, coppery liquid spewing from her mouth, trailed down her neck, and seeped into her rags. It trickled from her body into his hands, swirling in his palms and dripping between his fingers. He shook his head and transformed after giving Sideswipe a nod of appreciation. The old Autobot was careful to make sure that she was placed safely in the cab. _Where in pit is Sari? I asked for Peter five cycles ago!  
_"Ratchet!" The voice arrived as if I cue. Without warning, the upside down form of Spiderman was hanging before his windshield, with Sari hugging his waist, her hair falling in her face. Sari pointed towards the door, which Spiderman promptly climbed into. And climbed on Ratchet's windshield and side paneling to get there. _Something I do NOT like. AT ALL._ The moment that the two of them were inside, he peeled off, zooming out the forced exit from the Decepticon's base and up the swirling and drilled entry that they had forced their way in not a few megacycles ago.

"Peter," _Saying his name stills feels odd._ "You stay back with Grace, wrap some gauze on her arm and DON'T let the energon come in contact with your skin. I'm not sure what unprocessed energon can do to an organic." Spiderman nodded at the dashboard, only to have a petite hand curl around his.

"No. I'll do it. You may be part bug, but you're still organic. The energon won't do anything to me." Sari explained, hopping into the back. Once the techno organic was settled in the medic's back, her nose crinkled at the smell. The scent of mixed energon and blood was unbearable. That is until she saw her friend's tattered body. Sari gagged at the clumps of blood-dried hair and shredded clothes coated with energon and puss.

"Okay Sari, make sure she's secured before we start." Ratchet ordered. Sari nodded solemnly and scrambled to follow his orders.

* * *

It was just Megatron and me. Our two swords clashed against each other, his, the larger of the two, gave him an advantage, but the gap between his only remaining double bladed sword allowed me to easily twist mine inside his and keep the deadly weapons from reaching my spark chamber. It was challenging and miraculous at the same time. The fact that I'd lasted this long against a mech three times my size at least, and the fact that this was MEGATRON I was fighting. Now I understand why Optimus needed the aide of the Magnus Hammer. But I have my own substitute. Processor over matter. It was the only reason that his fusion canon was deactivated. Energon was leaking from my punctured side; it was nothing but a nuisance at the moment. The thing wouldn't let me move as freely as I would've liked, and it messed with my timing. Go for his weakness. My body twisted as I flipped in the air, barely missing a blade to the shoulder. The slightly paranoid part of my processor told me that I was battling Megatron. He HAS no weakness. No. Everyone has a weakness, even if it isn't a physical one. My visor narrowed. Now what is his? The battle was winding down, most Decepticons having fled or offlined. Megatron refused to do either. And it was irritating and tiresome. Megatron used my distraction to his advantage. His bulky arms encircled my body, his strength started to make my armor whine with the pressure. I struggled and grunted, kicking my legs. Megatron only chuckled at my attempts and squeezed harder. Warnings flashed before my optics. I'd only succeeded in freeing one arm. And Megatron didn't seem intent on letting any other of my limbs free. My one servo groped for a weapon, finding my stars. The weapon landed with painful accuracy. The point of my star had punctured his knee. My visor narrowed a bit as I experimented with the injury. I pressed the weapon into the joint. He let out another enraged and pained yell. His armor must be weaker at the joints. With the star digging into his leg, the Decepticon leader released me, allowing me to assault him with my attacks. Energon rushed in my systems, I soared in the air, rushing to cripple the Decepticon. It wasn't as easy as it sounded. Battling Megatron wasn't easy at ALL. Stars flew through the air; I mercilessly fought on, not letting the tyrant get a nanoclick of respite. Blades were sticking out of his joints, the weakness for EVERY cybertronian. Megatron groaned, trying to dodge my attacks. My weary processor made one last attack. I forced anger out of my central processor, focusing on a calm memory. Recent memories of the conversation in the med bay before Megatron had interrupted, the peace of the Well of All Sparks, Christmas day last year, the tranquility of my meditation besides the tree in my room, watching Bumblebee and Sari play with their electronic games, chats with Optimus, and words of advice from Ratchet, Bulkhead's finished painting, and a young Sari's early fascination over us when we first arrived to Earth, all these memories rushed into my processor. Megatron lifted into the air in front of spitting curses, and me, growling. My mental grip on his body tightened. He rose into the air, and I activated my jet boosters to look him in the optic.

"You harm that organic again and you'll be rusting in the stockade." The calmness in my voice seemed strange for the situation I was in. Megatron only narrowed his optics, struggling to be free of my grasp.

"You pathetic Autobots never know when to quit do you?" He choked out; my grip tightened even more, silencing him. Half of my processor wanted to offline the fragger for what he's caused the world, but the other, nobler and Optimus like part was slowly overtaking the first. Now to rid of his planetary controls… I reached out for his main computer, searching inside the giant machine to find his communications device. The unit was relatively easy to find, and even simpler to remove it. The unit burst through the computer, resting it in my palm. The fragile unit crushed in my fist. Parts rained down to the floor when I opened my palm. Megatron growled at me again. One last chore to do. The Decepticon's energon supply was piled neatly in the other side of the cave, giving off an eerie glow. With another jerk of the tyrant's body, the Decepticon commander fired at the energon, sealing his own defeat. The energon cubes detonated, dirt and boulders hurtling through the air. With one last narrowed glare, I pushed off Megatron, waiting till I was well away to release my grasp. Rodimus lead us out of the collapsing hide out, his team providing cover for the fleeing Autobots. My visual scanners were peeled for Ratchet. I swear I saw him reach Grace after Peter left to come to his aide. My scanners show no sign of the medibot's energy signature, or Peter or Sari's unique heat signatures… Worry started to eat away at my processor, but my progressing escape forced me to push the thoughts aside. Not before I managed to find Bulkhead and the Jet Twin's comforting signatures. Boulders and stalactites crumbled and crushed some; the extra burst of energon that had fueled my battle with Megatron dissipated, I couldn't save them all. My spark ached with every fallen soldier, but that didn't mean I couldn't try. We burst out of the spiraling cave tunnels, out into the fresh air, the last of the troops launching themselves out of the collapsing entrance. My chest heaved when I landed, trying to cool my over heated systems. The pungent smell of dirt on cooling energon filled my olfactory sensors. It wasn't until then did I realize how much aching pain I was in. I moaned, rolling onto my side. Battling Megatron isn't something I will willingly do a second time. How does Optimus DO it? Many other Autobots had followed my lead, moaning on the ground waiting for a medic to repair them.

* * *

Sari had washed her hand ten times over, and she STILL couldn't get rid of the slimy feeling after helping Ratchet help Grace on the way back to base. _WHY did I volunteer again? Why did Ratchet even LET me help? I swear, I'm NEVER going to be a doctor. I don't know how Grace is able to be a medic. Then again, it's machine parts not organs she's looking at. But still all that energon and fluids..._ Sari shuddered and retreated to Bumblebee's quarters. The yellow mech was bed written, but still had he STILL was able to play some internet games, even if Ratchet wouldn't let him use the new Xbox Kinect that she had ordered. Memories started to replay in her mind. Her first REAL battle. No wonder Ratchet was so grumpy and harsh. _Seeing that many battles would leave me kinda grouchy too._ Sari hesitated when she reached the door, hand levitating over control to open it. _It's too soon. I JUST came back. He's probably trying to rest anyway. His spark's still recovering._ Her blue eyes shifted from her hand to the door. Little did she know that a yellow mech was waiting nervously behind the door. _I should get him something. No. That can wait. It's too late. I should get some rest too._ Still, the techno organic found it hard to move from her place. _This shouldn't be that hard! Just leave! Ratchet'll tell him that I'm okay. Yeah. Ratchet'll tell him. And when Grace wakes up she can tell him._ Sari slowly activated her jetpack, rose into the air, and gradually made her way back to her room. The jetpack went offline and clattered to the floor before she fell into a fitful sleep, leaving a fretting yellow mech waiting in his quarters.

* * *

I woke with a start. Something was off. Something wasn't right. Eyes still closed, I laid there, trying to put my finger on it. Memories rushed unbidden into my mind. The last thing I remembered was pain. Horrible, unbearable pain. What happened? Panic started to rise in me. Am I dead? Did Megatron win? At the same time, relief flooded me. No more pain. And no more worries. My eyes blinked open; only to close them again. Colors invaded my vision, swarming behind my closed lids.

"Uhhhnnn…" The groan left unbidden. Noises. I couldn't tell what they were. They morphed and combined with memories, turning into horrible screeches. My eyes flew open. Strange mechs were surrounding me, speaking in clicks and whirrs. A scream tore from my throat. Panic. Sheer panic. That was all I could process. Even my limbs refused to work. My screams grew louder. More mechs burst into wherever I was being held. A green, red and white blur was ranting, only to be pushed away by a red and white smear. My arms suddenly decided to work, dragging me away from the noises, and hazes of mix matched colors. Glowing eyes were redirected at me, and hands scrambling for me. More screams. I stumbled to my feet, vision spinning and voices and noises assaulting my ears. The moment I was on my feet I knew there was no escape. The ground was a long way down from the platform I was on. But there HAS to be a way out. Thoughts swarmed in my mind, trying to find an escape. A clawed hand reached for me. More screaming. The hand encircled me. I panicked. I squirmed. And I was free. I stumbled down the mech's body, trying to find any ledge I could to get down. My feet gave out beneath me when I landed on the sticky tile floor. Door. Where's the door? My stare finally landed the large metal doors propped open. It wasn't until then did I realize how tired and sore my entire being was. But I needed to escape. The red and white blur was still clicking and whirring in fury, suddenly switching languages and screaming at me. Legs pumping, adrenaline soaring, and fear tearing at my mind I made a break for the door, never pausing to take a breath. Mechs littered the ground and shouted obscenities. The shouting had died down, and I risked a look over my shoulder. And slammed into something. A painful moan escaped me. And then I was rising into the air. This scream was louder then all the others. My hands wrestled with the fingers encircling me, trying to free myself. Not a single flinch. Colors buzzed around me, making me dizzy and sick. My stomach felt nauseous all of a sudden and a headache was beating behind my eyes. The rising stopped, and was brought before a blue face. I cowered beneath it's stare.

"Grace?" I felt like I shoud've known that voice. Nonetheless, I squirmed, trying to get away. Someone else had snuck up on me. I barely had the time feel the prick of the needle before I slumped over, darkness overtaking me.

* * *

Optimus blinked at the stasis locked human in his servo. Ratchet had just removed the needle from her neck, optics slanted in sadness.

"She- she was afraid of me." _Grace? Afraid of ME?_ Optimus' wounds had healed, but he was still confined to the base, via orders from Ratchet and First Aide. Ratchet nodded sorrowfully.

"Kid creaked." Ratchet murmured, gently taking the human from the fire engine. Optimus didn't know what to say. Of all the emotions he had expected from Grace when she woke up, he had never expected gut wrenching, teary eyed fear. _Of course he knew she was going to need help after we got her back, but THIS? This isn't right._ His hatred for Decepticons suddenly spiked. _When I get my servos on those pathetic-_

"Docbot!" Bumblebee was running, despite direct orders to NOT to, towards them, chest newly welded, and slightly taller. It was something the young Prime was going to have to get used to. "Where is she?" He asked, concern in his voice. Ratchet gestured towards his right servo with a flick on his head. Bumblebee's optics widened. "What in cybertron's name happened to her?" The yellow mech stared at the scarred and limp form in the medibot's hand.

"Decepticons happened. And what are you doing out of your quarters?" The medic growled. Optimus listened to the argument, but his optics were trained on the human.

"I heard you guys come in."

"Well stay put next time. Berth. You. NOW." Ratchet was growling at the slightly different yellow mech. The yellow mech's horns had grown in size, shifting slightly with his moods and his chassis a little smaller and less cumbersome. His wheels had disappeared into the soles on his stabilizing servos, able to switch into wheeled feet at Bumblebee's pleasure. Other then the slight physical differences, he was still the same Bumblebee. His optics narrowed.

"Fine. But I get to visit her tomorrow. And the day after that. And the day after that. And all next week. And the week after that. And next month. And-"

"Good night Bumblebee." Optimus had finally torn his stare from Grace towards the speedster. _Maybe I SHOULD let Ratchet put a muffler on him…_ Grumbling, the mech shuffled back towards the direction he had came from.

"What's her damage Ratchet?" The Prime asked. Ratchet only shot him a fleeting glance, not making optic contact for a moment. "Ratchet?" The medic finally looked him square in the optic

"I was able to get the energon out of her systems with a few blood donations. The energon was siphoned out as I administered more blood to her systems." _An energon transfusion._ "Whatever traces are left were easily dealt by her blood cells." _Automatic repair system._ "The energon in her heart was a bit trickier, I'm not going to explain how I did THAT." _Removed poison from her spark by performing open spark surgery._ "Her mental state…" Ratchet paused, shooting the organic a concerned look. "I'm not sure about. Recovery could be months or years… If she WILL recover that is." Ratchet bowed his head. _IF?_ Optimus was speechless. His optics landed on the human sleeping fitfully in Ratchet's palm.

"Just-"_ What am I SUPPOSED to say?_ "Do what you can." Optimus left the room without another word.

* * *

A/N: Alright, first thing first. If you don't like the way I redesigned Bee or didn't like it that I redesigned him at all, I really don't care. His modifications come in handy in the sequel for this story, so that's that. You can flame me if you want, or whatever. And the battle scene WASN'T the best out there, so sue me…. Working on improving that…And lastly, PLEASE review!


	21. Epilouge

Thoughts: _ABC_

Comm.: ::ABC::

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Animated or Spectacular Spiderman

* * *

Epilogue

Coming Home

* * *

The nightmares weren't nearly as often as before now. It's been months. And I STILL haven't been able to move out. This entire city makes me shiver now. I can't stay here much longer. My finger tapped against the table, a habit I've picked up since- since the INCIDENT. Memories came unbidden to my mind. I had to shake my head to dislodge them. But they still lingered in the back of my mind. My bottom teeth were gnawing on my bottom lip. Just one month more. And then I can get out of here. OP promised. All I have to do is one more month of therapy and then take my medication s for a while after that and I'll be good. And I can go back to New York. The large city was my first choice. Harry even offered a place for me to stay. I can't wait for all of this to be over. Prowlster turned out to be pretty fun to hang with, and he even helped me out with the therapy thing. Which I didn't like doing. But I have to admit it helped. So did my talks with Prowlster and OP. I had turned down Ratch's offer to return to my duties as his apprentice. I can't look at someone's insides right now. It makes me gag. Even if it is just machine parts. And energon. I shuddered at the thought. The ninja bot even decided to let me brush up on my martial arts with him. After some convincing on my part that is. And Bee's new body was surprisingly even faster then before. With his taller, slightly, form, he was able to get a newer alt. Even if was still a compact. But is a SLIGHTLY bigger alt. Like it was this tiny bit bigger, his trunk wasn't nearly as small. Oh that didn't sound weird… But anyway, things have turned to relatively normal. As close as to normal as it could be. The only thing that really bothered me, other then my PSTD, was the world. Yes. The world. After the half worldly Decepticon takeover, some of the worldly leaders haven't been as… enthusiastic that the Autobots have been staying here on earth. The general population, and according to latest poll that I've seen on the internet, 98% of the world wide population think that the Autobots had a right to stay here, they HAVE saved the world I don't know how many times already. So they got to stay. They just weren't as popular, well… to some people that is. I thought everything was going to be fine, I'd move out in the next month, true, I'd have to surgically remove Sari from my leg once it was time for me to go the airport, but I would still be able to leave, and stay at my own place. Harry had even offered to let me have this empty business lot that he had, for my new auto shop. I was even planning out my visits to Detroit to visit the gang and vise versa. Ones that I knew I would skip out on and convince them to come over every time. Bee would LOVE New York. I knew he would. Everything seemed perfect. As perfect as my PSTD and Autobot filled life would allow. And then, three and a half weeks before Christmas, two weeks before I left, and one week till the first day back at M cubed, they dropped a bomb on me.

* * *

"I'm supposed to do WHAT?" I squeaked, arms crossed over chest, and eyes wide. Peter and Gwen had left when school started, while I had to stay here, and finish up my sessions over here. Harry had to make a place for me in his house too until I could move into my new apartment that he'd bought, so I didn't mind. At first. Then I realized I was the only human there. Yeah, Sari was a techno organic, but it still wasn't the same. And now OP was dropping this bomb on me.

"The council wants you to give a personal debrief at Iacon." OP repeated. My right eye twitched. Frag. I'm supposed to do WHAT?

"I'm supposed to do WHAT?" I repeated, swaying a little. This is SO not going to end well. OP opened his mouth to repeat himself when Ratch rolled his optics as he passed by, random parts in his arms.

"You have audio receptors. Use them." He grumbled, disappearing into the med bay. I blinked. I'm supposed to do WHAT?

"What am **I** supposed to do? You tell them what happened. Better yet, have Ratchet tell them what happened. He's the oldest one!" My comment earned me a curse filled yell from the med bay. I ignored it. OP sighed.

"Grace, YOU were the one who-" He suddenly cut himself off. But I knew what he was going to say. More memories flooded my mind. Fear started to eat away at me. "Look. We're ALL going. We ALL have to be debriefed. I just told you first so that you could prepare for it. And if something happens, we'll be right there. I promise." The fire engine bent down, nudging me with a comforting finger. The fear died down a bit, and my eyes locked on his optics. OP smirked at me a little before offering me his finger to shake. I could've said a lot of things. Or nothing. But it's OP I was talking to. He'll worry if I don't say SOMETHING. So I forced a smirk on my own face before shaking the digit offered towards me. Fear was still present in my mind, but I wouldn't let OP see that.

"Fine. But I blame you for this." The smirk on my face seemed like enough for the Prime. He shook his head at me, chuckling a little.

* * *

I pulled at one of the loose strings on my skirt. Stupid mini skirt. At least Sari let me wear this instead of a dress. I was dressed in a dress shirt, tie, mini skirt and leggings. What is she trying to tell everyone? That I'm single? Why the frag can't I wear some nice jeans and a polo? Nope, I have to get clad in all of this. I drew the line at make up. I REFUSE to wear that. Never have. Never will. Someone is going to pay for all this. I swear.

"Ms. Tanner." The two words seemed so foreign coming from him. At least Ultra Magnus had allowed the gang to come along with me instead of wait outside. Of course my debrief had to be the last one. I hate my life. A couple of bots that eyed me with almost disgust. I hate these guys. So much. "You were summoned here for a debrief of what happened during your few days in Decepticon captivity." The mere thought made me wince at the memories. And none of them were pretty. Once again, fear started to course though me. Sari coughed a little behind me, making me turn around to face them. The techno organic gave me a small thumbs up. The sight made me smile. I turned back to the Council. It wasn't until then did I realize that they expected me to answer. Okay, formal. Like Prowl said. Don't call him an old fart. Don't call him an old fart. DON'T call him an old fart!

"Ultra Magnus sir. My…" I struggled to think of words. "Encounter with the Decepticons did not reveal any tactical information that would be useful to the Council." Primus I sound like an idiot. I can't even think straight! What in Primus' name is the matter with me? Ultra Magnus nodded slowly. So that's it? I'm done?

"There was nothing? I believe that having been three days in Decepticon servos would reveal something." Some femme besides Ultra Magnus stated. She had that aura of political importance around her and had an emotionless mask in place of a face. Memories flashed before my eyes at her words. I could feel the cold flames behind my eyes as I sent a glare at the Autobot. Fragging political figureheads.

"I'm sorry." The words tasted like bile. "I don't believe I caught your name."

"Botanica." She stated simply. I placed an equally as emotionless smile on my face.

"What a… _pretty_ name." I made a show of stressing my description of her name. "And as much as I would love to reveal some sla-" There was a small bit of coughing making me look over at Prowl. He shot me a small commanding look. I straightened at the sight before turning back to the Council. That Botanica is a glitch. A Glitch.

"You were saying?" Botanica gave me a pointed look. Glitch.

"I'm afraid that my time in captivity was spent mostly in a single roomed cell that I only exited to amuse the Decepticon leader." There were a few snorts at my words. Those horny little glitches. I sent my Death Glare at a few of the younger 'jury' members that surrounded us. "And NOT that kind of amusement thank you very much." The words grounded out of my mouth. Horny glitches.

"Pardon the interruptions. Please continue." Another Council member urged me on. I took a deep breath and caught Prowl and Optimus both giving the jury some cold glares. Thank Primus.

"It says here in the data report that you were used as a leisure device." In other words: a pet. Nice man. Really.

"If you mean a pet to torture? Then yes." I spat. Prowl gave me another warning/concerned glare. Slag. "Sir." Stupid formalities. The new intelligence officer's frown deepened. Almost in disgust. Oh I hate politicians. But Botanica had that same indifferent look then entire time. Oh how I hate that femme.

"Continue." She gestured. Glitch. I intertwined my fingers together behind my back and straightened my back as straight as a board. My chest puffed up in anger and I lifted my head a little higher in defiance.

"To be frank, the reason I can't disclose any information is simple. The reason I can't tell you anything is because it's hard to listen when you're being tortured. I wish I wasn't in so much agony so I could tell you what they probably would've already accomplished by now." Botanica narrowed her optics at me. I narrowed my own eyes before slipping on my own emotionless mask. "But what am I saying? You all seem to know what you're talking about." I tapped my crossed fingers against my back. There was a bit of silence after my little speech. That'll teach you fraggers. Sentinel, of course was the first to say anything.

"Who do you think you are? Talking to the High Council like that!" Sentinel screeched. My hands released each other and one balled into a fist while the other swiped my blowtorch from my belt. Prowl insisted that I kept something that resembled a weapon on me. My blowtorch feels just fine.

"Put a muffler on it you glitch head! I'd LOVE to see you with a Decepticon collar screwed into your neck!" I screamed. Sari shook her head violently at me, but I ignored it, letting my tool flash to life in my hands. "How about I take that pretty little shield of yours and turn it into one? That way everyone can see the grand and glorious Sentinel Prime, ex Magnus and over pompous kiss up glitch head parade around with me holding his leash!" I screamed. The room erupted into a flurry of exclamations and shouts after that. With me and Sentinel going at it in the center of it. It wasn't until Ultra Magnus had repeatedly rammed the base of his hammer against the floor. Small tremors rocked beneath my feet. For some odd reason, I snapped my head up, expecting to see Optimus holding the Magnus Hammer.

"ENOUGH! For the two of you. Especially you Sentinel Prime. I would expect more from a former Magnus." Did he just vex Sentinel? HA! Damn it Optimus! You're still making me talk weird! The Autobot commander directed his commanding glare at me. I found that it wasn't nearly as intimidating as Optimus' when Bumblebee gets in trouble. "And you Ms. Tanner. It would do you well to take control of your anger." He warned. Oh I'll take control of something. But the small and shriveled mature section of my brain hade me nodding in respect and apologizing.

"My apologies." I borrowed that from Optimus, resisting from giving the Magnus a sarcastic bow. Sentinel shot me one last glare before looking up to his leader, nodding slowly.

"And… the same from me as well." The Prime grumbled. I was tempted to throw my still burning tool at him.

"Offline your tool Ms. Tanner." Ultra Magnus nodded sternly at me. Old fart. Old fart. Old fart. The mental image of my torch shutting off as I walked away from his head that was welded to the wall suddenly came to mind. The thought had me happily shutting off the torch, and smiling slightly. Bee shot me a slightly disturbed look, recognizing the look on my face. The Magnus nodded at me, his optics moving from me to the Autobots behind me. My probably creepy smile grew a little when I saw OP straighten under the gaze. He's such a goody goody ALL the time. "Optimus Prime. I want you to keep a close optics on Ms. Tanner. For her own safety, and for the ones around her." Ultra Magnus shot me a look. WHAT? I felt my face grow red and hands ball into fists.

"With all due respect sir," Someone just grow the lugnuts to call him an old fart? PLEASE. "Grace was planning on returning to her previous city of residence. Her femme creator isn't in the condition to be taking care of her. She will be staying with some friends until she can afford to purchase her own residence." Optimus explained. Frag it Optimus. Can't I go now? And just leave without his say so?

"Then she'll be out of your reach and control?" Ultra Magnus' optics narrowed. I huffed and crossed my arms. He makes it sound like I'm trying to break out of a prison or something… A sudden wave of tiredness and frustration rushed over me. Why can't I just go back to New York? And stay with Harry? Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaase? The entire gang nodded.

"She'll be out of local driving distance and doesn't have a space bridge nearby." Prowl confirmed. My frown deepened and I suppressed a yawn. Ultra Magnus' optics narrowed and flickered my way. The pale blue eyes scanned the rest of the crowd. My own followed suit. They landed on the a group of mechs and single femme I was SURE I'd seen somewhere before.

"And city that she'll be dwelling?"

"New York City." Optimus answered. The Magnus sent me a thoughtful gaze.

"That vicinity still needs a group of Autobots to ward off Decepticon rebels." His head suddenly snapped up and stared at one of the mech's surrounding us. The Magnus' face twitched, as if he was holding down a satisfied smile. He SMILES? There's something you don't see everyday. "Team Athenia. I'm assigning you to keep guard over the north eastern portion of this country." He straightened, staring at a certain maroon Autobot in particular. My eyes narrowed as I looked him up and down. His orange blazed chest had welding scars on it, telling me he had been the battle a couple months back. My eyes narrowed upon seeing the idle weapon on his back. Weird bow looking thing. I didn't like it. "Do you accept Rodimus Prime?" Rodimus? Weird name. Ugh. New Autobots. As if the old ones weren't going to be a pain while I was away. Now I have to baby sit THIS guy. JOY. The Autobot's optics flickered towards me, offering me a flicker of a smile. I huffed and crossed my arms in response, looking back towards Optimus. He gave me a small glare, but mouthed for me to behave. Fragger. I turned back towards the new guy with a roll of my eyes. Rodimus sent me another look before flickering over towards the group of mechs behind him. And the one femme mixed in with them. Hey I know her. That's First Aide! She helped me out when- When I was… stuck in the med bay…

"I'm sure my team would find the experience exciting." He smiled this time, nodding his head. Magnus nodded curtly, before turning towards me.

"And do you approve of these arrangements Ms. Tanner?" His 'Ms. Tanner this' and 'Ms. Tanner that' is starting to get annoying. I scoffed, crossing my arms, but rolled the thought over in my mind. No one said that they had to stay around me, and they might stop enough crime for Peter to have a larger amount of down time. Besides, OP is going to lecture me if I don't. My shoulders slumped. I hate it when he does that. Stupid dictating mother hen-y excuse of a Prime. My glare suddenly shifted towards the fire engine for a second before I grudgingly nodded. Ultra Magnus hefted his head before nodding at Rodimus, dismissing the meeting he said, "Meeting adjourned." He quickly spun around, exiting the room, speaking in a low voice to some other mech, with a white looking beard thing on his face. I glared at Rodimus, rocketing towards the gang, clutching onto Prowl's leg, eyes swiveling around like crazy. The ninja bot let out a sigh, bending down to pick me up and place me on his shoulder. I shot him a slightly grateful look but the expression disappeared when I heard something behind us.

"Optimus!" Frag. All five Autobots and single techno organic turned around, or looked over their shoulder, searching out the source of the voice. My brow arched suspiciously. Rodimus was approaching us, his team shadowing him. My eyes narrowed as I looked over all of them.

"Rodimus?" Optimus squinted at the mech, frowning a bit. Rodimus chuckled a bit, shaking his head. "Do I know you?" The fire engine's optics flickered towards me, seeming almost suspicious. The fatherly action had me relaxing a bit.

"Still over protective as ever huh? Should've known." He shook his head, smiling slightly. Optimus frowned again. "Oh come on Oppy!" I snorted at that. Oppy? OP's heaters switched on before a look of realization crossed his face. "Hot Rod? Primus! I haven't seen you since before boot camp!" The two Prime smiled knowingly at each other. "The 'chosen one' finally managed to score a high spot in the Elite Guard huh?" He smiled. What? I gave him a confused and weirded out look.

"Put a muffler on it will you _Oppy_? I feel like my head is about to explode." I spat. It was true. My head was buzzing with problems and the stress SO wasn't helping with the headache that had somehow managed to worm its way into the back of my head. Rodimus looked down at me, smiling gently and giving me a nod of recognition.

"So you're the organic everyone has been buzzing about! Sari was it?" He asked. I shot him another glare, grabbing another tool from my belt and chucking it at his head. One of the orange mech's started shouting at me, soon accompanied by two other shorties. I glared at all of them, but turned back to my victim when First Aide started hushing them. Prowlster gave me a cold glare, shaking his head. Sari rolled her optics at me, eyeing the screwdriver I'd managed to ledge into Rodimus' face. If I wasn't so pissed and moody I would be laughing. Too bad Rodimus looked pissed enough for the two of us. But he managed to pull the Phillips head from his cheek and hand it to Optimus. Said Prime gave me that 'we're having a talk after this' look. GREEEEAAAT. Just what I needed.

"Don't look at me like that! I'm the one with the human sized robot get up. I'm not even levitating or anything. If he has to stay in MY town then he's going to have to get used to me and remember my name." I pouted, crossing my arms, and turning away from the new team of mechs. "I'm Grace, Sari is Sari. I'm not techno organic, she is. I'm human. So to pit with formalities if he can't get my name right." Stupid fragged glitched head. Optimus practically glowered at me, but let out a sigh of long suffering. A glance over my shoulder told me that the rest of the gang had similar looking faces on. Sari just looked embarrassed and annoyed. The new team was confused as hell. And they should be the worthless crankshafts. Optimus pressed a finger down on the little tip of his 'cap', covering his optics for a moment. After a nanoklik of a sigh he turned back to Rodimus.

"I'm sorry Rod. Grace isn't in the best mood. It's best to just try to avoid addressing her when she's like this." Um, hello, I'm right here. As predicted though, Prime shot me a slightly apologetic look. I only huffed at him, crossing my arms. Bumblebee laughed a little.

"It better to just ignore most of the time then." He laughed, shooting me a teasing look. I snapped my teeth at the yellow Autobot.

"Come on Bumblebee, she's had a rough day, leave her alone." Prowl chastised. I shot him a slightly thankful look between my shifty glares from Rodimus and Bumblebee. Rodimus nodded his head thoughtfully, stepping aside.

"Thanks for the advice." He smiled a little before motioning towards his team. "Didn't get to talk to you while I was on earth, and First Aide was busy with other patients to let you come see me, and I just wanted to introduce all of you to my team, seeing that we're probably going to be seeing each other a bit more then usual. The mech in orange is Ironhide." Bumblebee gulped at the name, noticing him. The orange mech shot him a weird look, I couldn't decipher it.

"Nice ta meet chay'all." He has a country accent? Rodimus moved on, silver fingered and black palmed servo pointing at MUCH shorter mech.

"Brawn." Rodimus gestured. The small mech smirked, not saying anything but giving us a casual two fingered salute.

"I'm sure you've all met First Aide." The white and red medic smiled warmly at us, nodding at each of us, lingering on me for a moment longer then usual, seeming a little more cheerful towards Sari, smiling a little brighter at Ratchet, using a bit more respect for Optimus, her look being more pointed at Bumblebee, and shooting Prowl a grateful glance.

"And last but not least, Hot Shot." Rodimus' smiled a little at the clearly younger mech. "Not much older then your Bumblebee I think." Bumblebee's face lit up at the words, wiggling his optics bridges at the multi colored mech. Hot Shot laughed.

"Small and scrappy's what I do." Wow. Can anyone say the words 'Bumblebee reincarnate'? As predicted, the yellow mech laughed, bumping his new seemingly long lost brother with his elbow.

"Ha! I'd like to see you try and beat me at a street race. You're looking at a star!" I rolled my eyes at his brag. He's such an idiot sometimes.

"Yeah, for an illegal street race. That you were only there because of your overly large ego and because of the Allspark activity in the area." I growled, drawing a knee to my chest. Prowl stifled a chuckle. I shot him a smirk.

"Oh shut up. I got the shard in the end."

"With Sari's help. And Bulkhead's. And Blurr's. And still lost to the mech." I spat. Bumblebee stiffened at the mention of the blue racer. At least people had been able to detect the speedster's spark signature before it faded away. Didn't Ratchet say he was still recovering or something? I don't remember anymore…

"So?" He grumbled. "Still the fastest thing on earth." He mumbled, pouting. I rolled my eyes at him, ignoring the look I receive from Sari. Hot Rod scoffed.

"Not for long!" He teased. The techno organic shook her head, yellow armor hiding her face. She retracted the mask, and smiled at Hot Shot.

"Here, how about this. Why not later we have a race between you two?" The two smiled at her suggestion, their grins were Decepticon worthy.

* * *

The new Autobots had okay taste. Okay. Nothing like the gang though. Okay, maybe a bit. Maybe more. A little bit. My arms crossed over my chest. Rodimus had taken the form of a maroon and orange 2050 Corvette Cheetah with a yellow spoiler. Don't ask me where the hell he got one of those things. Hot Shot had managed to find something that appealed to him. Don't ask me why. He decided that the BMW 2050 Snug was okay. I seriously don't know why. Then again, I'm not that much of a BMW person. But the bot wasn't THAT bad. A little shorter then Bee thanks to the yellow mech's 'upgrade'. Then there was Brawn. He was sweet. Kinda. Nicer then a certain orange bot I know. Primus that mech is so annoying. I can't stand him. Anyway, Brawn chose a 2046 Jeep Renegade. It wasn't half bad. Kinda. Then there was that pit spawn Ironhide. I swear that mech is a Decepticon half-breed. He's such a tight aft. He couldn't see a when a human was trying to be nice to him even if one saddled up to him and gave him a wash, wax, internal cleaning, and a batch of oil. I swear. He's such an aft. Stupid mech even took the form of a 2040 Hummer HX. Um hello? Ten years old? Why the hell did he pick something ten years old? And it eats up gas like there's no tomorrow. Or ten hours for that matter. Then there was First Aide. The only femme in the group. She was the only one I talked to on a regular basis. Even if it was only for my mental health… She had taken the form of a 2049 GMC Granite. It fit her for some reason. Don't ask me how. They're still an annoying bunch of losers though. Still.

"…ner? Ms. Tanner?" The question snapped me from my agitated thoughts. My teacher pointed towards the board.

"Hm?"

"Since you seemed so _interested_ in what I was saying, would you answer Mr. Thompson question?" He gave me a cold almost dark stare. I pursed my lips.

"Frodo and Sam left by themselves to Mount Doom while Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas were fighting the Orcs and having a funeral for Boromir." I explained. Randy 'casually' brought his hand over his mouth to hide his smile at my answer. See! I can pay attention. My teacher narrowed his eyes at me before turning back to the holographic board with his stylus. The utensil whirred atop the surface, scratching notes on them. My head lay on my hands in boredom. Who learns about Lord of the Rings in Senior year? This is something only Peter or Harry or someone would like. Now if this was C.S. Lewis, I wouldn't mind so much… then again, he's the only dead author I've read…

The class ended not so long after that. Luckily with Gym being the last period, I was home free after this. And Gym was a breeze. But can't say I was surprised to find out that they mixed the boys and the girls together. I had just popped out of the girls locker room when I rammed into someone.

"Watch where you're going! God! What do you think-" The voice was unmistakable. I pushed off of the blonde, rolling my eyes.

"Oh shut up Flash." I rolled my eyes at him, but narrowed them when he didn't reply. Instead his gaze was locked on Sheshaun. My brow cocked. Oh yeah! I totally forgot that the two of them had a thing before I left… "Creepy much?" I frowned. His ripped his gaze from her.

"Shut up! You don't even-"  
"You were staring at her ass."

"I was not!"

"Suuuuure you weren't."

"I was NOT!"

"You're such a perv."

"Am not!"

"Hey! Haven't seen you in a while." I spun around, ignoring Flash's protests. Mary Jane was behind me, smilin. My smirk grew.

"MJ! I haven't seen you all day!" I exclaimed, grabbing her in a hug. Of all the people in the world, MJ has to the one of the few I can hug without feeling weird. She's just- She's Mary Jane…

"Same to you too." She laughed a bit, and before I knew it, I was swarmed. Friends I hadn't seen or talked to in months were smiling brightly at me. Gwen was squeezed in another hug. Also one of the few people I could hug without feeling weird.

"God! I haven't seen you in forever! You're okay right? Optimus told me everything!" Did I mention I hadn't seen her all day either? Even at lunch. Peter also had 'mysteriously' disappeared too. Give you one guess what happened. "You're not hurt anywhere?" Her eyes scanned over me. Flash stared dumbly at the group of friends that had surrounded me. Gwen forcefully spun me around, checking almost every inch of me. "No Decepticon looking damage." She murmured. Oh Primus I'm getting dizzy. My eyes felt like they were rolling around in my skull. Flash suddenly perked up. The blonde nudged Gwen out of the way, (under Sheshaun's watchful stare) to gape at me.

"Decepticons! You mean those giant possessed robots?" His face lit up at the words. A shiver ran down my spine and my gaze tilted towards the floor. I felt MJ's soft grip on my shoulder. "You saw one?"

"Saw one, got thrown around by one, insides got poked with by one." I grumbled, crossing my arms over my chest. The scars that ran up and down my shoulder suddenly felt painfully obvious. Flash obviously didn't care what I just said or didn't hear. It better be the latter.

"Awesome! Did you get to see any action?" Is he serious? I shot him a glare from my lowered state. He's such an idiot. At least he doesn't pick on Peter that much anymore. Well… not physically anyways…

"Would you just shove your foot in your mouth already?" Liz suddenly spoke up, glaring at her ex.

"What? I was just-"

"Grace obviously doesn't want to talk about it. Just leave it." The cheerleader narrowed her eyes at him, and suddenly, I didn't feel so bad. To have all these girls who I didn't really relate with, well I did, just not in FOREVER, to have my back, it felt… nice. Flash had opened his mouth say something but dismissed it, suddenly looking shameful in front of Sheshuan. The sight made the tiny smile on my face grow. Can't say I wasn't interested in their seesawing relationship… Flash left with a blush on his face towards the group of boys on the other side of the gym. I stared after him, smiling lightly. Same old Flash Thompson.

"Spill." A voice demanded. My brow rose dubiously as I looked over my shoulder. The girls were obviously concerned, and looking pretty annoyed at Flash still by the looks at it. Gwen looking like she wanted to skin the boy alive…

"What's to spill?" I teased. Liz pursed her lips.

"Come on Gracey," How I hate that nickname. And she knew it too… "We just wanted to know what happened. You know, help you unload…" She seemed to find the words hard to come by. Mary Jane's hand fell from my shoulder. She gave me that Mary Jane Watson smile.

"Just one time _Gracey_." She smiled at the nickname. I shot her a dark glare. But the thought of telling them everything was dangerously tempting. First Aide DID say that it was better to talk about it… Not have it all bottled up and slag… I frowned at the four of them. Glory and Sheshaun's silence was comforting, Liz's big brown eyes were enough to make me look away, Mary Jane's casualty was appreciated and Gwen's concern was strangely soothing. My gaze suddenly grew deep. My mouth opened and closed. The scar on my shouldfd blade flared to life, itching uncontrollably.

"From the beginning?" The five of them nodded. I let out a low sigh. "Fine. I think the whole situation started when Sari, one of my friends, was kidnapped…" I found myself telling my story in a low tone, even as we lined up for rope climbing, shuffled into position for volleyball, and finally exited the gym at the bell. It was strange, having to explain everything. This was the first time I'd had to explain everything and everyone to anyone. Gwen got the personalities, who was who, but it was strangely hard for the rest to wrap their heads around a robot with a soul. Sure they heard of the Autobots from the news, but you can't really define personalities from just THAT. In between I had to even give short little stories about each of my Autobot friends. It wasn't until we finally walked out of the school at 4:15 did I finish my tale. Mary Jane smiled lightly at me.

"You've been through a lot this summer then." She pursed her lips slightly in thought. "You went to the hospital after right?" I nodded my head. Not to a human hospital but hey, it is a sort of hospital. She seemed to let out a sigh I didn't know she'd been holding.

"I think I'd like to meet this 'Bulkscrew'." Liz admitted. My slightly somber mood lifted. A small laugh escaped me.

"It's Bulkhead Liz. And I think he'd like you. He's really sweet. Maybe when the gang comes over for a visit you can-"

"They're visiting?" Glory suddenly burst. I shot her a slightly disturbed and confused look.

"Well duh. Bee'd kill for a chance to see New York. The mech's an ego manic. Wants to prove to the world that he's the fastest thing on this planet." Much like Hot Shot. At least I don't have to see much of the new Autobots with this city being so big and all… My antique Challenger honked when I pressed the magic button on my keys.

"Look. I'm sorry about what happened to you, if you-" Liz started. I hushed her with a wave of my hand.

"I'm fine. I'm living right?" Mentally scarred. But I'm breathing. That's a good thing right?

"But you were-" Gwen silenced her with 'The Look'. Primus I haven't seen Gwen's Look in a LOOOOOOOONG time. It was oddly relieving to watch. I let out a light sigh.

"Look. I'm still trying to get settled in right now. It's only my first day in school. I've been in New York for only two days. I need time to cool down, THEN deal with everything else okay?" I pleaded. Sheshaun eyed me with concern, but almost regretfully she nodded, noticing the stubborn tone in my voice. And I've a right to be. It's my issues I should keep them from becoming other people's right? So with a few hugs from my friends, I scrambled into my car and took off for my new home. And somehow, I couldn't help but be…

Content was a good word for it…

* * *

A/N: Hope I didn't choke you guys with the cheese of the ending, but hey, beginner writer right here… Still working on editing that third chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to post up the prequel/sequel that I'm planning. Oh, did I mention that this is the first of a SAGA? If I haven't then YES it IS! *evil laughter* XDDD Primus I have SO many plot ideas! SOOOOOOOOOOO ! XD but anyway, I hope you guys liked my little story, after rereading the first drafts I had in my notebooks, I realize how much I strayed away from the Spectacular Spiderman universe. No worries, there will me more to come!


End file.
